FBI Agents (Season One)
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: The reboot of Season One for FBI Agents. Follow the members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit (FBI) based in Cincinnati, Ohio as they fight crime and take down serial killers. Warning: Highly sophisticated gruesome crimes and swearing
1. Season One Episode One

**This is a redo of Season One. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to and the characters didn't get introduced like I wanted to**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode One**

 **Synopsis: The BAU is called to Denver, Colorado when a series of home invasions end in murder of the entire family. The team soon realizes that the killers were once-abused when they were children. Meanwhile, Roman deals with being separated from his wife Sabrina**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

A women is standing in her kitchen cooking dinner and talking on the phone. "Yeah, I know its ridiculous and now Jim wants to have another baby. Did I mention that? Lets see I'm-I'm 35 years old and I have callus on my feet." She said. A kid is watching TV, "Lionteen?" Another kid asked. "You're guessing again." Jim asked. "Because I don't know what the answer is." He said. "Because you are not focusing." Jim said. He looks at the paper "15?". The man shakes his head, the kid throws his pencil down "dammit". "Hey, what kind of language is that?" Jim asked. "Mom says that all the time." He says. "Mom is a grown up." He says.

"I know I've always wanted a girl but now that I have two boys it just seems." She spills some wine "oh dammit. No I just spilled some win." She goes to get a paper towel "well its doable. I got my whole life ahead of me right? Jenn? Hello? Oh great." She hangs up the phone. Someone knocks on the door. "Jim, could you get that? Its probably Joan returning the dish from the pot luck." She said.

"You focus." He said and walks over to the door. He opens the door. "Hey, he just ran out in front of the car. Is it yours?" The man at the door asks. "Oh my god. Uh no we don't have a cat." Jim said. "Could it be maybe be one your neighbors?" He asked. "I don't- I-I guess its possible." Jim said. "Is it dead?" The kid asked. "Sean, go in the other room." Jim said.

"Looks like there's a tag." Jim said. "Don't touch it. It might have a disease." The lady said. "There's a number. Do you think, um, maybe I could use you're telephone?" He asked. "Its not working." She said. "What do you mean its not working?" Jim asks."I don't know. It died, maybe the batteries." She says. "You can use my cell." Jim said. "Thanks." He says. Jim goes to get his cell phone. "Hey those are pretty nice clubs. You must be a pretty good player." He said.

Jim chuckles "nice clubs but my game is a wreck." He looks at his phone. "That's weird there's no signal". "You got a bag?" He asked. "A bag?" Jim asked. "You said it might have disease." He says. "Oh yea sure just a second. You wanna step in?" Jim asked. "Uh yea. Thank you." He said and walks into the house.

"I don't see why we have to get him a bag." She said. "Its called being neighborly." He Jim said. "He's not our neighbor." She said. "Do we have to argue about this?" He asked. "Well excuse me for not wanting a dead animal brought into my house." She walks back into the living room. "Sorry my friend is a little shook up. He was driving when we, you know." The guy said. "Yea sure." He said and opens the bag. He puts the cat in the bag "whoa. Little guy's a load. We should maybe double bag it." He said.

"Look guys, uh, we were just getting ready to eat." He said. "Oh family dinner. That's nice. Come home from playing golf, have a nice, meal nice family. You're a lucky guy." He said. "Yea so, if you guys don't mind." Jim said. "Well, what are we supposed to do with the cat?" He asked. "I don't know. Take it to a vet I guess." Jim said. "What's a vet gonna do? Its dead. Hey what kind of clubs are these anyway?" He askedtaking a club out of the bag.

"Uh guys I don't want any trouble." He says. "We'll call the police." The lady says. "How you gonna do that? Could yell I guess. You;d have be real loud, though." He says. "Look this is ridiculous. You guys get out-." She said. The guy pushes her off "don't touch me bitch!". "Who the hell do you think you- aah!" He asks. The other guys hits him with the club. "Dad!" The kid said. "Boys get in your room." He said. "No boys stay." He said.

* * *

 **Behavior Analysis Unit, Cincinnati, Ohio**

"The Gonzalez family. They were murder in their home last night in the Denver suburb of Lakeside. Its the third home invasion like this in the last month." Tianna said bringing pictures up on the screen. "They kill everyone." Roman said looking at his other team members. "Parents, kids, pets if they have them. Always families, nice neighborhoods." Tianna says.

"What do they take?" Brianna asked. "Nothing they can't fit in their pockets. Cash, jewelry." Tianna said. "Hundreds of way to get cash and jewelry without murdering entire families." Roman said. Brianna looked at the pictures "Home invasions are so hard to profile. There's multiple motives." "National statistics show a uptick in home invasions over the last few years. 18% in Colorado." Seth said. "You know its bad if they're inviting us back." Roman said.

"Back?" Tianna asked. "Things went bad in the JonBenet Ramsey case when a couple of agents publicly criticized local detectives." Roman said. "They didn't need us to make them look bad." Brianna said looking at Tianna. "And that was in boulder?" Tianna asked. "Yeah but the statewide media ran with it, and it took on a life of its own." Roman said.

"Well I talked to a Lt. Nelson and trust me they want our help." Tianna said. "They need it. The first two invasions were twenty days apart. This last one was just nine days later." Diamond said. "They're killing in faster cycles." Brianna said. "And getting better at it every time" Roman said.

* * *

 _"Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."-Mother Teresa_

"Home invasions typically involve the elderly and single females. The face that entire families are being targeted suggest multiple unsubs." Seth said. "Could be gang related. Revenge motive, personal business." Brianna suggested. "Bri, I don't think any of these victims are running in gang circles." Tianna said

"Social circles more like it. PTA moms, gray-flannel dads. These guys are killing with cleavers." Diamond said. "Strange." Seth said. "The pattern?" Roman asked. "No, The Cleavers. Out of all the names for a 1950's idyllic TV family, I mean, its rife with violent implication. Kind of makes you wonder how the writers fely about suburbia, huh?" Seth asked

"Seth, focus please." Roman said. "Uh, okay, what about, um, Class based uprising? Helter Skelter?" Diamond asked. "There's not graffiti, no messages, at least not visible ones. There's not rituals." Brianna said. "Mason's aim was to start a race war but there's no proof of any hate crime here." Seth said

"The parent murders are messy. The instruments vary. Uh, golf club, kitchen knife, iron." Roman said. "Household implement, symbols of family." Brianna said. "But the kids were different. They died by injection, Pentobarbital." Tianna said. "Its a barbiturate, sometimes used as an anticonvulsant for epileptics, anxiety disorders, and state executions." Seth said

"The invasions are well planned. Phone lines cut. Ligature marks show the parents were bound and gagged." Roman said. "Look likes these guys has some robbery experience." Brianna said. "And then found their true calling." Diamond said.

* * *

 **The Gonzalez home**

Diamond follows Lt. Nelson into the living room. "No sign of forced entry." Lt. Nelson said. "Same as the other two houses, right?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Lt. Nelson said. "So, its late and the doorbell rings. I come and I flip the switch." Roman flips the switch but the light doesn't come on. "Huh." Diamond said. Roman walked out onto the porch and turns the light bulb to turn on.

"They made it dark. No one sees anything if they're walking by." Diamond said. "But I can still see through the peep hole." Roman closes the door and looks through the peep hole "if you look like trouble, I may not let you in but if looked nonthreatening maybe I open up." Roman said

"So, the occupants either knew them or they lied they're way in." Diamond said. "With this kind of overkill there's usually history." Roman said. "Right. If it was just about eliminating witnesses they wouldn't have made it vicious. This is rage." Diamond said

"You think they know the victims?" LT. Nelson asked. "Uh, its possible." Diamond said. "Then they're the kids. Tucked in quietly, orderly, controlled." Roman said. "Speaks to an introvert with some capacity for remorse. Two profiles." Diamond says. "Two unsubs. These chairs been moved?" Roman asked

"No. Its all how we find it." Lt. Nelson says. "So, they've been positioned to face the area where the parents were killed." Roman sits in the chair "everything's be cleared out like a stage." Roman said. "Its entertainment. They sit and watch the parents die." Diamond said. "Maybe." Roman said

"I came by 9:00 to return the pyrex. No one answered when I rang the bell but the lights were on inside." Joan said. "Did you happen to look in the windows?" Seth asked. "No then, no. I had my cell phone I was gonna call but I could get a signal which was strange." She said. "Why was that strange?" Seth asked

"You always get a signal here, there's a tower on the next block. I-I left the dish. This morning it was still here, so I came over. That's when I looked inside." Joan said. "And you called the police on you're cell?" Seth asked. "Yeah." Joan said

* * *

 **Denver Police Department**

"These guys don't like confidence. Targeting entire families is high-risk endeavor." Roman said. "Its possible theyre minimizing that risk by jamming cell phones inside the house. No one call out." Seth said. "High tech. That narrows the profile right?" Lt. Nelson asked. "Not really." Seth said.

"Oh, you can buy a hand-held jammier online for what, 100 bucks?" Tianna asked. "I could use one of those next time I go to the movies." LT. Nelson said. Brianna chuckles and her phone rings. "Hey, girl. You're on speaker. Behave." Brianna said

"Or what? You'll spank me?" Jessica asked. Brianna rolls her eyes as Diamond smirks at her. "So, I've been searching the area for unsolved robberies. I found four similar elements. Phone lines cut, small valuables only." Jessica said. "Occupants tied up?" Brianna asked

"Yes, but no homicides." Jessica said. "Okay. Thanks doll face. I'll call you back." Brianna said and hung up. "Well, if this is our guys, something made them graduate to murder." Roman said. "If we can figure out what that trigger was, it might be able to tell us how they chose their victims." Diamond said

"Well, that would help. I've been looking into victimology, and so far, there's really nothing that I can see that connects the families. Different political affiliations, different careers, different school systems. At this point, it simply appears the unsubs are targeting their victims at random." Brianna said.

* * *

 **At a restaurant across town**

"A reunion is in your future. Hey, what do you-what do you think that?" A man asks. "Doesn't mean nothing. Its a gimmick." The other guy says. "Wai? Okay." The guy talking on his phone says. The other guy pulls out a cell phone jammer and jams the guy's cell phone. "It's your turn. See anything you like?" He asked. He looks around the restaurant. "We just don't think its a good idea." A lady said looking at her daughter

"No, you haven't even thought about it." The girl said. "You're just too young to spend the weekend with some simple." The girls father said. "Its a while group of us, dad." She said. He shakes his head. She look at her mother "look, I've earn some capital here. I should be able to spend it however I want." She said

He laughed "who are you, George Bush?". "Don't laugh at me. I do everything you've ever wanted- summer job, student government. Drill team." she said. "You like drill." HE mother said. "Are you kidding me? I do it to pad my resume, to fulfill your dreams of getting me into a good college." She said

"Oh, that's not fair, Kara." Her father said. "You know, just because you two were loses in high school doesn't give you the right to take it on me." She said and gets up from the table. "Adonde vas?" He asked. "A lavar mis manos." She said. "Hey, have you ever though about going home?" The guy asked. "No." The other guy said. "Visit the folk. Might be time." He said. "I-I don't wanna ever go back there, not ever." He said. "I'm bored. Pick somebody, or I'm taking you're turn." He said. He sees the girl walking back to her table. The other guy looks over. "Reunion." He whispers to himself.

* * *

The the other guy walks up to the door and twists the bulb so it turns off. He jams their cell phones so they can't call anyone and he rings the doorbell and knocks on the door. The girl opens the door and looks at him. "Hey, it just ran out in front of my car. Is it yours?" He asked.

The girl and her brother are sitting in chairs scared as one of the guys pick up a fireplace poker. The next day the girl is walking down the street covered in blood. A car turns the corner and almost hits her. The drivers gets out and walks over to her. "God, what happened to you?" The driver asked. "They killed us." She said. "Call 911!" He said.

"We're looking for two men, probably white, given the neighborhoods that they hit. Mid to late twenties, intelligent, and organized." Roman says. "These are career criminals. One or both has done hard time, but neither presents as a convict. They would appear clean-shaven, well dressed." Brianna said. "Neighborly. This helps them talk their way into the homes. They may also be using a ruse." Diamond said

"What kind of ruse?" Lt. Nelson asked. "Given that the invasions have taken place in the even, it could be anything. Could be door to door salesmen, person in distress, car trouble." Roman said. "Uh, Derrick Todd Lee used a tape of a baby crying to get women to open their door in Baton Rouge. Never underestimate their creativity." Seth says.

"These men share a very tight bond a mutual compulsion to kill, but their signatures reveal two very distinct personalities." Diamond said. "One brutalizes the parents. This is the dominant one- sadistic, remorseless, extremely volatile." Roman said. "The other prefers the needles. His ejections are consistent with an angel of death. He's more withdrawn, sensitive, and he has a warped sense of mercy." Diamond said

"Agent Reigns is passing out a list of places where he might have access to the drug he uses, its long but-" Roman gets cut off with Tianna coming in. "Roman. There's been another one, and they're sending an ambulance." Tianna said. "Ambulance?" Diamond asked. "There's a survivor?"Roman asked. Tianna nods

* * *

 **At the hospital**

Diamond and Tianna walk down the hall with the doctor. "She's lucky to be alive. The injection went into the soft tissue of the arm, missed the vein." The doctor said. "That's a first. This guy doesn't miss." Diamond said. "Like I said, she's lucky." He said. "She conscious?" Tianna asked. "She's in and out. Keep in mind she's suffering the effects of an acute barbiturate overdose. She's drowsy, confused." He said. "Given what's happened, that's probably best." Diamond said.

Roman is talking on the phone "you can inform the next of kin in LA, but ask them to keep is close. I don't want the media to know that there's been a survivor." Roman said and walked into the house. "Kid's in his room down the hall." Brianna said. "How old?" Roman asked

"Seven." Brianna said. Roman looks around, "you alright?" Brianna asked. "At least they left the flowers alive right?" Roman asked. "Looks like the bodies were moved postmortem." Brianna says. "The daughter had blood on her when they found her?" Roman asked. "She must have woke up, come out here, and found them." Brianna said. "You answer your door ,and the next thing you know, everyone you care about is gone."Roman said and walked awat. "If it was me, I'd wanna be gone, too." Brianna said

* * *

"I went to get a bag but when I got back there, were two of them." Kara said. "What did the other one look like?" Diamond asked. "Heavier, Hispanic, quiet. He never looked straight ahead." Kara said. "What do you mean?" Tianna asked. "Like a few time, I felt him staring at me. When I looked up, he always looked away." Kara said

"Avoiding eye contact?" Diamond asked. "My dad came in from the study, and they jumped him." She pauses. "They made Caleb call for my mom, and they tied them up. And then one of them went over to the fireplace, he started hitting them with it, and they made us watch." Kara said

"Okay. you know what? We can take a break." Tianna said. "No. You need this, right?" Kara asked. Tianna nodded and sat back down. "After a while, the quiet one to Caleb away, and the other one just started going through drawers, looking for stuff, and then I ran." Kara said

 _*Flashback*_

 _Kara runs into Caleb's room. "Caleb? Caleb, we gotta go." Kara starts shaking Caleb. "Its better this way Sammi." The guy said. "What did you do to him?" Kara asked. "Sammi, listen." He said. "My name's not Sammi, you freak." Kara said_

 _"I could take care of you know." He said. "Please, por favor, Dejame ir." Kara said. "I don't know what you're trying to say, but you have to be quiet, okay? You're gonna make my brother mad. Shh, lets go." He said. "No." Kara said. "Lets go." He said. "No." Kara said. "Shh. Sammi, come on." He said. "No." Kara said_

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

Roman looks around Caleb's room. "Hey, Roman." Brianna said. Roman goes to the living room. "They only take things with monetary value, right. Jewelry and cash. No souvenirs right?" Brianna asked. "Far as we know." Roman said. Brianna points to the wall "one of them just broke pattern." Brianna said. The guy stares at the picture of Kara

"Witnesses say these unsubs are using cats. We should find out where they might be getting them." Roman said. "There's plenty of strays out there, nobody would notice if a few went missing." Brianna said. " or the could work someplace where they had access to animals." Diamond said walking over to the table.

"Could overlap with the pentobartial. Research labs, veterinary hospitals." Seth said. "I'll get Jessica to make a list." Brianna said and walks away. "Kara said they referred to each other as brothers." Tianna said. "Its not uncommon for duos to be related. The Hillside Stranglers were cousins. The Carr brothers perpetrated The Wichita Massacre." Seth said

"Yeah, but these two are of different races, and Kara said the Hispanic one did not speak Spanish, which makes me think." Diamond said. "raised in a white household. Maybe they're half brothers." Roman said. "What if they're adopted? Family destruction plays a role in crimes. It could be a reflection of their own broken homes." Seth said

"This guy expressed affection for Kara. We know he took her photograph. We can use that." Roman said. "If we released the news of her survival, it could draw him out." Seth said. Diamond shakes her head, "not comfortable with that?" Roman asked. "Okay, but I would be more comfortable we doubled her protection." Diamond said.

* * *

The guy pets a cat and sits it on the table. "I know, I know. You were probably expecting some nice family to take you away from all this, but that's a lie. They would have hurt you. You're one of the lucky ones, okay? Sleep." He says. The door opens, "hey, Jason. You have a visitor." The man says

He walked outside. The other guy flicks his cigarette away. "What did you do?" He asked. "W-what did I do? I didn't do anything." Jason said. "That girl, she survived. Its all over the news." He said. "She did?" Jason asked. "Yeah. She's probably telling them everything right now." He said

"Hey, man, I-I though it was a good shot." Jason said. "And this has nothing do with your little crush." He said. "Hey, its not a crush." Jason said. "It- it doesn't matter!" He said. "Maybe this is a sign, Tyler. M-maybe we should stop. I mean I'm making good money and." He said. "Screw the money." He said

"B-but the kids, they." Jason said. "The kids are better off you know that. Don't do go soft on me now. We're all we got. We're family." Tyler said.

* * *

"Thank you for your time." Diamond said to a doctor. Tianna smiles at her, "hey, so Kara's been cleared to go." Diamond said. "Well, I wish she had somewhere to go." Tianna said. "No luck with the LA thing?" Diamond asked. Tianna shakes her head

"Can't this girl catch a break?" Diamond asked. In Kara's dream. Kara wakes up as the door opens. "It just ran into the road is it yours?" The man asks. The man is holding a head, Kara starts screaming

Tianna and Diamond run to her room. Tianna runs into the room. "Kara? Kara, Kara. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Tianna said. "Oh, it was daddy." Kara said. Tianna hugs her "its okay. Its just a dream". "Okay. I'm okay." Kara said. "Okay?" Tianna said.

"We, uh-we-we brought you a change of clothes." Diamond said. "I-I didn't know what to grab you, so I just got three of everything." Tianna said. Kara nods "from the house". "Looks like a flower shop in here." Diamond said. "Yeah. They all started coming in here after the news broadcast." Kara said. Diamond walks over and looks at the flowers

"Exact same floral arrangement in the Cain living room." Diamond said. "Could be a coincidence." Roman said. "Or the sender was in the house, associated with her." Diamond said. "No note?" Roman asked. "No, just a blank card from the floral shop." Diamond said. "Get Jessica to track the delivery, and Seth's got something for us when you're done." Roman said

Diamond called Jessica "hey, Jessica. It Di". "Why cats?" Jessica asked. "Sorry?" Diamond asked. "Evil has no boundaries." Jessica said. "Well, for what its worth, I think they go peacefully." Diamond said. "Yeah. How do we catch these guys?" Jessica asked. "Uh." She moves the phone to her other ear "back-trace a flower delivery form." Diamond said

* * *

"This the Sims house, where we believe our unsubs graduated from robbery to murder." Seth said pointing to a picture. "Did you find a trigger?" Brianna asked. "Not until I looked at their daughters autopsy reports. Check out the bruises here on her torso." Seth said

"She was beaten." Roman said. "But not by the unsubs. The coroner noted that the bruises were at least several days old. It turns out she had been to the emergency room at least a dozen times in the last two years. The DSS had also been notified." Seth said. "So, The Sims were abusing their daughter. Where's this going Seth?" Roman asked

"One of the unsubs decimate parental figures, but we know the statistics there. Its-its likely he was also abused." Seth said. "So, you're saying the unsub recognized the signs of abuse. Flew into a rage, and killed the parents?" Roman asked. "Anger displacement. He's getting revenge for his own childhood abuse." Seth said

"So, what you think, the victims were beaten as kids?" Lt. Nelson asked. "The Sims case was just the trigger, but now they see that all parents were the same." Seth said. "Well that doesn't explain the kids." Lt. Nelson said. "Maybe it does. Think of the family annihilators John List and, uh, Mark Barton. They thought they were saving their kids be killing them." Brianna said.

"But what was he saving them from?" Lt. Nelson asked. "Life without their parents, without love, life like his." Brianna said. "They're orphans. What if they both grew up in a third party house hold?" Seth asked. "What like a foster home?" Lt. Nelson asked.

"Kara described it as an aversion to eye contact?" Roman asked. "Oppositional Defiant Disorder." Seth said. "Often see in kids who grew up in foster homes." Roman said. Diamond walked in "guys, I think we may have found out Kara's secret admirer".

"Jessica traced the flowers?" Brianna asked. "Yeah, paid for by phone with a credit card under the name Raymond Wells." Diamond said.

* * *

The team stands at the door. Brianna opens the door and they walk inside seeing two people dead. Brianna walked out of the house "Detective. The flowers weren't the only thing bought on that stolen credit card. $31 dollars worth of gas at a station three blocks from here."

"Hey, Michael." Lt. Nelson said. Michael looks at him, "call the station see if you can get the security camera footage." Lt. Nelson said. Roman comes out of the house "the security chains been broken they couldn't lie their way in this time." Roman said

"The media blew their MO." Lt. Nelson said. "They're speeding up, they can feel us getting closer." Brianna said. The coroner brings out a dead body, "this is close." Lt. Nelson said. Brianna's phone rings, "talk to me Jessica."

"So, felons in the Denver area with foster backgrounds, stress on assaults and burglaries." Jessica said. "What you'd get?" Brianna asked. "The phone book. Foster systems a bit of a breeding ground. Go figure." Jessica said

"Well, try crossing it with-" Jessica cuts her off "with offenders having workplace access to small animals and/or pentobarbital?" Jessica asked. "How many names?" Brianna asked. "Nine, matching all three criteria's. Sending you the information now." Jessica said. Brianna hangs up "now we're close".

* * *

Roman sets pictures on the table. "Camera's at that gas station grab a visual of the car. Oldsmobile, mid-eighties, partial plate only." Lt. Nelson said. "Anything on the driver?" Roman asks. "It was fuzzy." Lt. Nelson said. "Well, then I guess its gonna be up to her." Diamond said. Kara walks in with Tianna

"She up for it?" Roman asked. "I don't know." Diamond said and walks over to her. A few minutes later Kara is looking at the pictures on the table. She points to a picture "this one". "Are you sure?" Diamond asked. Brianna pulls out a file "okay thats a Jason Cook. Last known is 2603 Joy Lane." Brianna said

"That's downtown." Lt. Nelson said. "Employed by The Denver City pound. Lets go." Roman said. "Parents would be really proud of you." Diamond said. "Its too late to be a good daughter now." Kara said. "Oh, that's not true." Diamond said. "I was horrible to them and now they're gone." Kara looked down at the picture "Why did they do it?" Kara looked at Diamond "I mean their has to be a reason, right?" Kara asked.

"Oh, you'll drive yourself crazy trying to figure out the reason." Diamond said. "I go crazy every time I close my eyes." Kara said. "It may have something to do with what happened to them when they were younger." Diamond said. "Like what, we're that abused or something?" Kara asked. "There's a good chance." Diamond said. "Are there any happy family's?" Kara asked. "I'm sure their are." Diamond said

* * *

A guy points Roman and Diamond to the manager of the pound. "Thank you." Roman said and pulls his credentials out of his pocket "excuse me sir. I'm Agent Reigns with the FBI. This is Agent Ambrose. We're looking for Jason Cook." Roman said

"Jason's off till the weekend." He said. "Do you have any idea where we might find him?" Roman asked. "You might wanna try his apartment." He said. "We've been there and its abandoned. Where do you send his checks?" Diamond asked. "He picks them up. Wh-whats this about?" He asked

"We'd just like to talk to him." Roman said. "Who, can we talk to that actually knows him?" Diamond asked. "Well, nobody really. He comes in, does his job, and leave. Really quiet. Efficient though." He said. "Doing what?" Roman asked. "Well, actual title's Animal care technician, But, really, he's kind of The on-site kevorkian." He said. "We need you to call him." Roman said

Seth looks at Diamond and Roman as the come down the stairs. "Supervisor left a message for Jason to come in right away. Work emergency." Roman said. "He also said a man stopped by yesterday, got into a heated argument with Jason." Diamond said. "Description sounded a lot like the one Kara gave." Roman said

"The partner- did they say what they were fighting about?" Seth asked. "They couldn't hear it." Diamond said. "We need a name on this guy." Roman said. "Till we find Jason there's only one person that can tell us that." Seth said. "The foster mom." Diamond said

* * *

"Oh my god, Jason? Well, I mean, he had behavioral problems. They all do, but nothing we couldn't handle." The foster mom said. "He hasn't be acting alone, Mrs. Johnson. He's-he's got a partner." Roman said. "Perhaps someone else who grew up in your care." Diamond said

A kid comes into the kitchen. "Charlie, the adults are talking here." Mrs. Johnson said. "I just want some milk. Can you open the fridge?" He asked. "You know that rules." She said. He walks out. "They'll eat you out of a house and a home if you let them." She said

"Is there anyone Jason was especially close to?" Diamond asked. "Someone he would have looked up to? Somebody who protected him?" Roman asked. "Tyler." She said. They follow her into the living room. She picks a picture "we tried with, Tyler, but he tested us".

"Have you kept in touch with him?" Roman asked. "Oh god no. Tyler, left the day he turned 18 and never looked back. Jason was a mess when he got here. He get separated from his younger sister." She said. "What happened to her?" Diamond asked. "No one ever told me. Siblings get separated all the time." She looked at the other pictures "but they find new ones here".

"Like Jason found Tyler." Roman said. "What was the name of his sister he was separated from?" Diamond asked. "Oh, let me think. Uh, he used to call her out by name in the middle of the night, wake up the whole house. Mike, what was that girls name? Uh, Micheala I think. "Sammi?" Diamond asked. "Yes! Sammi, Sammi." She said

"Kara said he called her Sammi." Diamond said. Roman's phone rings "Reigns. Yeah, just leaving." He hangs up "Jason, returned the call. He's on his way to work." Roman said. "Thank you." Diamond said

* * *

"Suspect approaching on foot from north alley." Officer said. Brianna starts moving "Jason Cook, right there! Get your ass down on the ground right now! Jason!" Brianna shoves him against the wall "where you going, Jason, huh? Why you running?". "FBI's got him." An Officer said. Brianna searches him then arrests him "lets go"

Diamond, Roman, and Lt. Nelson watch the interview. "You're not helping yourself, if you don't talk to me." Brianna said. Jason doesn't answer her and takes a sip of his drink. Brianna gets up and walks out of the room

"He's giving me nothing. You want another crack at him?" Brianna asked. "No. We can't keep going around like this." Roman said. "So, let him stew. Wear him down." Lt. Nelson said. "We don't have time. We need him to find Tyler." Brianna said.

"The kids who grew up like he did, they're incapable of forming attachments. Its not like were gonna earn his trust." Diamond said. "Their whole MO is predicted on the union of their 2 personalities, and with Jason out of the pictures there's no telling what Tyler will do." Roman said. "So, he won't talk to us, but maybe he'll talk to family." Diamond said.

"Right this way. Remember, he'll be in, uh, handcuffs, leg irons. There'll be nothing to worry about." Roman said. "And I will be in there with you." Diamond said. "Okay." Kara said. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Kara." Tianna said

"I do." Kara said. "Remember, we're interested Tyler. His whereabouts, his next move." Roman said. "I will keep him on point about that, Kara. Just try your best to keep him engaged." Diamond said. "Okay, I'm-I'm sorry. Can-can we just stop and think about this for a second?" Tianna asked

"She'll be okay." Diamond said. "She's a kid, Diamond. What is she trying to prove here?" Tianna asked. "That can she be a good daughter." Diamond said.

* * *

A police officer opens the door. Kara and Diamond walk in. "Hey, you're here." Jason said. They sit down, "did you, um- did you get the- flowers that I sent?" Jason asked. "Yeah. Pretty." Kara said.

"They were to say that, uh I'm sorry." Jason said. "Flowers aren't enough, Jason. We need Tyler." Diamond said. "That won't make it up, though." Jason said. "Its a start." Diamond said. "No! 'Cause they're gonna send you away now. Don't you see? Th-that's what they did with all the strays. They send them away. That's why I make them go to sleep, so they don't have to suffer." Jason said

"Jason, more people are going to suffer if we can't find Tyler." Diamond said. "So, when you killed my brother, you were doing him a favor?" Kara asks. "its true." Jason said. "And what about me?" Kara asked. "Wait?" Jason said. "Lets just address one thing at a time." Diamond said

"I just wanted to see you again. You look so much like Sammi. I just- I couldn't-I- I know-I know its selfish." Jason said. "Selfish? Its insane." Kara said. "Okay, Kara, lets take a break." Diamond said

"What happened to you that was so bad?" Kara asked. "She used to make it go dark. I mean, th-that's what we used to call it. She would put me in the bath tub to pray and the she'd hold my head down under the water. Sometimes I could stay awake for like a minute and sometimes a little more. Then I-it would go all dark." Jason said

"They still got kids in that house." Brianna said. "Another kid, another welfare check." Lt. Nelson said. "Lets call DSS and see if we can get them out of there." Roman said. Kara reaches out and grabs Jason's hand. "What is she doing?" Tianna asked. "They can't hurt you anymore, Jason." Kara said.

"I wanted to stop, but Tyler, he- he went through it way, way worse when we we're kids, and he never got the chance to fight back." Jason said. "So he fought those other families?" Diamond asked. "Only because I wouldn't go back." Jason said

"Back? Tyler's going to your foster home, isn't he?" Diamond asked. Kara lets go of Jason's hand and sits back in her chair. "Get him out of there." Roman said. They take Jason out of the room. Diamond hugs a crying Kara. "Kara. Oh, you did so good. You did good." Diamond said.

* * *

The team pulls up the foster home. Mrs. Johnson walks on the porch. "What is all this." Mrs. Johnson asked. "We have reason to believe that Tyler may be on his way here to hurt you." Roman asks. "Me?" She asked. "These murders are rehearsals of he wants to do to you." Seth said. "Because of what you did to him in this house." Roman said walking on the porch

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She said. "Ma'am, we don't have time to debate this. The fact is you and your husband are in danger." Roman said. "I-I have to pick the children up from school." She said. "We'll send somebody to pick them up but the only way we can protect you is if you go back inside." Roman said. Mrs. Johnson looks at Seth, "by the look on his face I'd go back inside." Seth said. Mrs. Johnson goes back inside the house.

The school bell rings, Tyler stands by his car. A kid and a girl walk out of the school and look at him. "Hey buddy. You don't remember me? I used to live in your house, a long time ago, you're just a little guy then." He said. "We not supposed to talk to strangers." The girl said. "Not supposed to wear your shoes in the house. Not supposed to go to the bathroom after bedtime. She still wear the refrigerator key around her neck?" He asked. The girl looks up at the boy. "I'm Tyler. I'll give you guys a ride. Come on." Tyler said. He opens the car door "come on."

Roman pulls up to the school and gets out of the car walking over to Diamond. "Witnesses saw the kids getting into a late eighties mobile about 20 minutes ago." Diamond said. "I heard. Denver PD set up a 20 mile perimeter." Roman said, "What does he want with the kids?" Diamond asked.

"With Jason out of the way, maybe Tyler's trying to do his job." Roman said. "He makes them sleep." Diamond said. Roman's phone rings "Seth, what?". "We got him. He's at a doughnut shop 2 miles from the school. Black and white saw the car and called it in." Seth said

"Kids?" Roman asked. Seth looks binoculars "ah, we got a visual on Tyler and the boy, but I don't see the girl". The girl knocks on the window. Seth looks over, "are you the police?" She asked. "Yeah." Seth rolls the window down. "He told me to give this to you." She hands Seth a piece of paper,Seth opens the paper and reads it "Roman, we may have a problem". A few minutes later more police and the swat team has shown up.

* * *

Roman comes around the SUV "guys, fall back I don't want him feeling boxed in". "I got sharpshooters lining up." LT. Nelson said. Seth hands Roman the paper. "Tell them to keep their safeties on. I wanna talk to him first." Roman reads the paper which read. If you come in, I'll kill him.

Roman takes the binoculars "lets see". "Roman." Tianna said. Roman looks at her, "got the clerk." Tianna said. Roman takes the phone "the guy sitting at the table with the little boy, I'd like to speak to him, please".

"You, uh, got a call over here, man." The clerk said. "Go on. Grab your stuff. Come on." Tyler said. The boy picks up his backpack, Tyler grabs the phone. "Who's this?" Tyler asked. "I'm the only thing standing between you and a bullet." Roman said

"Bring it. I've always wanted to die in a doughnut shop." Tyler said. "And never see Jason again? He told us what The Johnson's did to you in that house." Roman said. "Yeah, well, I don't care what he told you, its history."Tyler said. "They're the objects of your anger, Tyler, not that little boy in there." Roman said

"Its too late for the boy, regardless." Tyler said. "No, its not. Its not, Tyler. And deep down, I think you know that. He still has a chance, he doesn't have to be you." Roman said. "Maybe, maybe not. So what say we leave it up to him?" Tyler asked and hung up. "What is it? What he'd say?" Lt. Nelson asked. The kid comes out of the shop

Brianna puts her gun in her holster "Charlie! Come here. Come on." Brianna moves him out of the way and grabs her gun. Tyler start walking towards the door and the rest of the team starts walking towards the shop. Tyler then walks out of the door, Brianna points her gun at him "Tyler! Put your hands where I can see them."

Tyler puts his hands up. "Don't move!" Brianna said. "Get down on your knees." The Swat team member said. Tyler gets on his knees, "interlace your fingers behind your head." He said. Tyler interlaces his fingers. They arrest him. "I don't know what you did but nice work." Lt. Nelson said. "Thanks." Roman said

A few minutes later Brianna is talking on the phone. "I understand that. I'm just- I'm asking if there's another alternative for them. Nothing? Yes, I got it. Don't ask me to like it." Brianna said and hung up. "What? What is it?" Diamond asked. "Social Services won't intervene until they do a full investigation." Brianna said. "What have to take them home?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Brianna said

* * *

At the police station Roman and Lt. Nelson walk off the elevator. Roman sees the police officers escorting Tyler through the precinct. "Hang on a second." Roman said and walked out of the room. "I teach crisis negotiation. I co-wrote the textbook, And in 12 years, I've never talked anybody aff a ledge so fast." Roman said. "Oh. Bit of a milestone." Tyler said. "Why you'd walk out that door, Tyler?" Roman asked. "Sugar crash." Tyler said. The cops take Tyler to a cell

Diamond and Brianna pull up to the house with the kids. "Charlie, let me talk to you for a second. Kid, listen to me. anything You ever need, any problem you might be having here at home, I want you to know You can call me. Any time, Charlie You understand? Any time." Brianna said.

Diamond looks up and sees a kid in the window "this sucks." She walks back to the car. "So meet at 4:30 on the stairs, and you can direct all your questions to Lt. Nelson of the Denver PD. Alright? They'll be taking everything." Tianna said.

Seth walks over to the table with two doughnuts. "What happened next?" The Officer asked. "Seemed perfectly normal." The clerk said. "You're welcome." Tianna said and hung up. "I didn't know anything was up until he, uh, came and got the phone. That's when I saw the piece. Then I handed him the phone." The clerk said.

"Excuse me. Did- did you say piece?" Seth asks. "Uh, yeah, revolver of some sort. He had it stuck in his pants." The clerk said. "Did you recover a gun?" Seth asked. The officer shakes his head no. Seth calls Roman

"Yeah, Seth?" Roman asked. "Roman, the clerk said Tyler had a gun, but we didn't recover anything here.." Seth said. You sure?" Roman asked. "Yeah." Seth said. "I saw Nelson turn him inside out, he had nothing on him." Roman said

"I guess its here somewhere, a gun doesn't just walk away." Seth said. Roman removes the phone from his ear. "Roman?" Seth asked

* * *

Brianna goes to buckle her seat belt when her phone rings. "Yeah, Roman. We just dropped them off. We're leaving. The backpacks? Why would we search the backpacks?" Brianna asked. A gun shot rings out from the house. Diamond and Brianna get out of the car and run towards the house with their guns drawn

They run in the house. "Charlie! Drop that gun." Brianna said. Diamond looks at Mrs. Johnson "are you hurt?". She shakes her head no. "Charlie, come on, kid. Take is easy." Brianna said. He looked at the pictures on the wall "They're lies." Charlie said.

"I know. But you could have come in here, and you could have made her pay, and you didn't, because you're good. You're Tyler. No, you're nothing like him." Brianna puts her gun down "look at me. I don't wanna hurt you." She puts her gun in her holster "Okay? Lets make a deal. You give me that gun, and I promise you, I will walk you out of here, and you will never have to come back. Sound pretty good? Yeah? Okay. Give me the gun." Brianna said

Charlie hands her the gun and Brianna hands it to Diamond. Brianna pulls Charlie into a hug. "I got you. I got you." Brianna said.

* * *

Roman and Diamond clean the pictures off the table. "I could take her." Diamond said. "Take her?" Roman asked. "Kara. To Cincinnati."Diamond said. "To live with you?" Roman asked. "Yeah." Diamond said. "Why would you want to do that?" Roman asked

"I have room, money, and, you know, She's smart. Two three years she goes to college." Diamond said. "Diamond, this is the job, and i need to know that you can be objective." Roman said. "And I need to know that I can be human. But, I can do this job, I dropped out of school to join the FBI. I can take care of Kara." Diamond said. "That's what I though you'd say. So, she's on the jet." Roman said

"How you managed to do that?" Diamond asked. "I pulled some strings. Now come on I wanna go home." Roman said. They walk onto the jet. "Please tell me they restocked the bar?" Brianna asked. "I called ahead." Tianna asked. "Do you-do you mind waking him up? I just-I just want To hear her voice. Thanks." Roman said.

* * *

at home Diamond and Kara walk into her apartment. "Wow, this is really nice." Kara said. "Well, thank you." Diamond said. Kara looked around, "come on I'll help you get settled." Diamond said. Kara follows her down the hall

Roman walked into his house sitting his bag on the couch and sighing knowing Amelia wouldn't be running to him as he walked in. Him and Sabrina had been separated for a few months and the only person that knew was Brianna. Roman looked around the room before heading down the hall to go to bed.

* * *

 **Well here is the first episode of the revised FBI Agents hope you enjoy**

 **Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R and I spent all day working on this thing **


	2. Season One Episode Two

**Here is Episode two  
**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode**

 **Synopsis: The BAU is called to Liberty City when people are being kidnapped and kept for days. They are tortured and assaulted and are found dead days later. The team realizes that the kidnapper uses a ruse to kidnap their victims. Plus, the team also finds out that there was survivor 6 months earlier. Meanwhile, Jessica struggles with her feelings for Roman.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Liberty City, Broker**

Its late Wednesday on a cool crisp night in Liberty City, Broker. A girl is filling her car up at one of the many gas stations in Broker. She isn't paying attention to her surroundings and feels the breeze that had been blowing all day blow across her face. She puts the gas pump back up and closes the gas compartment on her car then turns around and sees a man standing in front of her

"Oh, my gosh. You scared me." She said clutching her chest. "I'm sorry, but I need some help." He said in a thick Serbian accent. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "My daughter keeps crying and I can't get her to stop." He says. "Oh okay, I'll help you." She said. She follows him to his van and looks inside. "Hey, there isn't a kid in here." She said and turned around. He punched her in the face knocking her out. She falls into the van, he grabs her legs and puts her in the van

He closes the door and gets in the drive seat going to an unknown location. The next morning the girl wakes up and looks around. She tried to get up but then realizes her hands are handcuffed to a pipe behind her back. "What the hell?" She asked. She hears whistling coming from outside and tries to keep quiet. The door to the room opened up. "Oh hey, you're awake." He said

"You're the guy from last night." She said. "Oh you got me." He said. "Let me go." She said. "Oh, but I can't do that." He said. She kicked him in the leg, "Ow! You son of a bitch." He punched her in the face "I was gonna be nice and give you some food but now you don't deserve anything". He got up and walked out of the room. "Let me out! I need to get home! Come on man!" She screamed

* * *

 **B.A.U, Behavioral Analysis Unit, Cincinnati, Ohio**

Tianna brings a picture on the screen "Liberty City, Broker. 26 year old, Abbey Miller. Her father was reported missing this morning after she didn't come home from work last night". "She's the third person to go missing within three weeks." Roman said. "So, were being called in for an abduction?" Brianna asked. "Not quite." Tianna said and brought more pictures up on the screen "Kevin Coulson, his wife reported him missing after he didn't come home from a poker game at his brothers house. He was found dead four days later."

"So, he's kidnapping his victims and keeping them for a few days then murdering them?" Diamond asked. "Yeah, and this is Faith Rodriguez. She was reported missing by her mother when she didn't show up for lunch. She was also found dead four days later." Tianna said. "Well, he doesn't have a gender preference." Brianna said. "Any ransom calls?" Diamond asked

"None so far." Roman said. "In 2010 the United States was ranked sixth in the world for kidnapping for ransom." Seth said. "Yeah, but this guy hasn't made any ransom calls." Diamond said. "This is weird." Brianna said looking at the file. "What?" Roman asked. "This three were taking from different parts of Liberty City. Abbey was taken from Broker, Kevin from Dukes and Faith from Bohan, but he hasn't taken anyone from Algonquin." Brianna said

"Might just be coincidence." Roman said. "Either that or something's keeping him out of Algonquin." Brianna said. "Broker is a distinct ex-city on its own, that maintains a distinct character apart from the rest of the city and it contains various pockets of housing projects and according to the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children, referring to U.S. Department of Justice reports, about 800,000 persons are reported missing every year, making it above 2,000 missing persons a day. Around 5% of these are under the age of 18." Seth said.

"Yeah, but this man didn't take any kids here." Brianna said. "The ME said that they were tortured over a period of four days." Tianna said. "How old were Faith and Kevin?" Diamond asked. "Faith, was 30 and Kevin had just turned 35." Tianna said. "He doesn't have an age preference either." Roman said. "He's keeping his victims for four days." Diamond said. "And he tortures them during the time he keeps them." Brianna said. "He also has some place where he was privacy with them." Seth said

"He keeps them for four days and today is Thursday which means we have only three days to find Abbey alive." Roman said and closes folder "wheels up in the 30". The man tapes Abbey's mouth shut then slaps her "that'll keep you quiet while I have company". He walks upstairs and slams the door. Abbey tries to get lose from the pipe

* * *

 _"Astonishment is the root of Philosophy"-Paul Tillich_

"Okay, so Abbey works at a Burger Shot which is open for 24 hours on Carson street in Beachwood City." Brianna said. "Beachwood City is a largely working class and is infamous for being heavily deprived with man run-down and abandoned buildings." Seth said. "It also consists of low-rise apartments." Diamond said. "I don't get it. Why kidnap a cashier. They usually don't make that much." Tianna said. "Uh, actually cashiers can make up to 8,000 to 12,000 dollars a year depending on their level of education." Seth said

"This man kidnapped Abbey last night outside of a gas station where there were plenty of witnesses." Brianna said. "He's been doing this for a while. He's smart enough to not get caught." Roman said. "okay, so what do we know about this guy?" Diamond asked. "Well with the injuries to Kevin and Faith he has enough physical strength to cause these injuries." Brianna said.

"Well, the women he took were easily intimidated but with Kevin he wasn't." Roman said. "The ME said he found ligature marks around Faith and Kevin's wrists. He said they were handcuffed to something." Tianna said. "He handcuffed theirs hands so they wouldn't fight back." Roman said. "Not all abductions end in murder." Seth said. "Did the police find any connection between Kevin and Faith?" Diamond asked. "None." Tianna said

"So, he kidnaps people that have no connection whatsoever." Diamond said. "Looks that way." Roman said. Jessica pops up on the computer screen, "what do you got Jessica?" Brianna asked. "Well, I have done some research on Abbey and I found that she wasn't born in Liberty City. She was born in Milwaukee, but her parents moved to Liberty City not long after she was born." Jessica said

"Her father reported her missing. What about her mother?" Seth asked. "Her mother was killed in a bank robbery 2008." Jessica said. "Now we really have to find Abbey." Roman said. "Why did her parents move to Liberty City?" Diamond asked. "Abbey's grandfather, her mother's dad raped a 15 year old girl and they moved to get a fresh start."

"Move to Liberty you don't know anybody and no body knows you." Brianna said. "Abbey, was an active kid. She attended South Broker High School, she played basketball, she was in the band. She currently takes classes at Vespucci University." Jessica said. "He kidnapped a girl who's trying make something of herself." Diamond said

"What about her father?" Tianna asked. "Uh, her father owns a construction company." Jessica said. "So, he abducted a low risk victim and someone who doesn't have a record." Tianna said. "And Abbey lives in Firefly Projects." Jessica said. "The Firefly Projects are actually the largest housing projects in Broker and the area is highly residential and is infamous for is very high crime rate. Demographically, the area is also primarily made up of African-Americans. The area suffers from intense gang violence as well as a large drug problem and is one of the more active areas of Liberty City for drug trafficking (especially Broker). Statistically, the Firefly Projects often has a higher crime rate than any other neighborhood in Broker." Seth said

"But why live in such a high crime rate area?" Brianna asked. "According to her Facebook page she lives there because its affordable." Jessica said. "Well, that's understandable." Brianna said. "Jessica, I want you to look for similar cases involving this type of MO." Roman said. Jessica nods "I'll call you when I have something". "Okay, Diamond, Brianna, and Seth. I want three at the scene where Abbey was abducted. Me and Tianna will go to the police station." Roman said. They nod, Abbey struggles to get lose but dislocates her shoulder. The man was apparently having a party upstairs and she was down here in the basement

* * *

 **Hove Beach Police Department**

Roman and Tianna walks into the building. "You must be the BAU." Someone said. "Yes." Tianna said. "Chief James Corey." James said. "Agent Tianna Rollins. This is Agent Roman Reigns." Tianna said. James shakes their hands "I appreciate you guys coming out here. We could really use the help." James said. "Looks that way." Tianna said.

"What do you know so far?" Roman asked. "Well, Abbey was abducted outside a gas station as you already know. We collected the security footage from the station. The cameras outside catch Abbey talking to someone then she goes out of frame, we're assuming that's how he kidnapped her. The inside cameras get her coming in and paying for her gas but that's about it. These are the first two victims." James said

"That's his MO. He keeps them for four days, tortures them, beats them up. Then we he gets bored with them he kills them." Roman said. "We have at least three days to find Abbey alive." James said. "And we're going to do everything we can to find her." Roman said. "Is that her father?" Tianna asked. James looks over "oh, yeah. He's been sitting there for hours."

"I'll go talk to him." Tianna said and walked over to the conference room. "Oh, we've set up over here." James walked over to the evidence board. "I had the other police departments here in Liberty City send over everything they had on this case". Roman nods "good. Have you alerted any of the residents?". "Yeah, I told them to not be on the road after 11PM unless they necessarily have to be and if they have to be have someone with them." James said. "You're prepared." Roman said. "Yeah, I wanna catch this guy." James said. "You and me both." Roman said

"Mr. Miller, I'm agent Tianna Rollins with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I need to ask you some questions about your daughter Abbey." Tianna said and sat on the couch next to him. He nods "okay". "I know this hard but did your daughter have any enemies?" Tianna asked. "No. She was a loner, she kept to herself." He said. "Did she mention anybody new in her life?" Tianna asked

"No." He said. "It could be a new co-worker, friend, neigh-" Mr. Miller cuts her off. "I said no. Abbey goes to work, class, and then home. Like I said she kept to herself, ever since her mother died we don't really see much of each other. The uh, last time I saw her we got into an argument and this morning I went over to apologize and the door manager said she never came home from work I knew something was wrong." He said. "What was the fight about?" Tianna asked.

"Um, I felt uncomfortable with her living in the Firefly Projects since the crime rate is real high there and we got into an argument about it. I told her I didn't want her living there and she proceeded to say that 'dad, you don't run my life' and she kicked me out of her apartment." He said. "How long ago was that?" Tianna asked. "2 months ago yesterday." He said. "Well, Mr. Miller. We're gonna do everything we can to find your daughter alive." Tianna said. "Please." He said. Tianna nods and walks out

* * *

 **Abduction site**

Brianna looks around Abbey's car. "There's no sign of a struggle. Looks like she went willingly." Seth said. "Either that or he threatened her." Brianna said. Diamond walked over "okay, the cashier said there was black van parked right over there". "Did he see who Abbey was talking to?" Brianna asked. "No." Diamond said "but he did say the driver was smoking because he came in and bought at least several six packs of beer". "He's a drinker." Brianna said. "And a large one at that." Diamond asked. "What else is he using the beer for?" Seth asked

"We'll have to find that out." Brianna said. Seth looked into Abbey's car and looked at her gas tank. "She's got a full tank of gas. My guess is she just filled her car up before she was abducted." Seth said. "But why kidnap someone where's there high foot traffic and anybody just walk by and outside a gas station where the cashier is watching everything?" Diamond asked. "He takes risk. He knew this place would have high foot traffic and he risked abducting Abbey from here." Brianna said. "Well he did a successful job doing it." Seth said.

The man is drinking a beer in his kitchen with a friend. The other guy here's a noise in his basement. "What was that?" He asked. "Oh uh just a repair man fixing some pipes down there." He said. He nods and takes a drink of his beer. Abbey bangs her foot against the floor to help her sit up

* * *

 **Hove Beach Police Department**

Tianna and Roman are looking at the security footage from the gas station when the rest of the team walks in. Roman looks over "what did you find at gas station?". "There's no sign of struggle." Brianna said. "She either went willingly or she was threatened." Roman said. "The cashier also said that there was a black van parked in the parking lot for hours." Diamond said

"He see the driver?" Roman asked. "Yeah, and he also said that the driver bought at least several six packs of beer." Diamond said. "Abbey's gas tank was full so she just filled her car before she was abducted." Seth said. "Guys." Tianna said and walked over to the table and sits the laptop on it "right here." She pointed to the screen "you can see Abbey talking to someone but they never appear in frame and then Abbey walks out of frame."

"He knew were the camera's were." Roman said. "He abducted Abbey in a high foot traffic where anybody could walk by and outside a gas station where the cashier is watching everything." Diamond said. "He's a risk taker." Roman said. "He was there for hours." Seth said. "Which means he had time to study the lay out of the gas station and see where the cameras were." Roman said. "He plan this whole thing." Diamond said. "We need to give the profile." Roman said

"The guy we are looking for isn't heavily muscled but he is capable of carrying his victims to the dumpsites." Diamond said. "This guy also has enough strength to hold his own in a fight. He doesn't strike you as the guy of kind that would kidnap people and torture them but if he is provoked things can happen." Brianna said. "He spent enough time at that gas station to study the lay out and see where the cameras were. Dozen's of people walked in and out of that gas station during the day but he chose to kidnap Abbey." Roman said

"Why did he kidnap Abbey when he could have taken anyone?" An Officer asked. "There's million of reasons as to why you chose to take Abbey." Brianna said. The Officer nodded, "This guy doesn't work out but his lifestyle keeps him active." Diamond said. "Most states recognize different types of kidnapping and punishment accordingly. There are several different types to kidnapping in the US." Seth said

"What are the several different types?" James asked. "The extreme logistical challenge involved in successfully exchanging for the return of the victim without being apprehended or surveiled." Seth says. "Otherwise known as ransom." Brianna said. "Harsh punishment. Some convicted face a length prison term. And if a victim is brought across the state line, federal charges can be laid as well." Diamond said. "Good cooperation and information sharing between law enforcement agencies, and tools for spreading information to the public. Such as the AMBER Alert system." Roman said

"Are we saying this guy has been in jail?" James asked. "No. This guy has gotten away with this for months now and with him taken Abbey and if we don't find her in time he's not stopping anytime soon." Brianna said. "We got three days to find Abbey alive. Chief I want you to have you're officers canvasing every part of Broker. We need pressure of this guy. We get enough pressure and he's libel to make a mistake." Roman said. James nodded "you heard the man."

Tianna peaked her head out of this office "guys. Jessica's got something". They walked into the office. "Go ahead Jessica." Tianna said. "Okay I've been doing some research and I found case similar to this one. 6 months ago Danny Hampton was abducted from a park." Jessica said. "What part of Liberty City was he abducted from?" Roman asked. "Algonquin." Jessica said. "That's what's keeping him out of Algonquin. His first victim is there." Brianna said

"He got away?" Diamond asked. "Yeah. He escaped and got to a nearest hospital. He never filed a police report." Jessica said. "You got a address and photo?" Brianna asked. "Yes. Sending it now." Jessica said. Brianna looked at the photo on the tablet. Roman looked at her "you see something Bri?". "Yea." She walks over to the evidence board "all these victims are blonde."

"Might just be coincidence." Diamond said. "Or there surrogates for someone." Brianna said. "Okay, Brianna, Seth. I want you guys to go to Algonquin. Interview this guy." Roman said. "You're sending me with him?" Brianna asked. "Yes." Roman said and smirks at her. "Come on. I'm not that bad." Seth said. "I'm driving." Brianna said and walked out of the police station with Seth behind her

"So, all of his victims are blonde." Tianna said. "Yeah, like Bri said they could be surrogates." Roman said. "For who?" James asked. "Anyone. Former girlfriend, sister. Someone who was taken away from him." Roman said. He nodded, "Jessica I need you to look into any blondes you were killed within last year or kidnapped." Roman said. "Alright sir. Jessica out." She clicks off

* * *

 **With Brianna and Seth**

Brianna and Seth are sitting at a stoplight. "Algonquin is a self-proclaimed center of everything. Cultural center of the world, commercial center of the world, and the financial center of the world. Algonquin is the largest borough in Liberty City, possessing 29 of the Metropolitan area's, 65 neighborhoods, with an estimated population of 4, 331, 205." Seth said. Brianna looked at him "you gonna do the entire time?"

"Maybe." Seth said. Brianna calls Jessica "Jessica, what do we know about this Danny guy?". "Well, he was born on a day filled with love. Anyway, uh, he has lived in Liberty City his entire life. He looks to be a loner, he goes to work and then home. Its like he never leaves his house." Jessica said. "Well, if I was abducted six months ago I'd wanna be a little cautious." Seth said. "Where does he work?" Brianna asked. "Uh, at Holland Hospital Center on Galveston Ave and Vauxite St. And you don't have to ask I already sent you the address." Jessica said. "Thanks Jessica." Brianna said and hangs up "we'll check his apartment first then the hospital". Seth nodded

Brianna and Seth walked out of the elevator and walk down the hall to Danny's apartment. Brianna knocked on the door. "Danny?" Brianna asked. Danny doesn't open the door. "Danny Hampton?" Brianna knocked on the door again. "Hold on I'm coming." Danny said. Danny opened the door "can I help you?". Seth and Brianna hold up their credentials. "We'd like to ask you some questions about your abduction six months ago." Seth said. Danny lets them in

"I was putting my baseball equipment in my trunk when he walked up. He said his dad was having trouble breathing so I walked over to his car to see if I could help. When I looked into the car there was no one in the car, and when I turned around to say something to him that's when he punched me and I fell in. Then I woke up handcuffed to a pipe in his basement." Danny said.

"Did he say anything to you? Other than his dad was having trouble breathing?" Seth asked. "He called me worthless and he spit in my face a few times." Danny said. "What did he look like?" Brianna asked. "He uh, had short brown hair had facial hair that resembled a "scruffy" looking 5 o'clock shadow and he always smelled like beer. He looked like a thug, and he was slender but he had one hell of a punch." Danny said. Brianna nodded "what kinds of torture did he do to you?". "He punched me, kicked me, he cut me and pour beer over my head. He also stabbed me a few times in my back. I have the scars to prove it." Danny said.

"The ME said he found similar injuries on the other victims." Seth whispered to Brianna. "How did you escape?" Brianna asked. "I was able to break the handcuffs and he left the basement door unlocked. He was passed out drunk and I was able to sneak passed him and go out the door and I got to the hospital." Danny said. "You didn't file a police report." Seth said. "I couldn't really give a description. I was in too much pain." Danny said. "Thank you for your time." Brianna said. Seth and Brianna stand up and go to walk out of the room. "I hope you find that girl." Danny said.

* * *

Seth and Brianna walked into the police station. "What did you find out from Danny?" Diamond asked. "He said he was putting his Baseball equipment in his trunk when the man walked up. He said his dad was having trouble breathing so he went to see if he could him when he looked in the car there was no one in there and when he turned around to say something to him that's when he punched him and he fell in. Then he woke up handcuffed to a pipe in his basement." Brianna said.

"He uses a ruse. What did he say to him other than his dad?" Roman asked. "He called worthless and he spit in his face a few times." Seth said. "Did he say what he looked like?" Roman asked. "He had short brown hair and facial hair resembling a "scruffy" 5 o'clock shadow and he always smelled like beer. He said he look like a thug, and was slender but he had a hell of a punch." Brianna said. "Danny said that he punched him, kicked him, and he also punched him and pour beer over his head." Seth said

"That's what he bought the beer for." Diamond said. "How did he escape?" Roman asked. "He was able to break the handcuffs and the guy left the basement door open. He was passed out drunk and he was able to sneak out the door and get to a hospital." Brianna said. The phone rings, "Go head Jessica." Roman said. "Okay, well I did some research and 6 months ago I found that a Kate McReary was killed in a drive by shooting by a Jimmy Pegorino so I did a little more research and I found that Kate was friends with a Mallorie Bardas. Mallorie married a Roman Bellic 6 months ago and I did some research on Roman and he has a cousin named Niko and Niko was the boyfriend of Kate." Jessica said

"Where is Jimmy Pegorino now?" Roman asked. "Uh, dead. He was killed by Niko out of revenge." Jessica said. "What about Roman and Mallorie?" Brianna asked. "They still live in Liberty City in South Bohan." Jessica said. "That was the trigger Kate being killed 6 months ago. Danny was abducted not soon after." Diamond said. "Jessica, you got an address on Roman and Mallorie?" Roman asked. "Sent to your phones now." Jessica said. "Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

At Mallorie and Roman's apartment. Mallorie opens the door. "Can I help you?" Mallorie asked. "Mallorie Bellic?" Diamond asked. "Yes." Mallorie said. They hold up their credentials. "Who is it Mallorie?" Roman B. asked walking into the room. Mallorie lets them in. "Roman Bellic?" Brianna asked. "Yes." He said. "When was the last time you talked to your cousin?" Roman R. asked. "I've been trying to get a hold of him for two weeks now. I've even been to his houses." He said.

"Niko's been really distant since Kate was killed." Mallorie said. "Yeah. He's been saying he's had people staying with him." Roman B. said. "Where can we find Niko?" Tianna asked. "He has a Penthouse that was giving to him as a gift from a friend, A house in Middle East Park and one in South Bohan." Roman B. "We need the addresses to those houses." Diamond said. Roman B. grabs a piece of paper and writes down the addresses and then gives it to them. "Okay, Brianna, Seth, and Diamond I want you three to go to the Penthouse. Me and Tianna will go to the Middle East Park house." Roman R. said. The nod

* * *

Brianna pulled up to the Penthouse and they get out. Brianna pulls her gun out of her holster and runs into the building with Seth and Diamond behind her. Brianna runs up the stairs to the Penthouse and kicks in the door. "Niko Bellic!" Brianna yelled and goes through the house. Diamond goes through the kitchen and Seth goes through the living room and into the bedroom. "Clear!." Seth said. Diamond looked around "clear!". "Clear!" Brianna said. "He's not here." Seth said. "He might have known we were coming." Diamond said. Brianna called Roman "Yeah, Roman he's not here."

"He wasn't as the Middle East Park house either. Meet us at the South Bohan house." Roman said. "Alright." She said and hung up "lets go". Niko pours beer over Abbey's head unaware that the team is pulling up outside. Brianna kicks in the door and walks in. "Niko Bellic!" Brianna said. They go through the house. Tianna walked into the kitchen and sees the basement door "guys!". They walk in, "the basement". "Okay, Brianna open it." Roman said. Brianna opens the door and walks down the stairs. She sees Niko go to stab Abbey

"FBI! Freeze!" Brianna said. Niko goes to run but Brianna shoots him in the back. "We need a medic down here." Roman said. Brianna grabs the keys to the handcuffs and hands them to Tianna. Tianna un-cuffs Abbey, Diamond takes the tape off of her mouth. "Its okay. You're okay. Its over." Diamond said. The medics carry Abbey out on the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. "She gonna be okay?" Roman asked. "She'll make it but it'll take a long time to recover from something like this." Tianna said. "If we hadn't got here when we do she might be dead." Diamond said. "Lets go home." Roman said. They walk away

* * *

at the BAU an hour later. Seth walked into the bullpen area and smiles when he sees Jeff sitting in his chair. "What are you doing here?" Seth asked. "Jessica, told me you guys would be back soon so I though I'd surprise you." Jeff said and stood up. "Well I am definitely surprised." Seth said. Jeff smiled "come on. Lets go get something to eat". "Okay." Seth said. Jeff put his arm around Seth and they walked out of the bullpen area.

Brianna chuckles and shakes her head. "Those two man." Brianna said. "Yeah." Jessica looked over at Roman's office window seeing him talking on the phone. Brianna looked at her "you okay?". "Huh? Oh yeah. I just I don't know." Jessica said. "Don't worry him and Sabrina will probably be divorcing soon." Brianna said. "Yeah." Jessica said "see you tomorrow". "See ya." Brianna said. Jessica walked out, Brianna watches Roman as she sees he's a little angry

"Dad, I don't know. She won't answer my calls or anything. I don't know if she hired a lawyer or not. Okay, bye." Roman hung up and leaned back in his sighs

* * *

 **Well, there's Episode Two**

 **R &R**

 **Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	3. Season One Episode Three

**Here is Episode Three**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

 **Note: This episode marks the first appearance of Roman's daughter and wife**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Three**

 **Synopsis: The BAU travels to Long Island when the remains of a female are discovered in a ditch. The case is an old case Brianna worked on in 2010 but it went cold. Brianna also worked on the case in 2011 but it went cold again. Plus, the BAU welcomes back an old friend. Meanwhile, Roman seems a little jealous when a new guy makes advances towards Jessica**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Long Island, New York**

A jogger is jogging through the park with her dog. "Come on Ace. There you go boy." The jogger said. They jog down the path a little more till the jogger's phone starts ringing. She stops and answers it. "Hey mom. Yes I know. I'm just jogging a little needed some fresh air. I know you want a gallon of a milk. I know I haven't forgotten. I'm going to finish my jog then head home and take a shower then head to the store. Alright. I love you too. Bye." She hangs up her phone and looks around "Ace! Here boy." She looks around the path till she sees Ace messing around a ditch

"Ace." She jogs over to him "Ace buddy get out of there". She pulls him back from the ditch when she sees "what the?" She walks closer and sees the remains "oh my god!." She grabs her phone and calls the police

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Dean throws his trash in the trash can then walks into the house. "Its Jacob." Angel said and handed him the phone. "Jacob, I'll be there at noon. Well then cancel it I'll be there at 12:30." Dean said then hung up. A few minutes later Dean is putting on his leather jacket and looks in the mirror brushing his hair. He puts on his watch and then grabs his credentials and walked into the living room

"Good luck baby." Angel said. "Thanks." He gives her a kiss on the cheek then kisses Ashley on the head. "good luck daddy." Ashley said. "Thank you." Dean said and grabs his phone and keys then walks out of the house. At the BAU an half an hour later. Jacob stares at Dean. "I really don't understand, Dean." Jacob says. "What's to understand, Jacob." Dean said. "After all this time working in Vegas you decide to come back." Jacob says. "Well the BAU's been a man down for a while so I'm back to help." Dean said

"Okay, well you'll meet the team tomorrow." Jacob said and hands Dean his new credentials. The next day Brianna is talking to Jessica when Jacob comes in with Dean. "Guys, he's here." Seth said. Brianna looks over as Dean walks by Diamond and ruffles her hair. Jacob knocks on Roman's door "Roman". "Dean." Roman said and hugs him. "I'm sure you remember-" Jacob said. "How are you, Roman?" Dean asked. "I'm good." Roman said. "I'll let you two catch up? I'll be in my office." Jacob said and walked out

"How long has it been?" Roman asked. "Four years, but the last time I was in the BAU, you were sharing a desk with other agents in that god-awful bunker you were in with your sister." Dean said. "I remember." Roman said. "Congratulations." Dean said. "Thanks. There's a office like this next door if you're interested." Roman said. "Alright." Dean said. "So, how long have you been back in Cincinnati?" Roman asked. "A few months. I've been in talks with Jacob about coming back for a few weeks now. Well, here I am." Dean said. "Come on I'll introduce you to the team." Roman said. Dean nodded and followed him out of the office

"Dean this is Dr. Seth Rollins." Roman said. "The guy that doesn't shake hands?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Seth said. "I've heard a lot about you." Dean says. "All lies. I'm kidding." Seth said. "And this is our Communications Liaison Tianna Rollins." Roman said. "Brother and sister?" Dean asks. "Yes we are." Tianna said. Dean shakes her hand. "This is our Technical Analyst Jessica Martinez-Hardy." Roman said. Dean shakes her hand "Agent Dean Ambrose." Dean said

Roman looks over at Brianna who hangs up her phone. "Tianna, The Suffolk County Police Department are sending you a file." Brianna said. "What for?" Tianna asked. "A jogger discovered the remains of a female while jogging with her dog in Long Island." Brianna said. "Okay. Normally the Police calls me to invite us in." Tianna said. "Well the Captain called me personally." Brianna said. "Okay." Tianna said and goes to her office. "Bri, what's going?" Roman asked. "A jogger discovered the remains of a female while jogging with her dog. Its the same MO as the Long Island Serial Killer." Brianna said reaching under her desk then sitting a box on her desk. "Okay. Guys conference room." Roman said

* * *

 **In the conference room**

"Long Island, New York. Jogger discovered female remains while jogging with her dog." Tianna said. "Long Island?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Tianna said. Brianna walks in and sits a box on the table. "What is that?" Seth asked. "Its the same MO as the Long Island Serial Killer." Brianna said. "Wait you worked on that case." Diamond said. "Yeah, and the Captain called me personally." Brianna said. "He was never identified." Dean said. "The Long Island Serial Killer is believed to have murdered 10 to 17 people associated with sex trade over a period of nearly 20 years and he dumped their bodies along the Ocean Parkway, near the remote Long Island towns of Gilgo Beach and Oak Beach in Suffolk County and the area of Jones Beach State Park in Nassau County." Seth said

"When the first remains were found the police were initially looking for Molly Rose." Brianna said. "She was an escort who lived in Newark, New Jersey but went all the way to New York to meet a client." Dean said. "She as reported missing in May 2010. Witnesses say they saw her running from, rather than to her driver John Smith, who was waiting for her outside her clients house." Brianna said. "A police officer and his K-9 dog found the first remains while they were on a routine training exercise. They then found three more bodies two days later in the same area on the north side of the Ocean Parkway." Roman said.

"They then found four more bodies in March and early April 2011 then expanded the search up the coasts to look more victims." Brianna said. "Any connections between the first victims?" Diamond asked. "Yeah. I found they were all escorts and promoted themselves through Craigslist." Brianna said. "That must have been how he was finding his victims." Seth said. "There was one identified victim when the other victims were found in 2011. Her name was Melinda Edmondson. The rest still haven't been identified." Brianna said. "Did you ever find Molly's remains?" Tianna asked. "Yeah, a year after she was killed." Brianna said. "There are other possible victims." Roman said.

"Yeah, July 28th,1997, the dismembered torso of an unidentified young Mexican female was found at Hempstead Lake State Park, in the town of Lakeview. April 10th,2007, a suitcase washed onto a beach that contained a torso of a an unidentified Hispanic or Asian female washed up on the beach of Harbor Island Park, in the town of Mamaroneck. February 23rd,2013, a woman walking her dog discovered remains intentionally buried in a sandy area at the end of Sheep Lane in Lattington, near Oyster Bay. Police believed she was buried before Hurricane Sandy in 2012. May 13th,2013, a 30 year old woman later identified as Pamela Mullens was last seen leaving her home. Police later found her car along Ocean Parkway and her clothes and belongings were found in the said on Gilgo Beach the next day. Pamela's body washed on the beach in August 2013." Brianna said. "Lets not waste time. Wheels up in 30." Roman says and walks out of the conference room

Roman is walking towards his office and sees Jessica talking to one of the new trainees. Jessica laughs as the guy said a joke. Roman sees the guy trying to make a move on Jessica and he begins to feel a little jealous. Brianna walks out of the conference room and glances at Roman watching Jessica. She stops and turns around then looks at Jessica then back at Roman. "Are you jealous?" Brianna asks. "What? No." Roman says. "Roman, I know you. You better make your move." Brianna says and walks over to her desk to grab her bag. Roman walks over to Jessica. "Jessica?" Roman asks. "Sir?" Jessica asks. "I need to find a list of missing reports in the last few years in Long Island." Roman says. "But he needs-" Roman cuts her off "now Jessica". "Okay sir." Jessica says looking at Brianna on her way out of the bullpen. Brianna shrugs her shoulders

* * *

 _"Curiosity is the one thing invincible in Nature"-Freya Stark_

"Long Island is the most populated state is any US state or territory, and the 18th most populous island in the world ahead of Ireland, Jamaica, and Hokkaido." Seth says. "Its the most populous state in New York." Diamond says. "Yes." Seth says. "Focus please." Roman said. "So, the only connection with the first victims was they were escorts and used Craigslist to promote themselves." Dean asks. "Thats the only connection I could find." Brianna says. "The first victim's name was Sherri Lewis, 26, of Greenwich, Connecticut. Worked as an escort to who advertised her services online." Diamond said. "Sherri's sister said she went to spend the day in New York City and she was never seen again. She also said Sherri was a struggling mother who as a paid escort off Craigslist." Brianna said. "Sherri successfully left the sex industry for several months but she eventually returned to the work after receiving an eviction notice." Roman said. "Sherri's sister said she last saw her on May 9th,2007 when she left Greenwich for New York." Brianna said.

"Second victim's name was Betty Porter, 23 of Brooklyn, New York who went missing on October 13th,2009. She was living in the Bronx who was working as an escort through Craigslist." Diamond says. "She met with a client and deposited $600 into her bank account the night she went missing and also attempted to call and ex boyfriend but didn't get through. He younger sister Kathy started receiving a series of insulting phone calls from who police presumed to be the killer using Betty's cell phone which started a week after Betty went missing and lasted for five weeks." Brianna said. "Its not uncommon for killers to contact family members of their victim and taunt them." Seth said. "Were there any ransom calls made?" Tianna asked. "Not that we know of no." Brianna says

"The third victim's name was Stephanie Johnson, 23 of Westbrook, Maine. She went missing on March 31st,2010 after she had placed advertisements on Craigslist for her service as an escort." Dean says. "It says here the day before she went missing she told her then 21 year old boyfriend that she was going out for the day and she would call him later." Seth said. "She dated a 21 year old?" Tianna asked. "Yeah and at the time of her disappearance she was staying a hotel in a city just outside of Gilgo Beach. Her body was discovered a year later." Brianna said. "He did a number on all these victims." Tianna said

"The forth victim's name was Brittany Nolen, 28 Salem, New York which is a town ten miles of Gilgo Beach. She went missing in August 2010 and she was a prostitute and a heroin user." Tianna said. "She went to meet a stranger who had called her several times and had offered her over a thousands dollars for her services on the night she disappeared." Roman said. "Her younger sister Elizabeth is now a call girl and is now using Craigslist just like her sister is order to lure the killer. "Salem, New York is known to have little crime rate." Seth said. "Well this guy killed a girl from there." Diamond said.

"Did you ever arrest a suspect you might have been involved in the case?" Dean asked. "Yeah, we arrested a guy named Carlos Mastro. He had been arrested for assault, robbery, and possession of a deadly weapon charges were dropped however but his alibi was solid he had nothing to do with them. Also the remains found in 2011 were two women, a man, and a toddler." Brianna said. "He didn't have a gender preference." Diamond said. "We thought he did." Brianna said.

Jessica pops up on the screen. "What you got Jessica?" Seth asks. "I did some digging and I found a missing person's report from a couple years ago. 30 year old Linda Gleason disappeared from Queens, New York in May 2008. All of the information has been sent to your tablets." Jessica said. "She was prostitute but got out and got clean and became a school teacher at a local elementary school." Diamond said. "Says here she was meth addict and checked herself into rehab." Dean said. "She got married and was able to get custody of her 6 year old daughter." Roman said. "Her husband reported her missing when she never came home from work." Jessica said

"The husband was considered a suspect but he was cleared." Tianna said. "Yeah and I can't find an address. Its like he went off the grid." Jessica said. "What about the daughter?" Brianna asked. "He left her with the grandparents. There was never a missing person's report of that I can find but I will dig some more." Jessica said

"Okay, Diamond, Tianna you guys go to the dumpsite. Dean and Seth go to the ME and me and Brianna will get set up at the Police station. Jessica widen your search on the family and the husband." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said and clicked off. A man walks into his apartment and throw his bag on the couch and walks into the kitchen. A banging noise comes from the box near the dinning room table

* * *

 **Suffolk County Police Department**

Brianna and Roman walk into the police station. "Agents." A man said. "Captain." Brianna said. "Brianna, nice to see you again despite the circumstances." He said. "This Agent Roman Reigns." Brianna says. "Captain Tom Shaffer." He shakes his hand. "Captain." Roman said. "As you know this is the same MO as the Long Island Serial Killer." Tom said. They nod. "What do we know about the first remains?" Brianna asked. "Were waiting on DNA results but I can tell you they had been out there for quite some time." Tom said. "Yeah we can tell by the pictures." Roman said. "You guys are set up right over here." Tom said.

Roman looks over the evidence board. "You were initially looking for Molly Rose?" Roman asked. "Yeah. Her mother reported her missing when she didn't return home." Tom said. "Did you ever have any suspects?" Roman asked. "We had a few but their alibi's were sold." Tom said. "The only connection between the victims in 2010 were them being escorts and used Craigslist." Brianna said. "That's the only connection we could find. I tightened patrol around the entire county. I don't want this case going cold again." Tom said. "You and me both." Brianna said.

"The remains found this morning were found in a park." Roman said. "Yeah. That trail was completed six months ago." Tom said. "And this guy is already making it his graveyard." Brianna said. "The trail's being searched for more remains." Tom said. "Were going to have to warn residents though." Brianna said. "Captain, how long is the trail?" Roman asked. "A few miles." Tom said. "There may be more victims on that trail." Roman said. Brianna nods "this was my first major case and if and when we catch this guy I want to be the to arrest this guy". "I'll make sure you are." Roman said

"Oh shoot." Brianna pulls a piece of paper out of the box "this was the profile I wrote". Roman takes the paper "meticulous and arrogant". "Yeah with the phone calls Betty's sister was getting." Brianna said. "Captain does the victims family still live in New York?" Roman asked. "Brittany's family still does but Betty's family moved a few years ago." Tom said. "I'm guessing Sherri Lewis' family still lives in Greenwich and Stephanie's family still lives in Maine?" Brianna asked. "I'm pretty sure yeah." Tom said. "Well by the look of the remains in these pictures it looks like the remains spent a while in that ditch." Roman said. "Lets catch this guy." Tom said.

* * *

 **Dumpsite**

"This place is really isolated, you can easily hide a body here." Tianna said. "That's probably why the unsub chose this place." Diamond said and looked around. "Deputy?". The deputy looked at her. "What's down the rest of the trail?" Diamond asked. "You can find your way back to the road that way." He said. "The unsub probably walked from his car to here dumped the remains then went back to his car." Tianna said. "He would need to be physically fit enough to able to carry a body and bury it." Diamond said

"Look here." Diamond said. Tianna kneels down and looks. "The dirt has been disturbed." Diamond said. "Well the jogger said her dog was digging over here." Tianna said. "Its hard to tell how long these remains were out here." Diamond said. "The guy is making this trail his graveyard." Tianna said. "There has to be more remains at here." Diamond said. Tianna calls Jessica, "speak and be heard." Jessica said. "Hey Jessica, can you see how long this trail is?" Tianna asked. "Oh girl you know I can." Jessica says and begins typing

"I can tell you the trail was completed six months ago and before the building of the trail there was a protest about not putting it out there." Jessica said. "Someone did want a trail." Diamond said. "Yeah about 200 hundred people didn't but oh the trail is about 5 miles long and it ends at the beginning of Ocean Parkway." Jessica said. "Right where the remains in 2010 were found." Diamond said. "Oh." Jessica said. "What is it?" Tianna asked. "A missing person's report was just filed on a David Gleason." Jessica said. "Linda Gleason's husband?" Tianna asked. "Yeah I'm sending it to the rest of the team now." Jessica said. "Lets go. Thanks Jessica." Tianna said. "De nada." Jessica said and hung up

* * *

 **Medical Examiner's Office**

"There's bite marks." Seth said. "Yeah I tested it and its from an animal." The ME said. "Dog?" Dean asked. "Yeah." The ME said. "Did you estimate how long they had been dead?" Seth asked. "I'd say maybe six months at the most. They had been in that ditch for a while now." The ME said. "You haven't determined who the remains are?" Dean asked. "No I'm still waiting on DNA results but this is what a found." He hands the clipboard to Dean.

"Hip was dislocated." Dean said. "Hey and that was the way it healed and apparently the shoulder was dislocated and I'm guessing they put it back in place." The ME said. "Looking at the skull their skull was cracked. This guy did a number on them." Seth said. "Their ribs were cracked as well as you can see." Dean said. "I also found in the remains they apparently had signs of advanced in arthritis." The ME said. "He had them in a box." Seth said. "A very cramped one." Dean said. Seth phone rings. He grabs it and looks at it. "A missing person's report was just filed on a David Gleason, Linda Gleason's husband." Seth said. "Fax the DNA results when you get them." Dean said. The ME nods

* * *

 **Police Department**

"David Gleason's boss reported that he didn't show up for work yesterday or today and filed a missing person's report." Roman said. "Are we thinking its the same guy?" Diamond asked. "We don't know but he has been known to kidnap victims and keep them before he kills them." Brianna said. "What did the ME say?" Roman asked. "They acquired a few injuries. Cracked skull, cracked ribs, dislocated hip and shoulder, and they also had signs of advanced arthritis." Dean said. "Signs of advanced arthritis?" Brianna looks at Roman "he put them in a box". "A very cramped one." Dean said

"Were still waiting on the DNA results." Tom said. "Well one thing we need to find this guy." Seth said. Roman calls Jessica, "Sir?" Jessica asked. "Jessica, we need to know everything on David Gleason." Roman said. "Okay, uh well he married Linda Gleason in 2006 and he is currently an electrician." Jessica said. "Does he have any criminal history?" Diamond asked. "The only major one he has a DUI in 2003 and he did a bunch of shoplifting as a teenager but nothing major other than that DUI and he was peeping Tom." Jessica said.

"You get a lot of those. We need a copy of the missing persons report filed on Linda." Roman said. "Sent to your tablets now." Jessica said. Brianna looks at the report "witnesses say they last saw Linda getting into her car and pulling out of the parking lot of the school". "Yeah she's been presumed dead last I heard." Tom said. "Jessica we need a picture of David." Roman said. "Already sent." Jessica says. Tianna prints out the picture of David and puts it on the evidence board next to Linda's

The guy walks over to the box and kicks it. "Be quite!". "Let me out!" The person inside says. "I said be quite!" He says. The person goes quite as his doorbell rings. The man walks over and opens it. "Julie?" He asked. "Sorry to just come over unannounced but I was wondering if you had some flour I could borrow I'm making a cake for my sister's baby shower." Julie said. "Oh yeah just a second." He said and goes into the kitchen and grabs the flour then walks back to the door "here just take the rest I have a new bag in there". "Oh thanks." Julie said then walked away. He closes the door and walks over to the box and opens it. "I need you to be quite don't want to get yourself worked up for what's gonna happen later tonight." He said and closes the box

"Okay so we know the victim was in a box but why put them in the box?" Diamond asked. "Maybe to make it easier for when he kills them." Roman said. "Some serial killers don't even waste time will killing their victims sometimes they do it right then and there." Seth said. "Well he must be waiting a while to kill them." Dean said. Brianna walked over to the table "the DNA results came back. The victims name is Linda Gleason". "The name of our victim." Roman said. "If this is the same guy that killed Linda has David he's not gonna waste time." Dean said. "We have to give the profile." Diamond said

* * *

"As you know the media has been all over this case concerning the identity of the killer." Diamond said. "Brianna's first profile suggested that the killer is a white male in his mid 20's to early 30's but with these new killings he is most likely now in his early 30's." Roman said. "He's still meticulous and arrogant." Brianna said. "He put the body of Linda Gleason on that trail because he wanted her to be found." Seth said. "He is very familiar with the south shore of Long Island and has access to burlap sack which he used to contain his victims." Roman said

"He may also have detailed knowledge of law enforcement techniques and he probably has ties to law enforcement which have thus led him to avoid detection." Diamond said. "His first victims were escorts. He tracked his victims through Craigslist." Dean said. "That was the only connection between the victims we could find." Brianna said. "This guy is physically fit enough to subdue his victims and then carries their bodies and bury them." Diamond said. "Even with heavy police presents he may not wait to kill his next victim." Brianna said. "If this guy has David we need to find him before he kills him. Thank you." Roman said

The person bangs on the box "let me out! Let me out! Let me out!". The guy growls and puts down the knife he's holding and grabs the duct tape and walks over to the box opening it. "I told you to be quite." He tapes the guy's mouth shut then ties his hands together. "That'll keep you quite." He said and closes the box.

"Okay, so this guy knew what he was doing when he killed Linda." Diamond said. "He didn't hesitate." Brianna said. Jessica calls in "guys a 911 calls just came in a girl saying she heard screaming coming from her neighbors house". "Lets head over there." Tom said.

* * *

The team pulls up to the house and get out of the car. Brianna kicks in the door and walks through the living room while the rest of the team goes through the house. "Clear!" Brianna said. "Clear!" Dean said. Diamond walks into a bedroom and looks around "Clear!". Roman goes into another bedroom "clear!". "Clear!" Seth said. They regroup in the living room. Brianna is looking at a box "someone was in this box". "But who?" Seth asked

Screams come from the basement. Brianna walks over to the door with her gun drawn and puts her hand on the door knob. "Go." Roman said. Brianna opens the door and walks down the steps with the rest of the team following her. Brianna looks around then looks at a door when she sees shadows under neath it. Dean walks over and puts his hand on the knob. Roman nods and Dean opens the door

"FBI! Freeze! Drop the knife!" Dean said. The guy drops the knife and goes to run but Brianna tackles him. "Where do you think you're going?" Brianna asked and arrested the man. "Agent Brianna Reigns nice to meet you after all these years." He said. "Shut-up." Brianna said and handed him to a deputy. "We need a medic." Roman said. "David your okay. He's gone." Diamond said.

Outside Brianna watches the paramedics load David into the ambulance. Roman walks over "We got him". "Good. I want to talk to him." Brianna said. "Alright." Roman said. Diamond walks over to them. "Seth found this binder in his bedroom." Diamond said. Brianna takes it from her and opens it and turns the pages. "He's been following the investigation." Brianna said. "And you." Roman said. "Now I really want to talk to him." Brianna said.

* * *

Back at the police station Brianna walks into the interrogation room and sits at the table. "Matthew Smith. You have one heck of rap sheet. Do you know why you're here?" Brianna asked. He doesn't answer, "so you're not going to talk?" Brianna asked again. He doesn't speak, "Okay. Then you're going to listen. I've been looking for your ass for seven years. You took away innocence people's life. Now they may have been strippers, escorts, and prostitutes and other things but they were just like me and you." Brianna said

Dean walks up to Roman "hows is going?". "He's not talking but Brianna's making him listen." Roman said. "He's been in and out of jail since he was teenager." Dean said. "I believe it." Roman said. "Committed your first murder at the age of 13 and you buried the body in the woods. Says here you were bullied in school and finally stood up to the bully then you ended up murdering him. Mr. Smith your going away for a very long time so I suggest you better enjoy it." Brianna closes the folder and walks out.

"Good job in there." Roman said. "Thanks." Brianna said. They walks over to the rest of the team. "I don't about any of you but I am ready to go home." Diamond said. "Lets go." Roman said. "Oh he actually agreed." Brianna said. "I just realized Brianna you haven't picked on me today." Seth said. "I'll get you on the jet." Brianna said. Tom walks over "I want to thank you guys for all your help". "Your welcome." Roman said and shook his hand. "I never thought it 20 years I would have a serial killer like this one." Tom said. "Trust me I've seen worse." Roman said. "Well you guys have a safe trip home." Tom said. "Thanks." Roman said

* * *

On the jet Brianna sits in the seat across from Roman. "Your still doing work?" Brianna asked. "Just the case report." Roman said. "When do you see Amelia again?" Brianna asked. "Suppose to pick her up after we land." Roman said. "Oh. What about you and Sabrina?" Brianna asked. "I don't know about that." Roman said. Brianna nods and goes to get a drink. Roman leans back in his seat and looks out the window

At home an hour later Roman pulls up to Sabrina's mother and gets out of the car then walks up to the door. Sabrina opens the door "she's coming". "Daddy!" Amelia said. "Hey there princess." Roman said and picks her up "You ready for the weekend?". "Yeah." Amelia said. "Okay lets go." Roman said and put her down. "Have fun sweetie." Sabrina said. "I will mommy." Amelia said as Roman helped her into the car

 _"Insanity: doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results"-Albert Einstein_ **(The camera fades to black)**

* * *

 **There's Episode Three**

 **Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R :)**


	4. Season One Episode Four

**Here is Episode Four**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Four**

 **Synopsis: The BAU travels to Los Angeles, California to investigate a mass shooting at a local strip club where there was one survivor, a waitress who hide in the backroom and called 911. Meanwhile, Jessica's mother needs extra help at her bakery. Plus, Sabrina's lawyer serves Roman divorce papers.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California, local strip club**

"Lisa! I need more drinks!" One of the waitress said. "Sorry." She puts drinks on her tray. A man is sitting at the table at the far end of the strip club not paying attention to the dancers on the stage but more of looking around the club. One of the waitresses puts a beer in front of him then walks away. One of the dancers walks up to him. "You looking for some fun honey?" She asked. "Go away." He said. "Come on." She said. "I said go away." He said

"Okay." The dancer rolls her eyes and starts walking away "asshole". Lisa goes to the backroom to get more paper towels when she hears a gun shot ring out and people scream. "He has a gun!" Someone said. The guy stands up and starts shooting at everything that moves. Lisa closes the door and locks it then hides behind a box and calls 911. "This is 911 please state your emergency." The dispatcher said

"Yes someone is shooting up the strip club." Lisa said. A gunshot rings out, "Okay, I have your location and the police on in route. Can you state your name?" The dispatcher asks. "Lisa Rodriguez. Please hurry." Lisa said. "Okay, Lisa police are on the way but I need you to stay on the line with me." The dispatcher said. "O-okay. I think he's gone I don't here anything." Lisa said. "Lisa, I need you to stay where you are." The dispatcher said. The guy walks around and looks at everyone. The police pull up outside and he runs out of the back door

* * *

 **B.A.U., Behavioral Analysis Unit, Cincinnati, Ohio**

The team walks into the conference room. "Were going to Los Angeles, California. Mass shooting at local strip club downtown." Tianna said. "Two workplace shootings in the last two days about time they called us in." Brianna said. "So, were dealing with a spree killer?" Diamond asked. "That's what LAPD is thinking." Roman said. "Some mass shootings can be committed by individuals or organizations in public or non-public places." Seth said

"Any survivors?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Tianna brings a picture up on the screen. "Lisa Rodriguez, she's the only survivor. She's the one that made the 911 call. She was a waitress at the strip club." Tianna said. "A mass shooting at a strip club." Brianna said. "That's rare." Dean said. "Very. Which is why we shouldn't waste time. Wheels up in 30." Roman said.

The guy walks into his house. A lady standing at the stove looks at him. "Where have you been?" She asked. "Out." He said and goes to walk out of the kitchen. "Well wash your hands lunch is ready." She said. "I'm not hungry." He said and walked down the hall. She sighed and turned the stove off grabbing a plate from the cabinet

* * *

 _"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart"-Helen Keller_

"Some studies have stated that more mass shootings happen in the US than in other countries." Seth said. "This killer chose a strip club to shoot up." Brianna said. "Yeah, but why a strip club?" Tianna asked. "Low risk." Brianna said. "There's plenty of clubs downtown he could have shot up any one of them but he chose a strip club." Tianna said. "Individuals who commit mass murder can fall into different number of categories, including killers of family, of coworkers, of students, and of random strangers. Their motives of the shooting may vary." Seth said

"Well, there is some reason why he decided to shoot up a strip club." Dean said. Jessica pops up on the screen. "Whoa." Diamond said. "Someone has curly hair." Brianna said. "It was time for something different." Jessica said. "Oh yeah." Brianna said. "What do you have for us Jessica?" Roman asked. "LAPD just sent me the list of victims. There are 15 in total. Sent to your tablets. First victim's name is Stephan Campbell, he was a construction worker and had was a single parent to twin girls." Jessica said. "Last year he was arrested for breaking and entering." Roman said

"I'm still looking for more information on the other victims." Jessica said. "What do we know about the survivor?" Seth asked. "Lisa Rodriguez, age 23. Grew up in San Diego but has lived in Los Angeles since she was five." Jessica said. "Says here she was put in a foster home but eventually was adopted." Tianna said. "Yeah, her father was an alcoholic who beat her and her mother. Her mother was murdered by him and she was taken from the home and put in foster care." Jessica said.

"Yeah, police were called to her home several times but the father explained every time that they were just playing." Brianna said. "Well bruises tell different story." Diamond said. "Well we need to figure out why this guy has chosen to shoot up bar's and nightclubs." Dean said. "Bar's and nightclubs are at greater risk of being shot up then restaurants." Seth said. "Diamond and Seth go talk to the survivor. Dean and Brianna the crime scene and me and Tianna will set up at the police station. Jessica continue looking at more information on the victims." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said and clicked off

The guy grabs a duffel bag from his closet and puts two big swords into the bag and grabs two guns from under his bed and puts them in the bag. He then grabs two hands guns from his night stand and puts them in the bag. He goes over his dresser and then grabs the pump shotgun and puts it in the bag. He then puts a handgun in his holster. The lady knocks on the door then opens it holding a plate. "Where are you going?" She asked. He zips up the bag and puts his trench coat on. "I'm going out." He puts the bag over his shoulder. "What's in the bag?" She asked. "Nothing." He said. "You need to eat." She said. "I told you I'm not hungry." He walks passed her. "Don't stay out late." She said. "Yeah, yeah." He walked out and slams the door. She looks at the picture on the wall. "I'm having a hard time here." She said

* * *

 **Los Angeles Police Department**

Tianna and Roman walk off the elevator. "I've been talking to Joey about adopting but we haven't decided yet." Tianna said. "That's the next best thing since you can't carry to term." Roman said. "Yeah." Tianna said. They walk into the precinct. "Detective." Tianna said. "You must be the BAU. Detective Brian Jones." Brian said and shook their hands. "Aren't you a little too young to be a detective?" Roman asked. "I get that all the time." Brian said. "I'm Agent Tianna Rollins Communications Liaison for the BAU. This is Agent Roman Reigns." Tianna said

"Thank you for coming out so quickly. I would have called sooner but I didn't we were dealing with a spree killer. We set up in here." Brian said and walked into the conference room. Roman looked over the evidence board. "So, the first two crime scenes were a dance club and a dive bar." Roman said. "Yeah, he was gone by the time we got there." Brian said. "No survivors." Tianna said. "That backroom saved Lisa." Roman said. "They took Lisa to the hospital to be checked out." Brian said. Roman grabs his phone and texts Seth telling him that Lisa is at the hospital. Tianna looks over the map. "Roman, the first and second crime scenes were two blocks apart but the latest was five miles from the first two." Tianna said.

"Maybe he's trying to keep the police from finding a connection." Roman said. "Well we found a connection." Brian said "He used the same gun in all three shootings. A pump-shotgun." Brian said. "So he could get a head shot." He said. "Were thinking he used this kind." Brian said handing Roman a picture. "They used that kind in the military." Tianna said. "Yeah, he must have military training." Roman said. "I need to find this guy. The whole city is on edge." Brian said. "We're here to help and we'll give you all the help you need." Tianna said. "Good." Brian said.

* * *

 **At the hospital**

Diamond and Seth walk down the hall with the doctor. "We had to sedate her. She was fighting us." The doctor said. "She awake?" Seth asked. "Yeah, she's dazed and confused." The doctor said. "Despite what happened its the best thing right now." Diamond said. The doctor walks up to Lisa's room "Hope you find the guy that shot up that club". Diamond nods and the doctor walks away. Diamond and Seth walk into the room

"Lisa?" Diamond asked. Lisa looks up "who are you?". "I'm Agent Diamond Ambrose and this is Dr. Seth Rollins were with the BAU." Diamond and Seth show her crendentials. "Were here to ask you some questions about last night." Seth said. Lisa nods "I hhid in the backroom and called 911". "We know. Did you see anything suspicious at the club last night?" Diamond asked. "It was just any normal night but this guy came in and as we was ordering a drink he was fidgeting and he kept looking over his shoulder like someone was watching him." Lisa said.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Seth asked. "No he had a hood over his face and he was wearing a trench coat. I gave him his drink and he went and sat down." Lisa said. "What did you do after that?" Diamond asked. "I took orders and then I gave drinks to one of the waitresses." Lisa said. Diamond nods, "I then watched of the dancer talk to him but then she walked away rolling her eyes and I just went into the backroom to get paper towels and thats when I heard the first shot ring out and that I called 911." Lisa said. "Okay, Lisa thank you." Diamond said. Her and and Seth go to walk out but Lisa grabs Diamond's arm. "Will you please find him?" Lisa asked. "We'll do our best." Diamond said

* * *

 **Crime Scene**

Brianna and Dean pull up to the crime scene and get out of the car. "Busy street with businesses and everything." Brianna said. "Anybody could see a flash going off from a gun and see people running." Dean said. "The 911 call was made from inside the club." Brianna said walking up to an officer and showing her credentials. The officer nods and holds up the police tape and lets them in. Brianna and Dean walk into the club.

"First victim Stephan Campbell he was laying right there." Brianna said. "Second victim right here." Dean said. "He shot anything that moved." Brianna said. "Third victim he shot in the chair by the blood splatter on the wall." Dean said. "He shot people as they were running. Forth victim was the one of the dancers who he shot while they were dancing." Brianna said. "He shot other victims while they were sitting in the chair." Dean said.

"The Unsub was sitting right here." Brianna said. "According the survivor yeah." Dean said. Brianna sits in the chair "sitting here you get a full view of the stage but he wasn't here for the dancers." Brianna looks around "you can also see the entire interior of the club. He was studying in the interior." Brianna said. "He didn't want anyone getting out." Dean said. Brianna's phone goes off "Jessica just sent me the rest of the victim's name."

 _1\. Stephan Campbell, age 33_

 _2\. Hugh Stiltner, age 29_

 _3\. Michael Cross, age 35_

 _4\. Joyce Bridges, age 26_

 _5\. Justin Hall, age 28_

 _6\. John Lee, age 26_

 _7\. Jay Rottman, age 25_

 _8\. Carla Cook, age 30_

 _9\. Deborah Cox, age 31_

 _10\. Michael Reeves, age 32_

 _11\. Jeff Garcia, 33_

 _12\. George Joy, age 40_

 _13\. Julian Canchola, age 39_

 _14\. Ralph Lopez, age 24_

 _15\. Thomas Tuner, age 25_

"All innocent victims killed for no reason." Dean said. "There has to be a reason why he killed them." Brianna said. Dean calls Jessica. "Hola." Jessica said. "Jessica, what can you tell us about the club?" Dean asked. "Well, the club used to be a dance club in the 80's but was closed down due to budget cuts and then reopened in 2008 as the club it is today." Jessica said. "Has anybody been fired or replaced recently?" Dean asked. "Nada." Jessica said. "Cross reference that with anyone the manager may have had trouble with recently and threatened him." Brianna said.

"Okay, there's a couple. A uh Jill Lee, she was a former dancer but was let go due to harassing clients and she threatened the manager that she would have the club closed down, and there's Alejandro McNulty, he worked at the club as a bouncer but was fired when he got into a fight with a costumer. He was known to have a big temper but he threatened to kill the manager for firing him." Jessica said. "He could have came here to kill the manager and found out he wasn't here and killed everyone else." Dean said. "You have an address on Alejandro?" Brianna asked. "Sent to your phones now." Jessica said. "Thanks Jessica." Dean said. "I'll call Roman on the way." Brianna said. Dean and Brianna walk out of the club and go to Alejandro's house

* * *

They pull up to Alejandro's house and get out of the car. "Alright thanks Roman." Brianna said and hung up her phone. "What?" Dean asked. "Roman said they found a connection. He used the same gun at all three shooting. A pump shot gun." Brianna said. Dean nods as they walk into the yard. "Alejandro McNulty FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Dean said. Alejandro looks at them then takes off running. "They always have to run." Brianna said. Dean gets into the car and follows them

Brianna takes off after him as Alejandro jumps over the fence and runs down the alley. Brianna jumps over the fence and chases after him. Alejandro throws a trash can down but Brianna jumps over it. Alejandro runs across the street as Brianna chases him. He runs into someone coming out of a store and knocks down their boxes. "Hey!" The lady said. Brianna jumps over it and tackles him to the ground. "Where do you think you're going you son of a bitch? Huh?" Brianna asked and arrests him. Dean pulls up to them and gets out of the car. "Get your ass up." Brianna said and stood him up. "You okay?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Brianna said and puts him in the car

The guy walks down the street with his bag over his shoulder. He bumps into someone. "Hey watch it buddy!" The person said. He continues walking down the street till he sees Dean and Brianna get in the car and drive off. Brianna looks over at him as the drive by. The guy turns the corner and walks down the street. Dean looks over at Brianna. "Whats up?" Dean asked. "Nothing I just saw a guy carrying a duffel bag." Brianna said. "Probably just some homeless guy." Dean said.

* * *

At the police station Dean and Brianna walk in with Alejandro. "This guy right here was fired from the club and then threatened to kill the manager." Dean said. The officers take him to an interrogation room. "He then ran." Brianna said. "Okay, Dean you talk to him. Care to take a ride, Bri?" Roman asked. "Where?" Brianna asked. "Jessica found that a pump shotgun was recently bought at a gun shop the day of the dance club shooting. I think we should check it out." Roman said. "Okay, lets go." Brianna said. They walk out of the police station

The police officer opens the door into the interrogation room and Dean walks in. "When can I get out of here?" Alejandro asked. "Your not leaving anytime soon." Dean said sitting the file on the table and then sitting in the chair "where were you last night between 10PM and 11PM?". "At home watching a movie." Alejandro said. "So. you weren't at the Show and Tail strip club last night?" Dean asked. "No. I haven't been there since I got fired." Alejandro said. "Really? Because our technical analyst said you threatened to kill the manager." Dean said. "Yeah I threatened him but I never did anything." Alejandro said

Dean takes the pictures out of the folder then lays them in front of him. "You didn't killed these people?" Dean asked. Alejandro turns his head, "hey! Answer the question." Dean said. "No." Alejandro said. "No what?" Dean asked. "I didn't kill those people." Alejandro asked. "What?" Dean asked. Alejandro looks at him "I didn't kill those people". "You didn't? Because I saw a video of when you were fired and you didn't seem very happy that the manager fired you." Dean said. "Because I was one of his best employees and I flat out told him that the other guy started the fight." Alejandro said

"He fired you and you were angry. So, months after that you finally got the courage to buy a pump shotgun and go back to the club and kill everyone inside." Dean said. "No I didn't. I'm terrified of guns." Alejandro said. "Your terrified of guns?" Dean asked. "Yeah. I have been since I was kid. I was shot and ever since then I've been afraid of guns." Alejandro said. "Well explain to me where you were between 9PM and 12AM Tuesday night and between 11PM and 2AM Wednesday." Dean said. "I was at home both nights." Alejandro said. "Okay." Dean puts the pictures back in the folder and closes it then gets up and walks out. "Hey! Let me out!" Alejandro said

Brianna and Roman walk into the gun shop. They walk up to the counter. "Can I help you?" The cashier asked. "I'm Agent Roman Reigns and this is Agent Brianna Reigns with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. we need to ask you some questions about a pump shotgun being bought here recently." Roman said holding up his credentials. "Your investigating he strip club shooting." The cashier said. "Yeah." Brianna said. "The guy that bought the shotgun was fidgety and kept looking over his shoulder like there was someone watching him." The cashier said.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Roman asked. "No he had a hood over his face and was wearing a trench coat. I don't know why he was it was really hot Tuesday." The cashier said. "That's the same description Lisa gave Diamond and Seth." Roman said. "He doesn't want anyone seeing his face." Brianna said. "We need to give the profile." Roman said. They walk out of the gun shop and head back to the police station

* * *

"We believe that the guy we are looking for is in his late teens to early 20's." Roman said. "He suffers from a disorder called Scopophobia." Brianna said. "Sometimes called Scoptophobia or ophthalmophobia which is an anxiety disorder in which is characterized by morbid fear of being seen or stared at. It can associated with a pathological fear of drawing to oneself." Seth said. "We also believe that he recently bought a shotgun at a gun shop the day of the dance club shooting." Dean said. "He's been described as wearing a trench coat with the hood over his eyes so no one can see his eyes." Diamond said

"He has used a pump shotgun at all three shootings and he may commit another one tonight as fast as he's moving." Roman said. "The frequency in which mass shootings occur depends upon definition." Seth said. "He may have military training so be on the look out for anyone who is also showing signs of PTSD." Diamond said. "Both the cashier at the gun shop and Lisa say that he was fidgety and kept looking over his shoulder like someone was watching him." Dean said. "Also look for someone fidgeting and keeps looking over their shoulder. Thank you." Roman said

Tianna walked out of an office "Lisa gave this description to the sketch artist". Roman looked at the photo "well its not Alejandro". "You arrested Alejandro?" Lisa asked. "Its just precaution." Brianna said. "I worked with him for four years. He would never do something like this." Lisa said. "You sure?" Roman asked. "Of course I'm sure." Lisa said. "Okay, lets cut him lose." Roman said. "Roman, are you sure?" Dean asked. "Yeah, look is something happens and he's apart of it we'll arrest him but right now we don't have a choice." Roman said. Dean nods "okay". "Tianna, get this to the press and Brianna you stand with her." Roman said. Brianna nods and follows her to the press

* * *

 **Behavioral Analysis Unit, Cincinnati, Ohio**

Jessica walks down the hall back to her office and looks up to see who's coming out of the elevator. "Mom?" Jessica asked. "Hey sweetie." Sita said. "What are you doing here? The team is on a case." Jessica said. "I know they're investigating that shooting in Los Angeles." Sita said. "Yeah they probably won't be back till tomorrow." Jessica said. "I know but I brought these cupcakes for when the team does get back." Sita said

"Thanks mom." Jessica said taking the box from her. "I do have a question for you." Sita said. "What?" Jessica asked. "I was wondering if you ask some of the members if they could help out at the bakery?" Sita asked. "I can ask them when they get back." Jessica said. "Oh great thanks." Sita said and goes to get on the elevator "oh and you need to tell Roman how you feel". "He's married mom." Jessica said. "Yes but he's separated." Sita said. "Separated? When did you hear about that?" Jessica asked. "I ran into Sabrina at the store and she told me. You better tell him." Sita said and walked into the elevator and waved at Jessica. Jessica stared down at the cupcakes in her hand and shook her head then walked back to her office

* * *

Tianna holds up the photograph of the Unsub. "We believe this man is in connection with the three shootings in the last two days. He suffers from a disorder Scopophobia which he doesn't want to be seen or doesn't want to draw attention to himself. We will now take questions." Tianna said. A news reporter raises her hand. "Yes." Tianna said. "Is it true that you have a suspect in custody?" She asked. "Yes but we can declare that he had nothing to do with the shootings." Tianna said. "How can you be so sure?" She asked. "He declared that he has been terrified of guns since he was a kid." Tianna said

The man is sitting in a public library watching the news report when the camera zooms out and shows Brianna standing next Tianna and their names appear on the screen saying 'FBI Supervisory Special Agents Brianna Reigns and Tianna Rollins'. The man gets up from his seat and sits down in front of the computer and brings up the internet browser and types Brianna's name into the browser

An article pops up stating 'FBI Agent Brianna Reigns Finally Captures Long Island Serial Killer After Seven years'. He scrolls down the page and sees another article stating 'Brianna Reigns Takes Down Suspect In Connection With Several Stabbings Around The Denver Area'. He clicks on a video with the title 'Brianna Reigns-How The FBI Works'. He watches the video. He then sees an article that says 'Interview With The FBI's Favorite Twins Roman Reigns and Brianna Reigns'. He growls then exits the internet browser and grabs his bag

The woman calls the guy on the phone but get the voicemail. "Hey, its me I just need to know when you are going to be home so I know when to start dinner. Call me back." She hangs up the phone and stares out the window shaking her head. The guy deletes the voicemail then walks out of the library and down the street. Tianna walks into the room "hopefully I got the message through". "Good." Roman said. Brian walked in "you think he's gonna strike tonight?". "Yeah we believe so." Roman said. "Its going to be dark soon." Brian said. "Wait and see what happens." Roman said.

* * *

At a gas station a few miles from the police station. The guy walks into the bathroom and walks into a stall and sits his bag in the floor and takes off his jacket and pulls the two swords out of the bag and puts them in the holster on his back. He then slips the trench coat back on and puts the two guns and the shotgun and puts them in his jacket and puts his hood up and flushes the toilet so someone will think he used the bathroom. He then walks out of the stall and washes his hands then walks out of the bathroom

A lady standing at the drinks looks at him then back at the drinks. He pulls out the shotgun and shoots the lady in the head. Someone screams and goes to run towards the door but he shoots them in the head and then shoots two more people. He puts the shot gun up and pulls out the two AK-47's and shoots more people and puts them back and pulls the two Samurai swords and then stabs two women who go to run out of the store. He puts swords back and pulls out the handguns and goes to the back of the counter and looks at the cashier. "Please don't do this. I have two kids at home." He said. He ignores him and shoots him in the head and the chest and puts the guns back and looks at his handy work and walks out of the gas station and down the street

"Excuse me sir are you there? Sir? Are you there?" The dispatcher asked. "Los Angeles is the home to over 45,000 gang members, organized into 450 gangs. The most common ones at the Crips and Bloods, which are both African American gangs." Seth said. "Los Angeles is also the home to the Motorcycle club Hell's Angels." Brianna said. "I've had my fair share of run ins with Hell's Angels and let me tell you they are very aggressive." An officer said. Brian walks out of his office. "A 911 call just came in. A gas station was just shot up a few miles from here." Brian said putting on his jacket. "lets go." Roman said.

At the gas station Brianna looks over a body. "He's about to have break down. This is over kill." Diamond said. "He's angry with interfered with the investigation." Roman said. "Whoa." Brianna said. "What is it Brianna?" Roman asked. "These wounds on these girls bodies are curved." Brianna said. "Coincidence?" Diamond asked. "He used to kill these girls." Brianna said. "Sword?" Dean asked. "What kind of sword?" Roman asked. Brianna looks at the wounds "a Samurai sword." Brianna said. "Thats a big step from his MO." Diamond said. "He's graduated from using a pump shotgun to used swords." Roman said. "And Handguns, and AK-47's but he did use the pump shotgun." Brian said.

"I found this in the bathroom." Seth said. "Duffel bag." Diamond said. "Wait a minute. I saw a guy on the street carrying this exact same bag. Dean said he was homeless." Brianna said. "I just guessed because I didn't see him and most homeless people carry duffel bags." Dean said. "He must have carried his weapons in this bag." Roman said. "We profile he was Military trained but now I'm not so sure." Diamond said. "Well AK-47's are used in the military." Brian said. Roman grabs his phone and calls Jessica. "I thought you forgot about me." Jessica said

"Jessica, we need a list of how many Military families have kids." Roman said. Jessica types on the computer and a list pops up "its a really long list". "Okay narrow the list down to families who have teens." Dean said. Jessica types "still a little long". "Narrow that down to families who have a kid in their late teens to early 20's." Brianna said. Jessica types and a picture and article pops up. "Oh." Jessica said. "What is is?" Roman asked. "There's a James Randall, who was in the Military." Jessica said. "Does he have any kids?" Brianna asked. Jessica types "yeah, a 18 year old. Bobby Randall and he matches the profile perfectly." Jessica said. "Where is James Randall now?" Roman asked. "He was killed two weeks ago in Afghanistan." Jessica said. "That was the stresser loosing his father." Diamond said

"What about Bobby?" Roman asked. "He lives with his mother Tracey and he just graduated high school two months ago." Jessica said. "You got an address and a photo." Dean asked. "Sent to your phones now." Jessica said. Brianna looks at the photo "wait this is the guy I saw on the street earlier". "Lets go get him." Roman said.

* * *

Tracey paces back in forth in her kitchen trying to get Bobby to answer the phone. Brianna kicks in the door "FBI!". Tracey screams and holds her hands up, "Tracey, where's your son?" Brianna asked. "I don't know." Tracey said. "Now is not the time to be protecting him." Diamond said. "I-I don't. I haven't seen him since this earlier today." Tracey said. Dean and Seth come back into the room. "He's not here house is clear." Seth said.

Brian comes in "911 call just came in. Guy says there's a guy sitting at the table matching the description in the news". "Lets go. Tianna, Seth, and Diamond stay here. Dean and Brianna with me." Roman said. Dean and Brianna follow Roman out of the house and go to the bar. At the bar they get out of the car

"Hey! We need all of you to clear out!" Brianna said. The other people clear out and they run into the bar. Bobby drinks the last of his beer then goes to leave a tip when he sees Brianna, Dean and, Roman run in. He stands up and grabs a waitress walking by him and puts a gun to her head. "Bobby, put the gun down." Brianna said. "No! Get out of here!" Bobby said. "Okay, okay. Look, I'll make you a deal. You can walk out of here alive but in order to do that you have to put the gun down and let her go." Brianna said. "Listen to her Bobby." Dean said. "I don't want to shoot you but you have to let her go. We know your angry about losing your father, but these people don't have to be killed because of it." Brianna said

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" Bobby said. "I do pretty much." Brianna said. "No you don't!" Bobby said. "I didn't lose a parent but my mom and dad divorced when me and my brother were kids but my mom wanted nothing to do with us so I pretty much lost my mom when she said she didn't care about me. I need you to put the gun down so you can walk out of here alive. Think about your mother Bobby, she lost her husband she doesn't need to lose her son." Brianna said. Bobby looks around then tosses the gun and lets go of the waitress who runs away and Dean puts her behind him

Bobby tosses his other weapons away and gets down on his knees. Brianna puts her gun in her holster then arrests Bobby and walks him outside and hands him over to the officer. Brianna sighs and takes off her vest and leans against the car. Roman walks over to her "you did good. I didn't think you could talk someone down". Brianna smiles "I learned from the best". Roman chuckles, "who's ready to go home?" Dean asked. "We all are." Roman said. "Lets go." Brianna said. The put the vests in the back then get into the car and drive off.

* * *

 **BAU, Cincinnati, Ohio**

"Anybody up for a drink? I need a beer." Brianna said. "I sure am." Diamond said. "Me too." Seth said. "You can count me in." Dean said. "I would but I have paperwork to do." Tianna said. "More for us." Brianna said. "I'm in. Oh uh my mom brought these cupcakes for you guys and she wanted me to ask if any of you would mind helping out at the bakery?" Jessica asked. "I don't see why not. I don't have anything to do this weekend." Brianna said. "You can bring Kara Diamond." Jessica said. "I'll do that." Diamond said. "And I'll drag Jeff down there." Seth said. "I'll bring Angel and Ashley." Dean said

Roman walked in. "Hey, Roman. Were going out for drink you in?" Dean asked. "Yeah sure. I could use a beer." Roman said. "Roman Reigns?" A man asked. Roman looked at him "that me?". "Sign here." He said holding up a clipboard. Roman signs the paper and the guy hands him a envelope and walks out. Roman opened the envelope and looked at the papers. His worst fears have come true, Sabrina has filed for divorce. "Roman?" Brianna asked. "Sabrina's filed for divorce. My marriage is over." Roman said and walked out. "I didn't know him and Sabrina were separated." Dean said. "They have been for a few months now. Only me and dad knew." Brianna said. The team walks out of the BAU

 **(The camera fades to black)**

* * *

 **Well there's Episode Four. Pretty much my best work**

 **Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R :)**


	5. Season One Episode Five

**Here's Episode Five**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

 **Note: This episode marks the first appearance of Roman and Brianna's father Joe and the Section Chief of the FBI Jacob Myers**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Five**

 **Synopsis: The BAU travels to Miami, Florida when a young model is being stalked. At first the team thinks its her current Fiancee but then they find out its an obsessive ex best friend of the girl. Meanwhile, Roman deals with his pending divorce and decides to take the day off leaving Brianna to fill in as Unit Chief. Plus, Joey and Tianna talk about adopting a child.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

"Its gonna be another hot one today. 95 degrees here in Miami today so you might want to grab that sunscreen today if your headed to the beach. 80% chance of storms today so might also want to grab that umbrella just in case." The weather man said. Its a busy day at the beach and in the city as people are headed to work and doing errands. Kids are running around chasing after each other laughing. "Joshua! Joshua! Get over here!" A lady said. The kid runs over to her and grabs her hand and they walk into a restaurant

A woman is walking down the hall talking on her phone. She then walks into a dressing room where another lady is getting her hair and make up done. "Okay, keep me posted. Thanks." She hangs up the phone "you look so gorgeous". "Thank you." The other lady said getting her hair done. A Stagehand walks into the room. "Shelia, this was left for you at the front desk." The man said and put the envelope on the table. Shelia picks up the envelope and opens it. The lady walks over to her. "What is it?" She asked

Shelia gasps and drops the envelope in the floor. "He's back." Shelia said. "Who's back?" She asked. "The stalker!" Shelia said. "Oh my god. Security! Security!" The lady called over her intercom. The security guard comes into the room a few minutes later. Shelia is pacing back and forth. "We need this building checked thoroughly. Shelia's stalker it back." The lady said. The security guard nods and calls over his radio. "I want this building checked at every inch. Shelia's stalker is back." He said. "Copy." Someone said.

Shelia paces back and forth. "I did everything the police said to do. I changed my routine, I moved into a new apartment. I did everything and he still found me." Shelia said. "Look I'm calling the police now. Just relax, maybe this photo shoot will get your mind off of this." The lady said. Shelia nods "yeah." She sits back in the chair and the hairdresser finishes doing her hair. The lady calls the police. "Mike, building is clear. We found no one." Someone said. "Good." He said "I'll stay in case anything happens". A man watches Shelia from his car smirking

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

"Look all I'm saying is you should tell him." Sita said. "Mom. He's my boss." Jessica said. "Yeah and he's about to be divorced." Sita said. "Mom I can't date my boss. Its weird. Now if he wasn't my boss I would think about it." Jessica said. "Just promise you'll tell him eventually?" Sita asked. "I'll think about." Jessica said and goes to make a fresh batch of cookies. Her phone goes off. Jessica grabs her phone out of her pocket. "You'll have to make these cookies." Jessica said. "Duty calls. Be safe." Sita said. Jessica takes off her apron and kisses her cheek than grabs her purse and jacket

At the BAU. Seth walks into the room. "Where's Roman?" Seth asked. "He took the day so I'm in charge." Brianna said smirking at him. "Oh great." Seth said and sat down. "I see Brianna hasn't changed." Dean said. "Will I ever?" Brianna asked. "Probably not." Dean said. Diamond walks into the room. "I see you people way too much." Diamond said and sat down. "Oh you poor baby." Dean said. Diamond rolls her eyes. Tianna walks in "okay everyone is here". Tianna grabbed the pointer and brings a picture on the screen "Miami, Florida. 26 year old Shelia Griffin." Tianna said. "The model?" Diamond asked. "Yeah. I had Jessica look into and 6 months ago she had a stalker." She brings up another picture "He sent her this letter claiming he knew everything about her and these pictures showing her where she went, what she did. And about an hour ago." She brings up the new letter "he sent her this letter."

"Classic stalking." Brianna said. "Yeah, and she did everything the police told her to do. She changed her routine, moved into a new apartment, changed her social security number, even her appearance." Tianna said. "Even changing your appearance stalkers can still find you." Dean said. "Even moving into a new apartment." Diamond said. "People have sometimes characterized stalkers of having a mistaken belief that the other person loves them otherwise known as Erotomania, or that they need to be rescued. They can also have a accumulation a series of actions such as phone calls, sending gifts, and emails or in this case letters and pictures." Seth said

"Phone calls. Did she ever get phone calls?" Brianna asked. "None yet but she did 6 months ago." Tianna said. "Stalkers sometimes use violence against their victims to scare them." Diamond said. "She said he hasn't threatened her in any way." Tianna said. "Does Shelia have a boyfriend?" Dean asked. "She actually just got engaged to a Jose Lopez." Tianna said. "We need to put them in protective custody." Brianna said. "He may try to eliminate his competition." Seth said. "We shouldn't waste time lets get going." Brianna said

* * *

 _"There is a fine line between serendipity and stalking"-David Coleman_

"According to the US Department of Justice, a significant number of people reported stalking incidents claim that they had been stalked by more then one person." Seth said. "Shelia hasn't been stalked by a group." Diamond said. "So, what exactly do we know about Shelia other then she's a model?" Brianna asked. "She has lived in Miami her whole life." Diamond said. "Her mother was a single parent." Dean said. "She also has a brother that lives in Atlanta." Jessica said. "Mother died just as her modeling career was taking off." Seth said

"Mother died of a heart attack." Brianna said. "Jessica, what can you tell us about the fiancee?" Dean asked. "He is 30 years old and is a doctor. He's been honored multiple times and is now engaged to our victim." Jessica said. "Not much competition with a doctor." Diamond asked. "Either way he's still going to try and eliminate his competition." Brianna said. "Did they rule him as a suspect?" Dean asked. "Yeah but he was clean. He's squeaky clean, he's never been in trouble with the law." Jessica said.

"We need to put Shelia and her fiancee in protective custody." Brianna said. "He hasn't called her yet." Dean said. "Which means we need to be at her house if he does." Diamond said. "Okay, Diamond and Tianna go to Shelia's house. Me, Dean, and Seth will get set up at the police station. Jessica I need you to find out who delivered that letter for Shelia." Brianna said. "You got it." Jessica said and clicked off. A man stares at the pictures of Shelia on his wall and runs his hands over the pictures

* * *

 **Miami Police Department**

"I set up everything just like Agent Rollins requested. Is she coming by the way?" Detective Martin asked. "She and two other agents are talking to Shelia and her fiancee." Brianna said. "This guy isn't a serial killer." Stephan said. "Yet." Brianna said. "Some stalkers will try to eliminate their competition so they can get close to their target." Seth said. Stephan nods "but aren't you guys a little overqualified for this case?". "We construct behavioral profiles for a wide variety of investigating scenarios which includes stalking." Seth said

"We've seen this type of stuff before and trust me it can get real ugly real fast." Brianna said. "We did our best to help Shelia six months ago but it apparently it wasn't enough and we didn't have a lot of man power." Stephan said. "Trust me, we know what its like to be shorthanded. We are right now." Dean said. "Don't get me wrong, I have a brother Shelia's age and if some guy was doing to him and I got my hands on him, I'd probably get thrown off the force." Stephan said. "You and me both." Dean said.

* * *

 **Shelia's house**

"Great." Tianna gets out of the car and hangs up her phone. "What was that?" Diamond asked. "Bureaucratic red tap. Every time we get a case involving stalking I have to explain why the case is relative to the BAU." Tianna said. "Well they did ask for you help and they have 5 other agents doing the work they should be doing." Diamond said. "I told them just because their isn't a dead body does not mean we can't work the case. This woman is being stalked for Gods sake." Tianna said. "The fact the Law enforcement, including the FBI can't help someone till they've been injured is wrong." Diamond said. "Diamond, last year in Seattle last year when that man was being stalked by his ex wife and cops knew she was but they wouldn't arrest her." Tianna said. "Yeah, but we didn't take that case." Diamond said. "He was finally granted a restraining order after she set him on fire. I don't care if we're shorthanded, we can't make that mistake." Tianna said. "We'll find him." Diamond said

"I know." Tianna said. Diamond and Tianna walk up to Shelia's house showing their credentials to the officer outside. Diamond knocks on the door and Jose opens the door. "You must the FBI." Jose said. "Yeah. Agent Diamond Ambrose and Agent Tianna Rollins with the BAU." Diamond said showing him their credentials. Jose opens the door wider and lets them in. Shelia looks at him. "Thank you for coming." Shelia said. "We want to catch this guy just as much as you want him gone." Tianna said sitting on the couch next to her "so, you got the first letter 6 months ago?" Tianna asked

"Yeah." Shelia said. "Do you still have it?" Tianna asked. "I think its in the desk." Shelia said. Jose walks over to the desk and finds the letter then gives it to Tianna. "Thank you. What about the pictures?" Tianna asked. "I gave them to the police." Shelia said. Tianna nods, "I hope you find this guy because I have to walk down the runway tomorrow." Shelia said. "We'll try our best." Tianna said. Diamond looks around the house and walks down the hall looking around. She then walks into their bedroom and looks around. "Were two together 6 months ago?" Diamond asked Jose. "Yeah, we hadn't been dating that long we she got the first letter." Jose said. Diamond nods and looks in Shelia's closet "lot of designer clothes."

"Yeah, Shelia loves designer clothes." Jose says. Diamond chuckles, "did he send you gifts?" Tianna asked. "No thankfully." Shelia said. Tianna nods, Diamond looks around the room then looks at the window noticing its been opened recently. "Have you or Shelia opened the window recently?" Diamond asked. "No." Jose said. Diamond looks at the bed seeing its messed up "have you laid on the bed recently?". "No." Jose said. "Someone's been in your house." Diamond said. "Oh my god." Jose said

Diamond walks out of the room and goes into the living room. "Someone's been in your house." Diamond said and grabs her phone calling Jessica. "Speak and be heard." Jessica said. "Jessica, can you see who's been in Shelia's house recently?" Diamond asked. "A few people have. A Aaron Evans, Cable technician and a Ruby Valentine." Jessica said. "Aaron is my manager and Ruby is my publicists." Shelia said. "I don't remember a Cable technician being in our house. We have satellite." Jose said.

"Jessica, see who that cable technician is." Tianna said. Jessica types and a box pops up "its a Steve Crowe". "You got an address?" Tianna asked. "Hold on. Oh." Jessica said. "What is it?" Diamond asked. "He's dead." Jessica said. "Dead?" Diamond asked. "Yeah, he died six months ago. He fell from a roof of a house while installing their cable." Jessica said. "Thanks Jessica." Diamond said. "De nada." Jessica said.

"Shelia, we need you to make a list of everyone you have met within the last 6 months. Even acquaintances, everyone you and Jose know and don't forget ex-boyfriends. " Diamond said. Shelia grabs a notepad and begins writing names on the paper. "If I knew what I was doing to make this guy so obsessed with me I'd stop doing it." Shelia said. "When you two crossed paths something clicked with him. If you started smiling he probably thought you were smiling at him." Tianna said. "We have no idea what his fantasy is but whatever it is, you are the star of it." Diamond said. The sits in his car across the street watching as Shelia walks up to the window. He pulls out his camera and takes pictures of her then drives off.

* * *

"So, six months ago Shelia got the first letter on November 16th,2011." Brianna said. "That was a Wednesday." Seth said. "He wrote the date on the card?" Stephan asked. Brianna nods "we should look at other Wednesdays, other months on the 16th, and November 2010." Brianna said. "If we can figure out what that date means to the stalker it could trace a connection back to Shelia." Seth said. "The pictures from six month ago show Shelia going to modeling gigs and hanging out with friends and talking with her publicists Ruby." Brianna said. "He hasn't sent pictures of her this time around." Stephan said. "He's only sent a letter." Seth said. Jessica calls Brianna

"Hey Jessica, your on speaker behave." Brianna said. "We'll see." Jessica said. Brianna shakes her head. "Okay, the letter that was delivered to Shelia earlier today was sent by a Dave Carter of Orlando, Florida." Jessica said. "Carter?" Stephan asked. "You know him?" Brianna asked. "Yeah, I gave him a ticket last week." Stephan said. "Jessica, you got a address?" Brianna asked. "Sent to your phones now." Jessica said. "Lets go. Jessica call Diamond and tell her to meet us there." Brianna said. "You got it." Jessica said.

They pull up to Carter's house. Diamond gets out of the car and walks over to Seth and Brianna. "What are we gonna do?" Stephan asked. "Jessica said he drives a blue 1980's Ford pickup truck with Orlando plates." Brianna said. "He's there he's car is parked out back." Seth said. "Okay, Diamond you and Detective Martin take the back. Me and Seth will take the front." Brianna said. "You got it." Diamond said and goes to the back of the house with Stephan following her. Brianna grabs her gun out of the holster and starts walking towards the house. "I'm in position." Diamond said. "Copy." Brianna said and walks up to the door and knocks on it "Dave Carter! FBI! Open the door!". He does open the door

"Watch out." Brianna said and kicks the door in. Dave who was asleep in his chair wakes up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you?" Dave asked. "Get up." Brianna said. Dave gets up and turns around. Brianna grabs her handcuffs and arrests Dave. "Dave Carter, your under arrest." Brianna said. "For what?" Dave asked. "For stalking." Seth said. "I didn't stalk anyone." Dave said. Brianna hands him over to the officer. Diamond hangs up after telling Tianna they have a suspect in custody.

* * *

"Okay, thanks Diamond." Tianna said. Shelia looks at her. "What?" Shelia asked. "We have a suspect in custody. Were gonna question him." Tianna said. Shelia nods "okay". "Jessica, what can you tell us about Dave?" Seth asked. "He was arrested last year for a DUI and got a speeding ticket last week. He's one of those people who cuts trees down." Jessica said. "You got a picture?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. Sent to your phone now." Jessica said. "Thanks girl." Brianna said "send that photo to Tianna. Tell her to ask Shelia if she recognizes him." Brianna said. Seth texts Tianna the photo and tells her to ask Shelia if she recognizes him

"Do you recognize this man?" Tianna asked showing the picture to Shelia. "No I've never seen him before in my life." Shelia asked. "Is he the one you have in custody?" Jose asked. "Our technical analyst found that the letter you got was sent by him." Tianna said. "Oh my god." Shelia said. "In case he does call you we are going to have police monitor the phone lines." Tianna said. "Okay." Jose said hugging Shelia

At Roman's house in Cincinnati. Roman sits at his kitchen table looking at the papers. "You shouldn't bug yourself over those." Joe said walking into the room. "I'm sorry." Roman said putting the papers on the table. Joe sits down across from him. "How you holding up?" Joe asked. Roman shakes his head. "I gave everything to Amelia and Sabrina and my job." Roman said. "It was the same thing with your mom. I gave her everything and in the end I became a single parent. You know the saying, if you love someone let em go, but if they come back it was meant to be." Joe said. "I know." Roman sighs and looks out the window

Tianna walks into the room. "I've got to head back to the station but there will be a cop parked outside your house." Tianna said. Shelia nods "thank you". "Your welcome. I promise you we will find this guy." Tianna said. "Just do your best." Shelia said. "Oh well. Anything happens like you get a gift or another letter you call 911 immediately." Tianna said. "We will." Jose said. Tianna nods and walks out of the house

* * *

"I've been looking at these letters that Shelia received and the one is written out and the other one is typed out." Seth said. "Well we didn't see a compute in Dave's house." Dean said. "He could have used a public computer." Diamond said. "Either way the letter came from his address." Dean said. "What do we know about this guy?" Tianna asked walking in. "Well we know he's smart. He took pictures of Shelia and found out where she was going to be at today and sent that letter." Seth said. "We need to either have Dave confess to stalking Shelia or we find this guy." Dean said. "Shelia and her fiancee are both on edge." Diamond said. "Understandable." Seth said

Brianna walks into the interrogation room. "Well, Dave you have a bit of a rap sheet." Brianna said. "Look, I've seen the news on that model being stalked but I'm not the one stalking her." Dave said as Brianna sat down. "Our technical analyst looked into your phone and you have a bunch of pictures of Shelia." Brianna said. "Because my granddaughter uses my phone and she's a huge fan of Shelia." Dave said.

"Then explain to me how this letter was sent for your address if you aren't stalking Shelia?" Brianna asked. "I don't know I didn't send it." Dave said. Seth walks in with a piece of paper. "I want you to write something on this paper." Seth said. "Why?" Dave asked. "We're going to compare it to the handwriting on the letter." Brianna said. Dave grabs the pen laying on the table and writes something on the paper then hands it back to Seth who walks out of the room. Seth lays the paper on the table and compares the handwriting on the letter. "Anything?" Diamond said. "Its not him." Seth said and went to tell Brianna

Shelia sits on the couch reading a book. Jose grabs the book and lays it on the table. "Come on." Jose said and grabs her hands pulling her up. "Let me guess you don't want me to read?" Shelia asked. "Me and are going to fix dinner, and we're going to do it together." Jose said walking with Shelia into the kitchen. "We going to pretend there's not a weird guy sending me letters as well?" Shelia asked. "What weird guy?" Jose asked. "I'll take that as a yes." Shelia said as Jose grabbed a pot from the cabinet.

The doorbell rings and Shelia opens the door. "Shelia Griffin?" The mad asked."That's me." Shelia said. "These flowers are for you." The man said handing the flowers to Shelia. "Uh thank you." Shelia said. The man nods and walks walked into the kitchen. "Did you get me flowers?" Shelia asked. "No." Jose said. "If you didn't then who did?" Shelia asked. Shelia's eyes go wide and drops the flowers then screams. Jose grabs the phone calls the police.

* * *

"All these photos are taking from across the street." Dean said. "Which mean he was in a car." Brianna said. "Once he starts feeling good about himself, he's probably going to finally find the courage to actually meet Shelia." Seth said. Stephan walks over to the team. "So, we charging for sending flowers now too?" Stephan asked. "Him sending flowers might not be much to you but it that tells us that he's desperately trying to get close to Shelia." Dean said. "With all the police activity he was bold enough to send her flowers." Seth said. "Add that to his proven determination to meet Shelia and then we've have ourselves a serious escalation here." Brianna said

"I really thought this guy was just messing with her." Stephan said. "Stalkers don't mess around. When they set their sights on someone they will do anything to have their target notice them." Dean said. "There are five types of stalkers. Rejected stalkers in which they pursue their victims in order to reverse, correct, or avenge rejection. Like divorce, separation, or termination." Seth said. "The second is resentful stalkers in which the pursue a vendetta against the victim because of a sense of grievance against the victim. Sometimes motivated mainly by the desire to frighten or distress the victim." Brianna said

"Intimacy stalkers believe that the victim is their long-sought-after soulmate and they are meant to be together." Seth said. "Incompetent stalkers have poor social skills or courting skills. They have a fixation, or some cases, a sense of entitlement to an intimate relationship with their victims." Dean said. "The predatory stalker often spy on their victim in order to prepare and plan an attack, sometimes sexual on the victim." Brianna said. "So, are we saying he's an intimacy stalker?" Stephan asked. "Yeah. He believes Shelia is in love with him, but she just doesn't know it." Dean said. "He took a 6 month cooling off period before sending Shelia another letter." Brianna said

"Do you think after all this time he would hurt me?" Shelia asked. "You really haven't done anything to provoke him." Diamond said. "The police are tracking who order the flowers and had them delivered to you." Tianna said. Shelia nods and walks into the kitchen. "He starting to build his confidence, and he wants something now." Diamond said. "What do you think it is?" Tianna asked. "I don't know, but I'm scared about what will happen if she doesn't give it to him." Diamond said.

"If he believes that he's ready to eliminate his competition. Jose could be it." Brianna said. "You think he's ready for a confrontation" Stephan asked. "He's not gonna let anything or anyone get in his way of Shelia." Dean said. "By him sending the flowers to Shelia shows he cares about her. He won't hurt her." Seth said. "He hasn't yet." Stephan said. "She hasn't provoked him yet." Brianna said. "He doesn't want to hurt her, but if he feels like he's gonna lose her then his might." Dean said. "We need to give the profile." Seth said

* * *

"This guy has been rejected his entire life." Dean said. "To escape that rejection he created a vivid fantasy world in which someone excepted him." Brianna said. "Many stalkers fit into different categories with paranoia disorders. Intimacy-seeking stalkers often have delusional disorder involving erotomania delusions. With the rejected stalkers, the continual clinging of a relationship an inadequate or dependent person couples with the entitlement of a narcissistic personality and the persistent jealousy of the paranoid personality." Seth said. "This guy took a 6 month cooling off period before sending Shelia another letter." Brianna said.

"He hasn't tried to hurt Shelia but that doesn't mean he won't try." Dean said. "He just sent Shelia flowers which shows he's getting close in trying to meet her." Seth said. "He could become violent if he feels other people are stealing his obsession. Like Shelia's fiancee." Dean said. "Shelia did everything you guys told her but yet he still found her." Seth said. "This guy believes that Shelia is in love with him but just doesn't know it yet. We need to find this guy so Shelia can get back to living a normal life." Seth said. "Thank you." Brianna said.

"Worse case scenario he gets you alone." Diamond said. "And it would be important for you to play along with him." Tianna said. "You mean like tell him I love him?" Shelia asked. "If it comes to that yeah." Tianna said. "By you gaining his trust, he'll lets his guard and thats when you'll be able to make your move." Diamond said. "We're gonna have go through your life ever since he's been apart of it." Tianna said. "Haven't you done that already?" Jose asked. "We're talking each and every moment over that last 6 months. It could be in the smallest detail." Tianna said

"If this guy is able to get enough confidence build up to talk to Shelia, she'd find it more like talking a little kid." Brianna said. "A very dangerous little kid." Dean said. "6 months ago he called Shelia and he hasn't called her at all." Brianna said. "He doesn't want to give away his location." Seth said. "But why did he write November on the letter?" Stephan asked. "He wouldn't have written it if it didn't mean anything to him." Brianna said

"It could mean the first time he saw her. At an interview or photo shoot. She's a model." Dean said. "Their paths crossed somewhere 6 months ago." Seth said. "Tianna, I'm used to digging through creepy criminals life, but having to go through Shelia's life makes me feel all gross." Jessica said. "We have to in order to help." Tianna said. "I know but this is her business why she took out $1,000 dollars two months ago." Jessica said. "Her Bachelorette party." Tianna said. "Or how much money she spends on flowers every month." Jessica said. "To put on her mothers grave." Tianna said

"Did you know her manager was voted Best Manger Of All Time?" Jessica asked. "Yeah." Tianna said. "So, why did she spend over a million dollars on getting a new Publicists last year?" Jessica asked. "Thanks." Tianna said and hung up. "We're looking for something connected to November 16th. Does that mean anything to you? Is it anyone's birthday or anniversary?" Diamond asked. "No. The 16th doesn't mean anything to me." Shelia said. Tianna walks into the room. "What's up?" Diamond asked. "Shelia?" Tianna sits in the chair across from her "why did you spend a million dollars on a new Publicists last year?".

"Her former Publicists kept flirting with her so we fired him and get a new one. Ruby." Jose said. "Do you think it could be him?" Diamond asked. "No." Shelia said. "You sure?" Diamond asked. "Positive?" Shelia said. "Okay." Tianna said. There's a noise outside. Jose gets up and looks the window. "I don't see anything." Jose said. Jose opens the door and slowly walks outside and looks around. He then looks at his car and sees that his windshield has been broken. "Dammit!" Jose said. A guy in the bushes watches him

* * *

The next day. Diamond hangs up her phone. "That was Detective Martin, he just took Jose's police report. He has $300 worth of damage to his car." Diamond said. Brianna looks at Tianna. "You okay?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. Just didn't get much sleep last night." Tianna said and sighed. "Why are you taking this so hard?" Diamond asked. "Shelia's life has been turned upside down for the past 6 months and we're just tearing it up some more." Tianna said. "We have to ask those questions, its the only way to catch her stalker." Dean said. "She knew it would be uncomfortable." Diamond said. "That's a bit of understatement." Tianna said. "Tianna, you fought for this case." Seth said

"You wanted to help Shelia." Diamond said. "That's what were sitting here trying to do." Brianna said. "Then why do I feel we violated her to?" Tianna asked. "Stalker cases can get tough. Trust me I've done a few myself." Dean said. Shelia walks down the hall to her dressing room after an interview when she sees a guy at the end of the hall she recognizes. She grabs her phone out of her purse and calls someone

At the police station. "I knew I recognized him from somewhere. I just didn't know where else to go." Shelia said. "Shelia you did the right thing coming here." Stephan said. "You're gonna get through this." Diamond said. "You're strong, smart, and you've taken every precaution. You're not helpless." Brianna said. "I needed to hear that." Shelia said. "I think he's gonna talk to her." Seth said. "He's gonna set himself up for rejection. Its gonna be a very risky situation." Brianna said. "If he feels anger he may turn violent." Diamond said.

The sketch artist hands Tianna the drawing. "I'll get this to the press." Tianna said and walks away. "Is he gonna be okay?" Diamond asked. "Yeah once we got a lead." Brianna said. Jose pulls into the driveway seeing someone standing in the grass. "Hey! You son of a bitch get out of my yard!" Jose said. The man doesn't move. Jose tackles him and punches in the face. "Stay away from Shelia!" Jose said punching him. Shelia walks over to the window seeing Jose punching someone. She turns around and comes face to face with a man. "Hello Shelia." The man said

Diamond and Tianna walk up to the Stephan. "What the hell happened?" Tianna asked. "Said some guy was standing in their yard." Stephan said. Jose comes out of the house. "Backdoor's off the hinges. Her phone's still in the house, her purse. Her jacket is on the bed. He just took her, I was right outside." Jose said. "lets go inside." Tianna said and walked into the house with Jose. "What now?" Stephan asked. "Well he got her and he's not about to let her go." Diamond said

"You like it?" The man asked. "I-its nice." Shelia asked. "Did you get the flowers I sent?" He asked. "Yeah. T-they w-were very beautiful. Its finally nice to see you in person." Shelia said. "You've seen me before Shelia." The man said. "I-I k-know. You mean the first time? The 16th?" Shelia asked. "You saw me before hand. But you do remember." He said. "I know." Shelia said

* * *

"I can't find anyone that matches the description exact but here are pictures coming at you of three people that sort of match the description of the guy Jose gave" Jessica said. Brianna swipes and looks the pictures. "Lets start with Lance Brown, Jason Emery, and Michael Collins. Brown is a janitor, Emery is a preschool teacher, and Collins is unemployed but he's a photographer. Last employed at Photo Dreams, a Picture studio for beginning models." Jessica said. "Shelia's a model. He might have taken pictures of her." Seth said

"He doesn't have a criminal record. His bank account lists Michael Collins, 579 Pleasant Hill Road, West Palm Beach, Florida." Jessica said. "Thanks baby girl." Brianna said and hung up "well we have a name and address". "You really think he'd take her to his place?" Stephan asked. "Maybe but still needs to be checked out." Brianna said. "I'll send a cruiser." Stephan said grabbing his phone. "Every minute we stand here she's alone with him." Jose said. "His obsession with Shelia defines him." Diamond said. "They would go where he wants. He'd go somewhere she wants to go." Brianna said. "Is there someplace that means something to the both of you?" Dean asked

"I proposed to her at Miami Beach." Jose said. "Lets go." Brianna said. "I knew you remembered." Michael said. "Its a little stuffy in here. Lets take a walk. We can look at the water. Okay? Its so beautiful here." Shelia said. "Okay." Michael takes the cuffs off and opens the car door and helps her out of the car. He holds a knife to her back as they walk along the beach. They turn the corner and the team comes out of the shadows

"Michael Collins. FBI." Diamond said. "Don't make me hurt her." Michael said. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna put my gun away. I just want to talk to you." Diamond said. "I don't want to hurt her." Michael said. "Michael, we don't want to take her away from you. Shelia told me she wants to be with you." Diamond said. "Its true. I'm so happy now. Everybody thinks you're going to hurt me. Put the gun down so we can be together. Where do you want to go first? We can buy a house in Miami or go get dinner." Shelia said. Brianna jumps over the fence behind Michael and grabs him from behind who drops the knife and gun. Brianna arrests him

"Get up. Get up." Brianna said handing him to a police officer. "How could you do this to me?! After everything I did for you! Nothing will ever keep us apart!" Micheal said screaming while being dragged away. "You did great." Diamond said. "He was my best friend. That's how we met." Shelia said. "Its okay." Tianna said. Seth walked over with a folder "I found this in his car about Shelia". Jose walks over "Shelia." He hugs Shelia. "Its over." Tianna said. "Thank you." Shelia said. Tianna nods "your welcome". She walks away with Diamond and Seth

* * *

 _"Failure is impossible"-Susan B. Anthony_

Tianna walks into her apartment putting her bag on the table and walking into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of tea. Joey walks into the room. "Welcome home." Joey said. "Thanks." Tianna said. "Your welcome." Joey said. "We caught that girls stalker." Tianna said. "Good." Joey said and kissed her. "Scarlett asleep?" Tianna asked. "Yeah. She was out like a light." Joey said. "Good." Tianna said. "I've been looking at this paper about adopting." Joey said. "Oh good." Tianna said. They sit at the table and look at the papers.

 **(The camera fades to black)**

* * *

 **There's Episode Five  
**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R :) Enjoy**


	6. Season One Episode Six

**Here's Episode Six**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NO OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

 **Note: I forgot to have Jacob appear in the last episode so I'm going to have him appear in this one**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Six**

 **Synopsis: The BAU is called to Tacoma, Washington when a girl who was abducted two weeks earlier escapes from her captor. Now the BAU must race against time to find the other girl before the Unsub kills her. However, the case also hits Brianna hard making her reveal a secret that only Roman knows. Meanwhile, Tianna's job causes a bit of tension at home. Plus, Brianna confronts Sabrina**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Tacoma, Washington**

A young girl runs through the woods and looking behind making sure no one is following her. In the distance she sees the road so she speeds up coming up to the road a few minutes later. She collapses to her knees and catches her breath. She looks up when she sees a car coming so she begins waving her hands. The car pulls up to her. "Are you lost?" The driver asked. "I'm Michelle Anderson. I was one of the teens kidnapped two weeks ago." She said. "Oh my god. Get in I'll take you to a hospital." The driver said. Michelle gets in the and he takes her to the hospital

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Tianna stands in the kitchen making breakfast "Scarlett, come on. You're gonna be late!". Scarlett runs into the kitchen "sorry my hair wouldn't cooperate". Tianna puts her eggs on a plate then sits it on the table. "Eat." Tianna said. Scarlett sits at the table and begins eating. "Are you coming to my game?" Scarlett asked. "I wish I could sweetie but your dad will tape it." Tianna said. Scarlett pouts, "I'm sorry." Tianna said. "Hey I understand you have to catch bad guys." Scarlett said. "I know." Tianna said and walked back in the kitchen

Joey looks at her. "What? You heard her she understands." Tianna said. "I know but I just want to at least take one day off and watch one of her games in person instead of watching it on a tape." Joey said. "I know and I want to but this job is demanding and important." Tianna said. "Not as important as your step-daughter?" Joey asked. "Joey, can we not do this right now?" Tianna asked. "Fine but we're talking about this later." Joey said and walked out "okay, Scarlett hurry up we gotta go". Scarlett finishes eating and grabs her backpack. "Have a good day Scarlett." Tianna said. Scarlett hugs her "you to Tianna." She follows Joey out of the house

At the BAU. "You're going to confront Sabrina?" Diamond asked. "Yeah and she's not going to like what I have to say." Brianna said. "Probably not." Diamond said. Jessica walks into the BAU carrying a bunch of files. "Straight hair today?" Brianna asked. "My curler broke." Jessica said. "You broke your curler?" Diamond asked. "Yeah, knocked it off my dresser." Jessica said. "What is with you and breaking stuff?" Brianna asked. "I don't know." Jessica said smiling. Seth walks over to them. "Did you know people who break stuff are more likely to break a body part?" Seth asked. "Really? I didn't know." Brianna said sarcastically. "Very funny." Seth said.

Roman walks down the hall as Tianna walks off the elevator. "Gather everyone." Roman said. "Nothing's come across my desk." Tianna said. "This came straight to me." Roman said and walked into the bullpen. Tianna shrugs then sits her stuff down in her office then goes to gather everyone. Diamond looks over at Dean's office window. "I wonder what they're talking about." Diamond said. Brianna looks over "looks tense though".

* * *

"Jacob, I thought Brianna did a fine job filling in for Roman on the last case." Dean said. "I know she did but that't not why I'm here." Jacob said. "Then why are you here?" Dean asked leaning forward in his chair. "The director is keeping a close eye on you." Jacob said. "Why?" Dean asked. "He always keeps a close eye on people who leave the FBI then come back. I have never know why." Jacob said. Tianna knocks on the door "sorry to interrupt but we're gathering".

"I'll be there in a minute." Dean said. Tianna nodded and walks away from the door. "Lets get started." Roman said. "Yes. Tacoma, Washington. 20 year old Michelle Anderson " Tianna said. "Tacoma's 32 miles outside of Seattle." Seth said. "Wait wasn't she one of the girls kidnapped two weeks ago?" Diamond asked. "Yeah. She escaped from her captor." Tianna said. "She escaped?" Brianna asked. "She ran through nearby woods and when she came across the road she was taken to a local hospital." Tianna said. "Tacoma's usually a very quiet city." Seth said

"No one her age was missing from Tacoma?" Diamond asked. "No." Tianna said. "Why do they need us?" Dean asked. "Here's the thing two years ago. Some kids while they were playing in the woods found the torso of a Jane Doe. She sustained similar injuries. Michelle and the Jane Doe had stab wounds all over their body from various weapons. Michelle's fingerprints didn't lead anywhere." Tianna said. "Her wounds haven't scarred." Diamond said. "He had her for two weeks." Brianna said. "She's got dirt on her clothes and under her fingernails." Roman said. "Yeah. She'd been raped and tortured and repeatedly." Tianna said

"He's a sexual sadist." Diamond said. "Sexual Sadism Disorder is a condition in which the unsub experience's sexual arousal in response to the extreme pain, suffering or humiliation of others." Seth said. "He gets off on their pain." Roman said. "Sadist usually restrain their victims on their own turf don't they?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Seth said. "He's from Tacoma and he didn't mean for Michelle to get away." Dean said. "The unsub isn't gonna keep Michelle's place empty for long." Brianan said. "She saw the opportunity to escape and she took it." Roman said. "Lets not waste time." Dean said. "Wheels up in 20." Roman said

A man walks out of his house and sees the door open to his barn. He puts a box down and walks inside the barn. He walks over to the cellar and opens the door. Michelle isn't there but the other girl but is asleep. He shuts and locks the door and slams the door to the barn. "That girl is lucky. I almost buried her." He said and goes back to work. The other girl gets a text on her phone and the guy picks it up seeing its a text from the girl mothers. "How's the trip?" She asked. "OMG! Its so much fun! :)." He texts back

* * *

 _"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."Desmond Tutu_

"The Jane Doe found in 2009 was found in the woods over here, and Michelle was found on the south side of the woods heading out of the city." Diamond said. "The unsub most likely held Michelle somewhere in between there." Seth said. "He held Michelle for two weeks. Her bruises are still green, which means they are least eight days old." Diamond said. "By these pictures she's really dehydrated." Dean said. "He wants to keep them weak." Brianna said. "He also underestimated her." Seth said. "When she had the opportunity to run she took it." Roman said

"The 2009 Jane Doe could have been his first victim." Tianna said. "Could be more victims in his past." Seth said. "He lives a normal life and eventually develope's a God complex." Roman said. "He probably used a ruse to kidnap his victims." Tianna said. "Jessica's looking for missing person's in neighboring states." Roman said. "Good." Dean said. "Dean, you, Seth, and I will go to the hospital. Tianna you set up at the police station." Roman said. "Me and Diamond will go to the crime scene." Brianna said. "Good." Roman said.

* * *

 **At the hospital**

"What exactly are her injuries?" Roman asked. "She has stab wounds all over her body from different weapons. She was raped and tortured repeatedly. The damage I found on her, he did some horrible stuff to her." He hands the clipboard to Dean "she also had a large amount of internal bleeding from her spleen and a heavy amount in her blood. What exactly is he doing?" He asked. "He's doing what we call profiling her." Dean said. "We know her name and even though she's unconscious, we can still learn a lot about her by studying her body." Roman said.

Seth walks out of the room. "She wasn't a high risk victim like a drug addict or a prostitute. Her dental work shows she was cared for, which means she most likely grew up in a middle-class family. Her tan lines are fading, which also means she probably grew up in a warm climate or spent most of her time outdoors, possibly playing sports. The shin splints on her right leg confirms that theory that she's an athlete, which means that she ran from her captor she could have ran for miles." Seth said.

"What about her stab wounds." The doctor asked. "I'm not exactly sure what he cut her with but I do know it wasn't a knife." Seth said. The nurse opens the door. "Dr. Leonard. She's opened her eyes." The nurse said. "Excuse me." He walks into the room. "This guy did a number on her." Dean said. Seth looks at the clipboard

* * *

 **At the crime scene**

"I've been on this job for two weeks when the Jane Doe in 09' was found." Sheriff Mitchell said. "Did you think he was a sadist back then?" Diamond said. "Oh yeah. We investigated in 09' but the case went cold." Scott said. "Well, Michelle being found must have surprised you." Brianna said. "Yeah. I looked at her when I got to the hospital and I looked at the case from 09 they looked similar so I called you guys." Scott said. "Did you see this stuff in Illinois?" Diamond said. "Yeah, exactly why I left. I thought I was just going to be patrolling the streets but never this." Scott said

"What exactly do you think she was running from?" Brianna asked. "I don't know. I do know there's acres and acres of woods through there." Scott said. "That's towards the city." Brianna said. K9's picked up her sent going that way but her scent taper's off." Scott said. "Alright, lets go that way." Brianna said. "Why?" Scott asked. "If the unsub knew Michelle escaped he could have taken forensic counter measure to make us think she went the opposite direction." Diamond said. "Okay." Scott said. They begin walking toward the woods

* * *

 **Back at the hospital**

"She was in a lot of pain so I gave her pain medication to help her rest." Dr. Leonard said. Roman nodded. "Hi Michelle. I'm Dr. Seth Rollins from the FBI. Can you tell me what happened to you? Can you tell me who hurt you?" Seth asked. "He hurt." Michelle said. "Who did he hurt?" Seth asked. "He has C-Carla." Michelle said. "Carla? Can you tell me who he is?" Seth asked. "Dr. her stats are dropping." The nurse said. "The bleeding's getting heavier. We need to do surgery. Call the OR." Dr. Leonard said. "Seth." Roman said. Seth backs up and lets them work. "Her blood pressure is really high." The nurse said. "I don't have a pulse." The other nurse said. "Defib! Clear! Move her gown." Dr. Leonard said.

at the police station. "He has Carla?" Dean asked. "That's what it sounded like. She's really drowsy I couldn't really understand her." Seth said. "This unsub has to be a master manipulator to have thinking that." Roman said. "He had her for two weeks, but she learned to adapt there." Dean said. Brianna sniffs "do I smell ammonia?". "There's a bunch of farms in this part of Tacoma. Farmers use it all the time." Scott said. "Yeah but I smell some right around this area." Brianna said. "Oh god." Diamond said. "Reminds me of Jenna Grimes and Betty Yates. Their captors had them play out a fantasy in order to stay alive." Brianna said and grabbed her phone to call Roman. "Yeah Brianna." Roman said. "Yeah, Roman. I think you better get down here. There's something you have to see." Brianna said.

30 minutes later Roman, Seth and, Dean walk over to to Brianna, Diamond, and Scott. "What we got?" Roman asked. "Well first we started smelling Ammonia. Then we came across this." Brianna said. "How many victims?" Dean asked. "Well we got two so far." Diamond said. "That shallow grave was empty when we found it." Brianna said. "Was Michelle in it?" Dean asked. "It's fresh." Diamond said. "Our unsub probably brought Michelle down here to be buried." Seth said. "And that's when Michelle escaped." Brianna said. "These graves may be up to ten years old." Diamond said. "We got another one!" An officer said. "What the hell?" Scott asked. "That's three." Brianna said. "I need Jessica to check for missing persons going back 10 years." Roman said.

* * *

 **Tacoma Police Department**

"Jessica said she found that 6 teenage girls have gone missing from Washington going back at least a decade." Brianna said. "Michelle is a brunette." Dean said. "Four of the 6 are brunette." Seth said. "Any recent missing persons report?" Roman asked. "Nothing came up." Seth said. Brianna calls Jessica "your on speaker". "Your favorite girl just got a call from Seattle PD. They heard we were looking for a missing person and as it turns out Seattle PD found an abandoned car this morning that is registered to a Mrs. and Mr Randall and Debra Wallace." Jessica said

"What does this have to do with anything?" Brianna asked. "Its important because it turns out that Mr. and Mrs. Wallace let their daughter who attends Seattle Community College borrow that car so she could go on a hiking trip for her birthday but obviously they never made it." Jessica said. "Well we know the girl in the hospital's name is Michelle Anderson." Dean said. "Do you have a name on the other girl?" Roman asked. "Yeah and her name is Scarlett Wallace. She just turned 19." Jessica said. "Is she a brunette?" Dean asked. "Yeah but Michelle's natural hair color is black." Jessica said. "You got a photo on this girl?" Brianna asked. "Already sent your phones." Jessica said

Dean looks at the photo of Scarlett. "So, Michelle was saying he has Carla but her name is Scarlett." Dean said. "She was saying her nickname." Roman said. Scarlett bangs on the door to the cellar. "Let me out!" Scarlett said. "Daddy's busy right now." The man said. "I have to use the bathroom." Scarlett said. The man puts his hammer down and walks over to the door and opens it. "Hurry up." He said. Scarlett goes into the bathroom and does her business then walks out of the bathroom and looks around. "Where's Michelle?" Scarlett said. "She's gone. You're all alone now." She said

* * *

"The unsub dyed Michelle's hair." Dean said. "Its not unusual for unsub's to manipulate their victims to play out their fantasies." Seth said. "Do you think he's killed Scarlett?" Dean asked. "Scarlett?" Tianna asked. "The girl name is Scarlett." Brianna said. "Oh. This is the doctors report on Michelle." Tianna said and hands the folder to Brianna. "I hope she fits his delusion and he continues to play it out with her." Roman said. Brianna closes the folder and walks away from the group. "This case is hitting her hard." Dean said. "Yeah." Roman said. "We need to alert the community." Diamond said. "You do what you have to do." Scott said. "When this gets out its going to kill the tourism." Dean said. "I don't care about tourism. I only care about this girl." Scott said.

"Well the ME confirmed that the three graves contained brunette's in their late teens to early 20's" Diamond said. "So this unsub has a type." Dean said. "He was either hurt by one or in love with a brunette." Roman said. "Sexual sadists have rage, and based on Michelle's stab wounds, I have to say hurt." Dean said. "Seattle is 32 miles away from Tacoma." Scott said. "That's a quiet a distance to go and abduct victims." Diamond said. "He must be comfortable in that area." Roman said. "Our list of people with sexual records are on the computer." Scott said. Roman looks at Brianna who's staring out the window. "Call Jessica. Get a list of sex offenders in the area." Roman said and walked over to Brianna

Brianna looks at Roman when he walks over. "You okay?" Roman asked. "Yeah." Brianna said. "You sure? This case has hit you pretty hard." Roman said. "Yeah. Just making me think of my childhood." Brianna said. "We'll catch this guy." Roman said. "I know." Brianna said. Dean walks over "Jessica found three possible suspects but the one that sticks out the most is a Charles Simpson. He was arrested for being a peeping tom while he was in college. He's a art teacher at James Madison High School." Dean hands the tablet to Roman "he's address is there as well". "Okay, Tianna and Diamond stay here and wait for the parents. Brianna and Seth go to Simpson's house. Dean and I will go to the school." Roman said.

* * *

Brianna and Seth get out of the car and Brianna runs up to the door and kicks it in. "FBI!." Brianna said walking in. Seth walks in and goes through the house. Brianna walks out of the porch and looks around. She sees a sweatshirt laying on the ground. Brianna puts her gun in her holster and grabs a pair of gloves and picks up the shirt. She calls Roman. "Yeah, Roman. Its him. I found a small SCC sweatshirt on the ground with blood on it. I don't see any sign of Scarlett here though." Brianna said. "Thanks Brianna." Roman said

Charles brings up a picture. "I want you guys to write down what you think is going on in this photo. Is the girl sad? Was she asked a question just as the photographer took the photo?" Charles asked. The principal opens the door. "Mr. Simpson, I need to speak with you." The principal said. "Continue working. I'll be right back." Charles puts his pointer down and walks outside. "Charles Simpson?" Roman asked. "Yeah that's me." Charles said. Dean grabs his handcuffs. "You're under arrest for the abduction of Michelle Anderson and Scarlett Wallace." Roman said. "What?" Charles asked. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will." Dean said. "I didn't kidnap anyone!" Charles said.

"Be used against you in a court of law." Dean said. "This is a mistake!" Charles said. Back at the police station. "It hasn't even been an hour and the press is already outside." Dean said. "News travels fast here." Scott said. Diamond walks over to Roman who's watching Simpson. "Its safe to say that Simpson isn't married?" Diamond asked. "No. Guys like him are loners and don't want a spouse looking over their shoulder." Roman said. "Don't we all." Diamond said. "Seth, how's it going?" Brianna asked walking into the room. "He didn't have Michelle or Scarlett here." Seth said. "He probably has a secondary location." Brianna said. "Trophy or not. You wouldn't be careless enough to leave Scarlett's jacket here. He obsesses over every disorder out here according to his bookshelf." Seth said. Brianna shrugs and looks around the room

"He doesn't have TV or computer." Brianna said. "Welcome to the 1990's." Seth said. "So, music he's only entertainment?" Brianna asked. "Oh yeah. He has a whole collection of Tony Bennett." Seth said. Scott lays the picture of Michelle on the table. "She's just your type isn't she?" Scott asked. "Come on you just can't hold me here. I didn't kidnap anyone. I love children, I'm a teacher for God's sake. And by the time I have another class starting in an hour." Charles said. "Well guess what, class is canceled." Scott said. "Then I want my one phone call." Charles said. "The phones are down. So you're out of luck." Scott said. "Well, what are you going to do to me? What am I gonna do?" Charles asked. "Well." Scott crosses his arms "you're gonna stay here until you tell me were Scarlett Wallace is".

* * *

Roman opens the door. "Sheriff, may I have a word with you?" Roman asked. Scott walks out of the room and Roman closes the door. "If he has Scarlett, we have to watch the way we talk to him." Roman said. "I've interrogated tougher scumbags than this pervert." Scott said. "And I'm sure you have, but with the burial sight we found makes the case no longer about Michelle Anderson and Scarlett Wallace." Roman said. "You don't want me in there?" Scott asked. "Not anymore, no." Roman said. "Unbelievable." Scott said. Tianna walks out of the conference room.

"You have Michelle's parents in there?" Roman asked. "Yeah and they're devastated." Tianna said. Roman nods "stay with them. I'm going to see how Diamond is doing with Scarlett's parents." Roman said. "Okay." Tianna said. Roman walks away. "I do not know those girls. How many times do I have to tell you?" Charles asked. Dean puts Michelle's picture in front of him. "This girl right here is Michelle Anderson. She's in critical condition." He puts Scarlett's picture in front of him "this is Scarlett Wallace. You don't know their names." Dean said. "I'm telling you the truth I did not kidnap those girls." Charles said

"I study guys like for a living and the one thing I've learned is that, you guys never have one secret." Dean said. "This guy's really old school." Seth says. "He still uses film to shoot." Brianna said looking around the room. "He would be too controlling to let anyone else develop it." Seth said and looked at Brianna "hey are you okay?". "Yeah. Why wouldn't be?" Brianna asked. "This case has hit your pretty hard." Seth said. "These girls are being abducted and raped." Brianna walks into a room "Michelle Anderson wasn't his only secret!". Seth walks into the room "oh". Brianna grabs her phone and calls Roman. Roman walks away from the window of the conference room where Diamond is and answers the phone. "Yeah Brianna?" Roman asked. "Simpson has another hobby. These girls in these photos can't be more than 15, 16 years old." Brianna said

"How many photos do you think there are?" Roman asked. "30 or 40." Brianna said. "There's 54." Seth said. "Excuse me there's 54." Brianna said. "Okay take a picture of one of the photos and send it to Dean. He's talking to Simpson." Roman said and hung up. Brianna takes picture of one of the photos and send it to Dean.

* * *

Dean sits his phone in front of Simpson. "How did you get that?" Charles asked. "It doesn't matter. What matter is that you are taking pictures of underage girls!" Dean said. "They are my students." Charles said. "You drilled holes and the girls bathroom, and you turn around and do this?" Dean asked. "I'm the one taking the pictures. They take the pictures." Charles said. "You think the judge is going to believe that? At first the pictures are enough, but then you get those urges and then you have to touch one. That's why you took Michelle and Scarlett." Dean said.

"Its not like that. I don't hurt them. I'm their teacher. I wouldn't hurt them. I love kids." Charles said. "You take pictures of them!" Dean said. "Its my hobby." Charles said. "No its a ruse! You get them to let their guard down and that's when you make your move. You lure them to your house by themselves and you have them all to yourself." Dean said. "That is not true." Charles said. "You tell me where Scarlett is right now and as much as I hate to do this, I'll try to make things easier for you." Dean said. "I don't know her." Charles said

 _*Flashback*_

 _"I have to use the bathroom really bad." Michelle said. "Well hurry up." Scarlett said getting out of the car. Michelle gets out of the car and goes behind some bushes. Scarlett sits on the hood of the car. A car pulls over to side of the road down the road and a man gets out of the car. "You have trouble with you car?!" The man asked. "We're just resting! We're fine! Michelle, hurry up!" Scarlett said. The man walks up to Scarlett. "Scarlett Wallace?" The man asked. "How do you know my name?" Scarlett asked. The man grabs her and drags her to his car. "Let me go! Somebody help me!" Scarlett said  
_

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

"For the last ten years this is where we've vacationed here." Scarlett's mother said. "Do you think this is where this freak first met Scarlett?" Scarlett's father asked. "We believe so, yes. Do you remember the last time you talked to Scarlett?" Tianna asked. "She sent me texts a few times during the trip." Scarlett's mother said. "You didn't actually talk to her?" Tianna asked. "Its her first year in college. It wasn't unusual that she didn't always call us." Scarlett's mother said. Tianna nods "when she texted you earlier in the trip she abbreviates the words she sends but then later on she spells the words out"

"Do you think this creep was texting us pretending to be Scarlett?" Scarlett's mother asked. "That's what were assuming." Tianna said. "Oh my god." Scarlett's father said. "This creep sees Scarlett here while we are on vacation and afterwards he follows her back to school? Who in the world does that?" Scarlett's mother asked. "We think he's a resident of Tacoma but he has a past in Seattle, chances are he met the girls here." Tianna said. "He met Scarlett here. Michelle has never been to Tacoma." Scarlett's mother said.

"We saw what that creep did to Michelle." Scarlett's father said. "Did he do that to her everyday?" Scarlett's mother asked. "We think so." Tianna said. "Oh my god." Scarlett's mother said. "Did your daughter ever go to summer camp when you vacationed here in the past?" Tianna asked. "At the community center when she was younger." Scarlett's mother asked. "Did she ever take a photography class with a man named Charles Simpson?" Tianna asked. "Oh yeah. She loved it." Scarlett's mother asked. "Was she alone with him?" Tianna asked

"What exactly are you asking? Is this man a suspect?" Scarlett's mother asked. "He's being questioned. Was she alone with him?" Tianna asked. "I don't know. That class lasted till 8PM everyday. But I do know his dark room was there." Scarlett's mother said. "His dark room?" Tianna asked. "Yeah." Scarlett's mother said. "Okay thank you." Tianna said and walked out of the room "Scarlett's mother said she took a photography class with Charles Simpson over the summer when they vacationed here in the past". Roman grabs his phone and texts Dean the information

Dean looks at his phone. "Well Simpson, it says here that Scarlett took your photography class over the summer in 2007." Dean said. "Yeah." Charles said. "She was 13 at the time. She took your class the next four years she vacationed here." Dean said. "What can I say students like me." Charles said. "Simpson, you groomed her! You couldn't wait to get your hands on her!" Dean said. "Yeah she was in my house but I never touched her. I swear." Charles said. Dean's phone ring. "What?" Dean asked. "Dean, the dog just found something else." Brianna said. "Simpson, this isn't looking good for you." Dean said. "I want my lawyer." Charles said.

* * *

"None of this makes sense. This grave is fresh." Brianna said. "He must have dug it quickly because he knew we were coming or someone else dug it." Seth said. "That burial site we found was off the property. He's used countermeasure but here there's evidence lying everywhere. He would operate like this." Brianna said. "Someone's framing Simpson." Seth said. "But who though?" Brianna asked.

Scarlett sits in a room on a bed. The door above her opens and the man climbs down the ladder. "H-hi." Scarlett said. "Hey." He said slipping his shirt off. "How are you?" Scarlett said. "Man. It was so busy at the restaurant today." He said and crawls on top of Scarlett "are you happy to see me Jasmine?". "With physical evidence alone I could nail Simpson." Scott said. "Maybe but none of really represents the unsub's behavior. He uses forensic countermeasure. Guys like these don't leave evidence all over the place." Brianna said.

"He's attempting to frame Simpson." Roman said. "Michelle got away and he panicked." Diamond said. "He thought it could pin it on him." Roman said. "He knew Scarlett had a connection with his photography class which she took over the summer." Dean said. "And knew that Simpson had a proclivity towards girls Scarlett's age." Seth said. "So, we are on the right track?" Scott asked.

"Yeah and we're also looking for someone who has a similar story to Simpson." Seth said. "He's not a native, he's from Tacoma but he has ties throughout this state." Brianna said. "He must be running from something." Dean said. "This unsub knew that Simpson had a secret because he was top." Roman said. "How do we find it?" Scott asked. "Simpson has a lawyer on the way." Dean said.

"I need to book this guy now. If I don't he walks." Scott said. "We keep Simpson is custody for a while then we have a better chance of finding Scarlett." Dean said. "And if he gets released?" Scott said. "Our unsub will do whatever it take to survive and we'll lose Scarlett." Roman said. Scott nods, "Tianna, you go to the Wallace's house see what you can find on Scarlett and look at her through the unsub's eyes. I'll talk to Scarlett's parents." Roman said. "Okay." Tianna said. "Dean, Brianna. I want you guys to stay on Simpson. He knows this guy. Diamond stay with Michelle's parents. Seth continue studying this guy." Roman said.

"Get off of!" Scarlett said. "I'm not done yet Jazzy." The man said. "Stop!" Scarlett said. "I don't get any of this. You were just grilling me about kidnapping and murdering and now you want my help." Charles said. "Somebody had access your house and they saw what I saw." Brianna said. "I don't need to help you, you humiliated me." Charles said. "I thought you cared about these girls?" Brianna asked. "I do." Charles said.

"Well then you need to start talking." Brianna said. Dean sits down "we need the names of everyone who has been at your house in the last five months." Dean said. "Hey, hey. Whats wrong?" The man asked. "Nothing." Scarlett said. "Huh? What is it Jazzy?" The man asked. "Why are you doing this, dad? I have a mom and dad who are probably really worried about me." Scarlett said. "Its okay Jazzy. Its gonna get better." The man said. "I'm not Jasmine. I'm Scarlett Wallace for Seattle, Washington." Scarlett said. "Jazzy. I told you not to lie." The man said. "Sorry." Scarlett said. "Its okay. Just don't do it again." The man said.

* * *

"Looking at these pictures Scarlett wore a lot of SCC stuff." Roman said. "Yeah she practically lived in it." Scarlett's mother said. "So she advertised what school she was going to." Tianna said. "Is that where he knew he could find her?" Scartlett's father asked. "Were not sure yet." Roman said. "Okay, add Kimberly Diaz and Timothy Dayton." Dean said. "Did they all develop their photos at your place?" Brianna asked. "I'm the only one in this town that still uses film to develop photos. Everyone else has gone digital." Charles said. "Who has access to your darkroom? Repairman? A friend?" Dean asked. "I showed a few friends." Charles said. "We need their names." Brianna said. Charles writes their names down

Tianna looks around the room. "This was an old church. We bought this place when Scarlett was 10 years old. We fixed it up." Scarlett's mother said. "There's one from every year?" Tianna asked. "Yeah. There's an art festival every summer. That's where she got most of the pictures from." Scarlett's father said. "I'm sorry but I don't know how this is going to help you in you're investigation." Scarlett's mother said. "Studying your routines could be very useful. What else do you do?" Tianna asked. "We go to church sometimes." Scarletts father said. "Scarlett loves to sing." Scarlett's mother said. "She in the choir?" Tianna said. "Oh yeah. She's amazing and she loves it." Scarlett's mother said. "Everyone was amazed when she did her solo." Scarlett's mother said. "Okay. Thank you." Tianna said.

"I cross-checked Brianna's list of names who have seen Simpson's darkroom with church membership. I got 5 matches." Jessica said. "Did you run background checks?" Roman asked. "Yeah and none of them have records though, but I did find something that might be helpful. Several tests revealed fragments in Michelle's wounds." Jessica said. "Did they identify the blade that was used?" Diamond asked. "Only that there was a number of them." Jessica said. "The doctor mentioned that Michelle had a high level of metals in her blood." Roman said. "And the highest one being lead." Dean said. "Add that to the pattern of her wounds and her cuts." Seth said.

"This guy probably worked with stained glass." Tianna said. "Simpson had a stained glass window on his front door." Brianna said. "That Wallace's had stained glass chimes in their condo." Tianna said. "Well, lead fumes can get into your system during the soldering process." Dean said. Brianna looks at him, "what? Angel's crafty." Dean said. "Jessica, does anybody work with stain glass on that list?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. A Tim Crawford." Jessica said. "Crawford?" Dean asked. "Simpson said he met him once." Brianna said

"Mr. Crawford has been a member of the church for over 16 years. He travels all over doing craft fairs. He also owns the Jasmine Cafe. Looks like he's from Spokane. Says he moved to Tacoma in 91' after his wife and stepdaughter were killed." Jessica said. "Was he a suspect?" Roman asked. "If he was I can't find a record of it, oh but wait until you see the picture of his stepdaughter." Jessica said and sends the picture. "Oh wow Jasmine and Scarlett look a lot alike." Brianna said. "Jessica, where is that restaurant?" Roman asked. "Real close." Jessica said. "Dean you're with me. Jessica send us the address to the restaurant and the address to his house to Brianna." Roman said.

* * *

Dean and Roman pull up to the restaurant and walk in. "Excuse me, is uh Tim Crawford here?" Roman asked. "Yeah. Tim? Tim?" The waitress asked. Tim doesn't come in. "That's weird he was just here." She said. Dean goes up to his office. "He's not here." Dean said. Tim pulls up to his house and gets out of the car running into the barn. "Jasmine!" He goes to the room "its time". "Time for what?" Scarlett asked. "Its time to leave. I have a plan. Listen to me. I have plan and we'll be together forever. Okay? Alright." Tim said. "Where are we going?" Scarlett asked. "Lets move!" Tim said. "What do you mean forever?" Scarlett asked. "Just move! Move it! Move. Move, move!" Time said. Scarlett starts climbing the ladder. "Good girl." Tim said.

"Okay, here's the deal. Tim Crawford married a woman who had a daughter from a previous marriage named Jasmine was 10 years old at the time. This woman was superly unstable. She went to the hospital for depression and the only person that watched Jasmine was Tim, and he was accused of molesting Jasmine." Jessica said. "Thats why women with kids rarely get remarried. They fear the man will hurt their young." Seth said. "And when the wife left the hospital she tired to leave Tim with Jasmine but every time she did he tracked her down." Jessica said. "Okay, so the woman is so desperate to get away from Tim that she took her own life and her daughters?" Diamond asked. "Well according to the police report she drove her car into the lake somewhere around Spokane." Jessica said

Tianna looks around the outside of Tim's house. She sees wind chimes on the porch. "Hey, Roman." Tianna said. "Yeah?" Romana asked. "These wind chimes look just like the ones I saw at the Wallace's condo." Tianna said. Scott walks up, "Sheriff." Brianna said. "All clear. He's not here." Scott said. "He's executing his end game." Roman said. "How do you know?" Scott asked. "Its taken him at least 20 years to find a replacement for Jasmine. He's going to die with her this time." Roman said. "In the lake." Brianna said. "Lets go." Roman said. Brianna grabs her phone and calls Jessica. "Jessica, I need the make and model of Tim's car." Brianna said. "Sending it now." Jessica said

"What are we doing? Where are you taking me?" Scarlett asked. "We are going to be together, Jasmine. I know mommy's missed you and she would really love to see you." Tim said. "Brianna, you head toward the south of the bring were coming in from the south." Roman said. Tim pulls up to the bridge "no, no, no, no" he looks at Scarlett "don't you say a word. Shh its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Shh. Its okay." Tim said. "What's going on Mike?" A man in his car asked. "We have to check everyone John." He said. "That's his car. Call Roman." Brianna said. Tianna grabs her phone and calls Roman. "Roman, we have a visual on Crawford at the Tacoma road block." Tianna said. Tim starts moving but Roman and Dean cut him off

Brianna pulls up behind him and gets out of the car and walks over pulling Tim out of his car. "Get off of me!" Tim said. "Shut the hell up." Brianna said. "Tim Crawford, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Michelle Anderson and Scarlett Wallace." Roman said. Brianna arrests him and hands him over to the Tacoma police. "Thank you." Scott said. "Your welcome. That's what were here for." Roman said and shakes his hand. "Have a safe trip home." Scott said and walked away.

 _"Let us never know what old age is. Let us know that happiness time brings, not the years that count"-Ausoniuns_

* * *

 **At the BAU**

Seth walks over to Brianna's desk. "What?" Brianna asked. "Are you okay?" Seth asked. "Yeah." Brianna said. "You took that case a little hard." Seth said. "Yeah just reminded me of my childhood." Brianna said grabbing her bags. "You were molested weren't you?" Seth asked. "We promised not to profile each other." Brianna said. "I know." Seth said. "But yes I was by my uncle." Brianna said. "Oh." Seth said. "I don't want to relive it." Brianna said. Seth put his hands up "I want bother you with it". "Thank you. See you tomorrow." Brianna said and walked out

A couple hours later. Sabrina walks up to Brianna's door and knocks. Brianna opens a few minutes later. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." Brianna said. "I know." Sabrina said. Brianna moves to the side and Sabrina walks in. Brianna closes the door. "I know you're upset with me." Sabrina said. "Upset? I'm more than upset." Brianna said. "Brianna, you and I both know that there wasn't a chance me and Roman wouldn't get back together." Sabrina said. "Let me tell you something Sabrina. You knew what you signed up for when you married my brother. You tried your damnest to get Roman to quit the FBI but guess what he didn't. You knew the FBI was his dream but you tried to take that away from him." Brianna said. "I wanted to spend more time with my husband!" Sabrina said

"You were also jealous that he was close to me. I knew from the very moment I met you I didn't like you and you know what? You gave me a new reason no to like you." Brianna walks over and opens the door "I think you should leave". Sabrina grabs her purse and walks out. Brianna slams the door and shakes her head. "Stupid bitch." Brianna said.

 **(The camera fades to black)**

* * *

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R :) Enjoy **


	7. Season One Episode Seven

**Well I at least thought I was going to work something else but oh well**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode One**

 **Synopsis: The team heads to Washington DC when a serial killer targets police officers. Dean, a former cop himself takes the case hard. Roman meets with Sabrina and her lawyer. Sabrina then tells him that she is giving him full custody of their daughter Amelia. Plus, Diamond helps Kara with a school project, Meanwhile, Jessica's best friend Maryse tries to get her to ask out Roman. Jessica however doesn't want to since he's still technically married and he's her boss. Roman signs the divorce papers and then mails them to Sabrina's lawyer. Roman then explains to everyone the real reason why him and Sabrina separated.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent/Acting Unit Chief**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Washington DC, 10:30PM**

"This guy is too old. To overpriced. Way too old." The police officer said. "Are you saying you should have kept Jackson?" The other officer asked. "Yep, that's what I'm saying. Jackson, Leonard, and Anderson." He said. "Hey that's a team." He said. "Oh yeah. A team that didn't even make it through the first round." He looked at his partner "where are we?". "Huh?" He asked. "I'm asking you, where are we." He asked. "Uh, I don't know. Hart and 23rd street." He said. "Nope. We were on Hart and 23rd street and hour ago." He said. "Where are we doing here?" He asked. "You're learning. I'm gonna ask you again, where are we?" He asked. "I don't know." He said

"You have to know. You've to know where you are at all times. Lets say you stop the car and start chasing after a criminal. This thing won't be able to help you. Back-up will end up at the car and won't be able to help you. That won't be good, will it?" He asked. "No it won't sir." He said. "You don't sir me. Sir is for the academy. I am your partner." He said. "Right sir. Crap, partner." He said. "Four-fifteen in progress 3854 Fort Street. I repeat four-fifteen in progress 3854 Fort Street." The dispatcher said. "Domestic violence." The officer said. "Tell 'em were on it. Crap, copy that." He said

The pull up to the scene and get out of the car. "Proceed with caution." He said. His partner nods and gets out of the car. He starts walking to the house "I don't here anything." He said. He turns the corner of the wall "you've got to be kidding me". Shots ring out and he falls to the ground. "Hey drop your weapon!" He said and looked over "oh my god" he grabs the radio "officer down! I repeat officer down!". "Copy that officer. What is your 20?" The dispatcher asked. "Were at 3854 Fort Street!" He said and the guy starts walking towards him. Shots ring out again. "Officer? Back-up is on its way. All units, 3854 Fort Street. The dispatcher said

A new broadcast comes on the TV an hour later. "Good evening. I regret to inform everyone that Washington PD lost two of their own while responding to a domestic violence call. Those responsible will be brought to justice. Thank you." The Police captain said and walked away from the podium. "Uh, sir this the third time in two weeks that police officers have been shot down. We need to do something." An officer tells him. "I have it under control. I'm gonna call the FBI, tell everyone else." He said. "Yes captain." He said.

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Cut to Roman sitting at the Lawyer's office tapping his foot looking around. The door opened and a woman walked out. "Mr. Harrison will see you now." She said. Roman stood up and walked in and the woman closed the door. "Ah Mr. Reigns have a seat." He said. Roman sat down in the chair next to Sabrina. "Mr. Reigns." Brandon said. "Please call me Roman." Roman said. He nods "well Roman. I have Sabrina's divorce papers but I don't have yours". "I haven't sign them yet." Roman said. "I need them by Friday." Brandon said. "I know. I'll sign them tonight and send them to you." Roman said. "Okay. Well Sabrina has decided on the custody of Amelia." Brandon said

Roman looks at Sabrina. "I have decided to give you full custody of Amelia." Sabrina said. "Why?" Roman asks. "You know how much I've wanted to live in Paris." Sabrina said. "Yeah." Roman said. "Well my cousin is going to let me stay with her." Sabrina said. "When are you moving?" Roman asked. "Next week. I fully believe Amelia should be with her father, I know you'll take great care of her." Sabrina said. "This is a lot to take in." Roman said. "I know but it needs to be done." Sabrina said. "I'll explain it to her." Roman said. "I already have. She understands." Amelia said. Roman nods

"Okay well Roman you'll sign the papers tonight?" Brandon asks. "Yeah." Roman said. "Sabrina will bring Amelia to you're house since everything has been transferred over to your name." Brandon said. "Okay." Roman said. Brandon begins to explain things to them when Roman phone begins to ring. "Sorry about that." Roman pulls his phone out and answers. "Yeah Brianna." Roman said. "Hey we have a case." Brianna said walking into the conference room. "Alright I'll be right there." Roman said and hung up "I'm sorry I have a case". "Oh. That's okay go ahead." Brandon said. Roman got up and walked out

* * *

 **Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Cut to Roman walking towards the conference room and taking off his wedding ring then walking in. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Roman said and sat down. "You're never late." Dean said. "Well I had some business to take care of." Roman said. Dean nods, "lets get started." Roman said. "We're waiting on Tianna." Diamond said. Tianna comes into the conference room. "Sorry about that." Tianna said. "Where are we going today?" Brianna asked. "Washington DC." Tianna said and picked up the remote "Sergeant Gary Sutton and Officer Philip Burns were shot and killed in the line of duty last night". "That's five officers in the last two weeks." Dean said. "DC PD assumed gang involvement after the first shooting." Tianna said. "Well DC is known for their gangs." Diamond said.

"40% of police slayings are almost always gang related." Brianna said. "Correction 90%." Seth said. "Excuse me 90%." Brianna said. "Gang involvement is highly likely if a cop isn't killed during the crime being committed." Seth said. "Captain Smith asked for our help. He believes it may be serial." Tianna said. "He doubts the gang theory?" Diamond asked. "There's a couple of things. Last night's victims were shot the exact same way as the first victim. Shot in the throat. The press didn't release it." Tianna said. "Wait a minute. This could still be gang related." Dean said. "Killers creating the same MO." Diamond said. "Captain Smith hasn't ruled out gang involvement, but there is another detail. Trophies." Tianna said

"He took their badges?" Diamond asked. Tianna nods, "Gang bangers don't always take trophies." Dean said. "They don't need to." Seth said. "This killer has it out for these cops." Roman said. "He's got the entire city of DC on edge." Dean said. "He's killing those who protect and serve. Making sure no one feels safe. Wheels up in 20." Roman said and closed the folder. Brianna walks over to her desk and grabs her bag then looks over at Jessica who's talking to Maryse. Jessica shakes her head and tries to reason with Maryse. "What's going on over there?" Seth asked. "I have no idea." Brianna said.

* * *

 _"Do no dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."- Buddha_

Cut to the team sitting on the plane. "Okay Jessica, what you got?" Roman asked. "So, as you guys were in the air, your girl here got the details of the first shooting. Every Saturday night, Washington PD sets up a DUI checkpoint since people like to go out and party." Jessica said. "What does that have to do with this?" Dean asked. "Public awareness." Seth said. "The unsub flies by the checkpoint at at least 100 MPH, and Officer Johnson persue's the car. Johnson gets the car to pull over, approaches the car where he is shot in the neck." Jessica says. "Good lord." Diamond said. "Johnson's wife just gave birth to a baby boy." Roman said. "Okay, this unsub planned this. He used the DUI checkpoint as a trap, then lured Officer Johnson to his death." Brianna said

"This could have been personal." Dean said. "He might have a problem with these particular officers." Tianna said. "Or everybody in law enforcement." Roman said. "He's sending a message to everyone." Diamond said. "He's not going down with a fight." Seth said. "Criminals, gang members, Police rookies, security, teenagers, everyone. That's just a start." Roman said. "The list of people who have a problem with law enforcement is a very long one." Brianna said. "He shot the victims in the neck because he knew they'd be wearing body armor." Diamond said. "And used a DUI checkpoint." Seth said. "The incidents show an active understanding of police procedure." Dean said.

"We need to go over victimology. Jessica, I need you to find out everything you can about the officers killed. See what they have in common other then uniforms." Roman said. "Yes sir, but I have to warn you, it will not be easy. I've been on the phone all morning with them, and getting files from them is like pulling teeth." Jessica said. "There a problem?" Dean asked. "Aside from the obvious grief of their fellow officers, and being in fear of being used for target practice, I get this behavior. They aren't too pleased with their boss outsourcing this case to the FBI. So be prepared for a blue wall of resistance." Jessica said. "Thanks red head." Brianna said. "Jessica out." Jessica said

* * *

 **Metropolitan Police Department**

The team walks into the police station. "Captain Smith. SSA Roman Reigns." Roman replied shaking his hand "these are Agents Tianna Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Diamond Ambrose, Brianna Reigns, and Dr. Seth Rollins. Thank you for inviting us". "Thank you for coming. I'd like a word with you though." Captain Smith said. "Of course. Excuse me." Roman said. "Lieutenant Murdoch. Lieutenant Murdoch will answer any questions you guys may have." Captain Smith said. "I'll call you later." Murdoch hangs up the phone "this way". Roman and Captain Smith go to his office. Lieutenant Murdoch walks away from a woman and walks over to the rest of the team.

"That was Officer Johnson's wife. That had only been married for a few months and now she thinks the FBI is going to save the day. Is that what you're to do agents?" Lieutenant Murdoch asked cockily then walked away. "We seriously have to help him?" Diamond asked. "Looks that way." Dean said. "Turns out I may have wasted your time." He picks up a folder off his desk "We got the ballistics back. Both of 44 magnum revolver were used but it wasn't a match." He hands the folder to Roman "we may be talking about two different shooters after all." Captain Smith said. "We don't think there's two different shooters." Roman said

"Oh really? Everyone in this building seems to think its the beginning of a gang war" Captain Smith said. "I know that you could possibly see it that way, but we also believe that these shootings are the work of one killer. Someone who's not a gang member." Roman said. "So you're saying this guy is working by himself but using multiple weapons?" Captain Smith asked. "That's why we believe yes. All of these attacks were very detailed, very well planned out, not your typical gang hit. Also with this guy taking the officer's badges suggests serial pathology also." Roman said

"I know I invited you guys in, but I am going out on a limb here. My officers feel like that I have betrayed them, they feel that I don't trust them to find this guy. I have to get this settled before the whole department goes completely crazy." Captain Smith said. Roman nods "we're not here to hijack the investigation, we're only here to help you. If our theory is correct, then this guy is looking for some other excuse to kill again." Roman said.

* * *

Cut to Diamond and Brianna walk down the street with Lieutenant Murdoch. "This is the Bloods territory." Lieutenant Murdoch says. "You think they're behind this?" Diamond asked. "Does it really matter?" Murdoch asked. "Yes it does Lieutenant. You know the city and the gangs here better than us. We'd like to hear your theory." Diamond replied. "Alright well, Bloods has a captain. Goes by the street name God. Vice broke up a drug ring about a year ago and shot his brother. DOA. He thought he could kill us all." Murdoch said. "That's a pretty strong motivation, your captain said the dash cam only showed one shooter. Most gang members will bring back up just in case it goes south." Brianna said

"God runs one of the most toughest gangs in town. He's not most gang bangers." Murdoch says. "You said the dash cam only showed one shooter. So, why so your face at all?" Diamond asked. "He felt like he had to. He wanted to take them out here in front of the house, they broke protocol. Burns approached the house on his own." Brianna said. "Are you saying that they screwed up?" Murdoch asked. No. I'm saying they split up, so the unsub had to take them out separately. At the house and the car." Brianna said. "One unit's empty. He probably sat himself up there and waited. Element of surprise was on his side." Diamond said. "Neighborhood choice was deliberate. People around here are used to hearing gun fire. They'll put the blame on gangs, even police." Brianna said

Cut to Seth, Tianna, and Roman watching the dash cam. "Techs have gone over this thing frame by frame. Unfortunately there is no way to identify the shooter." Captain Smith said. "Height and weight that's all we got." The other officer says. "His face isn't the only way to identify the shooter. There's also other specific behavioral traits." Tianna said. "Are these the reasons you don't believe its a gang?" Captain Smith asked looking at Roman. "He established something we call a signature. What he did that wasn't really necessary. Not really apart of his MO. But was identical in every shooting." Roman said. "In which case he took their badges. He stripped them of their power and authority. Its indicative for someone looking to gain self esteem." Seth said. "Some gang members and other assailants sometimes work together to kill for different reasons, not always to gain confidence since they already have it." Roman said

"Hey Roman, you see that? Pause this? Zoom in and press play." Seth said. The officer zooms in and presses play. "It would have only taken a few seconds to take the badges." Seth said. "He's lingering around the scene." Roman said. "Doing what though?" Captain Smith asked. "That's a good question." Roman said.

Cut to Diamond and Brianna. "At least everyone know he's out there now. It should be harder for him to lure anyone into his trap." Diamond said. "Not really. Being a police officer is always dangerous, even with the back-up and the rover cars added. Police is still going to have to do their job and that means walking into a potential ambush every time they get a call." Brianna said.

* * *

Cut to police making their rounds. "2-4-5 in progress. 549 Hershell Hollow Road. Repeat, 2-4-5 in progress. Report of aggravated assault." The dispatcher said. "Copy that." One of the officers said. The officers pull up to the gate and get out of the car and walk over shinning their flashlights. They kneel down. "Their behind the car." The other officer said. "Yeah. Looks like a couple bums." He said. They stand up. Police! Get out of here!" He said. The guys lights the person on the ground on fire and runs away. The officer crawls in through the gate while the other one gets a fire extinguisher. He runs over and tries to put the fire out. "I got it!" The other officer said. The other officer chases after the man. The other one puts the fire out and turns them over revealing it to be a dummy. "Son of a bitch. James!" He looks around "James!". He looks up till he hears a noise in the bushes and looks down and the guy shoots him in the neck

"James! Officer down, 549 Hershell Hollow Road!" The other officer runs over. "Copy that, back-up is on the way. Code 2, 549 Hershell Hollow Road." The dispatcher said and called for back up. "James!" He said and ran over. "Car 2-1, back-up is on the way. I repeat, back-up is on the way." The dispatcher said. James unfortunately dies.

Cut to people investigating the scene. The coroner wheels James body away as Dean walks passed. Dean walks up to Murdoch and the officer. "We got set up. This department knew he was out there but he still managed to set us up." He said. "I'm sorry." Dean said. "I watched him die and I wasn't able to do anything to save him." He said. "Don't worry Will. God will pay for this." Murdoch said patting him on the shoulder. Dean looked at Will "Did you see God there?". "No but..." Murdoch cuts Will off "we know he did this agent".

"No we do not. Lieutenant I know how bad you want this guy. I was uniform just like you. I saw a lot of cops get shot and before any of that I watched my cousin get shot. He was killed doing a job he loved. A cop's job. So, don't stand there and think I don't know." He looked at Will "Officer Thompson, do you know what happened when you go the call?" Dean asked

"Just a report of aggravated assault. We were the only ones in the area." Will said. "This your regular area?" Dean asked. "Department was short staffed today so they called me and James in." Will said. "You see the guy?" Dean asked. "Yeah but I didn't get a good look at him. I was too scared. Still scared actually." Will said. "You aren't the only one." Dean said. Another officer brings Will, James' hat.

Will looks at the picture inside "this is my partners family. What am I going to tell them?". "That we are going to catch the guy who killed him. The right guy." Dean said and pat him on the shoulder then walked over to Diamond and Brianna. "Did you get anything?" Brianna asked. "We can forget the cross referencing. These officers were just assigned this area. The unsub had no way of knowing that they'd be the ones to take the call." Dean said.

"The 911 calls are like a lottery ticket. He's picking these cops at random." Diamond said. "There's nothing random about these shootings. Each shooting has been increasingly complex." Brianna said. "He's enjoying hunting down these officers. Taking time to set up his victims and luring them into his trap. Setting them up has become as important to him as the shootings." Dean said. "The last one he shot while the FBI and police are looking for him." Diamond said.

"The attention of the press is feeding him. Making his needs feel superior." Dean said. "The press is not our only problem." Brianna said. Dean looks at the officers talking "their still trying to pin this on a gangbanger named God". "I get the feeling we won't be able to hold them back much longer." Brianna said. Dean looks at them.

* * *

Cut to officers walking God down a flight of stairs. Lieutenant Murdoch is sitting on the hood of a police car. "Hello, God." Murdoch said. "What the hell are you doing?" God asked. "Lets go spend some time together." Murdoch said. "For what? Whatever you have on me, I didn't do it." God said. "Right." Murdoch said and put him on the car

Cut to the police station. "Come on man! I swear man I didn't do anything." God said. "Well, a little birdie tells me you did do it." Murdoch said. Roman walks over to Captain Smith. "Captain, whats going on?" Roman asked. "Whats going on? My police officers are being shot in the street by some maniac. That's what going on Agent." Captain Smith said. "So, you brought in the wrong guy?" Roman asked. "I brought in a suspect in for questioning. Something needed to be done." Captain Smith said. Murdoch sits God in a chair. "I didn't kill a cop." God said. "Sure you didn't. You better hope and pray you get to walk out of here alive." Murdoch said

"Captain, I understand you're under a lot of pressure, but doing this could mess up the entire investigation." Roman said. "Bringing in the wrong guy can draw attention away from the real killer. If he starts to feel like people aren't paying attention to him, he could kill again just to prove he won't go away." Seth said. "And accusing one of their members could piss the local gangs off. That is the last thing your officers needs right now." Brianna said.

"Okay, look. I told you guys that I was going out on a limb here so unless you guys have a different suspect-." Dean cuts Captain Smith off. "Roman. Since we have this guy in custody, lets see if we can use him." He looks at Captain Smith "mind if I talk to him?". "Be my guest." Captain Smith said. Dean walks away from them. "Captain, thank you for letting Dean sit in on the interrogation, but I am telling you he is not our unsub." Roman said.

Dean closes the door to the interrogation room. "I know you didn't kill those officers, God." Dean said. "So, why am I here then?" God asked. "I said I know you didn't kill those officers. He doesn't and those officers out there don't. They don't care." Dean said. "And you do? You do care about me." God said. "I don't give a damn about you." Dean sits in the chair "but I do care about catching this killer." Dean said. "I didn't kill any cops." God said. "You know who did." Dean said. "No I don't. It wasn't any of my guys. I keep a tight leash on them." God said

"Okay. I'll hold you to that, but whoever killed those cops isn't any ordinary banger. He's been working in your hood for quiet sometime now, huh? Without your permission. He's been making you look a little lazy lately and giving you nothing but trouble." Dean said. "Someone will take care of him. He won't last forever." God said. "You sure? Because from where I'm looking he's doing good so far. I mean, if I were you, I'd want this guy gone for good." Dean said.

"If you were me?" God asked. Dean shrugs, "who is he then?" God asked. "Someone you least expect. He don't look all that dangerous so you wouldn't even think twice about him. Not on the outside at least, but he can get really violent." Dean said. "We all get real violent." God said. "Not like he does. He can go from cold to hot by the drop of a hat. He takes everything really personal. He thinks everyone's trying to take him down, always looking for a fight even though he's probably gonna lose." Dean said. "He's stupid then." God said

"Probably. But he can get aggressive as well. You give me something and I can get you out of this. He's white. A little older than you, but he works alone. You have to know somebody like this." Dean said. "There was a guy but he was white." He rolls his sleeve up "he killed my lieutenant not too long ago". "Terrence Aguilar." Dean said. "Yeah. He was like a brother to me." God said. "Your brother was a junkie, so was Terrence. I can see the similarity." Murdoch said. God stands up but Dean grabs him. "Hey! Hey! Sit down! Talk to me. Don't worry about him. I'm talking to you, he isn't." Dean said. God sits down

"Okay, you lieutenant Terrence Aguilar. Tell me what happened." Dean said. "I told the police it wasn't a gang thing. And of course they didn't believe me." God said. "You always tell us the truth don't you?" Murdoch said sarcastically. "Cut it out." God said. "Don't do it. Who killed him?" Dean asked. "If I knew what his name was, he'd be dead already." God said. Roman opens the door and motions for them to come outside. Dean and Murdoch walk out into the hall. "There's been another shooting." Roman said. "I'll cut him lose." Murdoch said. "No. Roman, he knows something." Dean said. "Okay, keep talking to him." Roman said.

* * *

Brianna and Diamond walk through the precinct. "Police have the shooter cornered in an apartment downtown." Brianna said. "Brianna, stay with Dean, see what this guy has to say. Diamond you're with me." Roman said.

They pull up to the scene and Murdoch runs over to the police office. "He in there?" Murdoch asked. "We got him cornered. I have men on both floors and entrances." He said. "Do you know him?" Diamond asked. "Yeah. Goes by the name Jerome. He's apart of the Vagos. Carson followed him." He says. "Is he alright?" Murdoch asked. "Yeah. He's lucky though." He said. "We'd like to talk to Carson if that's okay." Roman said. He nods "just stay down".

Roman and Diamond walk over to Carson. "Sergeant Carson. I'm Agent Diamond Ambrose and this is SSA Roman Reigns. What happened?" Diamond asked. "He shot and killed my partner." Carson said. "We're very sorry." Diamond said. "We came up to a stop light. He came up to the window a few seconds later. He shot Jason in the neck, then shot me." Carson said. "There was no radio call?" Roman asked. "No. He came out of nowhere." He groans "he thought he could get us both but a truck came and he ran off. I radioed it in and I tailed him all the way here." Carson said. "Thank you sergeant." Diamond said

"Doesn't make sense." Roman said. "This was a blitz attack." Diamond said. "Lets go." Roman said. Diamond go back over to the police car. "Let us go into the apartment and try to talk to him." Roman said. "Hold on. Whats going on in there?" The deputy asks. "I go movement. Nunes and Davis are in the apartment trying to apprehend him." The other deputy said.

A gunshot rings out and the guy falls through the window. "Son of a bitch!" Roman said. A few minutes later the coroner zips up the body bag with Jerome's body in it. "What happened in there?" Diamond asked. "Carson's was a blitz attack. This is a different MO." Roman said. "Done in broad daylight." Diamond said. "This wasn't our guy." Roman said. Dean walks out of the interrogation room and dials Roman's number. "What you got Dean?" Roman asked. "The guy that shot God's lieutenant used a 44 magnum. Could have been our guy." Dean said. "Alright stay on it." Roman said.

"Roman, what's going on?" Dean asked. "Not good." Roman said and hung up. There's indistinct chatter from police officers. Roman calls Jessica's number. "Jessica, I need everything you got on a DC gangbanger named Jerome." Roman said. "I'm on it." Jessica said an hung up. "Close it off right here." Captain Smith said. Roman takes off his sunglasses and walks over to him. "Captain I need to speak to you for a second." Roman said. "Hate to see it end like this, losing another officer, just glad its over." Captain Smith said

"Sir, I don't believe it is." Roman said. "What are you saying? He's dead." Captain Smith said. "He doesn't fit the profile of the unsub." Roman said. "So you're saying that he didn't shoot Carson and his partner?" Captain Smith said. "What I'm saying is that he may not be responsible be the earlier shootings." Roman said. "Agent Reigns." Captain Smith said. "Captain, we have to be sure." Roman said. "Agent Reigns, I have the Chief, the press, and the Mayor on my back. Do you understand the pressure that I and the rest of the department are under?" Captain Smith asked. "Yes I do, but he didn't shoot the other officers. There was an earlier shooting with the same MO. This guy may have killed the other twelves." Roman said

"What does that do for us?" Captain Smith asked. "He thinks of himself as a big hunter now, but he didn't begin that way." Roman said. "And that means?" Captain Smith asked. "He started with gang members and then he moved onto police officers. You have to give me 24 hours." Roman said. "The Mayor and the Chief isn't gonna wait that long. You got four hours." Captain Smith said and walked away. Roman shakes his head

* * *

Cut to Dean walking through the precinct. Indistinct chatter from other police officers. Lieutenant Murdoch walks over to his desk and picks up a folder. "Murdoch, I need some help. I need you pull a file on a God's lieutenant." Dean said. "Agent, its over. We got the guy who killed those police officers." Murdoch said. "No we didn't." Dean said. "Because he turned out to be a gang member after all? Let it go agent. You made a mistake and you were wrong." Murdoch said. "I'm sorry lieutenant but we're not wrong. The unsub is still out there and more of your fellow officers will die." Dean said

"You know what Officer Thompson said. His partner got shot and he wasn't able to help him." Murdoch said. "Well do you want to feel like that again when one of your officers do get killed? Or do you want to feel like you did everything you could to prevent it from happening again?" Dean asked.

Cut to the team talking. "The ballistic's aren't back yet, but the preliminary m.e. shows that the weapon used to shoot Officer Robinson was not a 44 magnum." Seth said. "I talked to Jessica. Robinson arrested Jerome several times on drug charges and robbery but the last one put him away for 10 years. Jerome was just paroled last week." Roman said. "Jerome goes after the cop who put him away assuming that police would think it was the unsub that killed Robinson and shot Carson. Our unsub would take the fall." Brianna said. "And it almost worked too." Diamond said.

Murdoch walks over to the team with a file in hand. "What did you find lieutenant?" Roman asked. "I got the information on God's lieutenant, Terrance Aguilar." He hands the folder to Dean. "Nothing much here." Dean said. "And now you're thinking God was right, that we didn't do much on the case." Murdoch said. "Well did you?" Diamond asked. "Okay, look. Majority of the killings in this city are committed by gangs. Most of the time we spend hours of time on resources on trails that could lead to the same place." Murdoch said. "And you assumed that this was one of those trails?" Roman asked.

"Look, being in a gang shortens your life. Its no surprise when a gang member ends up dead on the street." Murdoch said. "The same thing can be said about cops. This is a risky job. The percentage of deaths is inevitable." Seth said. "The MO is the same as our unsub. Did God tell you if Terrance's killer took trophy's?" Brianna asked. "He said his necklace was missing." Dean said. "Its in the report. Solid gold chain. I figured the guy took it and pawned it." Murdoch said. "Or he took it as a souvenir." Brianna said. "Fits his signature." Dean said. Roman looks up at him "he built this up. We need to go back a little further." Roman calls Jessica "Jessica, we need you find everything in the DC area that matches this unsub's MO. Not just on Police officers."

"I'm looking for homicides in Washington DC within the last two months?" Jessica asked. "Make that three." Roman said. "On it. Murders, shootings, and specifically next wounds." A box pops up on her screen "oh, I have a guy who's name is Dion Williams, and his alias is Terrance Aguilar." Jessica said. "We have already him already. You got anything else?" Dean asked. "One more. There was a bouncer at a bar in downtown DC, named Steve Marshall. The weapon was a 44 magnum. This is interesting. The police report says he was wearing a vest and they don't serve margarita's at this bar." Jessica said

"The bouncer was wearing a vest, that's how the unsub figured out his MO." Diamond said. "Jessica send us everything you have." Roman said. "Got it. Sent to your phones now." Jessica said. "We have gangbangers, cops, and now bouncers. All risky targets, and all were capable of defending themselves." Dean said. "This unsub's power escalated as did his confidence, which lead to a bigger prey." Brianna said. "It make sense. The unsub's feeling of superiority would increase with the risky deaths. Same with using a 44 magnum. It made him feel more powerful." Seth said

"Cops are at the top of his list. There always on a high profile, always alert, killing them would make headlines." Diamond said. "Its not easy killing gangbangers. They travel in packs and are almost always armed." Murdoch said. "Okay, the bouncer could be his first victim. Had to be a simple attack. He didn't plan it out or anything." Dean said. "We should figure out how there paths crossed. Dean, you, Brianna and lieutenant go check that bar out. We'll keep looking." Roman said.

* * *

Cut to Dean, Brianna, and the lieutenant in the bar. "Like I told the cop that was here the night of the shooting. It could have been anyone." The bartender said. "Did Steve have any enemies?" Dean asked. The bartender laughs "a bunch. He thought of himself as a real hard ass. Always get into fights. Every night during his shift he'd piss someone". "Before he was killed he took a heck of a beating. Do you know who gave him those bruises?" Brianna asked handing a photo to him. "Not here. We have a no fighting policy." He hands the photo back to Brianna "although he was into some kind of club. Fighting club or something. Sometimes he'd come in looking worse than that. He was pretty good at his job though."

"A fight club. The perfect place for an unsub to try and prove themselves." Brianna said. "And getting a beating might be the stressor were looking for." Dean said. "You know where exactly this club is?" Murdoch asked. "I think Steve said at an old warehouse not to far from his house. He did give me the address in case I ever wanted to join but I never did." He hands the paper to them

Cut to people yelling. "Get him!" The people yell. Two guys in the middle start fighting throwing each other to the ground. "FBI! Everyone on the ground! Now! Down on the ground! Don't move! Get down now!" Dean yelled. "We ain't breaking no laws officers and agents." A man said. Diamond puts her gun in her holster "he's letting us know that they can be idiots". "Not here. Alright listen up! This is not private property. This warehouse is owned by the city which mean all of you are going to jail." Murdoch said and arrest the guy "cuff 'em and stuff 'em".

"We're not hurting anybody, officer. Except each other." He said. "I hear you, but you're still going to jail." Murdoch said. "You can make this go away if you answer some questions." Dean said. "Then ask me." He said. Brianna held up a picture "you know him?". "Yeah. We called him Gunner. I heard but I didn't shoot him." He said. "No but one of you did." Brianna said. "No way. Gunner was able to take all of us." He said. "Look man, we aren't looking for a tough guy." Diamond said. "The guy we're looking for has lost every fight. He came here to try and prove himself and he failed. He went down easily. Even in his first fight. He may even reacted poorly to that. Then you and your boy ridiculed him." Dean said. "Which led to him picking up a gun." Brianna said

"There was this one guy. He called himself "The Hulk". He lost every fight he was in, but he'd come back every week calling Gunner out and getting in his face. Most of the time when guys lose a fight they run home with their tail tucked between their legs but he snapped. There's something about when your opponent has his hand at your throat. He's got you're whole life in his hands." He said. "He's proving his power over life and death when he lingers around his victims." Brianna said. "What was Hulk's real name?" Dean asked. "We don't use names. Nickname's only. Like me, I'm warrior." He said

"Did you know anything about this Hulk? Anything?" Brianna asked. "No. You don't know anything about anybody here. That's how this work." He said. "You have a description?" Dean asked. "Skinny, white like me. He thought he was real tough." He said. "Get him set up with a sketch artist." Dean said. "Lets go, warrior." Murdoch said. "What do we do now?" Diamond asked. "Running out of options here." Brianna said. "And judging by his timeline, he's about to strike again." Diamond said. "We only have one thing to do." Dean said

Roman walks up to the podium in front of the press. "This afternoon, DC police announced that they killed the person responsible for the deaths of 5 police officer. That is not the case however. The killer is still out there. Several mistakes have been over the course of this investigation. Which could have been avoided. As a result of these mistakes, the FBI has officially taken control over this investigation. A tip line has been established and a sketch of the suspect has been released to the public. We recommend anyone with information about the shooter to call our tip line. Thank you." Roman said. A guy sitting in a bar put his sunglasses on and walks out.

The person we are looking for is a narcissist and a psychopath desperate for attention to prove is masculinity. He does the by killing high risk targets, gang members and police officers." Roman said. "Since he is a narcissist, he will be following this investigation." Diamond said. "And by pretending to take over to the investigation, we've put ourselves about the police department making him thinking we're harder to take out. We're giving the unsub a challenge that he won't be able to ignore." Seth said. "And putting a target directly on Roman's back.

"All the shootings except for the last one have taken place in the Blood's territory. Its the unsub's hunting ground and he's unlikely to go somewhere else." Seth said. Tianna walks around the police officers. "Where did you say you saw him?" A police officer asks. "DC Police how may I help you?" Another police officer asks. "FBI tip line." Someone said. The other officer looks at Tianna and shakes her head. "There have been multiple vanish points for the shooter but no access points and exit routes for the victim. We'll be looking at similar situations. It will happen very quickly." Dean said. "Don't forget, this guy took out 5 police officers in the span of two weeks. He's smart and fearless and he won't be easy to take down." Brianna said

"FBI tip line." The police officer said. "I saw the guy. Your killer from the news broadcast." The man on the other line said. Tianna walks up to the team "male caller. He said he knows where the unsub lives and the description fits the criteria." Tianna hands a photo to Seth. "48 Carolina Avenue. Blood's territory just off of 12th street and there looks to be a series of allies and smaller feeders near by. Could be it." Seth said. "Lets go." Murdoch said

"He could be expecting us lieutenant." Roman said. "Every single one of us. Its his last stand. He wants to make it count." Dean said. "We know about it this time and we're ready." Murdoch said. "This trap could still work." Brianna said. 48 Carolina and 12th street. What do about it?" Roman asked. "That's a rough neighborhood. Lots of allies and dead-end streets. The major cross street is 19th street." Murdoch said. "Residential? Any businesses?" Roman asked. "There's a small country store down the street that's about it." Murdoch said.

Seth calls Jessica. "Jessica?" Seth asked. "Yeah." Jessica said. "We need a satellite image of 12th and Carolina avenue." Seth said. "Just a second." Jessica brings a picture up "the image shows not much of anything. There's an apartment building with no cars out front and not much of any activity. I have a car down the street, engine must be cool since heat isn't registering. A truck and 2 cars left in the morning but nothing ever came in." Jessica said. "Thanks Jessica. I see a major street on the east side in the front and 2 other smaller streets to the north and south." Seth said

"Lieutenant, Captain, I need snipers here and here. Once they're set squad cars can approach from the south while the rest of us approach from the east quietly. We all go in on foot. Dean and I will go in first. Brianna and Diamond come in behind us. Tianna and Seth stay here and work with tip line." Roman said. "Stay safe guys." Diamond said. "Thanks Jessica." Roman said.

* * *

The team pulls up to the building and go in. "Clear!" Roman said. "Clear!" Dean said. They walk out a few minutes later. "False alarm." Captain Smith said. "We got some." Roman said. "What do we do now?" Murdoch asked. "Now we wait. Its gonna be a long night." Roman said. They head back to the precinct. Roman gets out of the car talking on the phone. He hangs up and begins walking down the sidewalk

A man starts following him. Roman disappears in front of van. The man walks around the van and sees he's not there. He looks around and then turns and sees Roman standing in front of him with his gun pointing at him. He goes to point his gun when Dean grabs his hand making him drop it. "No way. Not this time. You're done." Dean said and arrests him "lets go." Dean pulls him away.

Indistinct chatter of press and police officer. "You knew he wouldn't be at that apartment." Murdoch said. "We knew he'd wait for Roman to be alone." Dean said. "So it was a diversion." Murdoch said. "A little bit." Dean said. "I want to thank you and your team." Murdoch said. "No thanks necessary, lieutenant. We did it together." Dean said. The walk the suspect out of the police station. God comes through the crowd. "God no!" Dean said. God shoots the suspect. They arrest him

The next day Roman and Dean walk to the car. Dean looks over at Carson who's talking to a man and a woman. "Roman, you go ahead. There's something I want to do." Dean said. Roman turns and looks then nods his head and gets in the car and drives off

At Officer Robinson's funeral Will stands up out of his chair. "Agent." Will said. "Dean." Dean said. "This way." Will said and walked over to a family "This is Agent Dean Ambrose from the FBI. Lisa Robinson and Jacob, my partner's family." Will said. Dean walks over "Mrs. Robinson, I'm so sorry for you loss." Dean said. "Thank you." Lisa said. Dean sits beside Jacob "Jacob, we got the bad guy who did this. Jacob, your father was a hero don't you forget that." Dean said. Jacob nods "thank you".

* * *

 **Behavior Analysis Unit**

Roman walks out of his office and the team looks at him. "I um never explained why me and Sabrina were separated and now divorcing. A few months ago when we came home from that hiker case Sabrina didn't meet me at the door like she usually did which was weird but I thought nothing of it. I heard a noise upstairs but didn't think any of that of it so I went to to the kitchen and got me a drink then I heard it again this time it was louder so I went upstairs. When I walked into the room Sabrina was having sex with another man in our bed. It apparently had been going on for a while. Her excuse was I wasn't home enough and I almost shot the guy but he grabbed his clothes and ran out and then I told her to pack and get out. Now were divorcing and its hard on Amelia. My head is all screwed up in this." Roman said. Brianna walks over to him and hugs him

 **(The camera fades to black)**

 _"The best thing to hold onto in life is each other"-Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

 **R &R **

**Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **Thank you :)**


	8. Season One Episode Eight

**Here's episode eight**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

 **Note: This is the first appearance of Sabrina's mother Julia**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Eight**

 **Synopsis: The team travels to Jackson, Mississippi when a 5 year old boy goes missing from his school before a play. Amelia moves back with Roman making him struggle to balance his job and having full custody of Amelia. Jessica struggles with her feelings for Roman almost slipping up and telling him she loves him. However, while talking to her brother Jeff figures out she has feelings for Roman.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Jackson, Mississippi**

A woman stands in the kitchen loading up the dishwasher. A boy comes into the kitchen. "Come on mommy we're gonna be late." He said. "Okay. Let me grab my jacket." The woman said grabbing her jacket off the hanger and grabbed her car keys. The boy runs out to the garage and gets in the car. The woman turns the kitchen light off and walks into the garage. "Buckle up." She closes the door and gets in the car hitting the garage door opener and driving out of the drive way.

At the school the woman sits in the audience and she brings up the camera on her phone and presses record. The curtain opens a young girl and a boy start talking. The woman realizes her son isn't on the stage so she gets up and walks backstage.

"Where's my son?" She asked. "Were looking for him." The director of the play said. She looks around the backstage area. "My son. My son." She said. "Ms. Harris. Ms. Harris." The teacher runs over to her. "I found this by the water fountain." She said.

"Billy's wrist band. He never goes anywhere without this. He calls it his good luck charm." She said. "The police are on their way." She said. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair

* * *

 **Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Roman is talking on the phone. "Okay sweetie be good for grandpa. I'll see you later. Okay, bye." Roman hangs up the phone and runs a hand down his face. Tianna comes in "We got a child abduction". "Where?" Roman asked. "Jackson, Mississippi. Billy Harris. A kindergartner. 5 years old. He went missing before a play, police invited us in." Tianna said.

Roman grabs his bag "most kids don't survive the first 24 hours. Tell them we'll be there as soon as possible". "Got it." Tianna said. Roman walks out of the office "wheels up in 30". "Where we going?" Diamond asked. "Child abduction. Jackson, Mississippi." Roman said.

The team grabs their stuff and follow him to the jet. A man drives out of the school parking lot with someone in a trash back in trunk.

* * *

 _"Parental child abduction is child abuse."-Chris Smith_

 **Jackson, Mississippi, Jackson Elementary School**

The team pulls up to the school and gets out of the car. A Sheriff walks over to them. "Sheriff Terry. Agent Tianna Rollins, we spoke on the phone." Tianna said and shook her hand. "Thank you guys for coming so quickly." Clara said. "These are agents Roman Reigns, Brianna Reigns, Diamond Ambrose, and Dean Ambrose." Tianna said. She shakes their hands. "I put the group of kids together like you requested and I pulled security tapes as well." She said

"Anything?" Roman asked. "There's footage of Billy entering the school but there's no footage of him leaving but there's something you should see." Clara said and lead them into the school.

Cut to them watching the security tape. "We caught this guy carrying something out in a trash bag and whatever's in that bag is trying to get out." Clara said. "Could be Billy." Brianna said. "Roman look how's he standing." Dean said. Roman looks "he knows where the camera's are". "Principal's never seen him before." Clara said. Roman calls Jessica. Jessica rolls her chair over to the desk and answers. "Your wish is my command." Jessica said.

"Jessica, I need you to run background checks on every employee at Billy's school and where his mother works." Roman said. "You got it." Jessica said. "Thanks." Roman hangs up "okay. Brianna, you, Diamond, and Dean go talk to the students Tianna and I will go talk to Billy's mother". Brianna nods "alright". "I'll show you where the kids are. Billy's mother is still sitting in the auditorium with security and a police officers." Clara said. Roman nods and goes to the auditorium with Tianna following.

Clara leads Brianna, Diamond, and Dean to the conference room where the kids are. "Okay everyone have a seat." The teacher said. "Boys and girls these are agents Brianna Reigns, Diamond Ambrose, and Dean Ambrose from the FBI. They are here to find Billy." Clara said. "Alright, did any of you notice anything weird or strange before the play?" Brianna asked

A kid raises their hand. "Yes." Dean said. "I noticed a man watching us the other day when we were rehearsing." The kid said. Diamond who's specialty is Child Advocacy walks over to the little girl who's sitting with her mother. Diamond kneels down "I'm Diamond, whats your name?". "Alyssa." She said. "Well Alyssa, do you know what this man looked like?" Diamond asked. "He was really tall and really skinny." Alyssa said. "He was really tall and really skinny? Did you notice any features about him?" Diamond asked. "He had really dark hair and had a big scar on his face." Alyssa said. Diamond looks at her mother "would you mind her sitting with a sketch artist?". The woman looks at her daughter "do you sweetie?". "If it'll bring Billy back yes." She looks at Diamond "Billy's my best friend". "Is he?" Diamond asked. Alyssa nods, "well Alyssa were gonna find Billy and the man that took him will be going to jail". "Okay." She said. Diamond walks back over to the Brianna and Dean.

"Anything?" Brianna asked. "She said the man she saw was really tall and really skinny. He had dark hair and a really big scar on his face. Her mother agreed to let her look talk to a sketch artist." Diamond said. "Were set up in the other conference room. Luckily I brought a sketch artist." Clara said. Brianna motions for Alyssa and her mother to follow them. Clara looks at the deputy "escort the rest out to the parking lot".

* * *

Tianna and Roman walks over to Mrs. Harris. "Mrs. Harris. I'm agent Roman Reigns, this is Tianna Rollins. We're with the FBI. We're going to find your son." Roman said. Mrs. Harris nods and wipes her eyes. "I've should have never let him do this play." She said. "Mrs. Harris we need you to ask you a few questions." Tianna said. "Okay." She said. "Did you notice anybody watching you or your son in the days or weeks prior to your son's abduction?" Roman asked. "No." She said. "Any weird phone calls or emails?" Roman asked

"No but I got this letter in the mail. I think it might be in my purse." She looks in her purse "here it is. I didn't look at it". Roman takes the letter and opens it. Tianna stands up and looks at the letter with him. "Mrs. Harris do you remember this photo of your son?" Roman asked. Mrs. Harris looks up "no I don't. I don't even remember where that photo came from". Roman nods "thank you". Tianna and Roman walk out of the auditorium. "The person that took that picture of Billy could be the same person that abducted him." Tianna said. "Yeah." Roman said. Brianna walks out of the conference room. "Anything?" Roman asked

"A little girl said that she noticed a man watching them when they were rehearsing the other day. She also said he was really tall and skinny. He had dark hair and a big scar on his face. She's with a sketch artist now. What's that?" Brianna asked. "Mrs. Harris said she got this letter in the mail. Nothing on the paper but she doesn't remember this picture." Tianna said. Brianna takes the picture "this was taken from a distance". "He probably took it from his car." Roman said. "Jessica's got something." Dean said. They walk into the conference room

"Go ahead Jessica." Diamond said. "Okay so I finished the background checks on every employee where Billy's mother works they came up squeaky clean but the background checks on the employees at the school I got an alert on a Clifford Mendez. He was arrested in 2006 for abducting his niece and he's been working at the school since 09." Jessica said. "How many years was he in jail?" Dean asked. "Two years. Get this, his niece was the same age as Billy." Jessica said. "What does he do at the school?" Brianna asked. "He's a math teacher." Jessica said. "You got an address and a picture?" Diamond asked. "Already sent." Jessica said. "Thanks Jessica." Roman said. Diamond looks at the picture of Clifford

"That's Clifford." Clara said. "You know him?" Roman asked. "Yeah. There was a little girl raped not too far away from where he lived and he was supposed to come in for questioning but never showed up. He called in sick today." Clara said. Brianna looks at Roman "could be our guy. The man that abducted Billy could be his partner". "Lets go. Diamond stay with Alyssa and her mother. Tianna stay with Billy's mother." Roman said. "You got it." Tianna said

* * *

They pull up to Clifford's house. "Dean and sheriff take the back me and Brianna will take the front." Roman said. "Got it." Dean and Sheriff Terry go to the back of the house with other deputy's. "He drives a blue Honda. That's his car." Brianna said. "He's there." Roman said. Brianna goes up to the front door and knocks. "Clifford Mendez! FBI! Open the door!" Brianna said. He doesn't open the door. "Kick it in." Roman said. Brianna kicks in the door. Clifford is in a chair with a gunshot wound to the chest. Roman checks for a pulse and shakes his head

"Sign of a struggle. Papers everywhere." Brianna said. "Search the whole house." Clara said. "Whoever shot him was looking for something." Roman said. "But what?" Brianna asked. Dean walks into the room with a folder in hand. "Mr. Mendez was doing more than just teaching." Dean hands the folder to Brianna. Brianna opens the folder "Billy's file from the school". "He was going to abduct Billy but whoever did beat him to it and the guy that did it came over here to get Billy's file. An argument ensued resulting in Clifford being shot and killed." Roman said.

"He has a gun and he may kill Billy next." Dean said. "We gotta find Billy." Brianna said. "And fast." Roman said. A man pulls up to a house. "Get out of the car." He said. Billy unbuckles his seat belt and gets out. The man opens the door to the house and pushes him inside. "Where are we?" Billy asked. "I told you to be quiet." He said. "Sorry." He said. The man takes Billy to a room and pushes him into the room and shuts the door and locks it. "Hey! Let me out!" Billy said banging on the door. The man walks away from the door

* * *

"I have deputy's outside Mr. Harris' house. Police will also be driving around at all hours of the night as well." Clara said. Roman nods "good". "Okay so what do we know?" Dean asked as he sat down. "Clifford stole Billy's file and was planning to abduct him but someone else beat him to it." Brianna said. "An argument ensued between Mendez and the guy that abducted Billy. He went to Mendez's house to get Billy's file and that's when he shot him." Diamond said.

"Billy's running out of time." Clara said. "Where did you say the teacher found Billy's wrist band?" Roman asked. "At the water fountain outside the auditorium." Clara said. Roman and Brianna walk into the hallway. Brianna looks around "Roman a security camera". Roman calls Jessica. "At your service." Jessica said. "Jessica I need you to send us security tapes from Billy getting water to his abduction." Roman said. "Okay. Sent to you tablets now." Jessica said. "Thanks." Roman hangs up and walks over. "Billy came out to get water and the guy approached him and grabbed him." Brianna said

Roman looks at the security tape on the tablet. "Billy tried to run away and the guy grabbed him which caused Billy to drop his wrist band." Roman said. "He's avoiding the security camera." Brianna said. "By wearing a hat." Roman said. They walk back into the conference room. "This the sketch of the man Alyssa saw. Dark hair and big scar on his face." Diamond said. Roman nods "Tianna get this to the press."

"You got." Tianna walks out of the room. "What do we got on the security tape?" Dean asked. Brianna shows him. "He tried running away but the guy grabbed him." Dean said. "Billy dropped his wrist band and you can see him avoiding the security cameras." Brianna said. "By wearing a hat which didn't do much to come his face." Dean said.

Billy sits on the bed in the room and looks around at the pictures hanging on the wall of the guy an a little boy. The man watches the news. "Earlier this evening 5 year old Billy Harris was abducted from the school before a school play. We believe that this is the man that abducted Billy. He was seen watching him and his classmates the other day while they were rehearsing their play. We also believe his the one that killed Mr. Clifford Mendez as well and was seen on the security tapes putting something or someone in the trunk while they were in a trash bag. If you have any information on this man please contact our tip line. Thank you." Tianna said and walked away from the podium

Tianna walks back into the room. "Hopefully that got through." Tianna Rollins. "Good." Roman said. Diamond comes in "I had Jessica get me a list of people that have been arrested for child abduction and this is what she got". Roman looks at the papers "okay show these to Alyssa see if sees the guy that she saw the other day". Diamond nods and goes to the other conference room. "Anything on the tip line?" Clara asked. "Nothing yet except people claiming to be he unsub." Dean said.

"There are some sick freaks out here." Clara said. "You ain't kidding." Brianna said. "Are you sure there is no one you know that would kidnap Billy?" Tianna asked. "No." Mrs. Harris said. "What about his father?" Tianna asked. "Billy's father died before he was born." Mrs. Harris said. Tianna nods "okay". "Okay Alyssa I need you to look at these pictures and see if you recognize the man you saw the other day." Diamond said. "Okay." Alyssa said. Alyssa looks at the pictures. Diamond watches her. Alyssa points to a guy "him". "Are you sure?" Diamond asked. "He looks exactly like him." Alyssa said. "Okay thank you." Diamond gets up and walks back to the other conference room

"She picked him out." Diamond said. Dean calls Jessica. "I live to serve the FBI." Jessica said. "Jessica we need everything you got on a Michael Hyland." Dean said. "Okay. He was arrested in 03 and 05 for abducting 5 year old boys. One from his front yard another from a grocery store parking lot. He's been at it for a long time." Jessica said. "Did he have any kids about Billy's age?" Diamond asked. "uh, hold on." A newspaper article pops up on the screen "oh man." Jessica said. "What?" Brianna asked. "In 2000 his 5 year old son Harry was killed in a house fire. Both him and his mother Sarah." Jessica said as picture pops on the screen "he matches the sketch".

"You got a picture and an address?" Roman asked. "Already sent." Jessica said. "Its him. Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

The team pulls up to the house. Roman hangs up the phone. "Jessica said there isn't a back door on the house." Roman said. "So we all have to go in through the front." Clara said. "Yeah. Be prepared he may have a gun. Dean, you, and Diamond walk the perimeter of the house we'll go in the front." Roman said. "You got it." Dean said. Diamond and Dean began walking the perimeter of the house.

Roman, Brianna, and Clara and the swat team plus several other deputy's walk over to the house. A swat team member picks the lock and opens the door. "Go Brianna." Roman said. Brianna goes into the house. "Hallway's clear." Brianna said. Dean and and Diamond climb through a window. Brianna walks up to a door and Roman comes up on the other side. Brianna nods and opens the door. Dean and Diamond come through another door. "Michael Hyland! FBI!" Dean said. "Whoa hey what the hell?" Michael asked. "Get your ass up." Roman grabs him and puts him against the wall.

"Michael Hyland you're under arrest for the abduction of Billy Harris." Roman said. "I didn't abduct anyone." Michael said. Roman arrests him "get him out of here". Diamond walks down a hallway and comes up to a door. Diamond unlocks the door and opens it. Billy is sitting on the bed. "Billy Harris?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Billy said. Diamond puts her gun up. "Its okay Billy your safe now." Diamond said. "I want my mommy." Billy said. "We'll take to your mom come on. She's really worried about you." Diamond said. Billy grabs her hand and they leave the room.

Back at the school Mrs. Harris looks over when she hears the door opening. Diamond walks in with Billy. "Mommy!" Billy said. "Oh my god." She picks Billy up. Diamond smiles watching them as Alyssa walks up. Dean touches Diamond on the shoulder. "You ready to go home?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Diamond said. Clara shakes Roman's hand. "Thanks for the help I appreciate it." Clara said. "Your welcome." Roman said. "See you later." Clara said. Roman nods and gets in the car

* * *

 **Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Roman grabs his back and walks out of his office and turning off the light. Jessica zips up her purse. "See you tomorrow." Roman said. "Bye. Love..." Jessica stops herself. "What?" Roman asks. "Nothing. See you tomorrow." Jessica said. "Okay." Roman walks out. "That was close." Jessica said walking out.

Roman pulls into his drive way and gets out of the car then grabs his bag out of the backseat. He locks the car then walks into the house and sits his bag on the couch. "Daddy!" Amelia said running into the living room. Roman picks her up "hey sweetie". "I missed you." Amelia said. "I missed you too." Roman said and hugs her. Julia walks into the room. "Julia." Roman said. "Your dad had to go home so I stayed with her." Julia said. "Thanks." Roman said and sat Amelia down "okay baby girl go get changed for bed and brush your teeth". "Alright daddy." Amelia runs upstairs to her room.

"So Sabrina's moving to Paris." Roman said. "Yep. Her mind's made up can't get her to change it." Julia said. Roman nods "thanks for staying with her". "Your welcome. I'll see you later." Julia grabs her purse and walks out. Roman closes the door and locks it.

"So I almost told Roman I loved him." Jessica said. "You almost told Roman you loved him?" Jeff asked. "Yeah but I stopped myself." Jessica said. "You have feelings for him don't you?" Jeff asked. "Yeah but he's married even though he's going through a divorce." Jessica said. "You'll find someone." Jeff said. "When? Been on this earth for 25 years and still haven't found the one." Jessica said. "You will." Jeff said taking a sip of his drink. "Maybe." Jessica said and takes a sip of her soda "Seth feeling better?". "Better than he did this morning." Jeff said. "Good." Jessica said

 _"A father is a man who expects his son to be as good a man as he meant to be"-Frank A. Clark_

* * *

 **R &R :) enjoy **

**Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	9. Season One Episode Nine

**Here is Episode Nine**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Nine**

 **Synopsis:** **When men are killed by a blunt object in their apartments the team is called in. Meanwhile, Diamond gets a little too cozy with her neighbor**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Communications Liaison/Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado. Night club downtown**

A man walks up to the bar. "Can I get a beer please?" He asked. The bartender handed him a beer and went to take orders from other people. He spun around on the stool and looked around the room. The night club was crowded with people dancing and music was thumping so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. The man continued to sip on his beer occasionally checking the time on his phone.

A woman walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool next to him. She orders herself a margarita. The bartender hands her the drink. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome." The bartender said and walked away. She took a sip of her drink and then licked her lips. "Oh hello there." The man said. "Hey." She said. "Whats a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this by yourself?" He asked. "I had a hard week at work so I thought I need to get out of the house." She said. "Oh well, I'm Troy." He said holding his hand up. "Juanita." She said and shook his hand. "Nice name." He said. "Thank you." She said smiling

The two talk for a little while longer till Troy looks at his phone. "Hey what do you say we get out of here?" Troy asked. "Okay." Juanita said and left a tip as did Troy. They walk out of the bar and get into Troy's car. At Troy's apartment Troy opens the door and they walk in. "Oh this is nice." Juanita said. "Thanks." Troy said and sat his keys down. Juanita looks around the apartment then pulls Troy into a kiss. Troy kisses back and starts reaching for the zipper on Juanita's dress. "Whoa what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"You kissed me." Troy said. Juanita kicks him between the legs. "Ahh!" Troy falls in the floor. "You trying to force me to have sex with you?!" Juanita said. "I wasn't forcing you to do anything." He said. Juanita starts screaming and yelling. "You men are all the same! You bring women to your house and you force them to have sex with you! Well guess what I'm not having it!" Juanita said and grabs her purse and starts to walk out the door. "You're one crazy bitch." Troy said. Juanita stops then turns around and looks at him

"What did you say?" Juanita asked. "I said you were a crazy bitch." Troy said. Juanita drops her purse and closes the door. She starts putting gloves on. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Troy asked. Juanita grabs a lamp off the table and starts hitting Troy with it. "You men are all the same! You should all be dead!" Juanita said hitting Troy with the lamp.

A few minutes later Juanita walks out of the apartment and fixes her dress and hair then gets in Troy's car and leaves. She has a creepy grin on her face as she drives. The camera pans over Troy's body as the floor is covered in blood.

* * *

 **Behavioral Analysis Unit**

"Lets get started." Roman said. Tianna brings a picture up on the screen. "Troy Brent was killed last night in his apartment with a blunt object." Tianna said. "They bashed his skull in." Dean said. "Police think its a woman." Tianna said. "They're right." Roman said. "Female serial killers are rare compared to their male counterparts." Seth said. "Female killers are normally sloppy and leave prints behind." Brianna said. "Yeah but police didn't find any prints." Tianna said. "Did they say what the murder weapon was?" Diamond asked. "A lamp. There waiting for the autopsy report to come in." Tianna said

"She used a lamp to do all of this." Dean said. "Any other victims?" Roman asked. "Yeah. Two months ago, Sean Carroll. He was found dead in his house by his brother. Same MO but a different weapon used." Tianna said. "Same MO but different weapons." Brianna said. "We need to get a move on, on this. Wheels up in 30." Roman said.

Juanita brushes her hair and looks in the mirror and finishes her make up then walks out into the living room. "See you later mom." Juanita said and grabbed her keys and purse then walks out of the house. She drives to work.

* * *

 _"Knowledge is of no value unless you put it into practice"-Anton Chekhov_

"The methods of that female serial killers use for murder are frequently covert or low-profile, such as murder by poison." Seth said. "She didn't use poison though." Diamond said. "Both Sean and Troy were low risk victims. Sean worked at a local grocery store and Troy was in the middle of getting his PHD while working a part time job at McDonalds." Brianna said. "The thing they do have in common is they both went to the same bar the night of their murder." Dean said.

"That could be where they met the killer." Diamond said. "She passed herself off as a party goer lured them in and then killed them." Dean said. "In their own apartment." Roman said. "And no one heard anything." Brianna said. "But this is rage though." Seth said. "Overkill." Roman said. "That could only mean that either she was hurt by a man or she feels that men don't see her as a good girlfriend or wife." Dean said. "And she's gonna keep killing till someone fits her fantasy." Diamond said. Jessica pops up on the screen

"What you got Jessica?" Seth asked. "I got the police report back on Sean Carroll and he was killed with a bat. They didn't find any prints." Jessica said. "She's organized." Seth said. "Sean's brother was with him at the bar the night of his murder and he told police that he saw Sean leave with a girl but he didn't think anything of it till the next morning when Sean didn't meet him for their run. He went to Sean's house and that's when he found him." Jessica said. "Alright thanks Jessica. Send us all the information." Roman said. Jessica nods "I'll be here when you need me."

"She's luring these guys in, making them take her home and then she turns on them and kills them." Dean said. "She's gonna kill more before the week is over. Brianna, Diamond go to the crime scene. Dean and Seth go to the bar. Tianna and I will set up at the police station." Roman said. They nod

* * *

 **Troy's apartment**

Brianna shows her credentials to the police officer and walks in. Diamond looks around the apartment. "This has all the makings of a college student." Diamond said. "Yeah." Brianna said. "He was killed right here but we found his body in the kitchen." The deputy said. "You can tell by the drag marks on the carpet." Diamond said. "She kills him here then drags his body to the kitchen? Why?" Brianna asked. "I'm guessing to make us think he was killed in the kitchen." Diamond said.

"No signs of a struggle." Brianna said. "He didn't look at her as a threat. She made herself look non threatening." Diamond said. "He did something to set her off." Brianna said. "But what?" Diamond asked. "See all the blood splatter on the floor and the wall?" Brianna asked. "Yeah." Diamond said. "Seth was right. This is over kill." Brianna said. "She has a hatred for men." Diamond said. "A very angry hatred." Brianna said.

Diamond looked at the officer in the room. "Who found the body?" Diamond asked. "His mother. She's down at the precinct now." He said. "Okay thanks." Diamond said. They walk out of the apartment.

* * *

 **The bar**

Dean and Seth walk into the bar. The bartender is wiping the bar down. "Were closed." She said. Dean holds up his credentials. "What can I do for you agents?" She asked. Seth holds up a picture. "Did you see this man last night?" Seth asked. "No. I was working the floor but Jane was working the bar last night. Hey Jane can you come here?" She asked. Jane walks over. "Whats up?" Jane asked. "We were hoping you saw this guy last night." Dean said.

"Yeah I served him." She said. "Was he talking to anyone last night?" Dean asked. "Some girl sat down next to him. She ordered a margarita, they talked for a while then left with each other. Is he in some kind of trouble?" Jane asked. "He was murdered last night." Seth said. "Oh." Jane said. "You know what the girl looked like?" Seth asked. "No I didn't get a good look at her. We were busy last night." Jane said. Dean hands her his business card. "If you remember anything else give us a call." Dean said. "Okay." Jane said.

Dean and Seth walk away from the bar. "She didn't get a good look at the girl but she saw Troy and her leave together." Seth said. "Troy obviously thought he was gonna get lucky." Dean said. "That didn't turn out to good." Seth said.

* * *

 **Denver Police Department**

Dean and Seth walk into the conference room. "The bartender said she saw Troy talking to a girl for a few hours and then saw them leave together. She didn't get a good look at her though." Dean said. "Tianna's talking to Troy's mother." Roman said. "What you get at Troy's apartment?" Seth asked. "No signs of a struggle. He did something to set her off and she killed him and dragged his body into the kitchen." Diamond said. "How did anybody not there him being killed?" Brianna asked.

"She was careful not to make any sounds. Sources suggest that female serial killers represented fewer than one in every six known serial murderers in the U.S. between 1800 and 2004. Highway prostitute Aileen Wuornos killed seven men in Florida between 1989 and 1990." Seth said. "She didn't bash their skull and she was sloppy which eventually led to her apprehension." Roman said. Tianna walks in. "Troy's mother said he didn't have any enemies. Everyone loved him." Tianna said.

"Well he made one last night." Dean said. Juanita walks down the hall to her office. "Juanita! Hey Juanita wait up." A man said. "Oh hey Marc." Juanita said. "Hey. Look I was wondering if you'd like to go tonight?" Marc asked. "Sure. I don't have anything else to do." Juanita said. "Great. I know the place. Pick you up at 7." Marc said. "Okay." Juanita said. Marc nods and walks down the hall. Juanita smirks and walks into her office.

"We know there is at least two victims now. Jessica needs to go back and find similar cases." Roman said. Dean calls Jessica. "I thought you forgot about me. That hurt." Jessica said. "We could never forget about you Jessica." Dean said. "I know. So what do I need to find?" Jessica asked. "We need you to back at least a year or so and search for similar cases to this." Dean said. "Already on it. I'll let you know what I have something." Jessica said. Dean hangs up. "What do we know so far?" Diamond asked. "She's luring these men in. Coming off as non threatening." Dean said.

"Getting these guys to take her home. They do something to set her off." Roman said. "Then she kills them." Brianna said. "Methods used by female serial killers include shootings, suffocation, stabbing, and drowning. They commit killings in specific places, such as their home or a health-care facility, or different locations within the same city or state." Seth said. Jessica pops up on the computer screen. "Yeah what you got Jessica?" Roman asked

"I went back as you said to search for similar cases and I found one. A year ago yesterday Anthony Atkinson, Scott Andrews, and Bradley Wallace were both killed on the same night. They were all out at a bar that night and the bartender said they were talking to a girl then left. No description of the girl though." Jessica said. "Killed with a blunt object?" Seth asked. "Yeah. No prints." Jessica said. "Same MO." Dean said. "She took a break for a year?" Diamond said. "She could have been in an institution or incarcerated." Dean said

"Jessica go back and search for anybody who may have been released from prison or an institution lately." Roman said. "You got it." Jessica said. "Either she was in an institution or incarcerated or this day means something to her." Brianna said. "But what?" Dean asked.

* * *

Juanita sits in her office sipping her coffee and looks at a picture of a woman on her desk. "They're going to pay mom." She said. She leaned back in her chair and closes her eyes seeing her mom. _"Juanita they have to pay for what they did to me." The woman said. "I know mom they're going to. I'll kill them all." Juanita said. "My sweet baby." She said. Juanita smiles as she touches her Cheek._ "Juanita! Juanita!" A girl says

Juanita opens her eyes and looks at her. "Yeah Traci?" Juanita asked. "You have a meeting." Traci said. "Oh shoot." She gathers her stuff and goes to the conference room "sorry I'm late". "Don't let it happen again." The man said. Juanita sits down. The team sits reading police reports on the other victims. "Anthony Atkinson was killed with a hammer." Brianna said. "Scott Andrews was killed with a lead pipe." Dean said. "And Bradley Wallace was killed by a candlestick." Diamond said. "They were all discovered by a friend or relative." Roman said.

Jessica is reading story on the computer screen. "Oh man." Jessica calls the team "sir. I have something you need to here". "Jessica's got something." Roman said and puts Jessica on speaker "go ahead Jessica". "Okay so I didn't find anybody that had been released from a institution or prison but I did find that a year ago a woman by the name of Jill Turner in an institution was killed in her room." Jessica said. "What does that have to do with this?" Dean asked. "She was killed the same way our victims were killed." Jessica said. "With what?" Brianna asked. Diamond's phone rings "excuse me." She walks out of the room

"A sledgehammer." Jessica said. "What was she in there for?" Seth asked. "Well her medical history shows she had a history of depression. In 2008 in a fit of rage she killed her husband." Jessica said. "She have any kids?" Roman asked. "A daughter, Juanita Turner. I looked at the other victims and they have relatives in the same institution as Juanita's mother." Jessica said. "She's going after the people that have relatives in the hospital." Dean said. "Where is Juanita now?" Roman asked. "Well she is the vice president Jackson Inc which deals with make-up." Jessica said. "Send us the address to her workplace and her house." Roman said. "On it." Jessica said

"Okay Dean, Diamond, go to Juanita's workplace. Me, Brianna, and Seth will go to her house. Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

At Juanita's workplace. Dean and Diamond walk down the hall. "Can I help you?" Traci asked. "We need to see Juanita Turner." Diamond said holding up her credentials. "I'm sorry you just missed her." Traci said. "Did she leave with anyone?" Dean asked. "Marc Smith." Traci said. "Thanks." Dean said and called Jessica. "Yeah." Jessica said. "Jessica does Marc Smith have any relatives at the hospital?" Dean asked. "Uh yeah. His younger sister." Jessica said. "Thanks." Dean said and hung up. "She's gonna kill Marc." Diamond said. "Come on." Dean said.

Brianna kicks the door down and walks in. They search the house. "Clear!" Seth said. "Clear!" Brianna said. "House is clear but she took a gun." Roman said. Dean calls Roman. "Yeah Dean?" Roman asked. "Receptionist said Juanita just left with a Marc Smith. Said they were going out for dinner. Marc has a younger sister at the hospital. She's gonna kill Marc." Dean said. "What restaurant?" Roman asked. "The Beach Dome. Jessica just sent us the address." Dean said. "Alright we'll meet you there." Roman said and hung up. "Roman." Brianna said. Roman looks over "what the?". "Her mother." Brianna said. "Come on." Roman said.

Juanita and Marc sat down at the table. "This is nice." Juanita said. "Yeah." Marc said. The team pulls outside. "Okay there she is back table." Brianna said. "Not many people around." Dean said. "Lets go." Roman said. The team walks into the restaurant and Diamond and Seth make the rest of the people leave the restaurant. Marc stands up. "What's going?" Marc asked. Juanita gets up and puts a gun to his head. "Hey Juanita put the gun down." Dean said. "You put the gun down." Juanita said. "We're not gonna do that." Brianna said

"He had nothing to do with your mom being killed. Your mother was killed by an employee at the hospital." Brianna said. "That's not true." Juanita said. "Yes it is. Now I need you to put the gun down." Brianna said. "Come on Juanita put the gun down." Marc said. Juanita lets Marc go and goes to drop the gun till she raises gun up and shoots herself in the head. "No!" Brianna said. The camera zooms out and shows Juanita's body on the floor. Brianna sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

 _"Live life to the fullest and focus on the positive"-Bruce Lee_

* * *

On the plane. Brianna sits staring out the window. Diamond walks over to her and sits across from her. "You okay?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Brianna said. Diamond's phone vibrates and she looks at it and smiles. "You got a boyfriend don't you?" Brianna asked. "Maybe." Diamond said. Brianna looks at her. "Okay yeah I do but were taking it slow." Diamond said. "Good." Brianna said and looked out the window again.

* * *

 **R &R :) Enjoy **

**Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	10. Season One Episode Ten

**Here is Episode Ten**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Ten**

 **Synopsis:** **When bikers of a local biker club are being killed the team is called in. Meanwhile, Roman begins to flirt with Jessica.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisor Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Raleigh, North Carolina, 8:30AM**

A woman is jogging down the sidewalk. She has her music blaring so she doesn't hear anything going on around her. She turns the corner and trips. "Ahh!" She says and stands up and turns around. "A shoe?" She asked. She takes her earbuds out of her ears and puts them in her pocket and looks at the shoe. She looks around and sees a bike parked on the side of the road.

She's never seen that bike around here and she walks around a bit. She sees something laying in the grass and she walks over to the tree. "Oh my god!" She falls in the ground and grabs her phone and calls 911. "Yes I just came across a dead body. I'm on the corner of Norman Street and Edwards Street." She covers her mouth "okay thank you."

A few minutes later a police detective looks over the body. "I believe we have a serial killer. We need the FBI here." He said.

* * *

 **Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Jessica walks into the BAU. "Damn, if being sexy was a crime you'd be guilty as charged." Roman said. Jessica looks at him. Brianna shakes her. "Uh sir what was that?" Jessica asked. "Just a compliment." Roman said. "That sounded more than just a compliment." Dean said. "Shut-up." Roman said. Dean laughs. Tianna is talking on the phone in her office. "Yes. I'm about to present the case to the team and we'll let you know what we decide. I'm confident they'll feel the same way. We'll be there as soon as we can. Okay thank you." Tianna hangs up her phone

Tianna walks into the conference room. "Everyone's here." Tianna said. "Lets get started." Roman said. "Raleigh, North Carolina. 36 year old, David Robinson was found by a jogger. He's the 4th biker to be killed in a span of 3 months." Tianna said. "Shot execution style." Brianna said. "He has a preference. Bikers." Diamond said. "He's sloppy." Seth said. "Do they think its the same killer?" Dean asked. "They're not sure. The other bikers were killed different ways." Tianna said. "Jerry Griffin was strangled with a telephone wire." Diamond said

"Clara Taylor was raped and then stabbed several times with a knife. She was the old lady of the club's president." Dean said. "Erick Ferguson was killed in a house fire. A Violent way to die." Brianna said. "He doesn't have a gender preference." Seth said. "We're gonna be met with a wall of resistance." Brianna said. Roman's phone rings. Roman answers. "Agent Reigns. Are you serious? Okay thank you." Roman said and hung up. "They just found another body". "He's turning into a spree killer." Dean said. "Okay when we get there. Brianna, you, and Diamond go to the newest crime scene. Dean and I will go to the other crime scene. Seth and Tianna set up at the police station." Roman said.

* * *

 _"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."- Confucius_

 **Newest crime scene**

"Defensive wounds all over his arms and hands." Diamond said. "He fought back." Brianna said. "But the unsub over powered him." Diamond said. Brianna looks over the body and sees a holster. "He had a knife." Brianna said. "The unsub took it." Diamond said. "Blunt force trauma to the head. He bled out." Brianna said. "Looking at the wounds on his body this unsub has to be extremely fit. This guy is huge." Diamond said. "He'd have to subdue him to kill him." Brianna said. "Looks like he was also did some kind of drug by the marking on the crook of his elbow." Diamond said. "What kind of drug is the question." Brianna said. Diamond nodded

Brianna looked at the police officer. "Where's the woman that found his body?" She asked. "She's over there." He said pointing to her. Brianna nodded then walked over to her. "Mam, did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Brianna asked. "Not at first till he started sniffing around the tree. I was talking to my mom on the phone when I looked down at him and he was chewing on something. I looked at it then I saw the body." She said. "You didn't see or hear anything?" Brianna asked. "No. I saw his bike and I've never seen it before." She said. "Okay thank you." She said and walked away

"What did she say?" Diamond asked hanging up the phone. "No not at first till her dog started sniffing around the tree. Who was on the phone?" She asked. "I told Jessica to get us everything she can on The Rebel Dragons. That's the name of the biker club." Diamond said. "We better find this guy before they do." Brianna said. "Who knows what will happen if they get a hold of him." Diamond said walking over to the car

* * *

 **Raleigh Police Department**

"Okay, here's the deal. "The Rebel Dragons" were established in 1984 by two best friends Jeff Cross and Adam Hernandez. According to this news paper article they were one of the most feared biker clubs in Raleigh till a new biker club "The Knights" appeared on the scene in 1990. The Rebel Dragons and The Knights engaged in a heated rivalry which resulted in bunch of their members being killed." Jessica said. "Where are Jeff and Adam now?" Seth asked

"Prison. On death row for a botched bank robbery." Jessica said. "They're still calling shots from inside." Brianna said. "If they find this guy before we do there's no telling what they'll do to him." Diamond said. "Which is why we need to find before they do." Dean said. "There's something else." Jessica said. "What is it?" Roman said. "Adam died in prison a couple weeks ago. He was shanked but they found who killed him." Jessica said. "Could be the same guy." Brianna said. "Officer. We need everything on Adam Hernandez's murder." Roman said. "Sure." He said and walked away. "Thanks Jessica." Brianna said. "Sure thing. I'll keep continue to look up information on the victims plus the latest victim." Jessica said and hung up.

"Are we saying that he found a way to get into the prison and kill Adam?" Dean asked. "Yeah and he's probably trying to find a way to get get back there and kill Jeff." Roman said. "He's killing different way but the MO is the same. He subdue's them and then kills them." Brianna said. "Probably so he can get control." Dean said. "Yeah." Brianna said. "Okay. Bri you and I are going to talk to the bikers." Roman said. "Okay." Bri gets up and grabs her jacket. "We'll look for a pattern." Seth said. "Good." Roman said and walked out with Brianna following him

* * *

Roman and Brianna pulled up to the club house and got out of the car. They walked up to the clubhouse only to get stopped by a member. "Whoa, whoa. Who are you?" He asked. Roman held up his credentials. "FBI. Were looking for Andre Black." He said. "We told the cops everything." He said. "Well were different then the cops." Brianna said. He looked at her. "Well aren't you a beautiful thing." He said. Brianna laughed at him trying to flirt with her. "Trust me buddy I am way out of you're league." She said. "And I suggest you back up." Roman said. "Tyler! Let them in for Christ sake's!" Andre said. Tyler opened the door and let them in. Brianna and Roman walked into the club

"Andre Black. FBI." Roman said holding up his credentials. "I told the cops everything." Andre said. "Were different than the cops." Roman said. "What do you wanna know?" He asked. "Well we know you're old lady was killed." Roman said. "The bastard raped her then killed her." He said. "We also know that one of you're prospects were killed this morning." Brianna said. "Yes. Like I told the cop I don't know who's murdering my men but I do know that you guys better find him before we do. Because if we get our hands on him there's no telling what we might do." He said

"What you guys need to do is, let us find him. We don't need any of you going around killing people." Brianna said. "I can tell you who I think it is." He said. "Who?" Roman asked. "One of the guys from The Knights." Andre said. "Our technical analyst said you guys and The Knights were engaged in a heated rivalry for years." Roman said."Yeah we were. The president was always trying to ruin meets for us." He said. "Why do you think its one of them killing you're men?" Brianna asked. "Because they threatened to kill us." He said. "Threatened?" She asked. "Yeah. We just laugh at them." He said. Roman looked around the clubhouse. "You've already hung up memorials?" He asked. "Of course we did." He said. "Like I said you better find this guy before we do." He said. "We will. You guys need to behave." He said. "Sure." He said. Roman and Brianna leave

* * *

Brianna and Roman walk into the precinct. "Well The Rebel Dragons say The Knights murder their men and The Knights say they did and they were at the clubhouse all night." Brianna said. "You believe them?" Dean asked. "I don't know. They're capable of killing." Roman said. "Yeah." Dean said. "What did you find out about the victims?" Brianna asked. "They all did time in Prison except Clara Taylor. Davin Robinson served time for possession of cocaine. Jerry and Erick both served time for the murder of a senator." Diamond said

"The latest victim's criminal record was sealed but Jessica was able to get a hold of it and he has a long rap sheet." Dean said. Roman looked at the paper. "Every year he was in jail for the same thing. Assault with a deadly weapon and public intoxication." Roman said. "Did you find a pattern?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. All of the victims were killed early morning like around 5 or 6AM and weren't found till about 7 or 8AM." Dean said. "Except for the latest victim he was killed around 10AM." Seth said

"Oscar Gonzalez was the first victim right?" Roman asked. "Yeah. You see something?" Tianna asked. "Their all posed the same way." Roman said. "All faced except their eyes are looking up at the sky." Roman said. "He wanted them to watch their selves die." Dean said. "Its the same guy." Roman called Jessica. "Sir?" Jessica asked. "Jessica, I need you to get all the information you have on the first victims." Roman said. "Okay." Jessica said. "Thanks baby girl." Roman said. Brianna looked at him confused. Roman shrugged. "Okay everyone get to work." He said

* * *

A few hrs go by and its now 9:30PM, Brianna walked into the room. "Jessica just gave me all the information on Jerry Griffin and he was in debt with the IRS. 100,000 dollars in debt." She said. Roman looked through the file. "He also served time for armed robbery." He said. "He was in the process of paying off the IRS before he was murdered." Dean said. "Okay everyone lets go back to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll start fresh in the morning." Roman said

Across the city a man sits in his truck across the street from The Knights clubhouse. He watches as a biker walks out of the clubhouse telling the other guys he'll see them tomorrow and gets on his bike riding down the street. The guy watches him pull off and rides around the corner. He starts his truck and follows him to his house. The biker pulls into his driveway and walk into the house. He pulls over to the side of the road and waits a few minutes. He grabs his shotgun and puts in his jacket and gets out of the truck before walking into the house

"Who the hell are you?" The biker asked. "Where is she?" He asked. "Where's who?" He asked. He pulls out his gun and points it at him. "Whoa. Hey." He holds his hands. "I'm gonna ask you again. Where is she?" He asks. "I don't know who you're talking about." He said. "Where is my daughter!?" He asked showing him a picture. "I don't know. I don't even know her. Look man I'm just a mechanic." He said. "Where is my daughter? You better tell me before I shoot you." He said. "I don't know where your daughter is!" He said. "She's an 18 year old college student abducted from her college campus now where is she?!" He asked. "I don't know!" He said

The man's cat jumped off the back off the couch knocking a lamp over distracting the guy. The other man grabbed the gun to take it from him and the two wrestled around it till the gun went off and the biker started gasping for air and fell into the floor. The other guy looks at him shocked then runs out of the house getting into his truck and drives off

The next door neighbor heard what happened and called 911. The next day, Dean, Diamond, Brianna meet the chief. "Chief Anderson." Dean said. "Good morning." He said. "What do we got?" Diamond asked. "He was shot in the stomach looks like a struggle though. Lamp's been knocked, few pictures got knocked off the way." He said. Diamond starts sneezing. "Is there a cat in here?" She asked. "You allergic to cats?" He asked. "Very." Diamond said. He looked around seeing the cat in the window. "Get that cat out of here." He said. Officer's grabbed the cat and carried it out of the house. "The wife said they were yelling." He said. "Wife? He was married?" He asked. "Yeah with a 1 month old daughter. She's in the bedroom." He said. Dean looked at Diamond. "You go to talk to the wife." He said. "Victim's name is Kennedi Jacobson." He said handing the information to Diamond. Diamond walks down the hall to the bedroom

She held up her credentials to the officer who nodded. Diamond walked into seeing the victim's wife sitting on the bed feeding a baby girl. "Mrs. Jacobson. I'm with the FBI I have to ask you a few questions." She said. "Okay." She sniffed. "Can you tell me what you heard last night?" Diamond asked. "They were arguing." She said. "About what?" She asked. "He kept asking where he daughter was." She said. "His daughter?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." She said. "You didn't go into the living room?" Diamond asked. "No. I stayed in here with her." She said. "Did he say anything that caught your attention?" She asked. "He said he was a 18 year old college student

"What else happened?" She asked. "They started wrestling around with the gun and then it went off and the guy ran out. I waited a few minutes before I walked in and that's when I saw him." She said sighing. "How long had he been apart of The Rebel Dragons?" She asked. "He wasn't an actual member just a mechanic. He repaired the bikes." She said. Diamond nodded

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She said. "Thank you." She looked down at her daughter. "She's got no one now. You have any kids?" She asked looking at Diamond. Diamond nodded. "Yeah but she's a teenager. Her parents were killed and she needed a place to stay. Here's my card, you call me if you ever need anything." She said. "Thank you." She said. Diamond smiled and walked out.

Dean looked at her. "Anything?" He asked. "Yeah she said they were arguing. He kept asking where his daughter was." She said. "Daughter?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "I think were also dealing with a missing persons report." Dean said. Diamond nodded. "She also said that they were wrestling around with the gun and then it went off." She said. "That's how he got shot in the stomach." Dean said. Brianna came in. "What we got?" She asked. "The wife said that him and the guy were arguing and kept asking where his daughter was." Diamond said. "Wait wife? He was married?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. She also said that he wasn't apart of The Rebel Dragons. He just repaired the bikes." She said. Brianna nodded. "Well the neighbor said she saw the victim pull up first then the other guy after he went into the house. Not long after she heard gunshots and the gun ran out and drove off. She didn't get a good look at the truck then called 911. What do we know about the daughter he kept asking about?" She asked. "I think we have missing persons report as well." Dean said. Brianna grabbed her phone and called Jessica as they walked out of the house. "I live to serve my queen." Jessica said

"Hey girl we need those fantastic hands of yours." Brianna said. "I'm all ears." Jessica said noticing her phone lighting up with a text message from Roman. "We need you to find missing persons reports." Brianna said. "Going back how far?" She asked. "Look over the past year. The victims wife said the guy kept asking where is daughter was." Brianna said. "Okay." Jessica began typing. "I have several. I'm gonna need more information." She said. "She was an 18 year old college student." Diamond said. "That works." Jessica typed till an article popped up. "Here we go. I have a 18 year old Daniella Connelly. She was abducted from her college campus a few months ago. The teacher said she was leaving a late tutoring session." She said. "Jessica send us everything you have on her." Dean said. "You got it." Jessica said. Brianna hung up

Jessica grabbed her phone seeing text messages from Roman. _"I'm attracted to you in ways I can't explain". "You are my favorite dirty thought". "You're in my inappropriate thoughts". "Currently sexually destroying you in my head"._ Jessica stared at the text messages in disbelief. She stared at the screen till went black and kept staring till her phone rang in her hand. _"I can't control myself when you bend over"._ Jessica texted him back asking what he was doing and Roman responded with. _"Trying to cheer you up. I saw that you were a little down the other day."_

* * *

Back at the police station. "Here's the deal. Daniella Connelly is a sophomore at Meredith College. On March 15th she attended a late tutoring session and the security cameras have her leaving the building and walking across the campus but no sign of her entering her dorm building." Jessica said. "Someone was lying and waiting for her." Brianna said. "Her father went to her dorm and when he noticed he wasn't there and found her backpack laying on the ground near the parking lot he knew she was missing." Jessica said. "Okay, Brianna and I will go speak to campus security. Dean and Seth you guys go speak to Danielle's father. Jessica you got an address for Mr. Connelly?" Roman asked. "Sent to Dean and Seth now." She said. "Thanks baby." Roman said.

Dean and Seth pulled up to Mr Connelly's house and walked up to the door. Dean knocked on the door. "Rey Connelly, this is the FBI we need to ask your a few questions about your daughter." Dean said. Rey doesn't open the door and Dean knocks again. "Rey Connelly." Dean said. He doesn't open the door. Dean and Seth grab their guns out of the holsters and Dean kicked the door down. "Rey Connelly, FBI." Dean said. Dean and Seth walk through the house. "Clear!" Dean said. Seth looked through the bedroom. "Clear!" Seth said and walked into the living room. "He's not here." Seth said. "Lets look around." Dean said. Dean began looking around the kitchen as Seth looked through the other bedrooms, bathroom, and living room. Seth walked into the garage and looked around and then turned around seeing a poster board with all The Rebel Dragons bikers all over it. "Dean, you need to see this." Seth said. Dean walked into the garage and looked. "He's been stalking them." Seth said. Dean looked over the board. "He's our unsub." Dean grabbed his phone and called Roman. "Yeah Dean." Roman said. "Yeah Roman you gotta get over here." Dean said. "Okay well were leaving the college now we'll be there soon." He said and hung up

Roman and Brianna pulled up to Rey's house and walked in. "You gotta see this." Dean said leading them into the garage. Seth looked at them as they walked in. Roman and Brianna looked at the board. "He's our unsub." Dean said. "Yeah he is. He's been stalking these guys." Roman said. "He thinks they kidnapped his daughter." Seth said. "What did you find out at the college?" Dean asked. "Security didn't even know she was missing till her father came into the security office and told them." Brianna said. "We need to find him." Dean said. "Someone came up so us as we were leaving and said that they saw Daniella being pushed into a Rebel Dragons van." Brianna said. "We gotta search the vans." Roman said.

* * *

The team and the police pull up to the The Rebel Dragons clubhouse. "Against the wall!" Brianna said. The members get against the wall. Diamond, Dean and Seth search the vans. Roman kicks the door in. "Everyone on the floor right now!" Roman said. Everyone gets on the floor. Andre walks out of the conference room. "Whoa what the hell is this? You better have a warrant." He said. Roman sits him down in the chair and showed him Daniella's picture. "I don't know who that is?" Andre said. "That's funny because we were told that this girl was pushed into one of your vans." Roman said. "Whoever said that is lying." He said. Roman grabs him and arrests him. "Now I'm gonna ask you again where is she?" Roman asked. "I don't know man." He said. Brianna walked in. "She's in the basement." Brianna said. "Your boys just ratted you out Andre." Brianna said. Roman handed Andre over to a police officer who walked him out and Brianna and Roman walked down to the basement. "Help me!" Daniella said. "Shut-up bitch!" A man said

Roman walked up to a door and looked in a saw a man on top of Daniella. He looked at Brianna and nodded then walked in. Roman tackled the guy to the floor and arrested him. Brianna untied Daniella. "Where's my dad?" She asked. "Were looking for him." She said. Brianna takes Daniella out to the ambulance waiting outside then walked over to them team. Jessica called Roman. "Yeah Jessica?" He asked. "Roman, Rey's cell phone signal is bouncing off a cell phone tower near an abandoned warehouse just outside the city." Jessica said. "Thanks." Roman said and hung up. "We got him." Roman said

The team is driving down the street. "Jessica we need everything on Rey Connelly." Roman said. "Well he's retired from the army. He's retired when Daniella was born." Jessica said. "What about her mother?" Diamond asked. "She died when Daniella was 4. Breast cancer and her father worked two jobs to raise her." Jessica said. "Were coming up on the warehouse now." Roman said. "He may have tons of ammunition so be careful." Jessica said. "We will." Roman said pulling up to the warehouse. "Now I'm gonna ask you again. Where is my daughter?!" Rey asked pressing the gun against the biker's head. "I don't who she is!" He said. Roman nodded his head to Brianna. Brianna pulled the lever up on the door and kicked it in. "FBI!" Brianna said. "One more move and he's dead." Rey said

"Rey put the gun down." Brianna said. "He knows where my daughter is. The Rebel Dragons kidnapped her." Rey said. "We know and we found her. She's at the hospital waiting on you." Brianna said. "Rey, we need to put the gun down." Dean said. "You found Daniella?" He asked. "Yes. She's at the hospital. Now if you want to see her you have put that gun down and let him go." Roman said. Rey throws the gun on ground and puts his hands up. Diamond puts her gun in her holster and arrests him handing him over to Dean. Roman grabs the biker and goes to arrest him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Check my front pocket." He said. Roman reaches into his pocket pulling out a wallet and opening it seeing it was there credentials. "What are you doing Anderson?" He asked. "I was working undercover trying to take The Rebel Dragons down but you guys beat me too it." He said. "Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

 _"I think in terms of the day's resolutions, not the years."- Henry Moore_

On the plane and hour later Roman walks over to Brianna. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. This was a crazy case." She said. "Yeah it was." Roman smiled. "But there will be more of them." He said. "Always is." Brianna said.

At the Behavioral Analysis Unit Jessica knocks on Roman's door. He looked up from doing paperwork. "Yeah?" He asked. "Uh sir what was all that flirting for?" Jessica asked. "Oh that you looked a little down when you came in the other day I just wanted to cheer you up." He said. "Yeah I just had a fight with my mom but thank you though." She said. "You're welcome." He said. Jessica watched him get up and walk over to her. "I'll see you in the morning." She said. "Yeah." He said. Jessica goes to walk out when Roman grabs her arm and kisses her. Jessica kissed him back before pulling away. "See you tomorrow." He smiled. "Yeah." She whispered and walked out

Diamond walked into her apartment seeing Kara sitting on the couch. "Hey you've settled in nicely." She said. "Yeah its so nice here. I love it." Kara smiled. "What did you get on your science project?" She asked. "A." She said. "That's awesome! I'll get us some ice cream to celebrate." She said. "Okay." Kara said. Diamond went into the kitchen and got them some ice cream handing Kara a bowl. "Ooh chocolate." Kara said. "You like chocolate." She said. "I love chocolate. My parents didn't let me and my brother have any ice cream." She said sighing. "It'll get easier." She said. Kara nodded eating her ice cream.

 **(The camera fades to black)**

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	11. Season One Episode Eleven

**Here is Episode Eleven**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Eleven**

 **Synopsis: When high-powered lawyers are being murdered around Los Angeles the team is called in. The team soon realizes that the serial killer is posing as a high-class call girl. Meanwhile, Roman deals with his growing feelings about Jessica. Plus, after the case Jessica visits Roman and after putting Amelia to bed for him and drinking with him the two end up sleeping together. **

**Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent/Acting Unit Chief**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, CA, 10:30PM**

A woman stands in the bathroom staring into the mirror fixing her make-up. She rubs her lips together and lays her lipstick down before taking the towel off of her hair and curling it. She took her robe off and smiled checking out her lingerie. She walked into the bedroom and slipped her heels on. "Lets get this show on the road." She walked into the living room.

She stood at the door with her hands on her hips. "Hey lover." She smirked. The man turned and looked at her then smiled. "Well, look at you." He said. She smiled walking over to him, her heels clicking against the floor with every step she took. She then pushed him to sit on the couch. She bends down. "I'll make it up to you." She said. "Ooh I'm counting on that." He said. She grinned then walked over to the bar rolling her eyes. Pouring two glasses of champagne, she picked up a packet of something and poured it into the other glasses then stirred it. She walked over to the man and handed him the glass of poison for him to drink. She sat down on his lap. "Now, tell me what you want." She said

"I want." He whispered. She raised her eye brows and smiled. "I think I can arrange." She said taking a sip of her champagne. He took a sip of his and nodded his head. "Good." She said. He drank his champagne and she got off his lap walking back over to the bar rolling her eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked. He sat his glass on the table and began having trouble breathing. Her phone began to ring and she smiled then answered. "Hey baby" She said. She looked at him as he fell off the couch into the floor

"Tonight? Yeah. I can do that." She sees the man trying to grab his phone so she stepped on it so he couldn't call anyone. "I'm wide open." She watched him. "Two AM? You like to make me wait, don't you?" She asked as the man at her feet died from the poisoning she put in his champagne. She smirked and kicked him to make sure he was dead. She walked over to the bar. "So, you want the usual? So, where do you want to meet? The Beverly Hills hotel? I think can I do that. Okay, I'll see you then." She hung up and looked at the man smirking then went to get dressed

* * *

 **Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Roman watched Jessica walk out of his office and his phone rang. "Reigns." Roman said. "Agent, this is Mark Everett. Attorney General down in Texas." He said. "Yes sir, what can I do for you?" He asked. "I got a case here in Los Angeles and well, your director thought you'd be the best person for a consult." He said. Roman sat down in his chair. "Can you send all the details to our liaison, Tianna Rollins?" He asked. "Not your team, Agent Reigns. Just you." He said. "May I ask why?" Roman asked. "My assistant will brief you once you've landed." He said

"Can you send the details about the case or the unsub?" He asked. "Its not the unsub you need to worry about. Its the clients and families." He said. "How soon can you be here?" He asked. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He said.

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

Roman walks down the hall with Mark. "What's the victim's name?" He asked. "Shawn Adams. He was a high powered criminal defense attorney." Mark said. "Suicide?" He asked. "That's what his family thinks but we don't know. We're trying to keep this on the down low if you know what I mean. You might be able to buy us some time. Men don't take Viagra before killing themselves." He said. "Wife?" Roman asked. "Ex wife. They had two kids together." He said. "Are we thinking mistress or prostitute?" He asked

"Agent Reigns, this is confidential information I'm about to tell you. It can't be included in any reports." He said. "Okay." Roman said. "Every week, Mr. Adams took 5,000 dollars out of a college fund in cash. It was no different today." Mark said. "High end prostitute?" He asked. "We talked to the employees of the hotel, they didn't see her." He said. "That's not surprising. Prostitutes no how to enter and leave without anybody seeing them." Roman said. "You'd think they show a little resistant with high powered lawyers." He said

"Is this the first?" Roman asked. "The second one actually." Mark said. "I need to call my team." Roman said. Mark nodded. "Understood, but there is a reason I asked you here first." He said. "What's the reason?" He asked. "I now have two families and bunch of clients asking if I even have a case. With what this woman does, her type of lifestyle, people start getting edgy and call in favors." He said. "I don't get involved in politics. Those are your problems." He said. "Yes they are. We need this woman stopped." He said. "You don't want any big fish caught in a net." He said. "Yeah. If nothing works, I have to take back my request for FBI involvement." He said. "Local murders and case." Roman said. Mark nodded. "Okay I'll see what I can." Roman said

Roman and Mark walk through the hotel lobby to the elevators. "I need a place for my team to set up at." Roman said. "The North Hollywood Station isn't too far from here." He said. Roman nodded. "Good." He said. "We don't have much on Darion Kutch. I'll send everything I have over. I'll see you in the morning. Thank you, Agent Reigns." Mark said as the elevator opened. Roman nodded and walked in seeing another woman in there. "What floor?" She asked. "Thirty." He said. She pushed the button for the thirtieth floor. "Thank you." Roman said. She nodded and smiled. "Long night?" She asked. He looked at her. "Yeah you could say that. Just flew in on a business trip, there's a serial killer out killer high powered lawyers." He said. "Oh I heard about that. You working on the case?" She asked. "Yeah closely." He said. The elevator stopped on his floor a little big later. "Excuse me." Roman said and walked out. "Good night." She said

A few minutes later, the lady walked down the hall pulling her hair down. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened soon after. "Baby." She said and walked in. Roman walked out of the bathroom after shutting off the light and sat on the bed. Ever since he kissed Jessica he begun developing feelings for her. Actually he's had feelings since the first time they met but he never acted on them since he was married. Sighing he picked up the case file and looked at it. Who was this person murdering these men?

* * *

 _"What is marriage but prostitution to one man instead of many?"- Angela Carter_

Roman lays a file on the table. "Seth, what do we know about female serial killers?" He asked. "Not much, but we do know that they throw the rules completely out the window. Take a signature for example. They don't take trophies or torture their victims." Seth said. "Because women aren't sexual sadists." Dean said. "Exactly. Murder is their goal." Seth said. "So if they're career is the stressor, what could be the reason they kill their customers?" Roman asked. "Money, drugs, PTSD." Brianna said. "At some point in their career, no matter how well paid they get, prostitutes will get forced into an activity they didn't consent too." Dean said.

"Aileen Wuornos was a prostitute who murdered seven men between 1989 and 1990." Diamond said. "She was sloppy and psychotic that eventually lead to her arrest. The autopsy results on Adams and Darion revealed that they had poison in their system. It was called Difenacoum." Roman said. "Difenacoum is a form of anticoagulant of the 4-hydroxycoumarin vitamin K antagonist type. It has anticoagulant effects and is used commercially as a rodenticide. It was first introduced in 1976 and first registered in the USA in 2007. Easily dissolvable in alcohol." Seth said. "She poisons her victims. The perfect MO. Quick and easy and her clients never see it coming since they think their getting lucky." Roman said

"Does that mean anything to you?" Brianna asked. "Shawn Adams took 5,000 dollars out a college fund every week. He saw her repeatedly and she has some kind of history with them as well." Roman said. "She doesn't kill them right then and there." Tianna said. "She sits with them then slips something into their drink when they're not looking." Diamond said. "She does it before she has sex with them." Dean said. "She choses who she wants to kill and who she doesn't." Brianna said. "Maybe the victims have something in common." Dean said. "Shawn and Darion were both in their late 30's. They were careful with their image." Diamond said. "If they had a kink in some way, they did one heck of a job in hiding it." Tianna said. "They family's gonna do everything they can to keep us out." Roman said. "I got lucky there. Adams law firm isn't too happy with how he died though." Tianna said. "The family agreed to speak to us?" Roman asked. "Yes but Adams law firm had them release a statement." Tianna picked up a piece of paper. "Despite what the autopsy results say, Mr. Shawn Adams passed away peacefully at him home this morning. He was 36." She said. "That sounds eerily similar." Brianna said

"What you mean by that?" Roman asked. "The statement released by Kutch's family." Brianna picked up the statement. "We regret to announce that Darion Kutch passed away peacefully at home. He was 39." She said. "Okay, Diamond and Brianna go talk to the family. Tianna I need you to call their lawyers I need to speak with them." Roman said. "You wanna try that?" Tianna asked. "Yeah." Roman said. "Okay." Tianna said. The woman walked over to the bed where a man was sleeping. She looked down at him. "Babe." She said. He woke up and looked at her. "Morning already?" He asked. She nodded. "You can get your kids off to school if you get out of here now." She said. He got up and grabbed his clothes heading into the bathroom. She walked over to the table and opened up the computer. She typed Agent Roman Reigns into the search bar and scrolled down clicking on a video. "This afternoon, DC police announced that they killed the person responsible for the deaths of 5 police officers. That is not the case. The killer is still out there." Roman said.

* * *

"Mrs. Peterson, I'm so sorry for your loss." Brianna said. "I've been getting them all day. I'm a hypocrite for excepting them, seeing in how he was killed." She said. "Mrs. Peterson, can you tell us why you and your ex husband divorced?" Diamond asked. "Shawn never wanted to get married. He had always wanted kids but his mom told him that he would have to get married in order to do that." She said. "We have reason to believe that this girl targeted your ex husband because of his personality in bed. We can only imagine what you're going through but we need to know if you can tell us anything about what he liked in bed." Diamond said. "I can sum it up for you. Younger." She said

"How young?" Brianna asked. "Pretty young. I knew he was seeing someone on the side while we were married. He thought he was being secretive but I knew, never said anything though." She said. "So you being younger than him is what attracted him to you?" Brianna asked. "That was the only thing he liked about me. When we got married he told me he just wanted kids and nothing else. He was hardly home and he hardly ever saw his kids. Now I'm married to someone who actually loves and cares about me. I knew he never loved me which is why it didn't surprise me when he wanted a divorce." She said. "Mrs. Peterson, your ex husband too 5,000 dollars out of a college fund every week and spent it all on this girl." Brianna said. "Oh I know he did, he would always tell me to keep money it and this week I got tired of it and told me I'm not gonna keep putting money in it just so you can spend it all on your whores. He didn't like that and threatened to take my to court for it." She said. "He brought one of his girlfriends around when he was coming to see his kids but I couldn't bare tell her that he would just drop as soon as she got to my age." She said

"Besides sex with a much younger woman was there else he liked?" Diamond asked. "Oh yeah. He liked when they would do anything for him. He loved the ego boost, that's the only kind of sex that sex that mattered. With a marriage like we had, it didn't come voluntarily anymore. You had to work for it, or in Shawn's case, he had to pay for it." She said. Brianna and Diamond stare at each other

"Tianna, the lawyers said they'd be here at one." Roman said. "They called me back and said they would meet you at the Los Angeles Visitor Information Center." Tianna said. "Can you text me the numbers? I need to-" Roman gets cut off by someone calling his name. "Agent Reigns?" A lady asked. Roman turned to look. "Oh never mind. She's here." Roman said. Tianna gets a confused look on her face. "She?" She asked. "Yes." Roman said and hung up. "Juliet Reynolds. Williams Consulting." Juliet said. "Ms. Reynolds, we talked to two lawyers and neither of them were you." Roman said. "They contacted me to help with the press releases. I help people get their businesses up and running." Juliet said. "So you're a problem solver?" He asked. "And we have the same problem, don't we?" She asked

"Do you know her?" Roman asked. "No, Mr. Reigns I don't." She said. "Maybe one of your clients do." Roman said. "We both know they're not gonna talk to us about." She said. "Don't want to put themselves at risk." Roman said. "Yes I see but Mr. Reigns, my hands are tied and these men aren't going to confess to have a girlfriend." She said. "I can get a hold of their financial records." Roman said. "Then I would have to file years worth of injunctions against you. No one needs that kind of trouble." She said. "Ms. Reynolds, this isn't a game. This woman is killing high powered lawyers and she needs to be stopped. Now I need a phone number, if not her then someone like her." Roman said. "Agent Reigns, an escort isn't going to sit down with the FBI. I have something that might work, if you would willing to over look legal niceties." She hands him a card. "Want to buy a house?" She asked. "No." Roman said taking the card. "Yes you do." Juliet said and walked away. Roman watched her walk away then looked at the card

* * *

Roman got into the car and sat there for a minute. He grabbed his phone turning it on and bringing up his photo. He smiled at the photo of Jessica and Amelia but just stared at Jessica and sighed. Roman shook his head and started the car. An half an hour later Diamond and Seth got out of the car and Diamond looked around not weeing anyone. "Didn't Roman say we were meeting a women here?" Diamond asked as Seth walked up. "Did you know there's a huge overlap between sex work and real Estate." Seth said. "Of course it is." Diamond said. "Your apartment used to be owed by a priest." Seth said. Diamond shook her head as a woman walked out of the house. "Hello you two!" She said

"Are you?-" Diamond went to ask the woman as she walked up to her. "This neighborhood is fabulous isn't it? You'll love this house." She looked at them. "You need lessons in fake it. I teach a class once a week." She said. "I'm sorry but you are a madam right?" Diamond asked as they walked into the house. "You arrange meetings for your escorts?" She asked. "I only arrange meetings, but I'm not liable for what happens during that meeting. Who wants a scone?" She asked. "Ooh yes please." Seth said. "We've all heard about this woman. She's bad for business." She said. "I assume that only certain men can afford your service?" Diamond said. "You're correct about that. With the way this woman is acting, she's only going to hurt herself." She said

"Why's that?" Seth asked. "Her client list is the most important investment she has. It becomes her retirement package when she sells it." She said. "She's not an actual escort, is she?" Diamond asked. "No, she would be fired immediately. No madam would allow her to kill the clients." She said. "What about how your workers do their job? We're under the impression that she's targeting these men because of something they make her do in bed." Diamond said. "What were you think?" She asked. "I don't even know." Diamond said. "Its look too me you're looking at this all wrong. Think about this. What kind of a man pays a women 10 figures?" She asked. "It isn't for the sex." Seth said. "For once you've gotta be good in bed, that would be the easy part." She said

"What would be the difficult part?" Diamond asked. "Most men want sex with no strings attached, its a therapy for them. They want someone who will take the worst part of their personalities, fears, and insecurities." She said. "Things they can't take to their wife." Seth said. "That's what I teach my girls to. How to talk them and listen. Some men have to use submissive as an outlet for their stressful job. If sex was the reason she was targeting these men, she would have broken a long time ago before she started charging 5,000 dollars." She said. "Is not how they act in bed, its how the act outside of it." Diamond said looking at Seth

The woman walked down the hall to an office and walked in. The man sitting at the desk and smiled. She took her jacket off and smiled pouring a glass of drink for him. A few minutes go by and the man is sitting in his underwear and tied to a chair. She stands up patting him on the cheek then grabs the cup. She made him drink every last drop of the drink and patted him on the cheek again. She smiled a fake smile at him sitting the cup down and grabbing the table twirling it around her finger before ripping a piece off and putting it on his mouth. She smirked at him as he tried to escape from his bindings and watched as he died in the chair. She grabbed a marker from the desk and drew an X over his eyes

A security guard walked down the hall to the elevator. He walked over and pressed the button. "Jay, whats your twenty?" Someone over the radio asked. "Just doing my sweep" He replied. The elevator opened revealing the man from upstairs. "Oh my god!" He said. Brianna walked over to Roman and Dean. "Victim's name was Leland Jones. He was one of the lawyers here." Roman said. "Poison?" Brianna asked. Roman nodded. "She poisoned him and then rolled him out to the elevator for him to be found." He said. "The marks on his eyes are new." Brianna said. "Didn't Seth say female serial killers don't leave signatures?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Roman said. "She left that for us." Dean said. "She was able to expose him at his most vulnerable." Roman said. "Now she wants to get noticed." Brianna said. "Oh we've already noticed her." Roman said. "I'm allowed here." A man said walking over to them. "Which one is Roman Reigns?" He asked. "I'm Roman." Roman said.

"Maurice Abbott. I'm Mr. Jones business partner." Maurice said. "Mr. Abbott this is crime scene." Roman said. "Yes I know but I heard you spoke to Juliet Reynolds. She you were a very reasonable man." He said. Roman looked at the officer. "Escort him out of here please." He said. "No wait. The media is outside and they're looking for comments. Is there anyway you can handle this without the media finding out?" Maurice asked. "We're not lying for you." Dean said. "I'm not saying you have to lie, all I'm asking is don't comment." He said. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" He asked. Maurice nodded and they walked away from him. "Has she given us a reason to go public yet?" Roman asked. "She wanted out attention." Dean said. "Well she's got our attention." Roman said. "That's what she wanted she started killing these men." Brianna said. "But validating her is exactly what she would want." Dean said. "She might make a mistake if we were to hold back from telling the press what's going on." Brianna said. "He doesn't have to know that." Roman said. They nod. "We need you to give us everything you have on Leland Jones. His emails, bank account, tax records, everything." Roman said. Maurice looked between them and nodded. "Everything." He said

* * *

 **Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Station**

"This guy has ten cars, five houses, and four boats. Boating in Los Angeles is expensive." Seth said. Diamond looked at him. "Spending 5,000 dollars on a call girl is like deciding where to go for dinner." Diamond said as Tianna looked at files. "Jessica you there?" Roman asked trying not to smile at the sound of her voice. "Yes sir." Jessica said. "There is a half of million for something called the "Bat Cave" then there's a picture of him in fetish Batman. That is just disgusting." Tianna said showing Brianna. "That makes me wanna throw up my burrito I had for lunch." Brianna said. "Please tell me there is something that he didn't like to spend money on." Seth said. "He hated spending money on his ex-wives. Jones was married at least 3 times and he didn't have prenups for his first two marriages but he tried everything he could to cut off his ex-wives." Roman said

"Were there children involved?" Diamond asked sitting down. "With his first wife. Shawn Adams was married a couple times wasn't he?" Roman asked. "Considering when me and my mom go to dinner, she uses her credit cards but the amount of money these guys spend is crazy." Jessica said. "What you find?" Diamond asked. "These guys were in bitter court cases over alimony and child support but when the court favored the wife they just didn't pay them." Jessica said. "Jessica, we need you to make a list of all the high powered Los Angeles lawyers who won't pay their child support." Roman said. "List full of losers, LA edition coming at ya. Jessica out." Jessica said and hung up. "Is it just me or do the people these guys work with no their seeing this girl but just won't admit it." Brianna said. "What are you saying?" Roman asked. "Shawn's ex wife said she knew he was having sex with other women while they were married but she pretended to not know and not say anything." Brianna said

"She also said that he had always wanted kids but his mother told him in order to do that he would have to get married." Diamond said. "He was hardly home and never saw he kids, but what I can't understand is why a high powered lawyer who has tons of money and can easily pay child support refuses to pay it." Brianna said. "He probably feels that paying money after a marriage ends offends him." Seth said. "They'll spend tons of money on an escort but won't pay anything for their wife and kids. That just shows you that guys like this don't deserve to get married or have children." Tianna said. "Their self-absorbed and narcissistic and they avoid their parental responsibilities." Brianna said. "Most prostitutes come from poor families, got her on pillow talk which could serve as a trigger." Seth said. "They could be complaining to her on how their wives are taking their money, how their kids are always nagging them." Diamond said. "She probably feels as if they take what they have for granted that she never had." Brianna said and looked at Roman who hasn't said a word. "Roman, Roman, Roman!" Brianna said. Roman blinks and looks at her. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah just thinking." Roman said

"Should I gather the police for the brief of her?" Tianna asked. "I don't think that's going to work. She's in a completely different world than them." Roman said. "Its the same with the public watching the news." Brianna said. "Then there's the lawyers who sleep and spend time with her won't admit it." Tianna said. "I couldn't get passed the other lawyers and clients protecting them." Tianna said. "Why not give the brief to the the lawyers? Considering they've cleaned her mess, seeing as they don't realize they've seen her." Roman said. "And every time we've approached them they've always circled the wagon." Diamond said. "You think this is gonna be any different?" Brianna said. "She's putting them as risk as well." Roman said.

* * *

"The woman we are looking for is between the ages of 24 and 30." Roman said. "Per session, she's paid between 5 and &10,000 but she's very well versed." Diamond said. "She portrays herself as a call-girl, she isn't one. She passes herself off as a businesswoman or a co-worker and you've probably written up her personal expenses. Such as shoes, jewelry, or clothing." Tianna said. "Your bosses aren't only paying her in cash but they're paying her in other ways as well. Such as taking care of her, buying her a new car, and paying her medical bills." Seth said. "She didn't grow up with a father figure, and now she's turning the rage towards her clients that walk out on their families." Diamond said

"When this women is caught, what will happen to her?" A woman asked. "She'll be put on trial to the fullest extent of the law." Roman said. "What about the ones she doesn't kill, the one she doesn't sleep with? Will they be prosecuted?" She asked. "At the moment we're just trying to stop her from killing again." Roman said. "That's good but what if our employees ask us about the risks involved with working with the FBI?" A man asked. "The risk is not just a physical one, she had privileged information as well." Roman said. "When she sleeps with these men, they also talk to her. Its part of their release." Seth said. "All that dirty laundry thats been covered up, she knows about it and as long as she's out there, you're clients aren't the only one in trouble, your firms are as well." Diamond said

"Excuse me. I'm Alexa Wilkinson. I worked at Leland Jones' firm." She said. Maurice looked at her. "This isn't the time." He said. Roman shook his head. "I need to hear what she has to say. Go ahead Ms. Wilkinson." He said. "A few months ago, I was looking at some paperwork for Mr. Jones had for a house in Lake Hollywood Estates and I asked him what it was for. He laughed and said it was for an old friend. That the kind of information you need?" She asked. "Do you happen to have an address?" Roman asked.

A man sits at the table drinking a glass of wine, sitting the cup on the table he looks around for the woman he's supposed to meet. He spends around accidentally knocking his glass off the table. "Oh crap." He said and wiped the table off. He sees a woman walk by the window a few minutes later. The woman walked in and over to the table. "Andrew?" She asked. Andrew looked at her. "Oh yes that's me." He said. "Hi. Thanks so much for meeting with me." She said. "Oh no thank you." He said. "May I sit?" She asked. "Oh yeah of course." He chuckled. She sat down. "So, nothing will happen today. We're just gonna sit here and get to know each other then make an appointment for later." She said. "Okay. This is me, relaxed." He said. She smiled at him. "Wine?" He asked. "Sure." She said. "Uh one bottle of white wine please." He said. "I'm sorry I've never done anything like." He said. "Andrew." She said. "I'm sorry." He said. "When did you lose your wife?" She asked. He looked at her. "How did you?" He asked. "Your body language." She said. "Five months ago." He said. "I am so sorry." She said. "Thanks. I just came from a meeting with the FBI. They've been investing a series of murders over the last few weeks." He said. "I heard about that. Its sad." She said. "Yeah I worked with the couple of guys that were murdered. She apparently has a house in Lake Hollywood Estates from a friend. I really do hope they catch this woman." He said. "Yeah. Say why don't we get out of here?" She asked. "Aren't their rules?" He asked. "I'm making en exception for you." She smiled. "Okay lets go." He said.

The team looks through the apartment. "Got anything?" Brianna asked. "No. She's way too smart to leave receipt." Diamond said. "Yeah could ruin the mystique. Whatever the customer wants she's gotta be ready for." Brianna said. "Look at this." Diamond said. Brianna walked over to her. "She's got a lot of designer jewelry and then she this." Diamond said holding up a ring. "That's way too small to fit an adult's finger. Looks like she kept it from her childhood." Brianna said. "Its called a purity ring. By wearing this, you've promised to save yourself for marriage." Diamond said. "Well it looks like she broke that promise." Brianna walked over to the hangers and looked at the clothes. "Hey Di." She held up a dress to her. "You got a whip." She laughed. "Very funny." Diamond said.

Roman opened a book case. "She has a lot of first edition antiques on the bookshelves." Roman said. "And a porno in the DVD player." Dean said holding up a DVD. "There's nothing identifiable, no pictures, and no sense of personality. A lifestyle that's completely disposable." Seth said. Roman pulled out a book from the bookcase. "These books aren't just for show. Spins are cracked which means someone's read this. Who reads a book in French?" He asked. "Someone with good taste." Seth said. "She's probably well educated." Dean said. "Well she learned how to fake privilege but what if she isn't faking it?" Roman asked. "You think she came from money the whole time?" Seth asked. "Yeah." Roman said. The phone began ringing making Seth look at it. "Diamond should answer it. She'll get more information if its a customer." Seth said. "Maybe if she's calling into see what her messages are." Dean said

"Jessica we need you to work your magic." Brianna said. "I don't even have the tracker and trace up. Give me a few minutes." Jessica said. "Okay I'll stay on the line. She's gonna work." Brianna said. "Diamond get ready to answer." Roman said. "Hey its me. You know what to do." The answer machine said. "Roman. I know you're in there. Pick up the phone. Roman Reigns." She said. Roman walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello? I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know my name but I need to know yours. Lets start there." Roman said. "Roman I thought I could trust you." She said. "You still can." Roman said. "I wish I could. I looked you up online. Now tell my Roman isn't that strange?" She asked. "No. I'm flattered to be noticed by you." Roman said. "I thought you were so upstanding. I saw the presentation you gave on school shootings. For a moment, I thought that were still good very few people in the world." She said. "I disappointed you haven't I? Just like every other man in your life. The men that walked out on their families who have been punished because of that." Roman said. "Did you leave your family, Agent Reigns?" She asked. "No, my wife divorced me." Roman said. "You have any kids?" She asked. "A daughter." He said. "How many times a week do you see her?" She asked. "Every day." He said. "Good but don't ever compare yourself to the men that I see. You're nothing like them" She said holding a gun to Andrew's head. "Just another whore." She said. "How am I whore?" He asked. "You come when you're called. You do their dirty work." She said

Roman holds his finger up to Brianna. "You take the side elevator to avoid the crowds, while people who pay you're salary walk across the marble foyer to their cars." She said. "Jessica." Brianna said. "I'm triangulating the call. Give me at least 60 seconds." Jessica said. "I'm frustrating you aren't I?" He asked. "What you mean?" She asked. "You wanna show everyone that all these men are bad but my investigation is getting in your way." Roman said. "No Roman. You aren't doing your job! You don't wanna arrest me. You don't need me in custody because they've got you in their pocket." She said. "I'll take care of them." Roman said. "You only want me to disappear just like they do." She said. "I only want to find you. You don't know who to trust anymore because you've been betrayed so many times and that's why the first person you killed felt so good, The other murders since have been less satisfying. You do know that's going to continue right?" Roman asked. "Yes I do." She said. "I want you to come to me and turns yourself in. I'll make sure you get the help you need. I will not let you disappear." Roman said. "I really wish I could believe that. I won't let you cover any of this up." She said and shot Andrew in the head.

"Jessica, come on talk to me." Brianna said. "Hello?" Roman asked. "What was that?" Jessica asked. "Jessica, come on focus." Brianna said."Hello?" Roman asked. She hangs up putting the gun in the glove compartment and gets out of the car. She begins walking away from the car while taking off her jacket. She dials a number while walking through the garage. "Channel 5 news room." The man said. "I think I just heard gunshots. On the corner of Fairfax Avenue and Figueroa Street. Hurry I think someone's hurt." She said and hung up. "I got it. 2035 Fairfax Avenue." Jessica said. The pull up to the parking garage and get out of the car. Roman runs towards the parking garage. "Stay back!" He said to the press.

* * *

Back at the police station, the team listens to the recording of Roman's phone call with the unsub. "Don't ever compare yourself to the men I see. You're nothing like them. Just another the whore." The recording said. "Its very interesting the way she uses the word whore. Its like she's trying to distant herself from her actions." Seth said. "But instead its making her become more personal with her murders. She went from poison to a gun." Diamond said. "And changed her victimology. Andrew Marvin was faithful to his wife up until she died five months ago. They didn't have any kids though." Tianna said. "Now she's trying to figure who's worth killing and who isn't is now gone." Dean said. "She's devolving now. This is gonna get ugly real quick. If she's not careful, she's gonna on a spree and kill anyone who she sees as a target." Brianna said. "Seth go to the end of the recording just before she pulls the trigger." Roman said.

Seth goes to the end of the recording. "You wanna show everyone that all these men are bad but my investigation is getting in your way." Roman said. "No Roman. You aren't doing your job! You don't wanna arrest me. You don't need me in custody because they've got you in their pocket." She said. "You only want me to do disappear." She said. Roman stops the recording. "She's keeping talking about they. Who's they?" He asked. "One can only assume she's talking about the men she sleeps with." Seth said. "Its gotta be bigger than that. She thinks that Roman is working for the other lawyers." Brianna said. "It could be anyone with the kind of power to cover this up." Diamond said. "What about the purity ring you found? It was tiny." Dean said. "A little girl would be able to wear it." Brianna said. "She wouldn't be able to buy that for herself. Because it was given it to her as a gift. What if she's talking about her father?" Dean asked. "He could have walked on her too if he's anything like these lawyers." Tianna said. "If you're rich, what would make you start sleeping with these men?" Diamond said. "She'd want to get back at her father." Roman said. "How do you find clients?" Diamond asked. "She could have been with a service." Tianna said. "I don't think she would have too. The madam told us that she trained these girls on how to act and listen to these men. She already knows how to do that." Seth said. "She also said that your client list is your retirement package when you retire." Diamond said. "Escort sell their lists when they retire." Seth said. "Maybe she bought her list from another escort." Dean said. "It would make sense." Brianna said. "Only someone who grew up with money would be able to afford it." Dean said. "Who retired recently?" Roman asked.

"You've got to be kidding?" Juliet asked. "Mrs. Reynolds we know you keep tabs on who your clients sleep with. You know who recently got out of the game." Dean said. "You want me to violate attorney-client privilege?" Juliet asked. "No we need you to help us catch a killer." Dean said. "So if your description about her is right and she turns out to be the daughter of one of my clients, I'm gonna need immunity." She smirked. "Give it up boys. I mean you know how people play this game." She said. "Yes Mrs. Reynolds. We do." Roman lays the files on the table and walks over to her, leaning towards her. "Give us the information of your clients or Dean here will arrest for obstruction of justice and when you're sitting in a jail cell waiting on your one phone call, the entire white collar division from the FBI in Cincinnati will turn your office upside down until we find what were looking for. Thats what I'm offering." Roman said. "By the look in his face I'd take that offer." Dean said.

Diamond and Brianna walked up to a house and Diamond rang the door bell. A lady opened the door. "Yes?" She asked. "Were looking for Kira." Brianna said holding up her credentials. "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong house." She said. "Were not here for you. Were here for the woman who bought your list when you retired." Diamond said as a little kid walked up. Kira looked down at him. "Go play with your toys sweetie." She said. The kid walks away from them. Kira looked at them and sighed. "Come in." She said. They walked in and Kira shut the door then sat down with them. "Her names Cameron, Cameron Lynn." Kira said. Diamond looks at Brianna who pulled her phone out and texted Roman the name. "Her father was one of your clients?" Diamond asked. Kira nodded. "Joseph. He was one of my regulars. He's a company lawyer for a Sporting Goods company now I think. I saw him for 3 years." She said. "Does your son?" Brianna asked. "No. After I retired I needed something good in my life." She said. "Spending three years on the same call girl is a lot." Diamond said. "I was his only one." She said. "How did Cameron find out about you?" Brianna asked. "Joseph walked out on his wife because of me. He remarried someone else but I wasn't surprised when Cameron knocked on my door." Kira said.

"You had to have been surprised when she wanted your list, I mean Cameron could have been anything but she chose to be an escort." Diamond said. "Cameron didn't want to be an escort for anybody." Kira said. "She didn't?" Brianna asked. "She wanted me to leave. After she was done screaming at me she said that I ruined her parents marriage and her life. I gave her my list so I could get her out of my house." She said. Diamond and Brianna looked at each other. Roman walked over to the table where Tianna and Seth were. "Heres what we know about Cameron Lynn so far. Her parents divorced when she was in college." Tianna said handing Roman a picture. "After that, she traveled the globe but we don't know where exactly she came from. She fell off the grid and that made it easier for her to do considering she makes thousands of dollars a night." Seth said. "Jessica's tracking her father now. Everything he does she'll know. I also forwarded the picture to the other police stations around LA and fancy hotels." Tianna said. Roman sighed. "I saw her in the elevator of the hotel a couple nights ago." Roman said. Seth and Tianna look at him shocked. "Call his law firm. I need to meet with Joseph Lynn immediately." Roman said.

* * *

"Agent Reigns, I'm sorry but you have the wrong person." Joseph said as he walked with Roman. "No Mr. Lynn we don't." Roman said. "Is this how you do your job now? You go around making random accusations against people you don't even know?" He asked. "Cameron kept the purity ring you gave her. We found it in a penthouse one of her customers gave to her." Roman said as Joseph stopped. "Joseph don't say a word." Juliet said. "When you divorced your ex wife and cut her off, you cut off Cameron as well. You can help us if get a hold of Cameron." Roman said. "Agent Reigns, we're done here." Joseph said walking away. Roman shook his head and walked off

Tianna walked over. "There's a tail on Joseph at his home and his office." Tianna said. "Is this gonna work?" Dean asked. "He knows exactly where Cameron is so he'll get a hold of her." Roman said. "He needs to protect his reputation." Dean said. Jessica popped up on the computer screen. "I think I have something. Joseph Lynn just used his credit card to get a room at the Sheraton Grand hotel. What kind of a father makes an appointment to see his own daughter?" Jessica asked. "Cameron won't show up till she's absolutely sure that Joseph's there. Ti, tell everyone not to move until we get there." Roman said. "Yeah." Tianna said grabbing her phone

Joseph walks down the hall to a room. Roman hears the lock being messed with and looked at Brianna. "Move." Roman said. Brianna grabbed her gun out of the holster and pointed it towards the door. "No sign of Joseph or Cameron." Diamond said. "We could have missed an entrance" Dean said. "Stay there." Roman said pulling his gun out. Joseph looked around the hall. The door to the room opens. "FBI stay right there." Brianna said. Juliet drops her bag and puts her hands up. "This is where is told me to go." She said. "They could be anywhere in the hotel by now." Brianna said. "Come on." Roman said. Joseph puts the key in the lock and walks in. He sees Cameron sitting on the couch. "Hey daddy." Cameron said smirking

"Cameron, how could you?" Joseph asked. "What? Expose you? Embarrass you?" Cameron asked. "Oh my god, Cameron. Those men you killed were good men." Joseph said. "Well let me tell you about those suppose good men." Cameron said. "I'm not going to." He said. "Shawn Adams liked to pretend. Except the marks he left weren't pretend." She said. "Stop." He said. "You spoke with Darion Kutch once before haven't you. You wanna know what he liked to do to me?" Cameron said. "Stop talking like this." He said. "You know I asked about you several times. What did these women have that were so much better than mom?" She asked. "Shut-up!" He said grabbing her by the neck. "They told me you liked that." She said

"Jessica sent me a list of all the hotels in Los Angeles and there are at least several of them that our unsub frequents." Diamond said. "Only think we can do is go in blind." Brianna said "Marble. She said something about it on the phone. People who walk across the marble foyer." Roman said. "The Beverly Hill Hotel." Juliet said. "Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Joseph spends a lot of there. He says the staff are always very discrete." Juliet said. "We'll set up the perimeter when we get there. We don't let anybody out." Roman said. "The FBI is looking for you." Joseph said. "I know." Cameron said. Joseph looked at her. "I get you're mad at me, but don't destroy yourself by punishing me. I can protect you." He said. "And how are you going to do that?" She asked. "I can help you turn yourself in. I'll post bail and get you of the country or state whichever you want to do." He said. "Oh yeah ship me off so you won't have to deal with me." Cameron said. "Come on Cameron! Even thought I treated you like crap you're still my daughter and I love you." He said. "I'm scared." She whispered. "I know you are but everything will be okay." He sat beside her. "Are you gonna stay with me?" She asked. "Of course." He said. "You sure?" She asked. "Yes but I need something." He said. "What?" She asked. "Your client list." He said. "What for?" She asked. "I'm gonna hide it. The FBI finds you'll go to jail and never get released." He said. "Okay give me a minute." She said and got up and walked over to the door. She looked around than back at him having a flash back

 _"Shut-up!" He said grabbing her by the neck_

She reaches into the bag and pulls out a gun but hears sirens and looked up seeing the police parked outside. She put the gun back and grabbed her phone. "We need to go Cameron." He said. She handed him the phone. "My clients are all in there." She said. Joseph said. "I'll send a car for you. See you at the police station." He said. She watched him walk out then looked at the glasses of champagne sitting on the table. Brianna and Roman walked down the hallway to the room. They pull their guns out and Brianna opens the door seeing Cameron's gun on the table. She looked up at the door seeing Cameron sit a glass on the table. "Roman." Brianna said. Roman looked up and walked over. "Wait here." He said. "You sure?" She asked. "She knows its over." He said putting his back in the holster. "I'll call 911." She said. "Hello." Cameron said. Roman walked over. "Cameron." Roman said. "Nothing will ever change. They'll just keep getting away with everything they do." She said. "They won't unless I have anything to do with it." He said. Joseph walked over to his car and got in. "You don't pay a prostitute for sex you just pay them to leave." She said. "Well I've never slept with a prostitute." Roman said. "None of it make sense. Men are always the ones that leave." She said giving him the sim card to him. Roman looked down at it. Joseph tries unlocking her phone but sees that its disabled and there's not sim card. "How could your wife leave someone like you? You're the first man that I met that didn't let me down. Stay with me?" She asked. "Yeah." He said. "You promise?" She asked. "Of course." He said. "Joseph Lynn, roll your window down. Roll the window down." A man said. He rolled the window down. "Lets talk." Diamond said. Roman held Cameron's hand as she died. Roman looked at Brianna as she walked over.

"Los Angeles law firms were rocked today as Lawyer Joseph Lynn was arrested tonight in connections with several murders of lawyers. A client list was found among the accusations, a woman was reportedly posing as a call-girl and luring these men and as a result she killed them. Joseph Lynn has refused to comment but several sources say he was the father of the alleged killer. I'm Katie Peters channel 5 news." She said.

* * *

At home, Roman stood in the kitchen listening to Jessica read Amelia a story as he loaded the dishwasher. He smiled when Amelia clapped as Jessica finished reading. "Ready for bed now?" Jessica asked. "Yeah race you." Amelia said. "Okay lets go." Jessica said and followed after Amelia. A few minutes later Jessica came back downstairs and walked into the kitchen seeing Roman sitting at the island drinking a beer. Roman looked at her. "Amelia asleep?" He asked. "Yeah. She was out before her head hit the pillow." Jessica said walking over to him. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." She said. Jessica grabbed his beer bottle and took a drink. "I didn't know you drank beer." He said. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Jessica said. "Yeah I can see that." He said.

A few moments go by and Jessica calms down her laughter and Roman looked at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." He said and stood up placing his beer bottle in the trash can then walked over to her. "Are you okay though?" She asked. "Considering that I held of a woman who died tonight I'm okay." He said. "Okay good." She said grabbing her purse. "Heading home?" He asked. "Yeah. I'll see you in the morning." She said. "Okay." He said and watched her walk out. Roman turned the kitchen light out and went to walk upstairs but Jessica came back in. "Forget something?" He asked. "This." She said and pulled him into a kiss. Roman kissed her back putting her arms around her. He pushed her jacket off her shoulders and Jessica shrugged it off into the floor. Roman pressed her against the wall kissing her as Jessica dropped her purse in the floor. They pulled away when their lungs screamed for air. Roman stared into Jessica's eyes and smiled. He picked her up and carried her upstairs

A few minutes later Roman is slowly thrusting into Jessica as the cover covered both of their bodies and Roman kissed Jessica. Jessica moaned softly pulling him closer. Roman buried his face into her neck as he moved. "Mmm right there." Jessica moaned as she reached under the covers grabbing at Roman's ass. The room is quiet all but Jessica and Roman moaning softly. Roman kissed Jessica as his thrusts began to get sloppy. "You close?" She asked. "Yeah." He rolled his hips grunting every so often. Jessica thought it was hot the way he grunted into her ear and could feel her ending nearing as his pelvis rubbing against her clit with every thrust. "Cum for me baby." Roman said. Jessica bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly as she wanted too. She didn't want to wake Amelia. Roman still his thrusts at he released into her. "Oh my god." Roman whispered as he pulled out and laid next to Jessica and pulled her close. "That was amazing." She said. "Yeah. You're amazing." Roman kissed her softly. "Sleep now." She said. "Yeah." He smiled and pulled the covers up more. They fell asleep in each other arms

 _"With the new day comes new strength and thoughts."-Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

 **There you go**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R**


	12. Season One Episode Twelve

**Here is Episode Twelve**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Twelve**

 **Synopsis: After coming home from a case Brianna notices her neighbors car in the parking lot and after dropping her stuff off at her apartment she goes to check on her and sees that she's missing. The team starts an investigation and during the investigation Roman sends Brianna home which results in Brianna getting abducted by someone she put away years ago. The team then realizes that Jennifer, Brianna's neighbor was abducted by them as well as Roman receives a a tape from the abductors. Meanwhile, Roman and Jessica deal with their feelings for each other after sleeping together. Plus, Roman visits Jessica at her apartment and reveals his feelings for her.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio, 11:45PM**

Brianna pulled into the parking lot and parked her car, turning the car off. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car, locking it. As she walked across the parking lot a car in parking spot caught her attention. She walked over realizing its her neighbors card, Brianna walked up to her door putting her bag just inside the door and laying her keys on the table she walked over to the door. She went to knock on the door and it swings open. Brianna grabbed her gun out of her holster and walked in. "Jennifer?" Brianna asked. She walked in and saw signs of a struggle. A vase was broken and pictures had been knocked off the wall and off the mantle

Nothing, Jennifer wasn't home but her bed was messed up and the window beside her bed was open and the glass had been broken out. Brianna walked over and looked out but didn't see anything, closing the window, Brianna grabbed her phone and called Roman. Half and hour later Roman pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. "I got this officer." He said holding his credentials up. "You better have a real good reason why you're calling me at 10 minutes to midnight." He said. "There is." Brianna said. "What?" He asked

"My neighbors missing." She said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well her cars in the parking lot." She said. "Maybe she had the night off." Roman said. "No she would have told me and she's not home." She said. "She could have gotten a ride to work." Roman said. Brianna sighed. "You don't believe me do you?" She asked. "I didn't say that. Lets go look around her apartment." Roman said. "I went to check on her and the door swung open. I walked in and the water in the kitchen was running and the window in her bedroom was open." She said. Roman walked in and looked around. "Struggle?" Roman asked. "I believe so." She said. Roman saw a picture of a little boy on the ground, grabbing a glove out of his pocket he reached down and picked it up. "Who's this?" Roman asked showing Brianna the picture. "Her son, Jeremy." Brianna said. "When was the last time she saw him?" He asked. "She hasn't seen him since he was 5." Brianna said

"How long have you've known her?" Roman asked. "Since she moved here about a year ago. I helped her get clean and get a job. She turned her life around. She moved here to get away from her ex." Brianna said. "What's her name?" He asked. "Jennifer Davis." She said. Roman walked down the hall. "Two bedrooms?" He asked. "She was hoping that her sons foster family would allow him to come stay with her every once and a while." She said. Roman turned light on and looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Roman then walked into Jennifer's bedroom and looked around. "Her bed's messed up and the glass in the window is broken." Brianna said. Roman walked over and looked at the window. "What do you think?" Brianna asked. Roman looked at her. "Lets go back to the BAU." He said

 _"Celebrity or no celebrity, I think a lot of females deal with the fear of being abducted."-Elisha Cuthbert_

* * *

 **B.A.U., Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Dean walked into the conference room. "There better be a damn good reason why were back here at 2:30 in the morning." Dean said. "There is. Everyone have a seat." Roman said. "Don't I usually present the case?" Tianna asked. "I got this one." Roman said. Tianna nodded and sat down. "While we were in Seattle Brianna's neighbor Jennifer Davis went missing." Roman said bringing Jennifer's picture up on the screen. "I noticed her car in the parking lot as I was walking towards the building. When I went to check on her there was a struggle. A vase was broken and pictures were knocked over. The window in her room was open and the glass was broken." Brianna said. "When did you meet her?" Seth asked.

"About a year ago. She moved into my apartment building to get away from her ex." Brianna said. "Her ex could have been the one that kidnapped her." Diamond said. "He's been to the apartment building several times in the last few months. I help her get clean and get a job. She turned her life around so she could see her son again." Brianna said. "She has a son?" Dean asked. "Yeah. 10 year old Jeremy Hall, she hasn't seen since he was 5. He's currently in foster care." Roman said. "What's her ex name?" Diamond asked. "Michael Reagan. He should be here any minute." Brianna said. "Are we sure that she didn't relapse?" Seth asked. "She wouldn't not after she's come so far." Brianna said.

"Dean, Seth, you guys go to Jennifer's apartment and see if there's anything we missed and ask the other neighbors if they saw anything." Roman looked up as Michael was brought in and was taken to an interrogation room. Brianna, Tianna you guys talk to Michael." Roman said.

* * *

30 minutes later Tianna and Brianna stand outside the interrogation room watching Michael. "God he looks like he hasn't showered in months." Tianna said. "Last Jennifer heard he lost his job and was homeless." Brianna said. Jessica walked and handed Brianna a file. "That's everything I could find on Michael." She said. "Thanks." She said and Jessica walked out. Brianna opened the file. "Michael James Reagan first arrested at the age of 18 for possession of a deadly weapon, then drugs. That's all he's been arrested for in the last year." She said. "Lets go talk to him." Brianna said opening the door. Tianna followed her inside the room. Michael looked at him as they walked in. "Hello Michael. Nice to see you again." Brianna said. "Could have showered." She said said. Tianna snickered as she sat down.

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase. Where's Jennifer?" Brianna asked. "I don't know." Micheal said. "Yes you do. You know exactly where she's at." Brianna said. "I haven't talked to Jennifer since you threw me out of her apartment." He said. "That didn't stop you from breaking into her apartment and kidnapping her." Brianna said. "What? I didn't kidnap her. I've been trying to get clean." Michael said. "You and I both know that'll never happen. If you don't tell me where Jennifer is we will find your dealer and lock you both up for the rest of your life." Brianna said. "Okay, okay. Look I saw Jennifer the other day but I didn't talk to her instead this other guy talked to her." Michael said. "What other guy?" Tianna asked. "I don't know who he was but him and Jennifer were getting a little too friendly." He said. "We need a description." Tianna said. "I never saw his face but he was my height, had brown hair, and he was wearing all black." He said. "Thank you." Tianna said.

Brianna and Tianna walk and go back to the bullpen. "Anything?" Roman asked. "He doesn't know where Jennifer is but he did say the other day he saw Jennifer. He didn't talk to her though." Tianna said. "He give a description of the man?" He asked. "He never saw his face but he was his height, had brown hair, and was wearing all black." Brianna said. Roman nodded and watched Tianna walk away then looked at Brianna. "We'll find her." Roman said. "I know." Brianna said. Roman put his arm around her as they walked to the conference room. A man walked over to Jennifer who was laying on a mattress and moved her hair out of his face. "Wakey wakey." He said. Jennifer opens her eyes and started to try and thrash around. The man grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. "You try running away and I will kill. You understand me?" He asked. Jennifer nods frantically. The man smirks. "Now I need you tell me everything about Brianna Reigns." He said.

"Brianna was right. There was a struggle." Seth said. "Yeah." Dean said looked at the glass seeing finger prints on it then looked over Jennifer's bed. "Seth." He said. "Yeah." Seth said. "Come here." Dean said. Seth walked into the room and looked at him. "Yeah?" He asked. "Finger prints on the glass and blood on the bed. We need crime scene units out here." Dean said. Seth nodded and grabbed his phone calling Roman. "Yeah Seth?" Roman asked making Brianna looked at him. "There's finger prints on the broken glass on the window and blood on Jennifer's bed. We need a crime scene unit out here." Seth said. "Okay I'll get Tianna to call and dispatch one out." Roman said. "Okay thanks." Seth said. Roman hung up. "Did they get anything?" Brianna asked. "They found finger prints on the glass and blood on the bed. Tianna I need to call and get a crime scene unit dispatched to Jennifer's apartment." Roman said. Tianna nodded and went to call squeezing Brianna's shoulder on the way out. "We need to dig into Jennifer's past see if anyone she used to know could be holding a grudge against her." Roman said. "On it." Jessica said.

An hour later, Roman walked into the conference room seeing Brianna on the couch asleep. "What we got?" Roman asked. "The fingerprints and blood belonged to Jennifer." Seth said. "So we've ruled out Michael?" Roman asked. "Yeah looks that way." Dean said. "Neighbors see anything?" Roman asked. "They wouldn't answer the door." Seth said. Roman walked up and shook Brianna. "Brianna." Roman said. "I'm up." Brianna said sitting up. "Go home and get some rest." Roman said. "No I'm fine. We gotta find Jennifer." Brianna said. "Bri, were no closer than we were an hour ago. Go get some rest." Dean said. Brianna looked at Roman. "You sure?" Brianna asked. "I'll call you if we find anything." Roman said. "Okay." Brianna said grabbing her bag

* * *

Brianna walked into her apartment, shutting the door and locking it. Setting her bag on the couch and laying her gun, keys, and phone on the table, she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of lemonade and drank it. She set the glass on the table and walked into the bedroom. She wasn't gonna sleep so the only thing she could do was play a game. Once Brianna slipped her jacket off she was getting ready to change her clothes when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was one of her neighbors Brianna walked into the living room and over to the door opening it. "Yeah-" Brianna gets cut off by a punch to the face. "Oh!" She said. She felt someone grab her legs and used her leg strength to kick them off then ran over and grabbed her gun. She shot but missed. "Dammit." She said.

A man tackled her and the gun goes off several times. The guy punches Brianna in the face again knocking her out then threw her over his shoulder and carried her out to the van and put her in it then drove to the warehouse. He pulled up to the warehouse and a man met him outside. He got out of the van and walked over to him. "You got her?" He asked. "Yeah." He said opening the door. He smirked when he saw Brianna. "Good. Lets go." He said. He grabbed Brianna and carried her to the room where Jennifer was. "Okay so what do we got on Jennifer?" Roman asked. "Her parents divorced when she was 6 years old. She went to live with her mom in Cleveland and as Brianna said she moved to Cincinnati a year ago." Jessica said. "Where does she work?" Dean asked. "She works as a waitress at Denny's." Jessica said. "Okay run back ground checks on all of the employees she works with." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said

"Package for Mr. Reigns?" A man asked. "Yes?" Roman asked. He walked over and handed him the envelope and walked out. Roman opened the envelope and pulled out a DVD. "A DVD?" Diamond asked. Roman walked over to the DVD player and put it in pressing the play button. "Oh my god." Tianna said. After hitting Brianna few times the man walked over to the camera taking off his mask before kneeling down in front of it. "Hello Mr. Reigns." He said. Dean looked at Roman recognizing the man. "Adam." Roman said. "You already know who my name is." He smirked. "As you can see I have your sister and oh look there's Jennifer. Lets get one thing straight this is payback from her putting me away years ago. She brought on herself. Good luck finding her and Jennifer because they're hidden good." Adam smirked and walked over to Brianna. Another guy handed him a hot piece of metal and putting against Brianna's arm making her scream. Diamond covers her mouth and turns her head. The video ends.

"Who was that?" Tianna asked. "That was Adam Cole. Brianna arrested him years ago. Jessica I need you to find out when Adam was released." Roman said. "Okay. In the mean time all of Jennifer's co workers came clean." Jessica said typing on her computer. "I get wanting to get payback on Brianna but why kidnap Jennifer? She had nothing to do with Brianna arresting him." Seth said. "He probably saw how close Jennifer and Brianna were he thought abducting Jennifer was the only way to get into Brianna's head." Diamond said. "Unless he had been stalking them." Dean said. "Okay so Adam was released from prison three months ago due to over crowding." Jessica said. "What was he in for?" Tianna asked. "Adam was a serial rapist and murderer. After he raped his victims he would then kill them." Roman said. "Its very rare for serial rapists to kill their victims." Seth said. "Well Adam did. I gotta call my dad. Jessica I need you to find a current address for Adam." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said.

* * *

Roman walked into his office sitting at his desk and called Joe. "Hello?" Joe asked. "Dad I need and Amelia to come to the BAU." Roman said. "Why is something wrong?" Joe asked. "I'll explain everything when you get here." Roman said. "Okay." Joe said. Roman hung up and sighed leaning back in his chair. Adam grabbed Brianna by the chin. "You know how many years I spent in that shit hole? Four! I spent four years in there! And the entire time I was there I was planning my escape and my pack against you and now I'm getting it." Adam punched Brianna in the face making her spit blood out of her mouth. He kicked Brianna in the ribs a few times and kicked her in the face breaking her nose. Brianna already had dried blood on her face from cuts and now she had blood pouring out of her nose and blood in the mouth not to mention a burn on her arm, her ribs were killing her and she was sure they were either broken or cracked, either way they hurt like hell. Adam grabbed her and dropped her on the mattress next to Jennifer. "I'll be back ladies. Don't go anywhere." Adam said and walked out as another man shut the door and locked it

Brianna groaned before using the strength she had to pull herself up. She spit more blood out of her mouth and looked at Jennifer. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I will be." She groaned. Roman sat in his office with his hands in his hands. He looked up when someone knocked on the door. "Jessica." He said. "I found Adam's address." She said. "Okay thank you." He walked over. "If my dad shows up tell him I'll be back." He said. "I will." Jessica said. Roman kissed her on the cheek. "Text me the address." He said. "Okay." She said. Roman walked out and went to get Dean.

Roman and Dean pulled up to Adam's house and walked up to the door and Dean knocked. "Adam Cole, FBI!" Dean said. He doesn't answer so Dean kicks the door in. "FBI!" Roman said as they walked in. Dean goes through the hall and Roman goes through the living room and kitchen. "Clear!" Roman said. "Clear!" Dean said and shut the door looking in the bathroom. He went into the other bedroom and saw a board hanging on the wall with Brianna and Jennifer's pictures. He peaked his head out of the door. "Roman you need to see this." Dean said. Roman walked into the room and looked at the board. "He's been stalking both of them." Dean said. "Its only a matter of time before he does something to them." Roman said. Dean looked at him

An hour goes by and Adam comes back into the room but the two other men grab Brianna and drop her on another mattress. Adam walked over to Jennifer and looked at Brianna. "Don't worry you're not my type." Adam said. "You're type are single women with a steady job and live on their own. Like Jennifer." Brianna said. Adam smirked. "You're right." He said. "Adam just leave her alone she has nothing to do with this." Brianna said. "Oh look at you trying to be a superhero. Shut-up." He said. Brianna went to say something else but bit her lip. "Good." Adam said. Brianna turned her head as Adam started his assault on Jennifer. Brianna gulped as Jennifer started screaming. She was getting worse then she did. She prayed that the team would find her quick. Roman walked back into the bullpen seeing Joe and Amelia sitting at the table. "Daddy!" Amelia said running over. "Hey sweetie." He said hugging her. Joe looked at him. "Whats going on?" He asked. "Uh Diamond, Ti. Would you take Amelia to get something to eat?" He asked. "Of course." Diamond said. "Come on Amelia." She said grabbing her hand. Tianna followed them out of the bullpen

"Roman, whats going on?" He asked. "Brianna's been abducted." Roman said. "What? Abducted?" Joe asked. "Yeah but were doing everything we can to find her." Roman said. "How?" He asked. "It was a guy she put away a few years ago. He had apparently been stalking her and Jennifer." Roman said. "Jennifer too?" He asked. "You know her?" He asked. "I met her a few times when I went to Brianna's apartment." Joe said. Roman nodded. "Dad were gonna find her." Roman said. "Yeah." Joe said and sighed sitting down. Roman hugged him. "Hey Jessica's got something." Dean said. Roman walked into the conference room. "Yeah." He said. "I did a little digging on Brianna and I found that a month ago she bought a bunch of weapons ranging from guns to swords." Jessica said. "Why would Brianna buy more weapons?" Dean asked. "She knew Adam was out. She wanted to protect herself." Roman said. "I do have a workplace for Adam but his boss said he hasn't shown up for work in the last two weeks." Jessica said. "He's been busy stalking Jessica and Roman." Seth said and looked over the evidence board. Roman sat at the table and sighed. Jessica reached over and grabbed his hand. Dean looked over and saw it. Both of them had feelings for each other but didn't want to admit it

Once Adam finished his second assault on Jennifer he had his goons grab Brianna and take her to another room. Adam handcuffed Jennifer to the pipe above hear head. "I'm done with you. Good luck getting out of here because no one can hear you." Adam said and walked out. "Where did Adam takes his victims?" Seth asked. "To an abandoned warehouse downtown. After he went to jail he was torn down. Jessica can see where that package came from?" Roman asked. Jessica types. "Nothing." She said. Roman sighed. "Okay look for abandoned warehouses in the area." Roman said. Jessica typed. "Okay I got about 30." Jessica said. "Adam liked to take his victims to abandoned warehouses that's were once factories." Roman said. Jessica typed. "I got two." Jessica said. "Okay lets split up. Jessica texts us the addresses." Roman said. "Got it." She said.

* * *

Dean, Diamond, and Seth walked out of warehouse. "Yeah Roman Adam's not here." Dean said. "He's at the other then. Were almost there but you need to meet us." Roman said. "You got it." Dean hung up. "Lets go." He said. Roman pulled up to the warehouse with the SWAT team. "Go, go, go!" The leader said. They follow SWAT into the building taking down some guys. "Get them out of here!" Roman said and walked down the hall with Tianna. "You go that way and I'll go the other way." Roman said. Tianna nodded and walked down the hall. She comes across a room and unlocks the door walking in. She sees Jennifer handcuffed to a pipe. "Jennifer Davis?" She asked. "Yes." She said. "Where's Brianna?" Tianna asked. "I don't know they took her to another room." She said. Tianna put her gun in her holster and uncuffed her. "Lets go." She said. Tianna helped her out of the warehouse. Roman walked down the hall to a room and saw the door cracked he heard Adam's voice and opened the door seeing Brianna tied up and tape on her mouth and Adam pacing back and forth. Roman hid watching him so he couldn't see him. Adam walked over to Brianna and moved her hair with his gun. Roman opened the door and walked in

"FBI." Roman said. Adam looked over. "Well look who came to join us." Adam said. "Get away from her Adam." Roman said. "Make me." Adam said. Roman shot at him and missed. "Ooh missed me." Adam said. Roman punched Adam in the face making him fall. He walked over and took the tape off of Brianna's mouth. "You're okay now." Roman said and began untying her hands. Brianna looked up and saw Adam walking over. "Roman." She said. Roman looked up just in time to stop Adam from hitting him. Roman kicked Adam and they began wrestling around. Roman hit him and he gun went flying landing on the blanket beside her. Brianna unties the ropes around her wrists and picks up the gun and shot Adam in the shoulder making his fall off of Roman. She got up slowly and walked over to him pointing the gun at him. "Come on do it." Adam said. Brianna cocks the gun and shoots him between the eyes. Brianna shoots him a couple more times then drops the gun and falls to her knees. Roman walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Shh its over now." He said. Tianna walked in and saw Adam dead. Roman helped Brianna up. "Come on lets get out of here." He said.

Roman walked beside Brianna's stretcher as Joe ran up to it. "Dad." Brianna said. Joe hugged her carefully. The paramedics worked on her. "Is she gonna be okay?" Seth asked. "Psychically maybe but mentally probably not." Dean said. "Lets go." He said. They get into the car and follow the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Later that night, Jessica was in her bedroom getting ready for bed when someone knocked on the door. Nervous after what happened to Brianna, Jessica looked through the peep hole seeing Roman on the other side. Smiling Jessica opened the door. "Hey." She said. "Hey." He said. Jessica stepped to the side and let him in. "How's Brianna?" She asked. "She's got cracked ribs, a concussion, and a broken nose but other than that she's fine." He said walking over to the couch. "That's good." She said as they sat down. "Whats up?" She asked. "We need to talk about the other night." Roman said. "Okay." She said.

"I know you probably think that it was just a one night stand but that's not what it was." Roman said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I don't want it too be a one time thing." He said. "You don't?" She asked. "No. Over the last few years that we've known each other I've fallen for you. I never acted on my feelings because I was married at the time but now I'm not." He said. "I've had feelings for you ever since I met you. Like you said you were married and I never acted on them despite how much my mom and Maryse were pushing me." She said. Roman laughed. "They were pushing you to tell me?" He asked. "Yeah but I refused." Jessica smiled. He smiled back then kissed her. Jessica kissed him back. "Wait you didn't tell me this because I'm a rebound for Sabrina did you?" She asked. "No of course not. I mean I'll always love Sabrina because she's Amelia's mom but the love I had for her when we were married is gone, she threw that out the window when she cheated but no you're not a rebound. I would never do that to you." He said. "Good." She said and kissed him then grabbed his hand and went into her bedroom. Roman shut the door as they went in.

 _"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."-Martin Luther King, Jr_

* * *

 **There you go, two updates in one day or the next day where I'm at**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R enjoy :)**


	13. Season One Episode Thirteen

**Here is episode thirteen**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Thirteen**

 **Synopsis:** **6 months after her abduction Brianna returns to work after being cleared by her doctor and therapist. The team is then called to Bismarck, North Dakota when prostitutes are being found murdered in motel rooms. Meanwhile, Brianna checks on Jennifer. Plus, Jessica contemplates on how to tell to her mom and Maryse that she's now dating Roman and they contemplate on how to tell the team.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Bismarck, North Dakota**

A woman pulled into the motel parking lot and looked at the address on the paper. She looked around at the motel parking lot. "This is a shady motel. I hate coming here." She said. She got out of the car and looked at the paper again for the room number. She walked down the sidewalk till she came across the room and knocked on the door. "Come in." A person said from inside. She turned the knob and walked into the room. "Hey baby." She said. "Shut the door." He said. She shut the door

A few minutes go by and the man and the woman are sitting on the bed kissing and touching each other. He lays her down and got on top of her kissing her. He bit her lip and she pulled away. "Ow." She said. "Oh you know you like it." He said. He started getting rough with her. "Hey let up." She said. He ignored her and she started to push him away. She succeeded and got off the bed and grabbed her purse to leave the room but he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He grabbed a pillow and put it over her face suffocating her. He smirked when she stopped moving and thrashing around. He walked over to his bag and grabbed a knife out of his bag and walked over to her

He put on a pair of gloves and threw the pillow in the floor and stabbed her several times then slit her throat. Proud of his work he goes into the bathroom and cleans the knife and gloves off putting them back his bag then went to take a shower. About an hour later, the man picks up his bag taking one last look at the dead woman on the bed, he smirks then leaves the motel

* * *

 **B.A.U., Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Brianna stood in the elevator on her way up to the BAU. She was returning to work 6 months after her abduction after being cleared by her doctor and therapist. She didn't tell anybody since she wanted it to be a surprise. The elevator dinged notifying her she reached her floor. The doors opened and Brianna stepped out as people allowed to come out. She ran a hand through her hair letting out a sigh then walked into the bullpen. "Guess who's back." Brianna said. Diamond smiled as she turned in her chair and walked over. "Oh my god. Come here, come here, come here." She said. Brianna pulled her into a hug. "Oh I missed you so much." Diamond said. "Well I missed you too." She said. "She's back." Seth said running over and hugging her. "What's with the hairstyle. Makes you look even gayer." Brianna said. "Nice to see you too Brianna." Seth said.

"Where is everyone?" Brianna said. "Roman and Dean are talking in the conference room right now." Diamond said. "I don't know what they're talking about though." Seth said. "I thought I heard your voice." Tianna said. "Hey Ti." Brianna said. Tianna pulled her into a hug. "Okay let me in." Jessica said. "Come here you." Brianna said hugging her. "Hey Brianna's back." Dean said. Roman looked over and walked into the bullpen. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I work here." Brianna said. "Why didn't you tell me you were cleared to come back?" Roman asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She said. "Well I'm glad you're here." He said pulling her into a hug. "Hey Bri." Dean said hugging her. "How are you doing?" He asked. "I'm doing okay now. I did the therapy like mandatory." Brianna said. "I hate to break up the reunion but uh we got a case." Tianna said. "Lets go." Roman said.

"We are headed to Bismark, North Dakota." Tianna said. "What's in Bismarck?" Diamond asked. "28 year old Veronica Smith. She was found murdered in a motel room earlier this morning. She's the third victim in the last few weeks." Tianna said. "Look at the way she's dressed." Dean said. "She's a prostitute." Roman said. "The unsub cut her throat." Diamond said. "Same as the first two victims." Roman said. "Some serial killers kill prostitutes because they feel they're and easier target." Seth said. "Who were the first two victims?" Brianna asked. "20 year old Lisa Hamilton and 23 year old MacKenzie Anderson." Tianna said bringing their pictures up on a screen. "He's targeting prostitutes in their 20's." Dean said. "And same MO." Brianna said. "The crime rate in Bismarck is up 25% than last year." Seth said. "We when we get there. Brianna, Dean you go to the crime scene. Tianna, Seth the ME. Me and Diamond will set up at the police station." Roman said. The gather their stuff and Roman squeezes Brianna on the shoulder. "Welcome back." He said. She smiled. "Thanks." She said. Roman heads to his office to get his stuff smiling at Jessica.

* * *

 **Crime scene**

"This the victims car?" Brianna asked. The officer nodded and and Brianna grabbed a glove out of her pocket and open the door. "How does a prostitute afford a car like this?" Dean asked. "I don't know." Brianna sits in the front sit. "Wifi, GPS. Lets see where home is." Brianna touched the GPS. Veronica's home address comes up. "That doesn't tell us much." Dean said. "I'm gonna go check out the room." He said. "Alright." Brianna pulled out her phone and called Jessica. "Welcome to my lair." Jessica said. "Hey baby girl need that beautiful brain of yours." Brianna said. "Oh baby I live to serve you." Jessica said smiling. "What do you need to know?" She asked. "Did Veronica Smith have any family?" Brianna asked. "Uh yes. Her mom and sister. Dad's not in the picture and she had a daughter." She said. "Daughter?" Brianna asked. "Yeah she just turned 2 years old." Jessica said. Brianna looked around opening the glove box and looked through it. She pulled down the mirror and saw a picture. "I got a picture of a little girl here." Brianna turned over the picture. "Heather." She said. "Yeah that's her daughter's name." Jessica said. "You got an address on her mother?" She asked. "Yeah. 1456 Courtright Street." Jessica said. "Thanks baby girl." Brianna said. "No problem." Jessica said." Brianna hung up and got out of the car shutting the door and walked into the room.

"No sign of a struggle but it looks like the unsub used the shower after he killed Veronica." Dean said. "To wash her blood off but Jessica found Veronica had family here. A mother and sister. She also had a two year old daughter Heather." Brianna said. "She get an address on her?" Dean said. "Yeah. We should go check it out call Roman and tell him." Brianna said. "Lets go." Dean said. They walked out to the car.

* * *

"Okay thanks Bri." Roman said and hung up. Diamond looked at him. "Jessica found that Veronica had family here and found the address." Roman said. Diamond nodded as the elevator stopped and walked out. "Hey, you must be the FBI. I'm Detective Andre Ortiz. I wanna thank you guys for coming out so quickly." He said. "Well it looks like this guy isn't taking a break. I'm Agent Diamond Ambrose and this Agent Roman Reigns." Diamond said. "Welcome. I know three victims in the last three weeks. Isn't there supposed to be a cooling off period?" He asked. "Yes but apparently this guy doesn't have one." Roman said. "I see that. I hope we can catch him before he kills another prostitute." Andre said. "We have a couple agents going to see your ME and our technical analyst found that Veronica had family here." Roman said. "Okay good." He said.

The man drives down the street watching as prostitutes drive down the street. He drives looking for his next target and smirks as he sees all the possible targets. "Here we are." Dean said. Brianna parked the car and the two got out. Dean walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door a few minutes later. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Ms. Smith?" Brianna asked. "Yes that's me." She said. Dean and Brianna hold up their credentials. "Were about your daughter Veronica." Dean said. "Come in." She said. Dean and Brianna walked in and she closed the door. "We can sit in here." She said. Dean and Brianna followed her into the living room. Ms. Smith sat down and Brianna sat across from her. "Ms. Smith, I'm sorry to tell you but your daughter was found murdered in a motel this morning." Brianna said. She gasps and covers her mouth. "Murdered?" She asked. "Yes mam." Brianna said. "Do you know who did it?" She asked. "Were looking for them." Brianna said. "We do need to ask you some questions." Dean said. "Okay." She said

"Did your daughter mention anything about a customer that might be making her uncomfortable?" Dean asked. "No. She had been trying to get out of this for over a year but her pimp as she called him wouldn't let her leave." She said. "Did she ever mention the name of this pimp?" Brianna asked. "I think she said his name was Deshaun Schultz . I'm not sure." She said. "Thank you Ms. Smith." Brianna said. "Can you please find this man?" She asked. "We'll do everything we can but if there's anything you need, you give me a call." Brianna said handing her, her card. "Thank you." She said.

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Seth asked. "No but I do believe she was getting ready too. Her makeup was smeared like she was kissing." The ME said. "Was she stabbed before she was killed or after?" Tianna asked. "After. I found this in her throat." He said holding up a bag. "That looks like fabric from a pillow." Seth said. "A pillow?" Tianna asked. "Yeah. That could mean only one thing." Seth said. "He suffocated her then stabbed her." Tianna said. Seth nodded. "I found the same particles in the other two victims throat." The ME said. "He suffocates his victims then stabs them." Tianna said. "Looks that way." Seth said.

The man tells the prostitute to get in the car. She gets in the car and the man takes her to a motel. "This man has done this three times in the last two weeks. He picks up a prostitute to the motel then kills her." Diamond said. "He over powers them. Threatens them so they'll be too scared to fight back." Roman said. Brianna and Dean walk in. "What you find out from the mother?" Roman asked. "Well Veronica was trying to get out of prostitution but her pimp wouldn't let her leave." Dean said. "Did she give a name?" He asked. "Deshaun Schultz." Brianna said. Roman called Jessica. "I'm here sir." Jessica said. "Jessica we need everything you can get us on a Deshaun Schultz." Roman said. "Okay give me a minute. He was arrested last year for underage prostitution did 6 months was released on parole in January this year. You don't have to ask I have his address. 4099 Walnut Drive." Jessica said. "Lets go. Jessica tell Tianna and Seth to meet us." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said.

* * *

The team pulled up to the building and ran in. "Everyone on the floor! On the floor now!" Brianna said. Everyone gets on the floor. "Where is Deshaun Schultz?" Roman asked. No says anything. "Where is Deshaun Schultz?" He asked. "Upstairs." One of the girls said. "Roman." Brianna said. "Go." Roman said. Brianna heads upstairs, she turns the corner. "On the floor!" Brianna said. The guard gets down on the floor and Dean arrests him. Brianna walked down the hall with Roman following her. "Deshaun Schultz this is the FBI. Open this door." Brianna said. He doesn't open and Brianna looked at Roman who nodded his head. Brianna then kicked the door in making Deshuan jump. "Hey what the hell is going on here?" He asked. Brianna grabbed him and arrested him. "Deshaun Schultz you're under arrest." Brianna said. "For what?" He asked. "For the murder of Veronica Smith." Brianna said. "Lets go." She said walking him out

Back at the police station, Roman and Seth walked into the room. "When can I leave?" Deshaun asked. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon." Roman said sitting down. "Where were you last night between 12AM and 2 AM?" Roman asked. "I was at home." Deshaun said. "Can anybody confirm that?" Roman asked. "Unless my dog can talk no." Deshaun said. Seth pulled Veronica's picture out of the file and slid it towards him. "I'm sure you recognize her Deshuan. After all she worked for you." Seth said. "Yeah what about her? I didn't kill her." He said. "Oh really? Well then explain to us why her mom said that she had been trying to leave for over a year but you wouldn't let her leave." Roman said. "She was one of our best workers." He said. "She had a two year old daughter at home and now she's not gonna be able to see her daughter grow up." Roman said. "Not my problem." He said. "Not your problem? If it comes back that you killed her I will personally throw your ass in jail." He said. "Okay look this guy came in the other day asking for Veronica." He said

"For what?" Seth asked. "I don't know but he gave Veronica an address to the motel she was found at. Saturday was the last time I saw her." He said. "Did you get a description of him?" Roman asked. "Yeah a good enough one I can talk to a sketch artist." He said. Roman looked at Seth. "Okay." He said.

* * *

"This is the description he gave." Brianna said. Roman looked at the sketch then handed it to Tianna. "Get this to the press." Roman said. A few minutes later Tianna stands at the podium holding the sketch Deshaun gave. "We are looking for this man in connection with three murders of three prostitutes all in their early to mid 20's. Lisa Hamilton, MacKenzie Anderson, and recent victim Veronica Smith. All three victims have been found in motels by motel staff and we believe he may kill another one soon. If you have an information on him please call the tip line on your screen. Thank you." Tianna said and walked away. The man was watching the news and looked back at the women on the bed who he had just killed. He grabbed his stuff and walked out. Brianna walked into the bathroom and dialed Jennifer's number. "Hey Bri." Jennifer said. "Hey how are you doing?" She asked. "I'm alright just sitting here on the couch relaxing. Door and windows are bolted shut. How's the case going?" She asked. "No leads as of yet. Doing the best we can." She said. "That's all you can do." She said. "Yeah I just wanted to call and see how you were doing." She said. "About as expected really." She said. "Okay good. Call me if you need anything." She said. "Yeah will do. Good luck." She said. "Thanks." She said and hung up. Brianna put her phone back on its holster and leaned against the counter and sighed. Turning around she turned on the sink and splashed water on her face then stared into the mirror beginning to have a flashback

 _"This is for the last four miserable years of my life!" Adam said slapping her and kicking her repeatedly._ Brianna shook her head and wiped her face off. The scar on her arm from where Adam burned her catches her attention and she runs her finger over it. Diamond peaked her head in. "Hey Roman needs us." She said. "Okay I'm coming." She said. Diamond nodded and walked away. Brianna looked in the mirror and sighed. "You may be dead Adam but I'm not gonna let you ruin my life." She said and walked out.

Two hours later, Brianna and Roman walked into the room. "Same MO." Brianna said. "Yeah." Roman walked into the bathroom. "The unsub took a shower too." He said. "She's got 15 stab wounds. Same as Veronica." Brianna said. "Overkill. She's a brunette as well." Roman said. Detective Ortiz walked in. "Victim's name is Sasha Martinez. 21 years old." He said. "A kid man." Brianna said. "Yeah I arrested her a few times. She had no family here and our techs couldn't find background on her." He said. "We have someone that can." Roman said and called Jessica. "Sir." Jessica said. "Jessica we need everything on out latest victim Sasha Martinez." Roman said. "Okay. I can tell you she's been in and our of foster care since she was 5 years old. She ran away from her last foster home at the age of 19 and has been living on the streets ever since." Jessica said. "What about next of kin?" Brianna asked. "Her parents died when she was a baby. Car accident and she lived with her grandparents till they died and that's where she went into foster care." Jessica said. "Did she ever come into contact with a Deshaun Schultz?" Roman asked. "Not that I can see but she did come into contact with a big Real Estate developer Damion Walsh and he's known to spend the night with prostitutes and local escorts." Jessica said. "Thanks Jessica." Roman and hung up. "Lets go ask Mr. Walsh what he's doing seeing prostitutes." Brianna said. Jessica sits thinking on how she's gonna tell her mom and Maryse that her and Roman are now dating. How was Amelia, Joe, or the team going to react? Her mind was racing a mile of minute and didn't know what to think

Damion shook the hand of a woman as Brianna and Roman walked down the hall. The woman walked away and Damion went to walk back in his office. "Damion Walsh?" Roman asked. "Yes can I help?" He asked. They hold up their credentials. "Were with the FBI. We liked to ask you a few questions about Sasha Martinez." Brianna said. "Come in." He said. Damion sits down at his desk as Roman and Brianna sit across from her. "Mr. Walsh when was the last time you saw Sasha?" Roman asked. "Couple nights ago. I told her we couldn't see each other anymore and she freaked." He said. "Freaked how?" Brianna asked. "To the point where she stabbed herself in the leg. She was bleeding so much that I thought she hit an artery so I drove her to the hospital. Is Sasha in some kind of trouble?" He asked. "Mr. Walsh, Sasha was murdered this morning." Roman said. "Oh my god. You think I killed her?" He asked. "You were the last person to see her alive two nights ago." Brianna said. "I didn't kill her. I'm a Real Estate developer I can't afford to ruin my reputation." He said. "Then why are you spending time with prostitutes and escorts?" Roman asked. "Well I'm not married and its a free country." He said. Brianna shakes her head. "Did Sasha ever say anything about a customer or someone making her uncomfortable?" Roman asked.

"No but she always complained about her boss." He said. "Did she give you a name?" Brianna asked. "No she just always fussed about how bad of a boss he was, she wanted to quit but she needed the money." He said. "Okay thank you Mr. Walsh." Brianna said. "Yeah." He said. Brianna and Roman walked into the precinct. "Anything?" Diamond asked. "Overkill. He stabbed her 15 times just like Veronica." Roman said. "Did she ever cross paths with Deshaun?" Detective Ortiz asked. "No but she did cross paths a Damion Walsh a Real Estate developer." Brianna said. "Whats a big Real Estate developer doing sleeping with prostitutes?" Dean asked. "He has money." Roman said. "He saw Sasha two nights ago and he tried to end it and she freaked by stabbing herself in the leg and he drove her to the hospital." Brianna said. Tianna walked over with a laptop and Jessica was on the screen. "Guys Jessica has something." She said. "What you got baby girl?" Brianna asked. "Well I did some digging and I found that our first three victims all saw Damion Walsh two nights before they were killed." Jessica said. "Let me guess he tried to end it and they freaked." Diamond said.

"Actually Lisa did. She burned herself with a iron but Damion drove her to the hospital." Jessica said. "He did say he wasn't married." Brianna said. "Well I did some digging there and it turns out that Damion is actually engaged to be married and get this, his fiancée is a brunette just like our victims." Jessica said. "I sent it to your tablets." She said. "Those prostitutes were surrogates for her because look." Dean holds the picture up to the victims. "They look just like her. Jessica what's the fiancee's name?" Roman asked. "Holly Cassidy." Jessica said. "We found our real target." Seth said. "You got an address to Damion's home?" Roman asked. "Yeah. 1144 Catherine Dr." Jessica said. "Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

A man is sitting across the street in his car and watched as the team stormed into the house. He looked at Holly's picture and touched with a smile on his face. Holly is sitting on couch watching a movie when the front door gets kicked in. She dropped her bowl of popcorn and screamed. "Holly Cassidy?" Dean asked. "Yes?" She asked. "Is there anyone in the house?" Dean asked. "No there's no one here." She said. Seth comes in. "House is clear." Seth said. "Holly were the FBI and we need you to call Damion and tell him to come home immediately." Roman said. "Okay yeah." She said grabbing the phone and calling Damion. "Damion you need to come home. Its an emergency." Holly said.

Damion came home 30 minutes later. He walked into the room and hugged Holly. "Whats going on?" Damion asked. "Mr. Walsh we believe the man killing these prostitutes is after your fiancée." Roman said. "What?" He asked. Roman nodded. "You mean to tell me that there is a deranged killer out there after my fiancée?" He asked. "Yes we do." He said. "Oh my god." He said. "I need you to think who have you fired recently?" Dean asked. "Uh oh man." He said. "Jason Myers." Holly said. "Oh yeah I fired him." He said. "Why?" Roman asked. "He kept flirting with Holly every time she came to see me and it made her uncomfortable so I fired him." He said. "What did he did when you fired him?" He asked. "He said he would sue me for everything I have." He said. Roman nodded and called Jessica. "Jessica I need everything you got on Jason Myers." Roman said

"What are we going to do?" Holly asked. "Well if Jason decides to show up we'll be here but be hidden so he can't see us." Dean said. "Thank you." Damion said and sat down with Holly. Roman came back over. "Jason was fired recently and hasn't been able to get a job recently. His wife recently divorced and she was also a brunette." Roman said. "Him getting fired was the stressor. We got him." Brianna said. "Lets get into position because I'm pretty sure he's coming here. Prostitutes can't give him the need he needs anymore so he needs Holly." Roman said. "Brianna, Seth near the the front door. Me and Dean will be in the laundry room. Diamond, Tianna in that closet over there." Roman said. The team gets into position. Jessica watches the security camera. She sees Jason get out of his car and walk across the street. She called Roman. "Sir Jason is about to walk into the house." Jessica said. "Got it thanks." He said and hung up then told everyone over the radio. Jason walked in into the living room. "Hello Holly, Damion." He said. "What do you want Jason?" Damion asked. "You know what I want." He said. "You can't have Holly Jason." Damion said getting up. "Shut-up." He said hitting Damion with his gun making Holly scream. Jason smirked and walked over. He laid the gun down and grabbed his knife. "Hello Holly." Jason said. "Leave me alone Jason." Holly said.

"Shut-up." Jason pinned her down and raises his knife up. "Drop it." Roman said holding his gun to Jason's head. Jason dropped the knife and Roman arrested him then handed him to the police. Outside Brianna watches them treat Holly and Damion. Roman walked over. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah just felt good to get him off the streets." She said. "Lets go home." Roman said. Brianna nodded and followed him to the car. On the jet Brianna texts Jennifer who tells her she's fine just going to bed

* * *

Back at the BAU, Roman is in his office doing paperwork when someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Roman said. Jessica walked in as Roman looked up. "Hey baby whats up?" He asked. "We need to talk." She said. "Okay." He walked over to the couch with her. "I've been thinking all day on how I'm gonna tell my mom and Maryse that were dating." Jessica said. "I know. I don't know how Joe, Amelia, or Brianna's gonna act." Roman said. "Or the team." Jessica said. "Yeah." Roman said. "Were gonna have to tell them." Jessica said. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Roman said and kissed her. Jessica kissed back and smiled. "See you tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah." He smiled. Jessica kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

 _"Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life."-Omar Khayyam_

* * *

 **There you go**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R :) Enjoy**


	14. Season One Episode Fourteen

**Here is episode fourteen**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Fourteen**

 **Synopsis:** **Jessica begins spending more time over at Roman's house as she now has a key. The team then heads to Jacksonville, FL when local surfers are being killed. The team finds that the unsub thinks there Jason Vorhees. Meanwhile, Brianna struggles with work as she continues to have flashbacks of her abduction prompting her to continue to see the bureau therapist. Plus, Roman's father Joe walks in on Roman and Jessica kissing and Jennifer tells Brianna she's moving to get a fresh start. Also, Kara comes by after picking up some cupcakes from Sita's bakery since Jessica wasn't able too.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Jacksonville, Florida, 11:45PM**

"Come on its too dark over there." A woman said. "Come on Rachel don't be a baby." A man said. "I'm not I'm just saying its way too dark over there and you have to get ready for the surfing tournament tomorrow." She said. "I'm in the second part of the first round which isn't until 4PM." He said. "Still you have to get ready." She said. "It'll only for for a few minutes I promise." He said. Rachel sighed. "Alright fine but just for a few minutes." She said. "Great. Lets go." He said grabbing her hands. The two walked through the darkness of the beach near some bushes at the shoreline. "Its beautiful over here." Rachel said. "Yeah. See it isn't so bad. There's no serial killer gonna come out and kill you." He said. "Jeff don't say that!" She said. "What I'm just saying." He said. Rachel shakes her head. "I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom." She said. "You're gonna use it in the bushes?" He asked. "I'll be fine!" She said walking behind a huge bush

While doing her business she laughed hearing Jeff trying to sing. "Okay Jeff you're a terrible singer!" She said. "That's mean!" He said. "Well its true!" She said. They laughed and Rachel looked at her phone as Jeff started to try and sing again. The next thing she knew Jeff got quiet and she didn't hear anything. "Jeff?" She asked. Nothing. "Come on Jeff this isn't funny." She said. Jeff doesn't say anything. Rachel finishes her business and walked around the bush not seeing Jeff anywhere. "Jeff?" She asked. Jeff jumped out from another bush and scared her. "Ahh!" She said grabbing her chest and Jeff laughed. "Don't do that!" She said hitting him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry! You should have seen your face." He said. "You could have given me a heart attack." She said. Jeff laughed some more. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry. You know we should take some pictures." He said. "Its too dark here." She said. "Turn the flash on your camera dummy." He said. "Okay I'll go get my camera." She said. "Hurry." Jeff said. Rachel ran to the parking lot to their car and opened the door. She grabbed the camera off the front seat plus her flashlight, putting the camera around her neck. While fixing the camera she heard Jeff grunt and then silence. "Jeff?" She asked. Nothing, she walked back over to the beach and looked around. She heard a noise behind and she spun around but didn't see anything

"Who's there?" She asked. Nothing. "This isn't funny Jeff come on now." She began walking backwards looking around her. She tripped over something and fell. Grabbing her flashlight she turned it on and shined. "Jeff?" She asked. She moved the flashlight over him, she saw blood on his shirt and gulped. She shined the flashlight over his face seeing his throat had been slit. "Oh my god! Jeff! Somebody! Please help! Somebody! Call 911!" She screamed staring at Jeff

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Jessica walked into Roman's house and closed the door. "Hey." Jessica said. "Jessica!" Amelia said running over to her and hugged her. "Hey sweetie." She said. "You're cold." She said. "Well its cold outside." She said. Amelia giggled. Roman walked in fixing his shirt. "Oh hey." Roman said. Jessica smiled at him. "Hey." She said. "Amelia come finish your breakfast before it gets cold." He said. Amelia walked back over to the table. "I have to go my mom's bakery later and pick up some cupcakes." She said. "That's nice." He said. "How cold is it outside?" He asked. "Uh. According to my phone 24 degrees." She said. "Oooh too cold." Roman said. "Too cold for me. I've lived here since I was a kid, I should be used to it by now." He said. "Well I'm from Florida and I'm not used to it." She said smiling. Roman's rang and he looked at it. "Oh we got a case." He said. "Can you help Amelia get her jacket on while I get mine?" He asked. "Sure come on Amelia." She said. Amelia got up and ran into the living room and Jessica put her jacket on her along with her gloves, hate, and scarf. Amelia grabbed her backpack and slipped it on. Roman walked after putting his jacket and gloves on carrying his bag. "Okay lets go." He said.

Brianna sat across from the bureau therapist telling her about her flashbacks. "How frequent are they?" She asked. "Just when I'm by myself or if I'm laying in bed." She said. The therapist nodded writing it down. Brianna sighed leaning her head back. "Brianna, you're abduction is still fresh in your mind and its gonna take a while for your mind to somewhat forget about it, but with the proper treatment I'm giving you and helping you with, you should be back to your normal self in no time. Your flashbacks may not go away permanently but they won't be as frequent." She said. Brianna nodded. "Thanks doc." She said. "No problem." She said. Brianna's phone went off and Brianna grabbed it and looked at it. "Oh I got a case." She said. "Okay. I'll call and check up on you during the case." She said. "Okay." Brianna said and walked out.

Tianna walked in. "We are headed to Jacksonville Florida." Tianna said. "Oh finally somewhere warm." Diamond said. "Whats going on in Jacksonville?" Brianna asked. "Well the FBI Field office in Jacksonville think they have a serial killer." She said. "And they would be right. Last night Jeff Watkins was killed while hanging out at the beach with his girlfriend." Roman said. Tianna brought up the pictures of him. "The unsub slit his throat." Dean said. "His head was almost decapitated" Tianna said. "Do they know what kind of weapon they used?" Diamond asked. "They think it was machete he used." Tianna said. "Interesting choice of a murder weapon." Brianna said. "The blade of machete is usually 32.5 to 45 centimeters long." Seth said. "Many of the killings in the 1994 Rwandan genocide were performed with machetes." He said. "You read way too much." Brianna said. "I just do my homework." Seth said. "Focus please." Roman said. "Okay were they were any other victims?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. Jim Peters, Aaron Brown, Nathan Harris, and now the latest victim Jeff." Tianna said. "He's the fourth victim in the last month." She said sitting down. "We know he doesn't have gender preference." Diamond said. "Or a race preference." Dean said. "There's something that all the victims have in common. They were all surfers." Tianna said. "All 4 victims were set to participate in the surfing tournament." Roman said. "Jacksonville has a surfing tournament every year." Seth said. "Well they ain't gonna have one with a serial killer running around." Brianna said

"Was the girlfriend harmed?" Diamond asked. "No. He doesn't kill the girlfriends just the men." Tianna said. "He doesn't harm the girlfriends. So are we looking at a unsub who has trouble figuring out their orientation?" Brianna asked. "I don't think so. A witness who saw Jeff being murdered said he saw the unsub wearing a white hockey mask." Roman said. "Hockey mask?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Roman said. "Look at how the slits are on the first victim and the latest victim." Seth said. "The first one is hesitation like he doesn't know if he wants to kill or not the latest one isn't." Dean said. "He wants to kill now." Brianna said. "It won't be long before he strikes again." Roman said. "Doesn't matter if your white or black he's gonna kill you anyway." Dean said. "Which is why we can't waste time. When we get there me, Dean, and Seth will go to the crime scene. Tianna, Diamond, and Bri you guys set up at the Field office." Roman said gathering his stuff

The man cleans the blood off the machete and cleans the mask. He lays the machete down and the mask and walks out of the garage. "I'm coming mom!" He said walking in the house.

* * *

 _"God created the heavens and the earth, the oceans and the waves for our enjoyment. Surfing is just my way of worshiping Him."- Bethany Hamilton_

 **Field office, Jacksonville**

"Agent Rollins. Nice to see you again." A lady said. "Agent Hayes." Tianna said shaking her hand. "These are agents Brianna Reigns and agent Diamond Ambrose." She said. Rosemary shook their hands. "Thank you guys for coming out so fast. This guy is obviously not taking a break." She said. "Four victims in the last month." Brianna said. "Two victims in the last two weeks. Nathan Harris and Jeff last night. Were set up in the conference room over here." She said. "All four victims were surfers right?" Diamond asked. "Yeah and they were set to participate in the surfing tournament that was supposed to be taking place this afternoon. They postponed it." Rosemary says

"They're doing a candle light vigil for the victims tonight." Tianna said. "Do you have Jeff's girlfriend here?" Brianna asked. "Yeah she's in the lounge." Rosemary said. "I'll talk to the girlfriend." Brianna said and walked out. "So as we know there was a witness." Diamond said. "Yeah he said he saw a man wearing a white hockey mask and welding a machete when he saw him. A white hockey mask was stolen from a Halloween store a couple weeks ago and a machete was stolen from Sportsman Warehouse. The employees at the store have security cameras have the guy on camera and but he doesn't show his face. I was hoping the entire team could look at it. Hunters use machete's to cut the meat off the bones of the animal they killed." Rosemary said. "Well this man is using it to kill human victims." Diamond said. "I got a bad feeling he's gonna strike again soon." Rosemary said. "You and me both." Tianna said.

Brianna walked into the lounge room where Rachel was. "Rachel?" Brianna asked. She looked at her. "Yes?" She asked. "I'm Brianna Reigns with the FBI. I'm investigating your boyfriend's murder." She said sitting down. Rachel sniffs. "I only went to get my camera to take some pictures." She said. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary at the beach?" Brianna asked. "No. Jeff just wanted to study the water for the surfing tournament." She said wiping her eyes. "Did Jeff ever tell you of someone following him?" She asked. "Not that I know of. He was so focused on this surfing tournament." She said. "Is that how you guys met?" She asked. "Yeah. I wanted to learn how to surf and he was teaching me. My brother was a surfer but he died." She said. "I'm so sorry." She said. "Why didn't he kill me as well?" She asked. "He's after the men not the women. We're gonna do everything we can to find who did this." She said. Rachel nods teary eyed. "Thank you." She said. "Now did you see anybody running away after you found Jeff?" Brianna asked. "I was too busy screaming for help to notice anyone running away but as I was coming back from the car I heard Jeff grunt and then silence." Rachel said. "Grunt?" She asked. "Yeah." She said. "Alright thank you. I'm am really sorry for your loss." She said. "Thank you." She sniffed. Brianna patted her on the shoulder and walked out

Her phone began ringing and she looked at it seeing it was therapist. She answered. "Hey doc." She said. "Hey Brianna. How is the case going?" She asked. "Alright so far. We got an unsub murdering surfers." She said. "Yeah I heard. I was just calling to check up on you. Everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah for now." She said. "That's good. CAll me if anything happens." She said. "Will do doc. Thanks." She said. "You're welcome." She said and hung up. Brianna walked back into the conference room. "The girlfriend said she didn't see anything out of the ordinary at the beach but as she was coming back from the car she heard Jeff grunt." Brianna said. "Grunt?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Brianna nodded. "Nathan and Aaron's girlfriend said the same thing." Rosemary said. "He's doing something before he kills them." Diamond said. "But what is the question." Brianna said.

* * *

Dean walked back over to Roman and Seth. "He said exactly what he told the police. He saw the murder happen and called 911." Dean said. "The unsub didn't know he left a witness." Roman said. "Nope." Dean said. "What you got Seth?" Roman asked. "The cut is smooth and clean. Its like he's been practicing before he strikes." Seth said. "Practicing on what?" Roman asked. "I don't know but he's more comfortable killing now then he was with the first victim." Seth said. Roman looked at his phone. "They postponed the tournament and having a candle light vigil in place." Roman said. "We're gonna be there right?" Dean asked. "Guarding it yeah." Roman said. "Okay Jeff's murder was high risk. Anyone could have seen it even though someone did." Seth said. "But why the beach?" Dean asked. "He could dump bodies in the water." Seth said. "But he choses not too. He leaves them on the beach." Roman said. "He's gonna strike again." Dean said. "And very soon." Roman said.

Back at the police station Roman, Dean, and Seth walked in. "Jeff's girlfriend said as she was coming back from the car she heard Jeff grunt. The other girlfriends said the same thing." Brianna said. Roman nodded. "Jessica's digging into Jeff's past to see if there was anybody he had a conflict with that may have had a grudge against him." Roman said. "Well the hockey mask and the machete were stolen. The white hockey mask was stolen from a Halloween shop and the machete was stolen from Sportsman Warehouse." Brianna said. "In various tropical and subtropical countries, the machete is frequently used to cut through rain forest undergrowth and for agricultural purposes." Seth said. "Of course it is. Rosemary has security footage from the store but she wants all of us to look at it." Brianna said. They walk into the conference room.

The team looked at the security footage. "You see how he's avoiding the cameras?" Brianna asked. "He knows where the cameras are." Dean said. "There he is picking up the mask and the machete." Diamond said. "Walked right out of the store and no one saw him." Roman answered his phone. "Go ahead Jessica." He said. "Okay so I did some digging on Jeff liked you asked and I found that two years ago he fired his former publicist." Jessica said. "For what?" Diamond asked. "I sent all the information to your tablets."Jessica said as Brianna picked up the tablet. "He fired him because he forced his girlfriend Rachel to have sex with him. He recorded it and put it on the internet without her knowledge." Brianna said. "She didn't mention this when I questioned her." She said. "Go talk to her again." Roman said. "Jessica what's the publicist's name?" He asked. "Uh Oscar Martinez. Thank god I'm not related to this sicko." Jessica said. "What do you mean?" Tianna asked. "He was incarcerated in 2005 for rape but only served 6 months and ever since then he's been secretly recording women without their knowledge. He's been arrested for it several times, and ooh." Jessica said. "What?" Dean asked

"There's a warrant out for his arrest. You don't have to ask I've already sent you his address and everything." Jessica said. "Okay Tianna, Seth stay here with Bri. We'll go get him." Roman said. Brianna heads to Rachel's house. Roman, Dean, and Diamond pull up to Oscar's house and run up to the door. Dean knocked on the door. "Oscar Martinez! This the FBI!" He said. He doesn't open the door. "Oscar open the door!" Dean said. Diamond heard a door opening. "He's running." Diamond said. Roman saw him running down the back alley and took off after him while Diamond and Dean followed in the car. Roman turned the corner and tackled Oscar and arrested him. "Hey man I didn't do anything!" Oscar said. "Yes you did. There's a warrant out for your arrest." Roman said walking him over to the car. "Watch your head." He said. Oscar hits his head. "Ow!" He said. Roman laughed

Brianna knocks on Rachel's door. Rachel opened the door a few minutes later. "Agent Reigns?" Rachel said. "Rachel." Brianna said. "I told you everything I know." She said. "Yes but I need to ask you a few more questions." Brianna said. Rachel nodded and let her in then walked over and sat down on the couch as Brianna sat beside her. "Why did you tell me that your boyfriend's former publicist forced you to have sex with him?" Brianna asked. "I didn't think it mattered." She said. "You didn't know he was filming you?" Brianna asked. "No I didn't know he had a hidden camera in the room till a few days later when someone dropped the tape off at our house. Jeff fired him immediately." She said. "Did he say anything after Jeff fired him?" Brianna asked. "He said he was gonna kill him and rape me till I begged him for more." Rachel said. "Is Oscar is suspect?" She asked. "We're bringing him for questioning." Brianna said. Rachel nodded and sighed. "I know the last 24 hours have been rough for you but I need to do a cognitive interview." Brianna said. "Whats that?" She asked. "Its a type of interview where you close your eyes and its helps you remember stuff from a night that your conscious mind can't remember. So close your eyes and just relax." Brianna said. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay you and Jeff are on the beach at the shoreline, you see anything?" Brianna asked. "There's a guy at the other end of the beach." She said. "What's he doing?" Brianna asked. "He's just standing there." She said. "Can you see his face?" Brianna asked

"No he's wearing a mask." Rachel said. "What kind of mask?" She asked. "A white hockey mask and he's holding a big knife." She said. "Is it a machete?" She asked. "Yeah but I don't think nothing of it. I thought it was just a teenager trying to be funny." She said. "Does he move at all?" She asked. "No he just stays there." She said. "What do you next?" She asked. "I got behind a bush to use a bathroom." She said. "What's Jeff doing?" She asked. "He's trying to sing. He was terrible at it thought but it made him happy. He went silent and after I came back around the bush he jumped out and scared me." She said. Brianna nodded. "He then tells to get your camera and take some pictures?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. As I was coming back thats when I heard him grunt." She said. "What did yo do?" She asked. "I heard a noise and started backing up that's when I tripped and shined the flashlight over Jeff." She said. "Okay Rachel thank you. We'll find this guy." She said. "Thank you." Rachel said. Brianna patted her on the leg and walked out.

Jessica sat her desk when someone knocked the door. "Come in." Jessica said. Kara walked in. "Hey here's the cupcakes you wanted." She said. "Aw thank you Kara." Jessica said. "Just sit them on the table." She said. Kara sat them down on the table and smiled. "You wanna hang out here?" She asked. "Sure why not." She smiled. "Great just have a seat anywhere." She said. "Okay." She said. Brianna gets a call from the therapist. "Hey doc." Brianna said. "Hey Brianna just checking in. Everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah just looking for this guy." She said. "No flashbacks?" She asked. "Nope not at the moment." She said. "That's good but call me if you do." She said. "I will." Brianna said. "Okay. I'll talk to you later." She said. "Yeah." Brianna said and hung up

* * *

Back at the police station Brianna walked into the room. "Okay Rachel told me that she saw a man standing at the other end of the beach. Wearing a hockey mask and holding a machete?" Brianna said. "The other girlfriends said the same thing." Rosemary said. "Brianna you're with me talking to Oscar." Roman said." Okay." She said following him to the interrogation room. Brianna and Roman walked into the room and Brianna shut the door then sat down. "Well Oscar you have a very long rap sheet." Roman said. "Oh well." He said. Roman opened the file and slid pictures of Jeff in front of him. "Where were you last night between 11PM and 12AM?" Roman asked. "Home." He said. "So you didn't kill Jeff?" He asked. "No." He said. "His girlfriend said you threatened him." Roman said. "He fired me." He said. "You forced his girlfriend to have sex with you and recorded it then put it on the internet that's why Jeff fired you." Brianna said. "Yeah I did that yeah I threatened him but I didn't kill him." He said. "Then who did?" Roman asked. "I don't know. When can I get out of here?" He asked. "You're not. Because you see Oscar there was a warrant our for your arrest. You're gonna be in here a while." Brianna said. "You see what I think is that you killed Jeff at the beach when you saw him with his girlfriend and you wanted revenge." Roman said. "I didn't kill him!" He said. "You wore a hockey mask and killed Jeff with a machete." Roman said. "I don't own a hockey mask or a machete." He said. "Tell it to the judge." Brianna said getting up. Roman grabbed the photos and followed her out

The man walks into his mom's room who's with her 24 hour nurse. "Going out mom." He said. "Okay don't be out too late." She said. "I won't." He said and walked out of the house and walked into the garage grabbing the mask and the machete and got in his car. The team gets ready for the candle light vigil. "Okay look for anybody that may stand out." Roman said. The rest of the team nodded. At the candle light vigil Brianna looks over the crowd. "Brianna you got anything on your end?" Roman asked. "No just uh people crying." She said. "Dean?" He asked. "Nope but I'm looking." Dean said. Dean looked around the crowd. "Dean look at that guy in the front." Diamond said. Dean looked over at the guy. "He's the only one not crying." Diamond said. "Roman I may have someone." Dean said. "He's wearing a blue hoodie with a grey jacket, black jeans, and red shoes. Bri, Seth, he's coming your way." Dean said. "Copy." Brianna said. The guy comes through the crowd. "Hey man." Brianna said. The guy looks over and see the logo on her vest and starts running. "He's running." Brianna said chasing him. The guy turns the corner and bumps into the hot dog cart making them both fall. "Freeze right there." Brianna said pointing her gun at him. Dean grabbed his arm. "What's your name?" Dean asked. "Jason Brown." He said. "Brown?" He asked. "Yeah, Aaron was my cousin." He said

"Why did you run?" Brianna asked. "Cops make me nervous." He said. "Were not cops." Brianna said. "Still I get nervous." He said. Brianna shakes her head. "I'll get Jessica to check him out." Dean said. Brianna nodded. "Were you here at the beach with Aaron when he was killed?" Brianna asked. "No. I was home." Jason said. Dean walked over after hanging up. "He's clean." Roman said. "Stay out of trouble." Jessica said. "He clean?" Seth asked. "Yeah." Dean said. "Lets get back to the field office." He said. On the way back to the field office Rosemary gets a call about another body. "We got another body." Rosemary said. "Lets go." Diamond said.

At the crime scene, Diamond talks to the victims girlfriend. "This is the first time he's killed in front of the girlfriend." Seth said. "He's devolving it looks like." Roman said. "He's about to have a mental breakdown?" Rosemary asked. "Yeah." Roman said. "Was he also a surfer?" Dean asked. "Yeah. He was in the second round." She said. Diamond walked over. "Victim's girlfriend said he came out of nowhere." Diamond said. "What's his name?" Brianna asked. "Paul Jenkins." Rosemary said. "Jessica said there's not much on him." Roman said. "She also said that he was wearing a mask and welding a machete." Diamond said. "Has anybody seen that movie Friday The 13th?" Tianna asked. "Yeah." Roman said. "What you getting at Ti?" Seth asked. "This guy is wearing a hockey mask and killing his victims with a machete. The same thing Jason Vorhees did." Tianna said. "Are you saying this guy is pretending Jason Vorhees?" Rosemary asked. "Yeah." Tianna said. "She's got a point." Dean said. "Okay so our unsub is pretending that he's Jason Vorhees from Friday the 13th." Roman said. "Only he's not killing at camp crystal lake." Brianna said. "The beach is his hunting ground." Diamond said

Jessica called Brianna. "Hey girl you're on speaker behave." Brianna said. "I'll think about it." She said. Brianna shook her head. "What you got?" Brianna asked. "I did a bit of digger on your victim and about a year ago he was involved in a surfing accident with another surfer. He survived but the other surfer suffered brain damage and died a few days later." She said. "What's the other victims name?" Dean asked. "John Marks. He left behind a wife and son. His wife was paralyzed from an accident she had when they're son was five." Jessica said. "What's the sons name?" Roman asked. "Roger Marks. I checked him out and about a month ago Roger bought a white hockey mask and a machete. He bought several of them." Jessica said. "You got an address and a photo?" Seth asked. "Sent to your phones." Jessica said. Dean brought up the picture. "That's the guy from the security cameras." Dean said. "Was there a surfing tournament last year?" Roman asked. "Yeah. They have it every year." Rosemary said. "The tournament was the stressor." Diamond said. "Lets get this guy." Brianna said

At Rogers house, Dean kicks in the door making the nurse scream and Teresa scream. "FBI." Dean said. "Teresa Marks." Roman said. "Yes." Teresa said. "Where's your son?" Roman asked. "I don't know. He's not here, he went out." Teresa said. "Now is not the time to be covering for him." Roman said. "I don't know where he is." She said. Brianna walked in. "He's not here." Brianna said. Jessica called Roman. "Yeah Jessica?" He asked. "911 call just came in. He's back at the beach." Jessica said. "He's back at the beach lets go." Roman said. They head back to the beach. "There he is." Brianna said. "Roger Marks! FBI!" Dean said. Roger looks at them then grabs the guy by his neck. "Roger drop that Machete!" Brianna said. "Look Roger we know you miss your father but this is not what he would want you to live your life." Dean said. "You make one more move and I'll slit his throat." Roger said. "Roger this guy had nothing to do with your father's death okay? He killed the guy that was involved in the accident with your father. Now I need you to drop that machete." Dean said. "No!" Roger said

As Dean kept talking to Roger, Brianna moved to stand behind him. Dean nodded at her over his shoulder. Brianna walked up and grabbed Roger forcing him to drop the machete and arrested him. The other guy fell onto the ground and Dean helped him up. Brianna took Roger's mask off and handed him to another agent as another one grabbed the machete and Brianna handed the mask to them. Rosemary walked over to Roman. "Thank you guys for coming I don't think we could have caught this guy without your help." She said. "No problem." Roman said. "Have a good trip home." She said. "Thanks." He said. Brianna walked over. "Back to that cold ass Cincinnati." She said. "Well its where we live." Dean said getting in the car. "Did you know that-" Brianna cuts Seth off. "I don't wanna hear it Seth." She said. Everyone laughed and got ready to head home

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Roman walked out of his office. "See you Bri." Roman said. "See you." Brianna said putting on her jacket. Roman walked out and smiled seeing Jessica waiting for him. "Lets go baby." He said. Jessica smiled grabbing his hand. Diamond walked into her apartment and closed the door. She walked into the living room and sat her bags on the couch. She heard Kara's TV from her room so she walked over to the door and looked in. Kara was asleep, smiling she put the blanket over her and turned the TV off. Diamond walked back into the living room and grabbed her bags going into her room. Seth walked into his house and saw Jeff asleep on the couch so he walked over and put the blanket over him then walked upstairs to his room

Brianna looked through the peep hole and saw it was Jennifer so she opened. "Hey. Everything okay?" She asked. "Oh yeah I just need to talk to you." She said. "Sure come in." She said. Jennifer walked in. "Whats up?" Brianna asked. "I just wanted to come by and tell you that I'm moving." She said. "Where?" Brianna asked. "Denver. Fresh start, no one knows me and I don't knew them." She said. "Well if thats what you wanna do. When thought?" She asked. "Tomorrow morning." She said. "Oh well good luck." She said hugging her. "You've been a great friend Brianna. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me." She said. "You don't have to thank me." She said. "Yes I do. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten clean or turn my life around or gotten a job. Thank you." She said. Brianna smiled. "Well you're welcome." She said. She smiled. "I better get back over there to pack." She said. "Okay." Brianna said. "Thank you again." She said. Brianna nodded. "No problem." She said. Jennifer walked out and closed the door. Brianna locked it and sighed before going to bed

"Your mom makes great cupcakes." Roman said. "Yeah she does." Jessica said. Roman finished his cupcake and threw the cup away then walked over to Jessica. "You've been doing a great job with Amelia." He said. "Thank you." She said. "Welcome. She really likes you, I think more than her own mom." He said. "She's got us wrapped around her little finger." Jessica said. "She does that with everyone she meets." Roman smiled. "That she does." Jessica smiled and took a sip of her water. Roman walked over and put on her neck rubbing his thumb across her cheek. Jessica leaned into the touch and looked up at him. Roman pulled her into a kiss wrapping his other arm around her waist and Jessica her putting her hand on his shoulder and arm. During their kiss Joe walked into the kitchen

"Whoa." Joe said. Roman and Jessica pulled away from each other. "Dad." Roman said. Joe smiled. "So you made it official?" He asked. "You knew?" Roman asked. "You didn't think I didn't?" Joe asked. "No." Roman said. "Roman I saw the way you looked at each other. I knew from the moment Jessica started spending more time here than at her house, but now you gotta figure our how you're gonna tell Amelia, the rest of the team, and Jessica's mother and Maryse." Joe said. "We'll get to that." Jessica said. "I know just be careful. I'll see you guys later, goodnight." Joe said slipping on his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. "Goodnight dad." Roman said. Joe grabbed his bag and walked out locking the door with his key. Roman kissed Jessica again. "Staying the night?" He asked. "Yeah." She smiled. "Lets go to bed." Roman said grabbing her hand and turned the light out. Jessica waited as Roman checked the front and back down then pulling all the blinds shut. She turned the light out as they walked out of the living room and headed upstairs where Roman proceeded to make love to Jessica

* * *

 **There you go**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R :)**


	15. Season One Episode Fifteen

**Here is episode fifteen. Eight episodes away from the season finale**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season Two Episode Fifteen**

 **Synopsis:** **The team travels to Detroit, Michigan when taxi drivers are being murdered. Meanwhile, Diamond feels that the team is planning a birthday party for her as she sees Kara and the team being secretive with her. Plus, Jessica tells her mom and Maryse that her and Roman are now dating as Roman comes to the bakery with her. Plus, Amelia gets into trouble at school as she punched another girl in the face for messing with her and Roman and Jessica get a little frisky in Jessica's office**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Detroit Michigan, 10PM**

A man in a black hoodie walks down the street with his hands in his pocket. He walks up to a cab that's parked on the side of the road and gets in the backseat. "Where too?" The driver asked. "Drive. Just drive." He said. "Uh okay." He started the car and drove down the street. An half an hour later the guy tells the driver to pull into a dark lot behind Wal-Mart. The driver pulled up. "It'll be 10 dollars." He said. The guy pulled a gun out of his pocket and put it against his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He put his hands up. "Look I'll give you whatever you want just don't shoot me." He said.

The camera zooms out of the car and there's a flash of light and gunshots ringing out. The driver falls against the hood and the horn sounds. The guy pulls the guy back and reaches over turning the radio on and turning the volume all the way up then gets out of the car and walks away from the car leaving the back door open. Over the volume of the radio the dispatcher from the cab company calls over the CB radio.

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Diamond walked into the living room and Kara closed her binder. "What are you doing?" Diamond asked. "Just checking my homework." Kara said. "You closed your binder real fast when I walked in. Is there something you don't want me to see?" She asked. "Nope." Kara said as Diamond fixed her bag. "Okay. Lets go." Diamond said grabbing her car keys. Kara put her binder in her backpack and followed Diamond out of the apartment

Over at Sita's bakery Roman held the door open for Jessica and she walked in. Roman smiled following her in. "Well hello there." Maryse said as she gave a cookie to a woman at the register. "Hey." Jessica said. Roman looked at the pastries in the glass case. "I'll take a brownie please." Roman said. "Okay." Maryse said. Sita walked out of the back room with a box full of donuts. "Here you go sweetie." Sita said. "Thanks mom." Jessica said. "You're welcome." Sita smiled. Jessica looked at Roman as he ate his brownie and noticed he had crums on his coat. "Oh you got some crums on your coat." She brushed it off then looked at Sita and Maryse who were staring at her. "What?" She asked. "What are you doing?" Maryse asked. "Nothing." She said. "Didn't look like nothing." Maryse said. Roman through his napkin away and Jessica looked at him. "You wanna tell them?" She asked. "Yeah lets go ahead my dad already knows." Roman said. "Tell us what?" Sita asked. Jessica let out a sigh then looked at her. "Were dating." Jessica said

Sita smiled then walked out from the behind the counter and hugged them. "Oh I knew you would." Sita said. Maryse ran off and hugged Jessica. "My best friend has a boyfriend!" She yelled out making people look at her. "Oh sorry guys." She said. "Now Roman you better treat my little girl right." Sita said. "Oh I will Ms. Martinez don't worry." He said. "Oh please called me Sita. Ms. Martinez makes me feel old." She laughed. "Okay Sita." Roman said and his phone rang. "Oh excuse me." He said grabbing his phone. "Ooh girl you got the finest man at the BAU." Maryse said. "Yeah I do." She looked at him as he talked on the phone. Maryse waited till Sita went to the back. "So tell me. Is he a good kisser? Have you slept with him?" She asked. "Of course. What kind of girl do you take me for?" She asked. "I'm such a bad influence on you." Maryse laughed. Roman hung up his phone. "Uh sorry to break up the party but me and Jessica gotta go. We got a case." He said. "Oh okay. Well good luck." Maryse said. Roman nodded and grabbed Jessica's hand.

* * *

 **B.A.U., Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Diamond walked into the conference room and Brianna shut her notebook real fast. "Whats going on?" Diamond asked. "Nothing just uh talking." Brianna said. "You shut your notebook real fast." Diamond said. "Everything's okay." Brianna said. "Okay." Diamond said suspicious of they're behavior. "Lets get started." Roman said. "From one cold state to another. Were going to Detroit." Tianna said standing up. "What's in Detroit?" Seth asked. "35 year old Kaleb Jordan, he's the second victim this week." Tianna said bringing up the pictures. "The unsub shot him on the back of the head." Brianna said. "Easier for the bullet to travel." Dean said. "Most serial killer prefer guns to other weapons because they feel its faster." Seth said. "Any witnesses?" Diamond asked. "No but an employee at one of the department stories where the cab driver was killed told police he heard the radio blaring and he walked outside thats when he saw the car." Tianna said. "The unsub could have shot him while he was stationary behind the store." Dean said. "Probably thought he should be working and not parked there." Diamond said. "Who was the first victim?" Brianna asked. "19 year old Michael Phillips. Same MO, left the radio blaring and the back door open." Tianna said. "The one thing these victims have in common is that they're both cab drivers." Brianna said. "Did police say what kind of gun the unsub used?" Diamond asked. "No they don't know." Tianna said. "Jessica I need you to look at all gun shops in Detroit see which ones have had recent purchases lately and send us all the information." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said. "Okay lets go we got a long drive." Roman said.

The team drives down the street. "Jessica, what do you got on Kaleb Jordan?" Roman asked. "He's been a cab driver for 8 years. He has two kids and three grand children, his wife died a few years ago and he's been living on his own ever since." Jessica said. "Who was the last person he picked up last night?" Seth asked. "It doesn't say." Jessica said. "The unsub probably got into back of the car and told him to drive." Dean said. "On Michael I found that he was working two jobs to get through college. He worked as a fry cook during the day and a taxi driver at night." Jessica said. "What do we know about City Cab?" Brianna asked. "It was started in 1974 and became really popular but declined in the 80's but picked back up in 90's." Jessica said. "Was anybody recently fired?" Seth asked. "Not that I can fine but I'll keep looking." Jessica said. "Okay, Dean, Diamond, and Tianna go to the cab company. We'll go to the crime scene." Roman said. "I'll hit you back when I find something on the gun shop." Jessica said. The guy loaded the gun and cleaned it off laying next to his jacket and black gloves and stares a picture of a girl sitting in a frame on the desk and walked out of the room closing and locking the door. He grabbed his keys and leather jacket and walked out of the hospital heading to the hospital

* * *

 **Crime scene**

"The blood pattern on the window suggests that he was shot from the back." Roman said. "Unsub sat right behind him and put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger." Brianna said. "The employee from wal-mart said he heard loud music blaring. He walked out heard the radio and the back door open." Seth said. "Unsub left the back door open." Brianna said. Roman checked the GPS. "The unsub didn't give him any specific location to go to. Probably told him to just drive." Roman said. "Told him to pull in here and shot him in the back of the head." Seth said. "No one saw a thing." Brianna said. "Nope." Roman said."Kaleb's body is at the ME now. Dean, Diamond, and Ti will head there." Roman said getting out of the car. "He's gonna strike again soon." Seth said. "We need to stop him." Roman said

At the cab company, Dean gets out of the car. "I can't remember the last time I rode in a taxi cab." Diamond said. "I don't wanna remember. I hate taxi cabs." Tianna said. Dean laughed holding the door open for them. Diamond walked over to the desk and rang the bell. A man came out from the back. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes, I'm Agent Diamond Ambrose, were with the FBI." Diamond said. "I hope you're gonna find this guy who's been killing my drivers. I'm losing business because of him." He said. "Yeah we can see that." Dean said. "Have you fired anyone recently?" Tianna asked. "Not recently but I did last year." He said. "Who was it?" Diamond asked. He walked over to a file cabinet and pulled a file out and handed it to them. "His name was James O'Neil, I fired him because of complaints." He said. "What kind of complaints?" Dean asked. "He would be rude to passengers, make inappropriate comments towards female passengers so I let him go." He said. "Do you think he could be the one killing your employees?" Diamond asked. "I wouldn't put it passed him. I wasn't gonna hire him." He said

"Why's that?" Tianna asked. "He had a record before I hired him. His cousin begged me to hire him. He was arrested for possession of a deadly weapon." He said. "Thank you. May we keep this?" Diamond asked. "Sure. I don't need it." He said and watched them walk out. Dean called Jessica. "Jessica what can you tell us about a James O'Niel besides what the cab owner told us." He said. "He was fired from City Cab a year ago for making inappropriate comments towards female passengers. He did not take it very well and threatened to shoot up the place. As a result he was banned from the cab company and a restraining order was filed against him. No address because he died in a drug overdose 6 months ago." Jessica said. "What drug?" Tianna asked. "Heroin." She said. "Not unusual. Hey so is everything ready for Diamond's birthday party?" Dean asked. "Almost. I'm just waiting on the decorations to be done and my mom and Maryse to bring the cake. Diamond likes chocolate cake doesn't she?" Jessica asked. "She loves it. Okay she's coming thanks Jessica." Dean said. "No problem." Jessica said. Dean hung up as Diamond walked over. "What?" She asked. "James O'Niel died in a drug overdose 6 months ago." Tianna said. Diamond nodded. "He told me that he banned him and put a restraining order against him." Diamond said. Dean nodded. "Lets get to the ME." Dean said.

* * *

 **Medical Examiner's office**

"The bullet went through his brain and I sent off to the lab for it to be tested." The ME said. "He was shot from the back?" Diamond asked. "Yeah by a very powerful gun." She said. Another ME brought the lab results to her. "Oh here we go." She said opening the file. "The bullet was from a Machine Pistol." She said. "A Machine Pistol?" Dean asked. She nodded and showed him the picture. "That looks the gun Dad used when he was in the marine corps." Diamond said. "Yeah it does." Dean said. "May we keep this?" Dean asked. "Sure." She said. They walked out of the office

Back at the police station, they walk in. "So the cab company did fire someone last year which was James O'Niel which he died in a drug overdose 6 months ago." Dean said. "He was fired for making inappropriate comments towards female passengers." Tianna said. "Where's Roman and Bri?" Diamond asked. "Jessica called with a lead on a gun shop. What did you get from the ME?" Seth asked. "Look for yourself." Dean said handing him the file. Seth opened it and looked. "Oh wow." Seth said. "A Machine Pistol was used during both world wars but it wasn't as developed in World War 2 as it was World War 1. During World War I, a machine pistol version of the Steyr M1912 called the Repetierpistole M1912/P16 was produced. It used a 16-round fixed magazine loaded via 8 round stripper clips, a detachable shoulder stock and a rather large exposed semi-auto/full-auto selector on the right side of the frame above the trigger (down = semi & up = full).[2] It fires the 9×23mm Steyr cartridge, with a full-auto rate-of-fire of about 800 to 1000 rounds-per-minute. It weighed about 2.6 pounds. Introduced in 1916, it is considered the world first machine pistol, only 960 M1912/P16 were made." Seth said. "And how do you know this?" Dean asked. "I do my homework." Seth said

Roman and Brianna walked into the gun shop and walked up to the counter. "Can I help you?" The cashier asked. Roman holds up his credentials. "Our technical analyst found that someone bought a Machine Pistol from this store a week ago." Roman said. "Yeah and then he came in here Monday saying someone stole his gun but when I looked it wasn't listed as stolen." He said. "Do you have that information?" Brianna asked. "Just a minute." He brought up the information on his computer and showed him to it. Brianna wrote down his address. "Steve Miller. Lets go pick him up." Roman said. Brianna called Jessica as they walked out. "Jessica have everyone meet us. We have a lead. I'll send you the address." Brianna said. "You got it." She said.

The team pulled up to Steve's house. Roman walked up to the door and knocked. "Steve Miller! This is the FBI! Open the door!" Roman said. He doesn't open the door so Roman kicks it in. Steve runs out of the back door and Brianna and Roman chase him as the other team members follow in a car. "They always run." Roman said. Steve grabs a trash can as he runs passed. Roman and Brianna jump over the trash can and Steve runs into a pole as he looked behind him. Roman grabbed Steve and turned him over. "Why you'd run Steve?" Roman asked. "Cops make me nervous." He said. "Well were not cops." Brianna said. "We're the FBI." She said. Dean pulled up and got out. "You guys okay?" He asked. "Yeah were good." Roman said walking Steve over to the car. "Good." Dean said.

* * *

Back at the police station, Seth and Dean walked into the interrogation room. Steve looked up at them. "When can I leave?" He asked. "You're not going anywhere." Dean said as he sat down. Seth opened a file and slid pictures over in front of him. "The bullet that killed these two men came from your gun." Seth said. "Where were you last night between 10PM and 11PM?" Dean asked. "Home." He said. "Home? Are you sure?" Seth asked. "Yes my gun was stolen so there is no way I could have killed them." He said. "That's funny because the cashier as the gun store said it wasn't stolen." Dean said. "It was I swear." He said.

"You see Mr. Miller. The bullet that killed these two men came from you're gun." Seth said. "I didn't kill them. Someone broke into my house and stole my gun." He said. "Mr. Miller, your gun wasn't stolen. You didn't turn it into the police." Seth said. "Like I said when you guys arrested me cops make me nervous." He said. "If you didn't kill these guys who did?" Dean asked. "I don't know but it wasn't me." He said. "We'll see about that." Dean said and walked out with Seth following him. Seth shut the door and looked at Roman. "What do you think?" He asked. "I say we keep him here and if another murder doesn't happen tonight then we got our guy." Dean said. "I agree." Seth said. "Okay." Roman said.

On the way back to the conference room Roman gets a call from Joe. "Dad, whats wrong?" He asked. "Its Amelia. She get in trouble at school." Joe said. "What happened?" He asked. "The principal said she punched another girl in the face." Joe said. "What do you mean punched another girl in the face?" Roman asked. "Yeah. He said Amelia told him the girl kept messing with her so Amelia hit her. I'm on my way to the school now." Joe said. Roman sighed. "Is she suspended?" He asked. "I don't know. I'll let you know if she is." Joe said. "Okay thanks dad." He said. "Yeah." He said. Roman hung up and sighed. Brianna looked at him. "Everything okay?" She asked. "Just Amelia got in trouble at school." He said. "What she do?" She asked. "Punched another girl in the face." Roman said. "Wow." Brianna said. "Well this is everything Jessica found on Steve." She said. Roman looked. "Long rap sheet." He said. "Yeah

Diamond walked away from the table after getting coffee and started making her way into the conference room and Tianna slammed a book shut. "Okay what's going on?" Diamond asked. "Nothing just working on this case." Tianna said. Dean shook his head and looked at his notes. "Are you guys planning a birthday party for me?" Diamond asked. Tianna laughed. "Nope." Tianna said. "Sure." Diamond said.

Later that night, gunshots ring out as the unsub has killed another cab driver. He walks away from the car and goes home setting his stuff down and headed to the hospital. A woman looked at him as he walked off the elevator. "Where have you been?" She asked in a harsh whisper. "I had to run some errands." He said. "All day?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm sorry. How is she?" He asked. "How do you think? No change." She said. "I just wish they would find whoever did this." She said. "I know." He said. He watches her walk into the room and smirks knowing what he did then walked into the room

The next day Dean walked over to Seth. "Victims name is Shawn Cassidy, he's been a cab driver for 6 months." He said. "Jessica said he's never been in trouble with the law." Seth said. "He was shot 6 times. Once in the head and 5 times in the torso and chest." Dean said. "Overkill." He said. "Why kill him?" Dean asked. "Could be personal." He said. Back at the police station, Dean and Seth walk into the room and see Roman talking to the computer. "Who's he talking to?" Seth asked. "Amelia. She got suspended from school." Brianna said. "For what?" He asked. "She hit another girl in the face. What you get at the crime scene?" She asked

"Overkill. I think it was personal." Dean said. "Jessica's looking to see if he was involved in anything." She said. "Okay sweetie I gotta go. You be good for papa." Roman said. "I will daddy. I'll see you when you get home." She said "Okay." Roman said and ended the call.

* * *

Diamond walked in. "Jessica has something." Diamond said laying her phone down. "Go ahead Jessica." Roman said. "I did a little more digging on our victim and even though he's been a cab driver for 6 months now he was fired but then rehired." She said. "Why was he fired?" Dean asked. "He and several other drivers were accused of raping a female passenger and the whole thing was caught on security cameras." Jessica said. "He was rehired after being accused of rape?" Seth asked. "Oh he wasn't involved in the actual rape. He was look out for the cops." Jessica brining up the footage

"Oh my god." Tianna said. "Jessica what was the victim's name?" Roman asked. "Sara Martinez. Poor girl. Here is the medical report." Jessica said. Dean picked up the tablet and looked at it. "Jeez." Dean said. "Okay me and Brianna will go to the hospital and see what we can get. Jessica send us everything on Sara." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said. Brianna looked at the tablet as they walked down the hall. "They did a number on her. She fell into a coma as a result of the concussion." Brianna said. "Here's her room." Roman said. Brianna knocked on the door. Shelia looked up as they walked in

"Can I help you?" She asked. "Mrs. Martinez, we're with the FBI and we're here investigating the murders of cab drivers." Roman said. "I've seen the news." She said. "The latest victim was involved in the rape of your daughter." He said. "Yeah most of them got rehired." She said. "Is it just you and your daughter?" Brianna asked. "No. Her brother was here earlier." She said. "Whats your sons name?" Roman asked. "Diego." She said. "Did your son ever mention about getting back at these guys?" Brianna asked.

"I uh overheard him talking on the phone the other night. I assume it was one of his friends, he talked about getting even with the guys that raped her. I asked what he was going to do and he told me not to worry about it." She said. "Do you think he had something to do with it?" She asked. "We don't know. Where does he live?" Roman asked. "With me." She said. "We need the address." Brianna said. She writes down the address in Brianna's notepad. "Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

The door is kicked in and Roman yells FBI. "Diego Martinez, FBI!" Brianna said. Dean and Seth check the living room as Roman checks the kitchen and garage. "Clear!" Roman said. "Clear!" Dean said. Brianna and Diamond checked the bedrooms. "Clear!" Brianna said and walked into the living room. "House's clear." Brianna said. Diamond walked in. "Diego's not here but I found this." Diamond said handing the list to Roman. "These could be the names of the guys involved with Sara's rape." Dean said. Roman grabbed his phone and called Jessica

"Sir." Jessica said. "Jessica I'm giving you a list of names to cross reference with Shawn Cassidy." Roman said. "Okay give them too me." She said. "James Robinson. Michael Anderson, Tyler Peters, Jacob Connor, and Jason Andrews." Roman said. "Okay give me a minute." Jessica said typing in the names and an article pops up. "Here we go. They were also accused of raping Sara and were rehired recently." Jessica said. "Are they all at work?" Brianna said. "Yeah. Their cell phones are all at the cab service except Jason." Jessica said. "Lets go." Roman said.

A few minutes later the team is putting the guys into squad cars. "The only one not here is Jason Andrews. He must have left before we got here" Dean asked. "He's on duty." Roman said. That night, the team is opposite alley ways waiting for a cab to pull up. Brianna has the radio loud enough to where she can only here it looking out of the cab. A cab pulls up a few minutes later and Brianna wakes Diamond. "Roman we got something." Brianna said. "Wait a minute." Roman said. "There's two people in that car." Diamond said. Roman sees the other passenger in the car raise their arm up. "Go." Roman said starting the car. Brianna started the car turning the lights on as Roman pulled up to the car. Brianna pulled up as they boxed the cab in

Roman got out of the car. "Diego Martinez. This is the FBI. Put the gun down and get out of the vehicle." Roman said. Diego gets out of the car and pulls the driver out and puts the gun to his head. "Diego put the gun down." Roman said. "He raped my sister!" He said. "And he will pay for that but you have to let him go." Roman said. "No!" He said. "Diego, think about how your sister would feel. She would be upset that were going around murdering these cab drivers. Yes they must pay for raping your sister but this isn't the way to do it." Brianna said. "Get out of here!" He said. "Diego we can't do that. Let him go and he will pay for what he did." Brianna said. Diego looked down at Jason then let him go and Roman put handcuffs on him and handed him over to the police

Dean grabbed the gun out of Diego's hand handing it to Diamond then put handcuffs on him as Diamond put the gun in an evidence bag and followed the cop to the squad car. Brianna sighed. "That's over." She said. "But there will be another one." Dean said. "Always is. Lets go home." Roman said.

* * *

Back at the BAU, Roman hung up his phone after telling Amelia goodnight and put his phone his bag and saw Jessica's door open. He walked into her office shutting and locking the door. Jessica looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked as he sat his bag down. "This." Roman pulled her into a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Roman pulled her ear piece off and laid it on her desk. Jessica pushed his suit jacket off his shoulder and Roman shrugged it off into the floor. "I need you baby." Roman whispered.

Roman kissed her again pulling the hem of her dress up and picked her up sitting her on the table making her gasp. "You okay?" He asked fearing that he hurt her. "Yeah table's just cold." She said. Jessica reached between them and unbuckled his pants. Roman pushed his pants down making his hard cock spring out. Moving her panties to the side Roman slid into her with a moan. Jessica moaned softly and pulled him close. Roman buried his face in her neck, kissing it and holding onto her thighs and his thrusted into her. "Oh man right there baby." Jessica moaned. Roman started moving a little faster. "I'm not gonna last long baby." Roman whispered. "Neither am I." Jessica said

Roman started rolling hips into her holding her close and kissing her as Jessica held onto the desk. Jessica wrapped his legs around his waist as she heard Roman's breath getting heavier. "Close baby?" She asked. "Yeah very." He said. Roman started rolling and flexing his hips as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Here it comes baby." Roman said. He stilled his thrusts as he released into her with a moan. Jessica moan as she came around him. Roman kissed her then slowly pulled out her fixing her clothes for her and Jessica helped him fixed hers. "Ready to go?" He asked slipping his suit jacket and coat on. "Yeah." She said shutting down her computers and Roman helped her put her jacket on. Roman unlocked the door and waited for her. Jessica walked out with him smiling and kissed him one last time. "Lets go." He said walking down the hall

* * *

 **There you have it. Finally**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R**


	16. Season One Episode Sixteen

**Here is episode Sixteen. Seven episodes away from the season finale**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Sixteen**

 **Synopsis: After a hard case Brianna goes to male strip club to relax and unwind, there she meets Eric Carr. The team then heads to Oklahoma City when skeleton remains are found in an abandoned house that is about to demolished. They soon realize that there's a similar case that occurred in the 80's to mid 90's.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Supervisory Special Agent**

* * *

 **Oklahoma City, 11AM**

A crane sets up to knock the house down, construction workers walk through the abandoned house clearing some stuff out. Another worker walks around the house till he steps on something hard. "What the hell?" He asked. "Jay whats up?" Another worker asked. "There's something over here." He said grabbing a piece of wood and moving the dirt around. He sees something sticking out of the dirt and grabbed a shovel and moved some more of the dirt. He lays the shovel down and moves more dirt till he sees its skeleton remains and jumps back. "Call the police." He said. The other worker looked over. "Oh my god." He grabbed his phone and ran outside

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Brianna pulled up to the club and got out of the car after shutting it off. She locked the car and put the keys in her pocket and walked up to the bouncer showing him her ID. The bouncer nodded and opened the door and Brianna walked in. She could hear the music thumping louder and people cheering and Brianna sighed but walked in. She saw a dancer on the stage but walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. Turning around on the bar stool, Brianna looked around the club and watched as the dancer blew a kiss to the crowd and walked backstage

Just as Brianna took another sip of her beer the lights went down and the crowd started cheering again. "Okay ladies, the one you've all been waiting for. He's cute, he's sassy, he is The Fox." The announcer said and started playing 'Uh! All Night' by KISS and Eric walked onto the stage. Brianna watched him as he moved around the stage taking money from the females in the crowd so Brianna moved to a booth to get a better look. As Eric twirled around a pole he made eye contact with Brianna and licked his lips as Brianna smirked at him. Brianna watched him take the jacket he had off.

Although there were plenty of women in the room Eric had his eyes on Brianna. He could tell Brianna was watching him and he liked it, he grabbed the microphone and smiled. "Who's gonna be the lucky woman tonight?" He asked smiling. The women in the room cheered but Eric had already chosen the one he wanted. Eric jumped off the stage smiling at all the girls but he kept his sight on Brianna. Brianna leaned forward in the booth and watched him come closer, seeing the sign Brianna sighed, she couldn't touch him. Eric walked over to the table and Brianna checked him out.

Curly hair, face made up to make him look like an actual fox, black long sleeve body suit with fur around the collar, black gloves on his hands. The suit was designed so it could show off Eric's chest and Brianna saw that he rocked platform boots better than a girl. "Like what you see baby?" He asked. Brianna looked up at him smiled. "Yeah." She said. Brianna could see that the other women were looking at her with envy and glares. "Good. You're the lucky woman tonight." He said. "Oh really?" She asked. "Oh yeah." Eric smirked grabbing her hand. Brianna stood up and followed him to the stage

Eric helped her onto the stage. "Have a seat in the chair." He said. Brianna sat in the chair and licked her lips as he walked around the chair. His ass looked good in that suit. "Looks like we found our lucky one tonight." Eric said. "What's your name baby?" He asked. "Brianna." She said. "Beautiful name. Enjoy the ride baby." He said and laid the microphone down and sat Brianna's lap. Brianna went to move her hands but then realized she couldn't touch him so she resisted the urge. She watched him dance in her lap smirking as he got in her face several times, his lips inches from hers. Eric rolled his hips in her lap and whispered in her ear. "I know you want me." He said

"Who doesn't?" She asked. Eric smirked. "I get off in a couple hours. Your place or mine?" He asked. "Yours." She whispered. "Good." He said and turned around in her lap. A couple hours later Brianna stood by her car and saw as Eric walked out still in his outfit but had his jacket on. "Hey there lover." Eric said. Brianna looked over and smiled. "Hey." She said. Eric walked over and kissed her. "Lets go. I'll give you directions." He said. Brianna and Eric are then shown kissing and the camera catches Brianna moaning softly and Eric moaning with her

* * *

 **The next morning**

Brianna woke up to her phone ringing and grabbed it. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey we got a case." Diamond said. "Its Saturday." She said. "Hey I wish serial killers would take the weekend off too but come on get in here." She said. Brianna sighed. "Okay." Brianna said and sat up. She didn't recognize the apartment and looked around. "Hello?" She asked. Eric walked in. "You're awake." He said. "Who are you?" She asked. "Eric. We met last night remember?" He asked. "You look so different without all the stuff on." She said. "I know. That's why I wear it." He said. Brianna got up and grabbed her clothes. "Where are we headed?" He asked. "I gotta get to work." Brianna said. "Oh." Eric laid her pants on the bed and something fell out of his pocket. He picked it up and opened it. "Ooh FBI." He said. "Yeah and I have a case." She said getting dressed. "Good luck." Eric said. Brianna fixed her clothes and gave Eric a kiss before walking out

At the BAU, Brianna walked in fixing her hair. Seth looked at her as she walked in. "What you do rush out of the house?" He asked. "The wind is blowing outside." She said. "Come on guys." Dean said. The team walked in into the conference room. "Yesterday skeleton remains were found in an abandoned house slated to be demolished." Tianna said. "Its been there a while." Diamond said. "Any ID?" Brianna asked. "They haven't mad a positive ID yet." Tianna said. "By the look of these pictures this an adult body." Dean said. "Its hard to tell when they were killed or how. We gotta keep digging. There's no telling how many bodies there might be in that house. Have police search around the house and in the woods. He's just getting started. Wheels up in 30." Roman said.

Brianna sits her bag on his desk and hears her phone go off. Pulling her phone from the holster on her belt, she sees its from Eric and looks at the message. _"Counting the minutes till you're back xoxo."-Eric._ She smiled knowing Eric put his number in her phone and her number in his phone. She noticed that her camera have been recently opened, pressing the app for her pictures she saw that Eric had taken a picture of himself with her phone. Brianna smiled and got her bag ready to go. "What are you smiling about?" Dean asked. "Nothing just Jennifer sent my a funny text." She said grabbing her bag. Dean nodded and followed the team out of the room as did Brianna.

A girl walks down the street listening to music and looking at her phone. She places her phone in her pocket and walks down the street. She walks up to a corner and looks around getting ready to cross the street when a black van pulled up in front of her. The van pulled away and the girl isn't there

* * *

 _"If you want something said, ask a man; if you want something done, ask a woman_."-Margaret Thatcher

On the jet, the team is looking at the case when Jessica pops up on the screen. "Just got a ID on our victim. 56 year old Joshua Collins. He was reported missing last year by his daughter when didn't come home from his jog." Jessica said. "He often ran marathons and was loved by his neighbors." Diamond said. "Did he have a record?" Dean asked. "When he was a teenager." Jessica said. "He was retired." She said. "He could have been abducted while he was jogging." Brianna said. "He was also notable for helping people when they needed it." Jessica said. "The unsub could have pretended to be hurt and he went over to help him when he abducted him." Dean said. "Its not uncommon for kidnappers to pretend to do that." Seth said

"Guys I just got an alert." Jessica said. "What is it?" Roman asked. "Sophia Klein's parents just reported her missing. She didn't return home from school." Jessica said. "Do police think its the same person?" Brianna asked. "They don't know." Jessica said. "Okay. Brianna, Seth, go to the crime scene. Diamond, Tianna, talk to Sophia's parents. Me and Dean will set up at the police station. Let get this guy." Roman said.

As Seth drives down the street he notices Brianna smiling at her phone. "What are you smiling at over here?" He asked. "Nothing just uh Jennifer is sending me funny texts." Brianna said. Seth didn't believe her but didn't push the issue. Brianna licked her lips as she saw Eric sent a picture of his outfit which looked like the one he had on the night before but a different style. "Here we are." Seth said. Brianna tells Eric she has to go and gets out of the car and the two walked over to ME. "So you got an ID on our victim?" Brianna asked. "Yeah I did but I haven't figured out how he died though but as you can see he had multiple broken bones." She said. "Yeah." Brianna said.

"Broken arm, ribs, nose, leg, teeth, and by the looks of it he had a concussion. My guess is this guy was beat to death." She said. "I think he was too." Seth said. "Hey we got another one!" They hear. "Oh my god." Brianna said. "This guy's been killing for years." Seth said. "Its hard to tell how many are out there." Brianna said. Seth grabbed his phone. "Yeah Roman, they found another one." Seth said. "You're kidding?" He asked. "No. This unsub's been at it for years." Seth said. "Okay you and Brianna stay there and do what you need to do." Roman said. "You got it." Seth said. Roman hung up and turn towards the table. "Whats up?" Dean asked. "They found another one." He said. "More remains?" He asked

"Yeah. This guy's been at it for quiet sometime now. We just gotta catch him before he kills another person or Sophia." Roman said and called Jessica. "Sir." Jessica said. "Jessica we need you to go back and find any missing persons report going back at least a few years." Roman said. "Okay how many names are we looking at?" She asked. "As many as you can get. We found more remains." Roman said. "Okay I will compile a list and send it to you." Jessica said. The Police chief came in. "Sophia's parents say she uses the same route too and from school everyday." He said. "He could have been stalking her." Dean said. Roman nodded. "We have our technical analyst going back to see if there's any miss person's report." Roman said. He nodded

* * *

Tianna and Diamond showed their credentials to the officer and walked into the house. "Mrs. Klein?" Diamond asked. She looked at her. "Yes?" She asked. "We're with the FBI. We'd liked to ask you a few questions if that's okay." Diamond said. "Yeah." She said. A boy came into the room and handed her a cup of water. "Thank you sweetie. This is my son Oscar. Sophia's little brother." She said. "Hello." Diamond said. "Mrs. Klein, did your daughter have any enemies?" Diamond asked. "No she was a loner. She was more focused on her school work than having friends." She said. "What about your neighbors? Do you guys have any problems with your neighbors?" Tianna asked. "No but my husband often gets into arguments with a his co worker. Honey what's that guy's name?" She asked

"Uh Will Myers. He's threatened them many times but my boss never punishes him." He said. "Is he working today?" Diamond asked. "I don't know. I can check real quick." He said. "Please." Diamond said grabbing her phone and dialing Roman's number. "Yeah Di." Roman said. "Roman, we may have a suspect." Diamond said. "Good. Be careful and bring him in. They found two more remains." Roman said. "That makes three." Diamond said. "Yeah." Roman said. Mr. Klein walked over to them. "Yeah he's working today." He said. "Where exactly do you work?" Tianna asked. "I work at a Glass Production plant downtown General Glass International Corporation." He said. "Okay. We'll do everything we can to find your daughter." Tianna said. "Thank you." He said

At the production plant downtown. "Will Myers." Diamond said. Will looked at them. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Will Myers you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Sophia Klein." Diamond said. "I didn't kidnap anybody." He said as they walked him over to the car. Sophia looked around the room scared. "H-hello?" She asked. She didn't get an answer except she heard the sound of heavy boots walking down the stairs. She looked up as he walked over. "Who are you?" She asked. "You'll find out soon enough." He said. Roman and Dean watch as Diamond and Tianna talk to Will. "There getting better." Dean said. "Yeah." Roman said and his phone rang. "Go ahead Jessica."

"I got an ID on our last two victims. 39 year old Sherman Williams and 25 year old Kayla McGometry and I did some digging and they went missing in the 80's." Jessica said. "80's?" Dean asked. "Yeah I also found a similar case that lasted from the 80's to mid 90's the last victim was in 1995." Jessica said. "Who was it?" Roman asked. "I haven't found that yet but I will keep looking." Jessica said. Dean looked at Roman. "We need the rest of the team here." Roman said. Dean nodded

* * *

"Jessica found that these two went missing in the 80's and a similar case lasted from the 80's to the mid 90's. The last victim was in 1995." Roman said. "Who was the last victim?" Brianna asked. "Jessica's working on that." He said. "Do we think its the same guy?" Diamond said. "Either that or its a copy cat." Roman said. "Your technical analyst said the similar case took place in the 80's to mid 90's?" The chief asked. "Yeah." He said. "My dad worked on that case. I can get him to come in." He said. "He could tell us more about the case." Dean said. Roman nodded. "Ask him to come in." He said. "You got it." He said and walked out

Jessica popped up on the screen. "Oh hey girl." Dean said. "Hey. I did some more digging and the last victim in 1995 was the last for years until Joshua." Jessica said. "Who was it?" Dean asked. "It was the mother of Sophia Klein, Sandra Klein. She escaped and the unsub went into hiding until last year." Jessica said. "Sandra Klein?" Brianna asked. "She's the mother of Sophia Klein our kidnapping victim." Tianna said. "He's been stalking Sandra all these years and the only way to get back at her is to kidnap her daughter." Roman said. "When she escaped he felt like he lost confidence in the murders so he went into hiding and stalked Sandra and her family." Diamond said. "Jessica, when was Sophia born?" Dean asked

"9 months after Sandra escaped." Jessica said. "This unsub is Sophia's father." Seth said. "Tianna, Diamond go back to the Klein's house and talk to Sandra." Roman said. "You got it." Diamond said. The chief came back in. "He'll be here soon." He said. "Good." Roman said. Sophia yells out as the guy hits her. "What do you want?" She asked. "Shut-up!" He said hitting her again. He unchained her and laid her down on a mattress and chained her back up then took off his pants. "No. Please no." She said. "I said shut-up!" He said kicking her. He got down beside her and stripped her. "No!" She said. The camera cut too Diamond and Tianna walking up to the door. Diamond knocked and Sandra opened. "Did you find my daughter?" She asked

"Not yet but we need speak to you." Tianna said. Sandra moved to the side and let them in. "What for?" She asked. "Our technical analyst found similar cases like this one and in 1995 you were one of the victims." Diamond said. Sandra sighed. "Yeah." She said. "We have reason to believe that this guy have been stalking you and your family for years and the only way to get back at you was to kidnap your daughter." Diamond said. Sandra sighed and sat down on the couch. "I was 15 years old, a sophomore in high school and I was walking home from school and this black van pulled up beside me. I didn't think about it at first till I noticed it was following me. When I walked up to the corner it stopped and the door opened and I got pulled inside." She said

"Do you remember anything about the van?" Diamond asked. "No other than it had carpet inside." She said. "What do you remember about your abductor?" Tianna asked. "He smelled like smoke and I knew it was because he obviously smoked." She said. "You're daughter was born 9 months after you escaped." Diamond said. "I know." She said. "Your husband isn't the father of Sophia is he?" Diamond asked. "No. I never told Sophia. He knew we just decided not to tell her." She said. Diamond nodded. "I don't have any kids but I have custody of a teenager about your daughter's age. Her parents were killed a few months back and she came to live with me since we couldn't find any next of kin." Diamond said

"Why do you think this guy stalked me?" She asked. "You were one of his victims and he lost confidence in these murders when you escaped but trust me we are doing everything we can to find your daughter." She said. "Roman told to stay here in case he calls for any ransom." Tianna said. "Okay." Diamond said. "What about the first victim?" Roman asked. "He was a 19 year old college student that went missing from his campus after coming home from a late night study session. We searched everywhere, didn't find him or a body." Michael said. "I can't believe he's back."

"The teenager he kidnapped earlier today is the daughter of one his victims in 1995." Dean said. "What's her name?" He asked. "Sandra Klein." He said. "Ahh yes. I remember her. I was good friends with her father until he died a few years ago from lung cancer. I'm glad she was able to escape from that maniac. She told me she was walking home from school and a black van pulled up. She didn't think of it at first then she said it was following her. She came up to a corner and it stopped beside her and the door opened and she was pulled inside." He said. "Me and Seth went to where Sophia was abducted and a witness said that a black van pulled up in front of her and when it pulled away it was gone." Brianna said

"She also said the van had carpet in it. You know what else. Back in 1981 before the killings started there was a guy here in jail. He spent the night because he was drunk but he owned a black van. He said was a painter and he painted houses." He said. "What was his name?" Roman asked. "Uh Johnathan Grimes." He said. "Was he married? Any kids?" Dean asked. "No he was alone but he had a little shed in his yard. One of the door lead down to a cellar." He said. "We got him. Do you remember the address?" Roman asked. "Yeah." He said

* * *

The team pulled up to the house and got out of the cars. "You guys search the house and we'll search the shed." Roman said. Brianna, Diamond, and Seth go to the house while Roman, Dean, and Tianna go over to the shed. Roman walked up to the door and heard someone screaming. "That's Sophia." Dean said. Roman opened the door and the three headed down the steps. Roman put his fingers over his lips so they wouldn't alert Johnathan that they were there. Johnathan raises up a hammer to hit Sophia with it. "Johnathan Grime, FBI." Roman said. He looked at them

"Johnathan put down the hammer." Roman said. Johnathan ignored them and went to hit Sophia anyway but Dean shoots him in the leg and he falls. "We need a medic down here." Tianna said. Roman kicked the hammer away and pointed the gun at Johnathan as Tianna unchained Sophia. After a few long minutes the team watches a tearful reunion between Sophia and her parents. "Physically she'll be okay but not mentally." Brianna said. "Yeah. Lets go home." Roman said

On the jet, with everyone asleep Brianna grabs her phone and texts Eric telling him she'll be home soon and she'll be the club just as soon as she takes a shower. Eric responded by saying he'll be waiting. Brianna smiled and sent him a kiss emoji

* * *

An hour later, Brianna walked into the club and looked around. She didn't see Eric anywhere so she walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. Once she got her beer she turned around on the stool and sipped her beer. She got up and walked around watching some of the other dancers. Eric comes trough the curtains and sees Brianna standing watching a dancer. Licking his lips Eric walks over to her. Being a few inches taller than her wearing his boots he gently blew on the back of Brianna's neck. Brianna smiled and turned around. "I told you I'd be here." She said. "And you didn't lie." Eric grabbed her hand. "Come on. Lets go to my dressing room."

Brianna followed him through the curtain and down a hallway. Eric stopped and pressed her against the and kissed her. "Case go okay?" He asked after he pulled away. "Yeah we got the bad guy." She said. "Good." He said and grabbed her hand and walked down the rest of the hallway to his dressing room. Eric opened the door and let her in. Brianna looked around the room and it looked like a bedroom. There was a bed on the far side of the room with a pole a few inches from the bed. A dresser near they wall they needed organizing badly. "Have a seat on the couch baby." Eric said

Brianna walked over to the couch and watched him as he walked over to the radio and pressed play. Brianna immediately recognized the song as being 'Love Gun' by KISS. "You seem to love KISS." Brianna chuckled. "Oh yeah I do." Eric said. Brianna sipped her beer and watched him. Eric walked over to the pole and began dancing, smiling as he saw Brianna watching his every move. Brianna finished her beer and sat the bottle on the table and watching Eric. He moved his body to the beat of the music smirking a Brianna. "You like this?" He asked. Brianna nodded. "Oh yeah. I love it." She said. Another song started playing and Eric walked over to her and started dancing in front of her. Brianna bite her lip watching the way his ass moved in front of her. She resisted the urge to reach out and grab it. "Go ahead baby. There's no camera's in here." Eric said

Brianna reached out and grabbed and squeezed his ass making Eric gasp. A few minutes go by and Brianna and Eric are now at her house making out on the couch. "I know we just met but I really like you." Brianna said. Eric smiled. "I really like you too." He said. Brianna got up and fixed them drinks. "So what made you get into dancing?" Brianna asked. "Well I danced in high school. I was on the dance team. I was only gonna do this till I got my student loans paid off when I was in college but I liked it dancing so I stayed." Eric said. "And you call yourself The Fox." She said. "Yeah. I only did that in case one of my family members came in so they would recognize me." He said. "I like it." She said. "This may be blunt but I want to try having a relationship with you." He said. "That is blunt." Brianna chuckled. "Yeah why don't we give it a shot." She said. Eric smiled and kissed her. Brianna grabbed Eric's hand and took her to her bedroom shutting the door

* * *

 **There you go. Enjoy :)**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

 **R &R**


	17. Season One Episode Seventeen

**Here it episode seventeen. Six episodes away from the season finale**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Seventeen**

 **Synopsis:** **the team heads to Lafayette, Indiana when a housekeeper finds her boss dead. The murder is an exact replica of a famous serial killer Tommy Patterson who murder several people around Lafayette during the summer and fall of 2008. Roman and Seth question him in having any connections with the murder. During the case Roman begins to have flashbacks of the case. Meanwhile, Diamond and Roman think Brianna is seeing someone by her body language and a hickey on her neck.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent/Acting Unit Chief**

 **Diamond Amborse-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

 **Guest Star:**

 **Terrence Howard as Tommy Patterson**

 **Skeet Ulrich as Jim Scott**

* * *

 **Lafayette, Indiana, 7:30AM**

A woman pulled up to a house and got out of her car, locking as she walked up to the door. She puts the key in the lock and walked in. "Mr. Anderson? I'm here." She said. She didn't get a answer so she took off her jacket and hung it up then walked into the kitchen and grabbed her cleaning supplies to begin cleaning. About an hour goes by and she heads upstairs. Grabbing the vacuum cleaner from the closet, she goes into the office and vacuums. After vacuuming the office, she gabbed her cleaning supplied and she heads down the hall to see Anderson had left for work early

She stopped when she saw his door opened, he never left his door open, it was always closed. She quietly walked up to the door and looked in. She could still see him in bed and thought he was over sleeping so she walked in. "Mr. Anderson, you're late for work." She shook him gently and when he didn't wake up she pulled the blanket back and shook him again. When she pulled her hand back and saw that it was covered in blood so she turned him over and jumped back screaming

A police detective looked over his body and sighed. "We need the FBI out here. We got a serial killer on our hands." He said. The officer nodded and walked out. "Here we go again." He said

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

"Hey have you noticed anything different about Brianna lately?" Roman asked as he sat at the table. "No why?" Jessica asked. "I think she might be seeing someone." He said. "What makes you say that?" She asked. "Well every time her phone lights up she gets a huge smile on her face and being really secretive about who she's talking to." He said. "If she is she'll tell us." She said. "Just like we need to tell the team were dating." She said giving him a kiss. "Oh we will. I'll probably just have a cookout and tell them then." He said. "I like that." She said opening the fridge. Joe walked in. "Roman you got any band aids?" He asked. "Why?" He asked. "I cut my finger." He said showing him

"Ouch. Yeah right there in the drawer." He said. Joe walked over and opened the drawer grabbing a band aid. Roman's phone beep and he looked at it. "No not today." He said. Jessica looked at him. "Case?" She asked. "Yeah." He said. "But its Saturday. Can't they get another team?" Joe asked. "There is no other team." Roman said. Amelia came into the room. "Daddy I have the game ready." She said. "I'm sorry baby girl I just got called into work." He said. "But its Saturday." She said. "Bad guys don't take the day off but I promise you as soon as I get back I will play that game with you." He said. "Okay daddy." She said

* * *

 **B.A.U., Behavior Analysis Unit**

Brianna walked into the conference room. "I thought I got rid of you guys yesterday." Brianna said. "Oh you poor baby." Seth said. Brianna hit him on the head as she walked by. Roman walked in. "Okay are we ready?" Roman asked. "Yeah. 40 year old Michael Anderson was murdered last night while he slept. He was discovered by his house keeper." Tianna said. "Did you say Michael?" Brianna asked looking at the file. "Yeah." Tianna said. "You know him?" Roman asked. "No but he was a well known real estate agent. He was named one of the richest ones 6 months ago." Brianna said. "And how do you know this?" Dean asked. "Uh." She couldn't tell the team that he was Eric's cousin so she had to come up with a lie. "I looked it up." She said. Diamond looked over at her and noticed a hickey on her neck but didn't say anything

"Hey you see how the stabs wound are made?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Roman said. "The lead detective says its an exact replica of..." Roman cut her off. "of the Tommy Patterson murders. He's right. It is an exact replica of his murders." Roman said. "You investigated that case." Brianna said. "Yeah I did." Roman said

 _*Flashback, September 2008*_

 _Roman got out of his car and looked around. He walked up to the officer and showed his credentials who nodded and raised the police tape up for him. "Who's the lead investigator?" Roman asked. "I am." He said. "Supervisory Special Agent Roman Reigns." He said. "Detective Jim Scott." He said shaking his hand. "What do we got?" He asked. "Jane Doe. Found by some teenagers skipping school. Same as the last one." He said. Roman kneeled down and looked over the woman's body. "ME says she's been dead at least 12 hours." He said. Roman nodded. "She's got defensive wounds on her hands and wrists." He said. "She fought back." Jim said. "Good girl." He said. "She's positioned the same way the last body was." He said. "He's back." He said. "Its worse this time." He said. Roman nodded._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"You think he's back?" Tianna asked. "Its a copy cat. Tommy's in jail. Wheels up in 30." Roman said. "This case is gonna be hard for him." Dean said watching Roman walk into his office. A guy is sitting at his desk watching a video of Tommy from a few months ago.

* * *

 _#Flashback*_

 _Roman sits at the table looking over pictures when Jim walked over. "Our victims name is Jane Rodriguez. She just started her senior year at Oakland High School." Jim said. Roman looked at her picture. "This guy took away her chance to walk across the stage." Roman said. "He stabbed her 27 times." Jim said. "Overkill." Roman said. "What?" Jim said. "Overkill." He said. "What's that?" He asked. "Collateral damage." He said. "Oh." He said. "He doesn't have a gender or race preference." Roman said. "By that you mean he kill blacks and whites?" He asked. "Yeah he kills men and women." He said. Jim nodded. "Why do you think this guy kills?" He asked. "Could be a number of reasons." Roman laid out a map with an area circled. "This is his hunting grounds." He said. "Means that where he hunts for victims?" Jim asked. "Yeah. He's very familiar with the park which means he's from here." Roman said. "That park sees hundred's of foot traffic every day I wouldn't be surprised if he's every day." Jim said. "He might be there right now." Roman said_

 _*End of flashback*_

Brianna shows her credentials to the officer then walked into the room. "No sign of a struggle." Diamond said. "Yeah." Brianna said. Diamond walked over to the bed putting her gloves on. "Roman wants us to compare Tommy's crime scenes to this one." Brianna said. "You got the pictures?" Diamond asked. "Yeah." Brianna said opening the folder and handing her the picture. Diamond held the picture up next to Michael's body. "Yep exactly. Where's the house keeper?" Brianna asked. "Uh downstairs talking with a detective." The officer said. "I got it." Brianna said. Diamond nodded. Brianna walked downstairs and saw the house keeper with a detective in the dinning room and walked in. "You must be Brianna." Jim said. "Yeah. Supervisory Special Agent." Brianna said. "I thought Roman was gonna be here?" He asked. "He's setting up at the police station." She said

Jim nodded. "Well she doesn't really know anything." He said. "Let me talk to her." Brianna said. "Be my guest." He said. "Ms. Roberts, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Brianna Reigns. Can you tell me what you saw?" She asked. "I uh went up stairs to clean and when I walked down the hall and noticed Mr. Anderson's door was opened." She said. "He never left it open?" Brianna asked. "No never. I knew something was wrong. I walked up to the door and saw him still in the bed. I thought he was over sleeping." She said. "You walked in and tried waking him up?" She asked. "Yeah and when he didn't wake up I pulled the blanket off of him and shook him again thats when I saw there was blood. I turned him over and there was blood everywhere." She said

"Did Michael have any enemies? Anybody he had problems with?" She asked. "No but a few weeks ago I came in and over heard him arguing with someone. I never saw who he was yelling at because they left out the back door." She said. "Any problems with pass clients?" She asked. "Not that I know of I only worked for Mr. Anderson for about 3 months." She said. Brianna nodded. "Thanks." Brianna said standing up. "Got a lot out of her." Jim said. "Yeah." He said

Cut to the police station, Brianna and Diamond walked in. Roman looked up. "Jim." He said. "Roman, nice to see you again despite the circumstances." He said. "We got a copy cat." Roman said. "That we do." He said. "I um need to talk to Tommy. He's not gonna talk to anybody else." Roman said. "I figured you'd say that. He wants to see you anyway." Jim said. Roman nodded. "Roman, you sure you wanna do this?" Brianna asked. "I need to. Seth, you're with me." He said. "Okay." Seth said.

* * *

 **Lafayette Parish Correctional**

"Tommy doesn't get any visitors so you guys are the first." The guard said. "Well were not here for a visit." Roman said. "How many people did he kill?" Seth asked. "30 people that we know of. There may be more." Roman said. The guard swiped his card and the door opened. "You don't have to worry. He'll be in cuffs and shackles. There will be a guard outside and inside." The guard said as they walked up to the room. Roman stopped and looked at him. "He had hair the last time I saw him." Roman said. "Well all the inmates got haircuts." He said. Seth began walking over to the door. "Seth." Roman said. Seth looked at him. "Yeah?" He asked. "Look, he's gonna try to intimidate you and he rambles on when you ask him a question." Roman said. "Anything else?" He asked. "Don't try and let him know you're intimidated or scared. He feeds off of that." Roman said

Seth nodded. "Got it." He said. The guard opened the door and let them in. Seth walked in and sat files on the table and Roman walked in behind him and made eye contact with Tommy's eyes. "Mr. Reigns." Tommy said. Roman shut the door. "Tommy." He said. Seth looked at him after he sat down. "Hows the little girl of yours?" He asked. He was trying to get under Roman's skin. "Cut the tricks out Tommy. You're not getting under my skin." He said sitting on the table beside him. "We'll see about that." He said smirking. "Seth show him the pictures." Roman said. Seth opened the file and slid the picture over to him. "This man was murdered the exact same way you murdered your victims." Roman said. "You think I had something to do with it?" Tommy asked. "Did you? Are you communicating with someone on the outside?" Roman said. "I don't get any visitors since you put me in here." Tommy said

"I didn't put you in here. You put yourself in here." Roman said. "He was stabbed over 40 times. The same amount of times you killed you're last victims." Seth said. Tommy looked at him then leaned forward. "You know you're just my type." He said. Roman looked at Seth who tries not to show he's intimidated. "Tommy, do you have any connections on the outside?" Roman asked. Tommy looked at him. "Of all the nonsense written about love, none is more absurd than the notion that ideal love is selfless. To love is to see myself in you and to wish to celebrate myself with you. What I love is the embodiment of my values in another person. Love is an act of self-assertion, self-expression and a celebration of being alive. The most dangerous leadership myth is that leaders are born-that there is a genetic factor to leadership. This myth asserts that people simply either have certain charismatic qualities or not. That's nonsense; in fact, the opposite is true. Leaders are made rather than born." Tommy said

Seth looked at Roman who began having a flashback in questioning Tommy the first time.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Roman walked around the interrogation room. "Come on Tommy you have to talk eventually." Roman said. "_ _What is the benefit of fasting in our body while filling our souls with innumerable evils? He who does not play at dice, but spends his leisure otherwise, what nonsense does he not utter? What absurdities does he not listen to? Leisure without the fear of God is, for those who do not know how to use time, the teacher of wickedness." He said. Roman walked over to the chair and slid a picture over to him. "You did this to Jane Rodriguez. You took her away her chance of ever graduating high school." Roman said_

 _"This is a formidable enemy. To dismiss it as a bunch of 'cowards' perpetuating 'senseless acts of violence' is complacent nonsense. People willing to kill thousands of innocents while they kill themselves are not cowards. They are deadly vicious warriors and need to be treated as such." He said. Roman sat in the chair and Tommy caught glimpse of Roman's engagement ring. "Okay you need to cut the crap. You killed all these innocent people for no reason." Roman said. "What are you gonna do? Throw me in jail? You know I could kill you right now and you wouldn't be able to see your wife or your daughter." Tommy said. Roman grabbed his head and slammed his nose against the table breaking it. "Ow! This is police brutality!" He said. "I ain't police I'm FBI." Roman said grabbing him by the neck and shoving him against the wall. "And if you ever mention my wife or my daughter like that again You won't ever see the light of day again." He said dropping him_

 _*End of flashback*_

Tommy smirked. "You know I've been watching you on the news. Heard you got divorced. Did that wife of yours finally get tired of you?" He asked. "I see you still have that scar on your nose from where I broke it." Roman said. "Can you just tell us if you have any contact on the outside?" Seth asked. "I don't." He said. "Well whoever did this is copying you." Roman said holding up the picture. Tommy looks between the picture and Roman. Looking at the picture Tommy smirked. "He did one heck of a job." Tommy said. "This guy was someones son, brother, friend, and co worker and you're little copy cat took that away from him." Roman said getting angry. "Why so angry?" Tommy asked. "I'll tell you why I'm angry. Your copy cat is out here replicating your murders and you have the nerve to sit up in here and act like you don't know anything. I know you know something Tommy and you better tell me!" Roman said. "Roman." Seth said. Roman looked back at him then stood up and took off his suit jacket hanging it on the back of the chair beside Seth. "I see you still don't wear a tie." Tommy said smirking. "You're not getting under my skin." He said. "I think I already have." Tommy smirked.

* * *

"So how many people do you think Tommy killed?" Diamond asked. "We only know of 30 people. There may be more." Jim said. "Tommy's crime scenes and the current unsub's crime scene are exactly the same. Roman wants us to compare them." Dean said. "What did you find on Tommy?" Diamond asked. "From what we got he was born here in Lafayette and he was in and out of fosters home. I picked him up a few times on shop lifting and public intoxication but I never thought he was a serial killer." Jim said. "The most unlikely people can be serial killers." Brianna said calling Jessica. "Girl you're on speaker behave." Brianna said. "I'll think about it." Jessica said. "What do you need?" She asked. "Give us everything you can get on Tommy Patterson." Dean said. "Okay give me a minute." Jessica said

"Okay I have here he was in and out of fosters home growing up and was picked up for shop lifting and public intoxication." Jessica said. "Does he have any family?" Tianna asked. "He was married and had a daughter." Jessica said. "Married? That didn't come up in my official report." Jim said. "Any kids?" Brianna asked. "A daughter." Jessica said. An officer brought Jim a piece of paper. "Thanks Jessica." Dean said. "Wait Bri." Jessica said. Brianna takes Jessica off of speaker phone and walks away. "Yeah?" She asked. "Hows Roman?" She asked. "I don't know why?" She asked. "I heard the grape vine that he was going to talk to Tommy." Jessica said. "Yeah but I haven't spoken to him in a few hours." Brianna said. "Okay please tell me if anything happens." Jessica said. "I will." She said and hung up and smiled when she sees a message from Eric. Diamond looked over and saw her smiling at her phone. Brianna texted Roman everything Jessica told him. "Bri, they found another body." Dean said

Roman looked down at the message from Brianna as Seth talked to Tommy. Seth looked at him. "So Tommy you were married?" Roman asked. "What?" Tommy asked. "Our technical analyst found that you were married and had a daughter." Roman said. He looked at his phone when he got another message. "And they found another body." Roman said. "Victims name is Victoria Myers. She was a nurse." Jim said handing Brianna a picture. Brianna held the picture up to Victoria's body. "Exactly the same. Is there anyway we can talk to Tommy's daughter and ex wife?" Brianna asked. "I have no idea. I don't even know their names." Jim said. "We got a way of getting their names." Dean said calling Jessica. "I live to serve." Jessica said. "Jessica we need the names of Tommy's ex wife and daughter." Dean said. "Yeah sure thing." Jessica said typing. "The ex wife's name is Christine Young. She went back to her maiden name after her and Tommy divorced. His daughters name is Melanie Patterson." Jessica said. "You got an address?" Dean asked. "Sent to your phones now. She lives in Indianapolis." Jessica said. "Thanks. We got it." Dean said.

"Good news Tommy. They got your ex wifes address." Roman said. "She doesn't know anything." Tommy said. "She does know you committed all those murders." Roman said. "She's not gonna talk to the FBI." Tommy said. "We'll see about that." Roman said. Brianna knocked on the door and a woman opened the door. "Were looking for Christine Young." Dean said holding up his credentials. "This is about Tommy. I'm Christine, come in." She said.

"I had a feeling something was up with Tommy when would he spend hours at that park. I didn't know that's where he would look for victims." Christine said. "When did you divorce Tommy?" Brianna asked. "About 6 months after he went in. I didn't want people knowing I was once married to a serial killer. One of the reasons me and my daughter moved to Indianapolis." She said. "Well there's a copy cat." Dean said. "A copy cat?" She asked. "Yeah. Someone is replicating your ex husbands murders." Brianna said. "Oh man." Christine said. "Mom?" Melanie asked. "Go back to your room honey." She said. She turns and walked away. "She still doesn't understand why her father went to jail." She said. "Daddy can do no wrong. I have a little girl myself." Dean said. "You know how its like then." She said. "Yeah but uh has Tommy tried contacting you?" Dean asked

"Oh yeah plenty. He's sent letters, called us. I never answer and I told Melanie if he calls and I'm not here to not answer the phone. I never go and visit him." She said. "Why did you drop your married name?" Brianna asked. "Like I said earlier I didn't want anyone knowing I was married to a serial killer so I went back to my maiden name afterwards. Melanie kept Tommy's last name." Christine said. "Okay thank you." Dean said.

* * *

At the police station, Brianna and Dean walk in. "Jessica found something." Tianna said. "What you got Jessica?" Diamond asked. "I did some digging and it turns out that Melanie has been going to visit her dad everyday after school." Jessica said. "Her mom said they never go to visit him." Dean said. "She also talks to him on the phone and the prison records every phone call." Jessica said. "Can you send us the phone calls?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. Sent." Jessica said. Tianna opens the Ipad and touches one of the recordings and presses play.

 _"Mom is driving me crazy. She won't let me see you." Melanie said. "You know there's a reason why Mel." Tommy said. "She said you killed some people." She said. "Why do you think I'm in here?" He asked. "I thought you robbed a bank or something." She said. "Its not Mel. I did kill some people." He said. Melanie sighed. "Can I come see you?" She asked. "I don't think that's a very good idea." Tommy said. "Please dad? I really need to get out of this house." She said. Tommy sighed. "Okay you can come. Tomorrow after school though but can't tell your mom." Tommy said. "Okay dad. Oh mom's home. I gotta go. Love you." Melanie said. "Love you too." He said. Melanie hung up_

"This one is pretty interesting." Tianna said and pressed play. _"I did it dad! I did it!" Melanie said. "What did you do?" He asked. "I got rid of that bully at school. Just like you told me too." She said. "How did you do that?" He asked. "I just taught her a lesson. She'll never mess with me again." She said. "Mel, tell me the truth. What did you do to her?" He asked. "Nothing just roughed her up." She said. "Melanie." Tommy said. "Melanie who are you talking to?" Christine asked. "Just a friend." She said. "Okay but don't be too long." She said and walked away. "Melanie." Tommy said. "Okay, okay, okay. I killed her." She said. "You did what?!" He asked. "What? She won't mess with me again." She said. Tommy chuckled. "Good girl." He said. "Thank you dad." Melanie said._

"Jessica do you have security footage of Melanie going into the prison?" Brianna asked. "Yeah hold on. Sent." Jessica said. Brianna presses play. "Yep that's Melanie." Brianna said. "I can't believe this." Jim said. "We need to question Melanie. Sends those to Roman." Brianna said. "Got it." Jessica said. At Christine's house Dean goes to knock on the door when the door opens causing the team to take out their guns. Dean pushes the door open the rest of the way and they walk in. They find Christine dead on the floor with multiple stab wounds. "Oh boy." Brianna said. "Guys you might wanna see this." Diamond said. The rest of them walk into Melanie's bedroom. "She's been tracking the case." Brianna said. "And been studying Tommy's." Diamond said.

Roman sits beside Seth. "So Tommy. Have you been in contact with your daughter?" Roman asked. "No. No one contacts me." Tommy said. "That's funny. My team just sent me some recordings of you talking to Melanie and security footage of her visiting you." Roman played the recordings and showed him the security footage. Seth answers his phone ring it rings. "Now I'm gonna tell you once Tommy. You need to tell me everything." Roman said. Seth hung up his phone. "That was Dean. They went to Christine's house where they found her body. The team figured out Melanie is the unsub. Mr. Patterson, your daughter is on the run." Seth said.

That night, Dean and Brianna drive down the street. Brianna pulls up where Jim is standing at his car. "We got a 911 call that Melanie was spotted at the same park her dad used to hunt for victims." Jim said. "Lets get over there." Brianna said. "Don't use the sirens we don't need her running off." Brianna said. "Got it." Jim said.

* * *

At the park, Melanie sits on the bench looking around unaware that she's being watched by the team. "She's sitting on the bench." Brianna said over the radio. Dean watched her through binoculars. "You think she's waiting for someone?" Diamond asked over the radio. "She's looking for a possible victim." Brianna said. "I think we better get her before she gets someone." Dean said. "Yeah. Lets go." Brianna said over the radio. The team got out of the cars and walked over to the park on opposites sides. Melanie slipped her phone into her pocket and looked around. She began noticing people coming into from the opposites side of the park. "She made us." Dean said.

Melanie stood up and pulled a knife out of her pocket and took a man hostage, holding the knife to his throat. "Melanie put the knife down!" Brianna said holding her gun up. "No!" Melanie said. Melanie looked around. "Melanie you're surrounded you need to put that knife down." Dean said. "You can't make me." Melanie said. "This isn't the way you're mother would want you to go out." Brianna said. "My mom's dead! I killed her! I want to see my dad in prison!" Melanie said. "You won't see your dad in prison. You'll be in a juvenile detention center till you're 18 then you'll go to prison. Put the knife down so you can have your day in court." Brianna said

Melanie looked around as the team and police officers had their guns pointed at each other. "Come on Melanie put the knife down." Brianna said. "Come on man listen to them." The guy said. Melanie pushed the guy away then dropped the knife. Diamond put her gun in her holster and arrested Melanie then handed her to the officer. "Yeah Roman we got her." Brianna said as the officer put Melanie in the squad car. "Okay see you on the jet." Brianna said

Roman hung up his phone. "Well Tommy they got your daughter." Roman said as Seth shut up the files. "So you're throwing her in jail?" Tommy asked. "Yep but you won't see her. Now were done here. Nice to see you again." Roman said sarcastically. Roman and Seth stand in the hallway as they take Tommy back to his cell.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Roman pulled up to a house and turned off the headlights and got out of the car then looked around hearing the crickets chirping. He pulled his gun out of his holster and walked up to the house. He turned the knob and door opened and Roman walked in. He closed the door quietly and turned on his flashlight as it was dark in the house. Once his eyes adjusted the dark Roman could clearly see that no one was in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He heard a noise from the counter and shined the light seeing it was just the cat. "Jesus." He whispered. He walked over to the table seeing papers on it. Laying his gun down he looked through them till he heard a noise from the basement, shining his flashlight over he saw that the light was on so he grabbed his gun and walked over to the door turning the flashlight off and putting in his pocket and began walking down the steps with his gun ready to shoot not realizing that Tommy is waiting behind the steps_

 _Roman gets to the bottom Tommy sweeps his legs out of from under room and Roman's gun goes flying and he lands in the floor. "Ahh!" Roman said. He sees his gun laying on the other side of the room and sees Tommy's shoes come into his vision. "Well Mr. Reigns, its nice to meet you after all these months." Tommy said. Roman looks down and sees blood on the floor and realizes his nose is bleeding and may be broken. "Oh would you look that. You got blood on my floor." Tommy said. Tommy walked over to a table and began sharpening a knife. Roman pushes himself up with his hands and looked over at his gun which was laying near another door. He looked at Tommy and knew what he was going to do. Roman looked around for another weapon and saw a two by four laying in the floor. Tommy finished sharpening the knife and kicked Roman in the ribs making him cough not realizing he kicked him towards the two by four. "This is where all my victims come to die." Tommy said getting ready to stab him but Roman hit him with a two by four_

 _"Ahh!" He said. Roman kicked him in the face making him fall and drop the knife. Roman kicked the knife away and grabbed his gun and pointed at him. "You're under arrest you son of a bitch." Roman said._

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

At home, Dean walked in and sat his bag on the couch then took off his jackets and hang them up and slipped his shoes off. He petted the dog on the head and set the alarm then walked upstairs with the dog following him. He opened Ashley's door and saw she was asleep but her bear was on the floor so he walked in and picked up laying it next to her and covered her kissing her head then walked out and closed the door and went to his and Angel's room letting the dog in and watched as he laid next to the bed. He changed his clothes and got in the bed next to Angel and put his arms around her and she cuddled into him

Roman walked into his house and sat his bag on the table and slipped his suit jacket off then slipped his shoes off. Roman headed upstairs and laid his gun and credentials on the night stand smiling at Jessica's sleeping form. Roman walked into the bathroom and took off his shirt and laid it in the hamper. He leaned over the sink and sighed. He felt hands on his back and smiled. "Hey baby girl." He said. "Hey." Jessica said. Roman grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You okay?" She asked. "I am now." He kissed her softly. "I'll be in there in a minute." He said. Jessica nodded and kissed his cheek. Roman changed his clothes and got into bed and pulled Jessica close. Jessica laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Roman kissed her head and drifted off to sleep

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R  
**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	18. Season One Episode Eighteen

**Here is episode eighteen. Five episodes from the season finale**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Eighteen**

 **Synopsis:** **The team heads to New Orleans when a ballet dancer who's been missing a year ago then a high school teacher goes missing. While searching the teachers house Roman is attacked by a man that jumps out of the closet who turns out to be the teachers brother. The team finds out that the unsub is abducting women with illnesses. Meanwhile, Diamond gets a call from Kara's school that she got severely sick.**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **New Orleans**

A family is getting a camp site ready to camp out when a little who's running around sees something that catches her eye. She puts her toy down and walked over to it. She stared at the thing for a few minutes till her father starts calling her name. "Tiffany! Tiffany sweet heart come over here." He said. She doesn't listen and continues to look down. "Tiffany!" He said walking over. "Daddy look." She said. The guy walked over and looked down. "Oh my god!" He said pulling Tiffany away

Over at Benjamin Franklin High School one of the science teachers walks across the parking lot to her school. As she goes to put the key in the lock she is grabbed from behind and pulled into a truck. An officer looks down at the body and recognizes it as the woman that went missing about a year ago. "Well have to let the parents know their daughter is dead." He said. The officer nodded at him. "Let the ME in work." He said. "Sir." Another officer said handing him a piece of paper. He opened the paper and sighed. "Gonna need the FBI out here." He said

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Roman stands in his gym when Brianna comes in. "Hey." Brianna said sitting her bag down. "Hey." He said. "What's Jessica doing here?" She asked. "Just visiting Amelia." He said. "Has Amelia asked anything about her mom?" She asked. "Nope. She'll probably will when she gets older." He said. Brianna nodded taking off her jacket. Roman turned around to fix up the bench when Brianna saw scratches on his back. "Where did you get those scratches?" She asked. "What? Oh my back was itching and Jessica must have left scratches when she scratched it for me." He said. "Oh." She said

Dean sits on the couch watching Ashley play with her toys and talking to herself. Angel sat beside him on the couch and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey baby." He said. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah she's just growing up so fast." He said. "She really is." She said kissing him. "Ew gross." Ashley said in her little baby voice. Dean smiled at her. "Come here you little rascal." He said beginning to chase her. Angel smiled as she could hear Ashley's giggles and Dean laughing. Dean picked her as she ran into the room. "Got ya." He said tickling her. Ashley laughed as Dean's phone rang and Angel answered it. Dean sat Ashley down at her toys and kissed her head. "Its Roman." She said. Dean took the phone. "Yeah Roman?" He asked. "Hey we got a case." He said. "Okay I'll be there soon." He said and hung up. "Case?" Angel asked. "Yeah." Dean said putting on his jackets. "Be safe." She said. "Of course." He said kissing her. "Be good Ashley." He said walking out

* * *

 **Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Brianna walked into the conference room seeing Seth doing something with Diamond. "What are you doing?" Brianna asked. "Its a relaxing technique. Helps your mind and body." Seth said. "Oookay." Brianna said sitting down looking at the case file. Roman and Dean walked in talking. "What is...?" Dean asked. "Don't even ask." Brianna said.  
"Lets get started." Roman said. "Seth, Diamond come on." Dean said. "Tianna." Roman said. "We are heading to New Orleans. This is Christina Siciliani. She was found in a ditch just off a camp site." Tianna said. "Wait isn't the girl that went missing about a year ago?" Diamond asked. "She was presumed dead about 6 months ago." Tianna said. "She was a ballet dancer." Seth said. "Unsub could have abducted her after a dance recital." Dean said.

"There is another one. Fiona Guerrero, she's a Spanish teacher at Benjamin Franklin High School. Another teacher noticed her car was still in the parking lot this morning when he arrived to the school and found her purse and car keys on the ground." Tianna said. "Did the ME say how long Christina had been dead?" Roman asked. "She thinks about 2 hours before the family at the campsite found her." Tianna said. "So the unsub kills Christine then abducts a high school Spanish teacher?" Diamond asked. "Low risk. He didn't waste time, he's just getting started. We got to find Fiona before he does that to her." Roman said. "He kept Christina for over a year." Dean said. Brianna nodded. "He may try and keep her longer." Brianna said. "Wheels up in 30." Roman said. A man looks down at Fiona who's sleeping and runs a hand over her face

* * *

 _"Lighten up, just enjoy life, smile more, laugh more, and don't get so worked up about things."-Kenneth Branagh_

"Jessica, what do you got on Fiona?" Dean asked. "She's been a Spanish teacher at the high school for a few years now. Has a good relationship with the students and workers at the school. She was awarded teacher of the year just last week." Jessica said. "Any family?" Roman asked. "A brother but there's no record of him though." Jessica said. "Parents?" He asked. "Her mother and father died in Hurricane Katrina and she took full custody of her brother." Jessica said. "Could be an ex boyfriend." Diamond said. "An ex who's trying to get back at her for ending the relationship." Brianna said. Tianna walked over. "The ME just sent the autopsy report over." Tianna said handing the iPad to Roman. "The unsub didn't kill Christina." Roman said.

"What happened?" Seth asked. "Christina died of a heart attack." Roman said. "Heart attack?" Diamond asked. Roman nodded. "Oh Christina was diagnosed with heart failure a few months ago." Jessica said. "And she still danced?" Dean asked. "His capture died and he refill her place." Seth said. "Jessica dig into Fiona's passed and she if she had an illnesses and look at her co workers and anyone she may have come into contact with." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said and clicked off. "What are you thinking Roman?" Seth asked. "He's abducting women for a reason." Roman said. "We just gotta find that reason." Tianna said. "Diamond, Dean you guys are gonna go to the crime scene. Tianna, Seth go to the school and search Fiona's class room. Brianna and I will go to the Fiona's house." Roman said.

* * *

 **Benjamin Franklin High School**

Tianna and Seth walk down the hall with the principal. "Fiona is one our best teachers,never had a complaint about her. We thought the guy who said she was gone was lying till the security guard went out and saw what he was talking about." He said. "Why do you think he's lying?" Tianna asked. "He's known as a pathological liar. We've had several complaints about him." He said. "Why haven't you let him go?" Seth asked. "He's one of our best teachers. Here's Fiona's classroom. We put her class in the library with a substitute." He said opening the door. Tianna walked in and looked around. "She was a neat freak." She said. "Yeah." Seth said putting gloves on. Tianna put gloves and walked over the desk. Tianna opened a drawer. "She reads like you." She said. "Yeah. She's got two bookcases in the back of the room. Makes her students read a lot of Spanish books." He said.

Tianna looked through drawer then opened another one and looked through it till she found something interesting. "I got something." She said. Seth walked over to her. "What?" He asked. She handed him the bottle. "Abemaciclib. This is a chemotherapy based drug." Seth said. "Used for breast cancer. Fiona has breast cancer." Tianna said. "He's abducting women with illnesses." Seth said. "Why thought?" Tianna asked. "He probably had an illness himself." Seth said. Tianna nodded

* * *

 **Fiona's house**

Roman walked into Fiona's room as Brianna searched the bathroom. He saw Fiona had something on the wall dedicated to her parents and smiled a little. He walked over to the closet and began looking through it. As he pulled a shirt over a man jumped out and began attacking him. "Roman?" Brianna asked and the heart the commotion and ran with officers following her. "FBI! Get off of him!" Brianna said. The guy didn't listen to her. She looked the officer. "You got a taser gun?" She asked. He handed the the tasor and Brianna shot him with it making him fall off of Roman. "Oh crap." Roman said. "Are you okay?" She asked as the cops took the guy out. "Yeah. Dammit I'm bleeding." He said. Briana helped him up

A few minutes later the rest of the team show up. "What happened?" Dean asked. "I was searching through Fiona's closet and started attacking me." Roman said. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah just a scrape." He said. The sheriff walked over. "You must be the FBI." She said. "Yes." Brianna said. "Sheriff Faith West." She said. "Agent Brianna Reigns. These are agents Dean Ambrose, Diamond Ambrose, Tianna Rollins, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns." She said. "Oh brother and sister team." She said. "You could say that." She said. "Sorry about the guy attacking you in there. My deputy's are checking to see who he is now." She said.

Roman nodded. "What did you get at the school?" He asked. "We found this. Its a chemotherapy based drug." Seth said holding up the evidence bag. "Fiona has cancer?" Brianna asked. "Breast cancer." Seth said. "We think he's abducting women who also have illnesses. He may have one himself." Tianna said. "What did you get at the crime scene?" Brianna asked looking at Dean and Diamond. "Nothing. The little girl that found her the family wouldn't let us talk to her." Dean said. "Lets go sit up at the police station." Roman said.

* * *

"We've tried every treatment we got. Its terminal." The doctor said. "That's not good enough." The man said. "I'm sorry." She said. The man got up and walked out. Fiona opened her eyes and looked around. "Hello?" She asked. She didn't get an answer. "Is anybody there?" She asked. She heard a door opened and kept quiet than heard foot steps coming down the stairs. The man walked around the corner. "You're awake." He said. "Who are you?" She asked. "You'll find out soon enough." He said. Roman and Brianna walked up to Faith. "His name is Gerald Guerrero. Fiona's brother." He said. "He probably doesn't even realize his sister is missing." Roman said.

"Did she take him out of the hospital?" Brianna asked. "I don't she ever put him in it. There's no record of him even being there." She said. Seth walked in. "You want me to talk to him?" He asked. "He might respond easier to you?" Roman said. Seth walked into the room and Jessica called Roman. "Go ahead Jessica." Roman said. "Seth and Tianna were right. Fiona does have breast cancer. Stage 3 in fact." She said. "When was she diagnosed?" Brianna asked. "Last year. She was due to have a double mastectomy. All of her co workers and people she came into contact with came clean." Jessica said. "Thanks Jessica." Roman said. "De nada." Jessica said and hung up

"Gerald, do you know your sister missing?" Seth asked. "My sister's missing?" He asked. "Yeah. We're looking for her." He said. "My sisters missing." He said. "Yes Gerald she is. We're doing everything we can to find her." He said. "Where is she?" He asked. "We don't know." Seth said. "Can you find her?" He asked. "We're trying to. Do you remember anything that can help us?" He asked. "No. She won't let me out of the house too much. Says people will stare at me." He said. "Okay thank you Gerald." He said. Diamond sits talking with Dean when her phone rings. "Hello? This is her. What? When? Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." She said hanging up. "What?" Dean asked. "That was Kara's school, she got severally sick. Their rushing her to the hospital" Diamond said.

Diamond her jacket and ran over to where Roman was walking out. "Roman I gotta go. I just got a call from Kara's school, she got severally sick. She's being rushed to the hospital." Diamond said. "Okay go. That's where you need to be." Roman said. Diamond grabbed her bag and ran out of the precinct calling the airport. "What did you get about him?" Tianna asked. "He the victim's sister and special needs." Roman said. "His sister was supposed to put him in a hospital to get treatment." Faith said. "Did she take him out?" Dean asked. "She didn't put him there. The hospital has no record of him ever being there." She said. "Brianna, Seth go to the hospital and talk to them." Roman said. Dean answered the phone. "Go ahead Jessica." Dean said.

"Okay I did some digging and it turns out that Fiona's parents who died aren't even her parents." Jessica said. "Who are they?" Roman asked. "Fiona was adopted when she was three months old. Her actual parents were drug addicts and state took their away their parental rights and Fiona was placed into foster care." Jessica said. "Who are her parents?" Tianna asked. "Alejandro Diaz and Ileana Perez and why was Fiona was put into foster care. Her parents were drug dealers and lived in a infested house. Social services caught wind and took Fiona out of the home." Jessica said. "Did you find anything on Gerald?" Roman asked. "That's where I scored. Gerald was the Guerrero's son when Fiona was adopted but his parents never knew he was special needs. This may be weird but they didn't believe in doctors." Jessica said. "Fiona must have took him to a doctor." Roman said

"That she did. Gerald was diagnosed with Autism, Dyslexia, and Epilepsy." Jessica said. "And his parents never took him to the doctor." Dean said. "The hospital Fiona was gonna put him in for treatment she went to the orientation and decided not too put him in the hospital. She thought she could take care of him herself." Jessica said. "She's trying to take care of him and herself. Thanks Jessica keep digging." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said. At the hospital, Brianna and Seth sit with the doctor. "We told Fiona her brother would get the best care here but she insisted that she could take care of him herself." The doctor said. "What kind of care would he get here?" Seth asked. "Therapy, speech therapy, medication to keep his epilepsy under control but she wanted none of it. I hope you find her." He said.

"She didn't believe in doctors?" Brianna asked. "She didn't believe in this hospital." He said. "This is one of the pamphlets she got but she threw it away as she walked out. I told her he would be better here but she didn't think so." She said. "Thank you." Brianna said. At the hospital in Cincinnati Diamond runs in. "What happened?" She asked the school nurse. "She came into the office complaining of a stomach ache then she just started throwing up and it was so severe that we had to call 911. Still waiting on the doctor." She said. Diamond nodded and sat down

* * *

"What did you get from the hospital?" Roman asked. "The doctor said that he told Fiona that Gerald would get the best care here but she insisted that she could take care of himself." Seth said. "Let me guess she didn't believe in doctors?" Dean asked. "She didn't believe in this hospital." Brianna said. "Fiona didn't think Gerald would be better here. The doctor said he would get therapy, speech therapy, and medication for his epilepsy but she didn't want that." Seth said. "She wanted to take care of him herself even though she could hardly take care of herself." Roman said.

Fiona looked around the room she was in as the guy stood at the table making something. "What do you want?" Fiona asked. The guy didn't answer her. Fiona began coughing. "Look man I need my medication." She said. The guy sat his spoon down. "Whats your illness?" He asked. "What?" She asked coughing. "You just said you needed your medication. Whats your illness?" He asked. Fiona coughed. "Stage 3 breast cancer." She said. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. "We have something in common. I have stage 4 lung cancer." He said. "I need my medication." She said. "No you don't. You can suffer like me." He said and walked out. "Come on! I need my medication!" She said

Diamond paces back and forth in the waiting room running her hands through her hair. She turns and looks out the window not realizing that a doctor is walking towards her. "Ms Ambrose?" He asked. Diamond turns towards him. "That's me. Is Kara okay?" She asked. "Kara has appendicitis." He said. "Appendicitis?" Diamond asked. The doctor nodded. "Has she been complaining of a stomach ache?" He asked. "She was last night. She took some medicine for it and she went to bed. I told her this morning she could stay home if she wanted too but she insisted that she wanted to go to school. She said she had a test." Diamond said. "We're treating it with antibiotics but she may need surgery. We're having a surgeon come down and look at her." He said. "Can I see her?" She asked. "Of course. I'll take you to her." He said.

Diamond walked up to Kara's room. "We gave her medicine to help her sleep." He said. Diamond nodded. "Thank you." She said. "No problem. I'll let you know when the surgeon's here to look at her." He said. "Okay." Diamond said and walked in. Kara laid in bed sleeping and she looked peaceful. Diamond grabbed her hand and sat in the chair next to the bed

"Fiona has breast cancer. What would happen if she stopped taking her medication?" Roman asked. "She could start coughing up blood or vomiting it. She could also contract an infection." Tianna said. "Which means we have to find her before that happens." Roman said and called Jessica. "Sir. I couldn't find anything else on Gerald. Its like he didn't even exist by pictures that I saw." Jessica said. "Special needs. Parents feel like there's something wrong with their child." Dean said. 'This guy has been abducting women with illnesses. He has to have an illness. Jessica look to see if you can find any similar cases to this one." Roman said. "Searching now." She said. A box popped up on the screen

"Oh." She said. "What?" Dean asked. "Their was a case matching our unsub's MO two years ago. A bank teller was abducted after leaving the bank for lunch." Jessica said. "Did she have an illness?" Seth asked. "Diabetes. She died after not getting insulin for 12 hours." Jessica said. "This unsub does have an illness. If he took a two year off period he was either dealing with the illness or wasn't sick at all. Jessica look to see if anybody has be diagnosed with any illness in the last couple of years." Roman said. Jessica began searching. "Okay I have a Ray Thomas. He was diagnosed with Lung Cancer two years ago. Two months after he was diagnosed is when the bank teller was abducted." Jessica said. "You got a picture?" Tianna asked.

"His cancer is terminal and the picture is sent." Jessica. "I also found that a victim of Ray's escaped and she told the police she saw a white middle age man and I just sent the sketch to you." Jessica said. Tianna and Brianna compared the picture and the sketch. "Its a match." Brianna said. "Send us the address." Dean said. "Sent. Be safe my loves." Jessica said.

* * *

At Ray's house the team pulls up. Fiona has coughed so much she has start coughing up blood. "Let me go." Fiona said. "I can't do that." Ray said. The team runs up to the door. "Dean, Seth at the back." Roman said. Dean and Seth go to the back of the house. Seth looks in through the window seeing a TV on in in the living room. "There's a TV on in the living room." Seth said. "Copy." Roman said. Brianna picks the lock. "We're in." She said. Dean and Seth come through the back door. Roman and Tianna go down the hall while Brianna goes to the kitchen and Dean and Seth go through the living room. "Clear!" Tianna said

"Clear!" Roman said. "Clear!" Dean said. "Clear." Brianna said. "Everybody shh." Dean said. Roman walks down the hall and stops at the basement door. "I need my medicine." Fiona said. "I can't let you go." Ray said. Roman nodded and opened the door. Ray grabs a hammer off the table and walks over to Fiona. The team walks down the stairs. "She's been coughing up blood." Brianna whispered. The team walks down the stairs and over to Ray and Fiona. "Ray Thomas. FBI! Put the hammer down!" Dean said. Ray looked at them. "Ray let her go." Dean said.

"No." Ray said. "Ray we know you're sick and Fiona needs a doctor. We know your cancer is terminal." Brianna said. "You don't know anything." Ray said. "Ray, look at Fiona. She needs a doctor. She needs her medication." Brianna said. Ray looks down at Fiona who is coughing up more blood. "Come on man let her go." Roman said. Ray drops the hammer then gets on his knees. Dean holsters his gun and arrests him. "We need a medic down here." Roman says as Tianna and Brianna untie Fiona. "Thank you so much." Faith said. "No problem." Roman said. "Have a safe trip home." She said

* * *

Diamond looked up and saw Dean with Angel and Ashley walking down the hall. "Hey how is she?" Dean asked. "She just got back from surgery. Her appendix was about to burst. She'll probably be out till morning." Diamond said. "How are you doing?" Angel asked. "I'm okay." She said and looked at Ashley. "Well don't you look cute." Diamond said. Ashley smiled and giggled at her. "Come here." She said kneeling down. Ashley walked over to her and Diamond pulled her into a hug. "We decided to stop here on the way home from dinner." Dean said. "Thank you." Diamond said.

At Seth's house, Seth walked in and sat his bag down then took his suit jacket off. "Welcome home." Jeff said. "Hey." He said. "Here you go." Jeff said handing him a drink. "Thanks." He said. "Rough case?" He asked. "Yeah. Man was abducting women who had illnesses." Seth said. "Oh man." He said. "Here tell me about it." He said as they sat down. Brianna walked into her apartment and locked the door. "Hey." Eric said. "Hey." She said laying her gun on the table then sitting down. "Tough case?" He asked. "Very." She said. "I'm just glad to be home." She said. "I'm glad you're home too." He said kissing her

"Yeah it sucks you had to go home but I understand." Roman said. "You can come over anytime." She said. "I know. I love you." Roman said. "I love you too." She said. "Still need to figure out how were going to tell the team." Roman said. "We do." Jessica said. "We can figure it out together." Roman said. "Alright babe." She said. "I'll see Monday." Roman said. "Yes you will. Goodnight." Jessica said. "Goodnight." Roman said and hung up. **(The camera fades to black)**

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R Enjoy :) **

**Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	19. Season One Episode Nineteen

**Here is episode nineteen. Four episodes away from the season finale**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Nineteen**

 **Synopsis:** **The team heads to Seattle, Washington when a bank robbery ends up in 10 dead people. Dean and Brianna butt heads over the way Brianna apprehended a suspect. Meanwhile, Diamond catches Roman and Jessica kissing in his office and wonders if she should tell Brianna or anyone else. Plus, Roman and Jessica tell Amelia their together**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington, Columbia Bank**

As bank tellers deposit checks and give money to customers a man in a black hoodie walked in. He walked up to a bank teller waiting behind a woman "Here you go ma'am." One of the bank tellers said. She put they money in her purse and walked out. "Next." They said. The man walked up to the window. "Can I help you?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Sir." She said. He still didn't say anything. "Sir you're holding up the line." She said. He pulled out a gun and shot her and people started screaming. He then shot everyone else in the bank except one of the bank tellers. "Put the money in the bag all of it in every register." He said

With shaky hands, she opened the registers and put the money in it. He jumped over the counter and grabbed her and took her to the vault. "Put the money in the bag." He said. She opened the vault and put all the money in the bag. She handed him the bag after she was finished and put her hands up. He zipped up the bag and put it over his shoulder then shot her. He then put the gun up and walked out of the bank and down the street not realizing that someone had call 911

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Diamond walks around the bullpen to her desk. She glances up at Roman's office then looks back, she took off her sunglasses and looked. She saw Roman and Jessica in his office kissing. She shakes her head and looks again. Yep its real. She saw them pull away and ran to her desk but she could still see in his office. "I missed you last night." Roman said. "I missed you too." Jessica said. Roman gave her another kiss. "Okay we better stop before we get caught." She said. "Yeah." He said. Tianna knocked on the door. "Roman?" She asked. "Come in." He said. Tianna opened the door. "We got a case." Tianna said. "Okay I'll be right there." He said. "Good luck." Jessica said. "Don't you think you need to start sitting in on these things?" Roman asked

"Yeah. I'll be there." Jessica said. Roman nodded and kissed her cheek slipping on his suit jacket. "You know I was thinking. I think we should tell Amelia were together." He said. "You sure?" She asked. "Yeah. Jessica, Amelia loves you. She hasn't even asked any questions about her mother." He said. "Okay. Lets tell her when you get back from your case." She said. "Yeah." He said. Brianna walked into the conference room and looked at Diamond. "You looked like you just saw a ghost." Brianna said. "I'm okay." Diamond said. "Okay. How's Kara?" She asked as she sat down. "She's good. Just resting. She's at Dean and Angel's house." Diamond said. "That's good." Brianna said.

Jessica comes in a few minutes after Roman. "Where are we going today?" Dean asked. "Seattle. Bank robbery at Columbia Bank about an hour ago. Left 10 people dead. Security Cameras caught a mad in a black hoodie shooting all the customers and a few bank tellers." Tianna said. "See the MO?" Dean asked. "Same as the Union Bank robbery." Roman said. "I heard about that." Diamond said. "Guy in a black hoodie walked in and shot everyone then robbed the place. He shot everyone but a bank teller who gave him all the money. He then shot them and walked out." Dean said. "This unsub did the same thing." Tianna said and played the security footage

"You weren't invited in?" Seth asked. "No but now they need our help." Roman said. "There is a problem though." Tianna said. "What?" Roman asked. "The Seattle Police Department was hacked a few weeks ago and they still haven't been able to get their systems up and running." Tianna said. "I can help with that." Jessica said. "Which is why you're going with us." Roman said. "Wheels up in 20." He said. The guy puts his gun in the drawer and the bag of money under his bed then took his gloves, mask, and jacket off then walked into the living room. "How'd it go?" A woman asked. "Good. No problems." He said. "Did you get all the money?" She asked. "Yes ma'am." He said. "Good. Fix me something to eat." She said. He nodded and goes into the kitchen

* * *

 _"You will never win if you never begin."-Helen Rowland_

"How much stuff do you even need?" Brianna asked. "Enough to help you guys out." Jessica said smiling. "Got it." Brianna said following her onto the jet. "Is Diamond okay?" She asked. "What do you mean?" She asked. "She looks like she saw a ghost." She said. "I don't know. I think she's just worried about Kara." She said. "Okay lets get started." Roman said. "Seattle PD sent over a list of the victims. The first victim is Brenda Williams. She had been a bank teller at Columbia bank for 6 months." Seth said. "The second victim is Hector Gonzales. He was a construction worker." Brianna said.

 _List of victims:_

 _1\. Brenda Williams_

 _2\. Hector Gonzales_

 _3\. Maria Byers_

 _4\. Grace Peters_

 _5\. Oscar Gonzales_

 _6\. Peter O'Neil_

 _7\. Irene O'Hara_

 _8_. _Anne Micheals_

 _9\. Jacob Peterson_

 _10\. Melissa Hartman_

"The third victim is Maria Byers. She was preschool teacher. She was gonna close her mother's bank account since she just passed away last week." Diamond said. "Maria was in debt. Her house was about for foreclosed on." Tianna said. "She could have been a target of the unsub. Could have owned money to the wrong people the unsub was there to kill her but other people got in the way." Dean said. "Jessica, I need to get everything you can on Maria and all these victims really." Roman said. "Yes sir." She said. Roman bit his lip. He like the way she called him sir. "Okay. The fourth victim was Grace Peters. She was a low risk victim. Worked as an waitress at Denny's and was going to deposit her paycheck." Brianna said.

"All of these victims are low risk but this robbery was a high risk crime." Tianna said. "The last four victims worked at a law firm. The last victim was a bank teller and the last victim." Seth said. "Its only a matter of time before he does another robbery. Brianna, Dean, Tianna go to the bank. The rest of us will set up at the police station." Roman said.

* * *

 **At the bank**

Dean just walked into the bank. "So the unsub walks in. Stop behind the woman in front of him and then shot the bank teller behind the counter." Dean said. "Everyone starts screaming and he shoots everyone else." Brianna said. "Except for one of the other tellers. He tells her to put the money in the bag then jumps the counter and takes her to the vault and forces her to put money in the bag." Tianna said. They walk to the vault. Brianna looked up. "He didn't even care if the security cameras caught him." Brianna said. "Nope. This guy is sloppy. He shot anything that moved." Dean said. "But he's smart too. Wore gloves and a jacket over his face so no one could ID him." Brianna said.

"Agents, I have a woman out here says that she was the one the suspect walked up behind." An officer said. "I'll talk to her." Brianna said and walked out into the bank. "This is her." He said. "You saw the guy that shot everyone in this bank Ms...?" Brianna asked. "Bell. Yes I was getting some money out of bank account to pay my bills and when I went to leave he was behind me." She said. "Did he do anything?" Brianna asked. "No. He didn't say anything. I'm glad I got to walk out before he decided to kill everyone." She said. "Did you see what he looked like?" Brianna asked. "No but I could tell he was white." She said. "Okay thank you." She said. Dean and Tianna walked over. "Anything?" Tianna asked. "She didn't see what he looked like but she could tell he was white." Brianna said.

"From the stained blood on the floor he shot the last victim while she had her hands up." Dean said. Brianna sighed. "And he shot everyone else as they were running and trying to get out of here." Tianna said. "Why did he do this?" Brianna asked. "That's why were here. To find out why and put him away." Dean said. Tianna goes back to the vault and looked around. "Hey guys I got something!" Tianna said. They come back in. "Foot prints." Tianna said. "Is the crime scene unit still here?" Brianna asked. The officer nodded. "Bring them back in. We found foot prints." Brianna said. "Its not the bank teller's foot prints. Its in the shape of a work boot." Dean said. "The unsub was wearing work boots when he robbed the bank." Brianna said. The crime scene unit takes a sample of the foot print. "Lets go tell Roman what we found." Tianna said.

* * *

 **Seattle Police Department, Southwest precinct**

Jessica stands at the satellite to get her equipment working. "Come on baby." She said. "Come on." She said. "I thought I was your baby?" Roman asked. Jessica looked at him and smiled. "You are but this is also my baby." She said. "So you mean I have to share you with this computer?" Roman asked. "No you come first." She said and pecked his lips. Roman smiled and kissed her. Brianna, Dean, and Tianna walked in. "What you find at the bank?" Roman asked. "The unsub wore gloves and jacket over his face to prevent anyone from IDing him." Brianna said. "And we found that he wore work boots. Were waiting for the results on them." Dean said. "The witness that he walked up behind said she could tell he was white." Tianna said.

"Jessica I need to find any similar cases to this one." Roman said. Jessica sat down and began typing. "Okay two years. Tulsa, Oklahoma, guy walked into a bank shot everyone and robbed them. Same MO." Jessica said. "He's been doing this for a while." Tianna said. Seth walked in. "Just got the results on those foot prints. Size 12 work boots belonging to a Justin Wilson." Seth said. "Jessica." Dean said. Jessica began typing. "Okay Justin Wilson. Lives at 3455 Union Street. He works at Alladin Reality." Jessica said. "Me and Brianna will go pick him up. Jessica text us the address." Dean said.

As Tianna is talking to the victims family, Kara calls Diamond. "Hey how are you feeling?" Diamond asked. "I'm okay. How are you?" Kara said. Diamond sighed. "This case." Diamond said. "I'm sorry." Kara said. Diamond sighed again. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "Before Tianna presented this case I was walking through the bullpen and I happened to look up at Roman's office and saw him and Jessica kissing." She said. "Are you serious?" Kara asked. "Yeah." Diamond said. "Do you think their together?" She asked. "I have no idea. I haven't told anyone." She said. "Don't you think you should tell Brianna or the rest of the team?" She asked. "I don't know if I should." She said. "You should at least think about it." She said. "I will." She said. "Okay. I'm gonna go eat, my soup is ready." She said. "Don't eat to fast though." She said. "I won't." She said. "I'll see you tonight." She said. "Okay bye." She said. "Bye." She said and hung up

Brianna and Dean pulled up to Justin's house with a squad car behind them. "Jessica said he drives a green jeep." Brianna said. Dean nodded. "Well his car isn't in the drive way so we need to wait a few minutes." He said. "Got ya." Brianna said. A few minutes go by and green jeep pulls into the drive way. "Hold on." Dean said. Justin gets out of the car holding a bag in his hand then walked into his house. "Lets go." Dean said. The two get out of the car and walked up to the house when Justin comes back out. "Can I help you?" Justin asked. Brianna holds up her credentials. "Justin Wilson. FBI. We need to ask you a few questions." Dean said. Justin goes to say something the takes off running. "Always gotta run." Brianna said and chased after him. Justin pushes a lady out of the way as he runs. Brianna chases after him as he jumps over a trash can. He looks behind him still seeing Brianna chasing him.

He doesn't realize someone is coming out of their driveway when he runs into the car and falls. "Ahh!" He said. Brianna runs up to him. "FBI asshole." She said. Justin spits in her face and Brianna grabs him and throws him against him the wall. "You're gonna spit in the face of an FBI Agent?" Brianna asked kicking him. "Ow!" He said. Brianna then shoves Justin to the ground. "Brianna!" Dean said. "You're going to jail asshole." Brianna said arresting him then roughly stood him up and handed him over to the officer. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "He spit in my face." Brianna said. "You didn't have to throw him against the wall and then on the ground." Dean said. Brianna shrugged then walked over to the car

* * *

Back at the police station. "What happened? Everything looks so tense." Jessica said. "Guy spit in my face and Dean got mad because of the way I handled him." Brianna said. "He spit in your face?" Roman asked. "Yeah." She said. Roman shakes his head. "What did you find on our suspect?" Brianna asked. "He was arrested 6 years ago for armed robbery. Although he didn't rob the place he was the driver." Jessica said. "What was robbed?" Brianna asked. "A convenience store." Jessica said. Diamond walked in. "Okay Hector Gonzales family says he didn't have any enemies. Everyone loved him." Diamond said

"Yeah he had a five star rating on every job he worked." Jessica said. Dean walked over. "Okay who's gonna talk to this guy?" Dean asked. "You and Brianna talk to him. I'll listen." Roman said. "Jessica look at the security footage from both bank robberies and see if you can find anything." He said. "Yes sir." Jessica said. Roman put his on Jessica's shoulder as he walked by. "Is their anything you wanna say?" Diamond asked. "No. Why?" She asked. "Just wondering because you've gotten a little friendly with Roman lately." Diamond said. "He just needed a friend after Sabrina." She said. "I still don't understand why Sabrina divorced him." Diamond said. "Neither do I." Jessica said. "Irene O'Hara's family says she was in and out of jail. She was trying to turn her life around and just got out of jail after credit card fraud." Tianna said.

"What was she doing at the bank?" Diamond asked. "Her mother says she was trying to get loan for her house." Tianna said sitting down. "That's weird." Jessica said. "Whats up?" Tianna asked. "At the Union Bank robbery. The unsub was fidgeting and looking around as if someone was watching him but at the Columbia Bank robbery the unsub wasn't. Look." Jessica said. Diamond and Tianna walked over and looked. "That is weird. The Columbia Bank unsub looks taller than the unsub at the Union Bank." Tianna said. "Two different robbers." Diamond said. "Were dealing with a team." Tianna said. "I'll go tell Roman." Jessica said. "We'll see if we can find anything else." Tianna said.

Roman stands outside the interrogation room when Jessica walked in. "Whats up baby?" Roman asked. "I think you're dealing with a team." She said. He knocks on the door to let Dean and Brianna know they have something. Cut to the team standing at the table. "From when the unsub at the Union Bank robbery you can see him shaking before shooting the teller." Tianna said. "He didn't want to shoot him." Dean said. "But the unsub at the Columbia Bank shot the teller anyway. He had no problem shooting her which means he feeds off of their fear." Diamond said. "We are dealing with a team." Roman said. Diamond saw that Jessica had her hand on Roman's arm. "Its only matter of time before he strikes again." Dean said. "Question is, which bank." Brianna said.

* * *

 **Wells Fargo Bank, the next day**

A guy walks into the bank and walked up to the window. Another man looked up and the other guy pulled his gun out not realizing the other teller pressed the silent alarm button and the door automatically locked. "Guys the silent alarm at Wells Fargo Bank just went off." Jessica said. "He's at the bank." Dean said. "Lets go." Roman said. At the bank, the guy hears sirens outside then looks seeing police pull up and the FBI Mobile Command Center. "Everybody down on the floor now!" He said. "You two out from behind the counter!" He said. The two tellers exited from behind the counter then got down on the floor with everyone else. He walks over to the security cameras and removed his hood then looked up

"He's taunting us." Diamond said. "Jessica use your facial recognition software to get an ID on him." Roman said. "Yes sir." She said. "How many hostages do we have?" Dean asked. "5 plus two bank tellers so all together 7." Brianna said. "I got something." Jessica said. "What you got?" Tianna asked. "Our unsub's name is Angelo Ortega. He's been arrested for robbery several times in the last 6 years." Jessica said. "Released 6 months ago after armed robbery." Brianna said. "Okay get anything you can on him." Roman said. Angelo paces back and forth in the bank when his phone rings. "What?" He asked. "Excuse you." The woman on the other line said. "Look this robbery didn't go as planned someone hit the silent alarm." He said. "Yes I see its on the news. You need to do whatever you can." She said. "Don't you see there's cops and FBI out here?" He asked. "They don't stand a chance. Do what you need to do." She said and hung up. "Who was he talking to?" Dean asked. "I don't know but I got a feeling that's the only time there gonna call." Roman said.

"Okay Angelo is originally from you guessed it Tulsa, Oklahoma. His parents divorced when he was 7. His mom moved here to Seattle and he stayed with his father up until he started high school and split his time between Tulsa and here. His father died a few years ago." Jessica said. "What's their names?" Brianna asked. "His father name is Dion Ortega and his mother's name is Amelia Barker. When she divorced Angelo's father she went back to her maiden name." Jessica said. "Get everything on Amelia." Roman said. "Yes sir." Jessica said. "What do you want to do?" Dean asked. "Well we can't obviously go in." Roman said. "Snipers?" Dean asked. He nodded. "Bri." Roman said. "I'm on it." Brianna said. "This is where my sniper training comes into play." She said calling for the sniper team.

Angelo walks back and forth. "Hey shut-up!" He said. "Come man let us go." One of the hostages said. "I said shut-up!" He said and kicked them. He then looked out the window and looked around. He sees the sniper team pulling up then walked away. "You!" He grabs up one of the tellers. "Is their another way out of here?" He asked. "No just the front entrance." She said. "You're no use." He said and shot her in the head making everyone scream. He grabs the other teller and goes to the vault. "Put all the money in this bag." He said. He opened the vault and put the money into the bag and handed the bag to him. He grabbed him and took him back to the lobby and pushes him to the ground. Brianna gives Roman a thumbs up when the sniper team makes it to the roof the buildings across the street. Roman nodded and walked back into the command center

"What did you get Jessica?" Dean asked. "As we know, Amelia moved back here after divorcing Angelo's father but the reason they divorced is interesting." Jessica said. "Why did they divorce?" Diamond asked. "Well, Amelia was living a double life. At home she was a loving mother and wife but on the other hand she was a cold hearted criminal. She robbed banks, liquor store, gas stations any place with money." Jessica said. "That's why he's doing this. To keep the family tradition alive." Dean said. "How did he father die?" Tianna asked. "Shot during a botched robbery." Jessica said. "Roman, he's on the phone again." Diamond said. "Jessica track that call." Roman said. Jessica tracks the call. "Its too his mother." Jessica said. "She's behind these robberies." Dean said. "We don't want her to know we're onto her. We'll pick her up when we get Angelo." Roman said. "Lets suit up." Roman said. The team suits up and walked out of the command center. Roman goes to walk out when Jessica grabs his arm. "Be safe." She said. "I will." Roman said and kissed her then walked out.

* * *

Angelo walked around the bank then heard Roman talking. "Angelo Ortega. This is the FBI you need to let those hostages go." Roman said. Angelo stopped and looked at the door. "Angelo, don't make this any harder than it already is. You've been to jail several times for robbery in the past six years, we know your mother is behind these robberies. Angelo, you're better than this, let the hostages go and maybe we can work something out." He said. Angelo looked around the bank. "Come on Angelo. Those hostages in there are sister, brother, sons, daughters, wife, husbands, friends, girlfriends. Angelo let them go." Roman said. Angelo continued looking at the door. "Brianna get ready he may come out here bullet's flying." Dean said. "Got it." Brianna said. A few minutes come by and the hostages come out with their hands up. Police move them out of the way. "Okay you did a good thing Angelo. Now come on out." Roman said.

Angelo walked out and looked around. "Put down the gun!" Dean said. Angelo looked over and raised the gun and goes to shoot but gets shot by Brianna. A few minutes go by and the team is shown walking Amelia out of the house with handcuffs on her. Roman the puts her inside the cop car and watches it drive off. "They were planning out robbing every bank here in Seattle." Brianna said. "Good thing we got him." Dean said. Roman nodded. "Lets go home." Roman said. On the jet, Brianna walked over to Diamond. "Whats up. You've been quiet all day." Brianna said. "Just wanted to get this case over with." Diamond said. "You sure? You still look like you saw a ghost." She said. "I just saw two agents yesterday kissing." Diamond said. "Which ones?" Brianna asked. "I don't know their names." Diamond said. "Okay." Brianna said.

* * *

 **Roman's house**

Roman and Jessica walked into the house and sat their bags down. "Daddy!" Amelia said running over. "Hey princess." He said hugging her. "Hey Jessica." Amelia said smiling. "Hey sweetie." She said. "I'll give you some time alone." Joe said. Roman nodded and Joe walked into the kitchen. "Sweetie me and Jessica have something to tell you." Roman said. "What is it daddy?" Amelia asked as Roman put her on his lap. "Well." Roman smiled at Jessica. "Me and Jessica are together." He said. "Really?" Amelia asked. "Yeah." Jessica said smiling. "Awesome!" Amelia said. Jessica and Roman smiled. "You're okay with it?" Roman asked. "Yeah. I kinda noticed when Jessica was spending so much time over here and you were smiling so much." Amelia said. Roman smiled again. "Yeah." Roman kissed her head. Amelia got off of Roman's lap then sat on Jessica's lap. "Come on lets go out to eat." Roman said. "I heard out to eat." Joe said. "Yeah dad. Lets go." Roman said. Joe helped Amelia get her coat on then put his on and walked out. "She was excited." Jessica said. "I know. Come on." Roman said grabbing her hand and kissed her then walked out with her.

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R Enjoy :)**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	20. Season One Episode Twenty

**Here is episode twenty. Three episodes away from the season finale**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Twenty**

 **Synopsis:** **The team heads to San Fransisco when houses are being robbed and the women that live there are being beaten to death. Meanwhile, the team begins to suspect there is something going on with Jessica and Roman as they seem to be really close and Roman constantly smiling and talking on the phone and they tell the team their together. Plus, while trying to apprehend the suspect he overpowers Brianna and beats her**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Unit Chief/Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent/Acting Unit Chief**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **San Fransisco, California, 8PM**

A woman stands in her kitchen with earbuds in her ears listening to music on her phone as she loads up her dishwasher. As she grabbed another plate she didn't notice her bathroom window being broken out and a man climbing through the window. The man climbed through the window and saw the woman in the kitchen, she had her back to him so she didn't see him. He walked through the living room and sneaked upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and looked around. He saw her purse on the table and looked through it and took the few dollars she had in there and put in his pocket

He then saw her jewelry box sitting on her and dresser, he walked over and looked through it and put the pieces of jewelry he found his pocket. The woman shut the dishwasher and started it as the man walked downstairs. The man walked up to her and the woman turned around and got hit in the face. He proceeds to beat the woman to death then carried her body upstairs.

* * *

 **Cincinnati, Ohio**

Brianna sits a stop light on her way to the BAU, she beeped the horn and sighed. "Come on." She said. She heard her phone ringing and looked down seeing it was Seth calling her. "What Seth?" She asked. "We got a case." He said. "Well you're gonna have to start without me because I'm stuck in traffic." She said. "Okay." Seth said and hung up. At the BAU, Roman walked into the conference room. "Were's Bri?" Roman asked. "She's stuck in traffic." Seth said. A few minutes later Brianna walked. "Sorry I'm late." Brianna said and sat down. "Okay Tianna, where are we going today?" Dean asked

"San Fransisco, California. This is Shannon Brown, she was beaten to death in her home after she was robbed." Tianna said. "He robbed her then beat her to death?" Roman asked. "Yeah. This is the second robbery/murder in the last two weeks. First one was Melissa Shields, she was asleep in her bed when she woke up to someone in her room stealing jewelry and money out of her purse." Tianna said. "He doesn't have a race preference but a gender preference." Brianna said. "He steals jewelry and money then beats them to death. Whats the point of entry?" Dean asked. "Downstairs bathroom. He breaks the windows out and climbs in through the window." Tianna said. "This is rage. He's holding a lot of anger in." Diamond said. "Its getting worse with each murder." Brianna said.

"He's gotta be physically fit in order to do this much damage." Dean said holding up the pictures. "You think we're dealing someone that's in shape?" Brianna asked. "Either that or he takes a self defense classes." Dean said. "Okay we gotta stay on top of this. Wheels up in 30." Roman said. The man puts Shannon's stuff with Melissa's then punches a dummy with a picture of a woman on it

* * *

 _"No man has a good enough memory to be a successful liar."-Abraham Lincoln_

Dena and Seth walked into Shannon's house. "No sign of a struggle. Poor girl never saw it coming." Dean said. "She was beat to death here." Seth said. "Then dragged upstairs. There's a trail of blood leading upstairs." Dean said. "He wants to make sure their in the bed." He said. "Remorse?" Seth asked. "No I don't think so but there is a reason why he put Shannon on the bed. Melissa was already on the bed so he didn't need to move her." Dean said and walked into the bathroom looking at the window. "This the point of entry?" Seth asked. The officer nodded. "Were not sure what he used to break the window. She didn't even hear the window break, she was listening to her iPod." He said. "Smart girl. Didn't hear the window break and didn't see him come in." Seth said.

Dean and Seth walk upstairs to Shannon's bedroom. "He ran sacked this room." Dean said. "She had a few dollar in her purse and he took that plus some jewelry." The officer said. "Just a plan old robbery except the murder." Dean said. "Most robbers don't even murder the occupants of the home. Their only interest is robbing them." Seth said. "Well this guy is no random robber. He has a hatred for women considering the way he beat Shannon and Melissa." Dean said. "Robbery homicide." Seth said. Dean nodded. "These women lived alone." He said. "You think he's targeting women who live alone?" The officer asked. "That's exactly what were thinking." Dean said

Over at the police station, Brianna and Diamond sit talking to Shannon's father. "Did Shannon have any enemies?" Brianna asked. "No. Everyone loved her." He said. "Look Mr. Brown, this guy robbed your daughter and then beat her to death. If there's anything you know you need to tell us." Tianna said. He sniffed. "She hadn't had time to get to know her neighbors." He said. "Did she just move into a new house?" Brianna asked. "Yeah, couple weeks ago. She wanted to move because she was having trouble with one of her former neighbors." He said. "What kind of trouble?" Tianna asked. "He kept letting his dog used the bathroom on her lawn and she tried to get him to stop. About a month ago they got into another argument over it and he threatened her." He said. "What kind of argument?" Brianna asked. "She didn't tell me. I hope you find this guy." He said

"We will." Brianna said. "What was the neighbors name?" Brianna asked. "Uh Mike Wilson I think." He said. "Thank you. Mr. Brown, were so sorry for your loss." Brianna said. "Thank you." He said. Tianna and Brianna walk into the conference room where Diamond and Roman are at. "What did you find out?" Roman asked. "About a month ago Shannon got into an argument with her neighbor about his dog using the bathroom on her lawn." Brianna said. "And then he threatened her." Tianna said. "What was his name?" Diamond asked. "Mike Wilson." Brianna said. Roman dialed Jessica's number. "Sir?" Jessica asked. "Jessica we need everything on a Mike Wilson." Roman said. "Got it." Jessica typed his name and a box popped up. "Okay he's been arrested several times in the last year all for DUI. He got his driver's license taking away permanently six months ago. What connection does he have with our victim?" Jessica asked. "They got into an argument about a month ago over his dog using the bathroom on her lawn." Tianna said

Jessica typed. "Oh yeah. Police report on it. A neighbor called about two of her neighbors arguing, when the cops arrived they saw two other neighbors fighting about Mike's dog using the bathroom in her yard." Jessica. "You have an address on Mike?" Roman asked. "Yeah. Sent to your phones." Jessica said. "Okay me and Brianna will go question Mike." Roman said. The guy sits across the street watching a woman with her daughter and another man. He watches as she gives juice to the little girl then smiled at the guy. He looked at the picture sitting on the dashboard then punched the steering wheel and drove off. Roman and Brianna walked up to Mike's house and Brianna rang the door bell

* * *

A few minutes later Mike opens the door. "Can I help you?" Mike asked. "Mike Wilson?" Roman asked. "Yeah." He said. Roman held up credentials. "FBI. We need to ask you a few questions about Shannon Brown." Roman said. Mike stepped to the side and let them in. "Who is it babe?" A woman asked. "No one babe." He said. "Whats going on?" He asked. "Where were you last between 8 and 9PM?" Brianna asked. "I was here with my girlfriend." He said. "Why?" He asked. "Because you're former neighbor Shannon Brown was killed last night." Roman said. "What? Killed? Whoa." He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair then looked at them. "What? You don't think I killed her do you?" He asked

"You did get into an argument with her over your dog using the bathroom on the lawn." Brianna said. "Yeah but I had nothing to do with her being killed." He said. "She told her father you threatened her." Roman said. "She threatened to sue me." He said. "Sue you?" Brianna asked. "Yeah she threatened to sue me if I didn't keep my dog from using the bathroom on her lawn." He said. "That wasn't in the police report." Roman said. "The cops didn't ask for my side of the story. They asked hers and then left." He said. Brianna and Roman looked at each other. "Okay thank you." Roman said.

"What did you get?" Dean asked. "Mike said the cops never took his side of the story with the argument with Shannon but he said Shannon threatened to sue him." Brianna said. "Sue him?" Seth asked. "Yeah over his dog using the bathroom in her yard." Roman said. "Do we think he's the unsub?" Tianna asked. "No but we need to see if Melissa had threatened to sue someone or she was suing someone." Roman said. "What are you thinking?" Brianna asked. "I think this guy is targeting these women because their suing someone or threatened them. I think he's was threatened or he's being sued. Have Jessica look into Melissa's past." Roman said.

Later the team is on the phone with Jessica. "Here's the deal. Our first victim Melissa Shields was suing her father for stealing money from her. Of course the case was thrown out because she was killed by this maniac." Jessica said. "How long was the case going?" Diamond asked. "At the time Melissa was killed it had been going on for 6 months." Jessica said. "Shannon threatens to sue someone over their dog and Melissa was suing her father." Seth said. "This guy is targeting these women who are suing someone or threatening them. He's being sued himself." Roman said. "Jessica look to see if there's anyone else that's being sued." He said as an officer came into the room

"We just got a 911 call from a woman saying someone was breaking into her house." He said. "Brianna, Diamond go check it out." Roman said. Brianna and Diamond put their vests on and head over to the house. Once at the house, they get out of the car. "You go in through the back I'll find another way in." Brianna said. "Got it." Diamond said. Diamond went to the back of the house with a police officer following her. Brianna walked around the house and found the downstairs bathroom broken out. Brianna put her gun in her holster and climbed in through the window. She grabbed her gun out of the holster can began walking through the house. She heard the woman screaming upstairs so Brianna headed up the stairs opposite and looked around the corner. The guy is trying to bust down the door, Brianna takes a deep breath and walked around the corner

* * *

"FBI. Freeze." Brianna said. The guy froze and looked at her. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back." She said. The guy turned around to put his hands behind his back and Brianna put her gun in the holster and went to arrest when he elbow her in the nose. "Ahh!" Brianna said. The guy hit her in the face again and Brianna fell. He went to hit her again but Brianna reared back and hit him. Brianna and him exchanged blows till Brianna put him in a head lock then he kicked her in the ribs repeatedly then proceeded to her her in the face as well. He then threw Brianna down the stairs and went down after her and hit her and kicked her several times. When he saw that Brianna was unconscious he grabbed his gun and prepared to shoot her till he heard Diamond scream Brianna's name

He put his gun up and ran out of the house and got in his car and drove off. "Brianna." Diamond said. Diamond walked into the living room and saw Brianna on the floor. "Brianna!" She ran over and saw that she was unconscious. "My god. He did a number on her." Diamond said. The officer heard a noise upstairs and saw the woman who called 911 there. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." She said holding her hands up. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I hid in the bathroom." She said walking downstairs. He took her outside. "Brianna, can you hear me?" Diamond asked. Brianna began to come around and started coughing. Diamond sat her up. "What happened?" She asked. "Asshole over powered me." She said. "I'll say. He did a number on you. Come on lets get outside." She said helping her up

Back at the precinct, Brianna walked through as everyone looked at her. Dean who was looking at the file looked up and saw her. "Bri." He said. Brianna ignored him and went to the bathroom. "What happened?" He asked Diamond. "Guy over powered her." Diamond said. "Damn." Dean said. Brianna grabbed her bag and grabbed a clean shirt out since the once she had on was covered in blood. She finished cleaning herself up and looked at her nose knowing that it was probably broken but she wasn't going to the hospital. She took the blood soaked shirt off and threw it into her back and slipped the one on wincing as her ribs hurt when she raised her arms. Brianna splashed water on her face and carefully wiped her face off then zipped up her bag and walked out of the bathroom. Roman was standing at the snack machine talking on the phone when he saw Brianna, when she looked over at him he saw her face. "I'll call you back." Roman said then hung up

Brianna sat her bag down and winced a little grabbing her ribs. "Bri." Roman said. Brianna looked at him. "Its not as bad as it looks." She said. "Brianna, you get beat the crap out of you." He said. "I'm fine." She said. "No you're not fine. You got a busted up face, your nose is probably broken, and you probably have broken ribs." He said. "Well I'm not going to the hospital." She said walking towards the conference room. "Roman, stop I'm not going. I'm not arguing with you." She said. Roman sighed watching her walk into the conference room then walked in as well. Brianna sat down next to Seth and saw him looking at her. "I'm fine Seth." She said

"What do we got?" Roman asked. "Okay well I did some searching and I found that congress woman Sara Martin was suing her ex husband for child support." Jessica said bringing up pictures. "What's her ex husband's name. Jason Collins." Jessica said bringing his picture up. Tianna saw Brianna clenching her jaw. "Is that him?" Tianna asked. "Yeah I saw his face briefly." Brianna said. "Why did him and Sara divorce?" Seth asked. "Because he was abusive and a drunk according to her. He beat her several times, put her in the hospital twice. The last time he put her in a coma for a month." Jessica said. "Was the girl who almost got attacked tonight suing anyone?" Brianna asked. Seth leaned back in his chair and Jessica gasped seeing Brianna's face. "Bri." Jessica said

"Just do what I said Jessica." Brianna said. "Uh okay. Yeah, she was suing her former boss for sexual assault. That case is still on going." Jessica said. "Did Sara re marry?" Roman asked. "No but she is dating again." Jessica said. "Send us her address." Dean said. "Sent." Jessica said. "Thanks b... Thanks Jessica." Roman said. Jason sits in his car across the street from Sara's house watching as Sara gave the guy a kiss then watches him drive off. Sara shut the door and locked it walking into the living room, Jason got out of his car and walked across the street. He saw Sara in the kitchen from the downstairs bathroom and opened the window instead of breaking it and climbed in. Sara had her back to him so she didn't see him. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her and Sara screamed. Jason turned her around and glared at her

"Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked. "You have no right to keep me from my daughter." He said. "You lost the right to have a daughter when you put me in a coma in the hospital." She said. Jason slapped her and threw her in the floor and then hit her. Unbeknown to him the cops and the team was pulling up. "That's Jason's car. He's inside." Roman said. "What do you want to do?" Dean asked. "He may not do it but I think we should try and talk him out of there." Roman said grabbing the megaphone but Brianna grabbed his arm. "Bri, what are you doing?" He asked. "Let me go in after him." She said. "You know what happened last time." He said. "I know but please." Brianna said. Roman sighed and looked at Dean who nodded. "Okay but if you're not out in 10 minutes were coming in." Roman said. "Got it." Brianna said and ran towards the house

* * *

Not wanting to make the same mistake again Brianna decides to go through the back door this time. She quietly closed the back door and heard Jason yelling and slapping Sara who screamed every time. "This all your fault! All those women I killed were your fault!" Jason said. Brianna saw Jason and Sara in the mirror in the corner of the room. Sara was already bleeding from wounds on her face and Brianna started to have a flashback of her assault from Jason but Brianna shook her head. She took a deep breath and grabbed her gun of her holster and walked around the corner. Jason raised his hand to hit Sara again till a flashlight was shined

"Jason Collins. FBI. Step away from her and get down on the ground." Brianna said. Jason smirked. "Oh you came back for more." He said. "Shut-up. Get down on the ground." She said. Jason started walking towards her so Brianna put her gun up and grabbed Jason's arm before he hit her and hit Jason several times. Jason fell and Brianna began walking towards him but Jason kicked her in the ribs making her fall and Brianna's gun went flying. "Oh!" Brianna said. Jason got up and smirked. "Now's who's the bigger person?" Jason asked. Jason grabbed his gun and goes to shoot Brianna but Sara runs over and tries to wrestle the gun out of Jason's hands making the gun go off. "Go! Go! Go!" Roman said. The team began running towards the house as more gunshots went off

Jason, being the bigger and stronger man hit Sara shrugging her off. Sara fell in the floor with a thud and Jason pointed the guns back towards Brianna who wasn't in the floor and her gun wasn't in the floor. "Where the hell did she go?" He asked. Jason turned around and Brianna let out a scream spearing him to the ground causing his gun to go flying across the room breaking the dinning room window out. Brianna hit Jason in the face a few times before standing up and pointing her gun at him. "Who's the bigger person now huh?" Brianna asked mockingly. "Thought you could get away with hitting women huh? Well think again mother fucker." Brianna said. She put her gun up and arrested Jason as the rest of the team came in

Brianna let out a sigh and sat in the floor breathing heavily. "Bri." Roman said. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Him not so much." She said. Sara came too. "Is it over?" She asked. "Yeah its over. Are you okay?" Dean asked. "Yeah I think I broke my wrist." She said sitting up. Roman helped Brianna up and out of the house. After being checked out by the paramedics, Brianna watched as the police put Jason in the car and watched them drive off. Roman walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ready to go home?" He asked. "Yeah lets go." She said.

* * *

At the BAU an hour later Dean gives Brianna some ice for the bruises on her face. "Thanks." Brianna said. Jessica and Roman walked into the BAU. "Guys, there's something we'd like to tell you." Roman said. Jessica smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Were together." Jessica said. "I knew it!" Diamond said. Dean looked at her. "What are you going off about?" He asked. "A few weeks ago I saw them kissing in Roman's office but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make any assumptions." Diamond said. Roman chuckled. "Yeah were together. Have been for the last 6 months." Roman said. "6 months? And you didn't tell us?" Brianna asked. "We were trying to figure out a way to tell you guys." Roman said

"Well I'm happy for you two." Dean said and hugged them. "Did Dad know?" Brianna asked. "Him and Amelia have known for a while now. Dad walked in out kissing in the kitchen and we told Amelia not to long ago." Roman said and they got hugged. "Well you're lucky I'm hurt because if I wasn't I would be yelling at you." She said and hugged him. Roman patted her on the back then accidentally hit her ribs. "Asshole." Brianna said grabbing her ribs. "I'm sorry." Roman said. "I don't know any of you but I am stone cold tired. I'm going home and going to bed." Tianna said. "Yeah me too." Diamond said. "I'm going home and take a hot bath." Brianna said.

"They took it well." Jessica said laying in bed with Roman. "Yeah. I wanna ask you something." Roman said. "What?" She asked. "I know this is probably too soon but I wanted you to move in with me." Roman said. "Move in with you?" She asked. "Yeah. I understand if its too soon." He said. "No. I would love to move in with you." Jessica said. Roman smiled and kissed her. "This is the happiest I've ever been." He said. "Its like that smile is glued to your face." She said. "I know." He said. Roman kissed her again before pulling her close and falling asleep

Eric rubbed cream on Brianna's bruises before the two went to bed. "Does it hurt?" He asked. "Not much now as long as you don't press on it." She said. "Well I'm not don't worry. Okay all done." He said. Eric closed the cream and washed his hands. "Go get comfortable. I'll be here in a minute." He said. "That's where I was going." She said walking into the room and laying down. Eric walked in a few minutes later and laid beside her turning off the light and falling asleep with her

 _"With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts."-Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

 **There you go. Might be the last update for a while since I'm waiting for a second job interview to get here next week  
**

 **R &R :) Enjoy **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	21. Season One Episode Twenty-One

**Here episode twenty one. Two episodes away from the Season Finale**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

* * *

 **FBI Agents: Season One Episode Twenty-One**

 **Synopsis: Roman is questioned by Internal Affairs after new evidence from the Carlos Gomez case pops up. The team soon realize that they the two agents aren't from Internal Affairs. They dressed like agents to make them self seem like Internal Affairs agents. The two agents successfully get Roman to let his guard down and abduct him. The team finds out that they Carlos' kids trying to get back at Roman for killing their father**

 **Cast:**

 **Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief**

 **Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent/Acting Unit Chief**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent**

 **Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

* * *

 **Behavior Analysis Unit, Cincinnati Ohio**

Brianna sits at her desk talking on the phone till she sees two people dressed like agents from Internal Affairs come in. "I'm gonna have to call you back." She said. The two of them head towards Roman's office and knocks on the door. "Who was that?" Seth asked. "I don't know." She said. "Come in." Roman said when he heard knocking. The door opened and the two agents walked in. "Roman Reigns?" One of them asked. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked. He showed him his credentials. "Agent Leslie Jones. My partner Jason Wilson. Were from." Roman cut him off. "You're from Internal Affairs." He said. "Yes and we need you to come with us." Jason said

"For what?" He asked standing up. "Some new evidence from the Carlos Gomez case popped up and we need to ask you some questions." Leslie said. "Well you can do it hear." Roman said. "Not here. At our office." She said. Roman chuckled. "Okay." He grabbed his suit jacket and followed him. "Roman?" Dean asked. "Its fine. I'll be back in a little bit." He said walking out with them. "There's something off about this." Diamond said. "Roman?" Jessica said. "I'll be right back." He said giving her a kiss and getting into the elevator

"Jessica." Dean said. Jessica looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked. "I need you to get everything you can on those two. Leslie Jones and Jason Wilson." He said. "Okay." She said staring at the elevator. "He'll be back." He said. "Maybe. Internal Affairs can take all day." Jessica said walking to her office. Dean walked back into the bullpen. "What do we know about Gomez?" Tianna asked. "He was a known drug lord. He terrorized Cincinnati for 10 years." Brianna said. "He was Roman's first cast with the FBI." Dean said. "He also abducted and raped women." Brianna said. "Okay we need to get all kinds of information of Gomez. Lets go." Dean said. An hour goes by and Jessica comes in. "What you get?" Brianna asked.

"They aren't Internal Affairs." She said. "They're not. Then who are they?" Tianna asked. "They're actually Carlos' kids." She said. The team looked at each other. The SUV pulled up to a building and Roman got out of the car. He looked around noticing the building is in the middle of nowhere and it doesn't look like a Internal Affairs office. "They doesn't look like an Internal Affairs office." Roman said. Leslie walked up behind him and tazed him. Roman then fell on the ground and Jason dragged him into the building where Leslie handcuffed him to a pipe.

"Okay. They're Carlos' kids but why wait five years to get back at Roman?" Diamond asked. "They probably watched him and planned everything out." Seth said. "Roman's made a name for himself in the FBI. He's been interviewed by at least a dozen crime journalists. Every criminal known to man probably know who he is." Tianna said. "I need to call my dad." Brianna said and walked out grabbing her phone and dialing Joe's number. "Hello?" Joe asked. "Dad." Brianna said. "Bri, whats up?" He asked. "I need you and Amelia to come to the BAU." Brianna said. "Why?" He asked. "I'll explain everything when you get here." She said. "Okay." He said. Brianna hung up and saw Jessica staring out the window

* * *

She put her phone in her pocket and walked over to her. "You okay?" She asked. Jessica looked at her and smiled a little. "Yeah." She said. Brianna put her hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him." She said. "They probably got him hidden somewhere." She said. "Hey. You guys spent all night looking for me but you found me. If that's would we have to do to find Roman then that's what will do." Brianna said. "I know." She said. "I need your head in the game. We need to be strong so we can find him." She said. Jessica nodded wiping her eyes. "What do you need me to do?" She asked. "I need you to get everything you can on Leslie and Jason." She said. "Okay." She said following her into the conference room.

Roman woke up to talking, blinking he looked around and tried to get up but then realized that he was handcuffed to a pipe. "What the hell?" He asked. The talking stopped and Roman began to hear footsteps. He looked up as Leslie and Jason walked in. "You aren't Internal Affairs." He said. "Oh he's smart." Leslie said. "Yeah. You don't remember us do you?" Jason asked. "Oh I know exactly who you are. I made you the moment you walked into the BAU. You're Carlos' kids. I'm not stupid." Roman said. Leslie smirked and grabbed the bat off the table then hit Roman in the gut with it. "You see Roman, we've spent five years planning this. You killed our father so were taking revenge." Leslie said.

"You're father abducted and raped women and terrorized Cincinnati for 10 years." Roman said. "Oh we know he did but he was our father and we loved him." Jason said. "You two are sick." Roman said coughing. "Bri, your dad is here." Tianna said. Brianna walked into the bullpen. "Hey Aunt Brianna." Amelia said. "Hey sweetie." She said hugging her. "Whats going on?" Joe asked. "Tianna would you take Amelia to get something to eat?" Brianna asked. "Sure. Come on Amelia." She said grabbing her purse and her hand. "Sit." Brianna said. Joe pulled out chair and sat down at the table and Brianna sat across from him. "Dad was abducted by two people claiming to be agents from Internal Affairs." Brianna said. "Oh my god." Joe said. "We're doing everything we can to find him. We know who they are we just don't know where they're at." Brianna said. "When did this all happened?" He asked. "Couple hours ago." She said. Joe sighed as Tianna comes in. "So I contacted Internal Affairs and they confirmed that there was no Leslie Jones or Jason Wilson but they know who they are because they've disguised themselves as Internal Affairs agents to abduct their victims." Tianna said.

"They've done this before?" Brianna asked. "Jessica's gathering everything she can." Tianna said. Brianna sighed. "This is taking all kinds of twist and turns." Brianna said. "Find him." Joe said. "I will." Brianna said. A few minutes go by and Jessica comes in with her laptop. "Okay so I got everything I can get on Jason and Leslie. I found some stuff on Gomez as well." Jessica said. "What?" Seth asked. "Okay Leslie and Jason are half siblings which means Carlos had kids by two different women." Jessica said. "Leslie was born in 1980 and Jason was born in 1982. Up until 2003 they didn't know each other existed." Jessica said. "How did they meet?" Tianna asked. "Through an online dating service." Jessica said. "They met and realized that they were half siblings and Carlos was their father." Dean said. "Roman met them in 07. There's a picture of them after Roman had killed Carlos." Jessica showing them. "That's where they started planning." Seth said.

"Internal Affairs said they disguised themselves to abduct their victims." Diamond said. "Yeah." Jessica said. "They're abducting law enforcement who was involved in Carlos' case." Dean said. "Yeah. I Gotta make a call I'll be right back." Brianna said walking out. An hour later a man walks into the BAU. "Can I help you?" A lady asked. "Yes. I'm looking for a Brianna Reigns." He said. "She's in a meeting right now." She said. "Its fine Lisa. Oscar its good to see you." Brianna said hugging him. "Hey. I heard about Roman. Its all over the news." He said

* * *

"Yeah." She said. "Whats up?" He asked. "I need to talk to you about Caleb." She said. "Okay." He said. They walk over to the table and sit down. "So what happened?" She asked. "Well they came in dressed as two Internal Affair agents. Told Caleb that new evidence regarding Carlos Gomez came up. He walked out with them that was the last time I saw him alive." He said. "They said the same thing to Roman." She said. "Okay so their MO is that they disguised themselves as Internal Affair agents. Claim that new evidence for Carlos' case came up and they need to come to their office to talk to them. They'd keep them for a few day, tortured them then take him to Carlos' grave and shoot them in the back of the head execution style." Caleb said

Brianna sighed. "Jesus Christ." She said. "If you don't Roman they'll kill him." He said. "I know." She said. "Bri, Leslie's cell phone just pinged off a cell phone tower near a warehouse." Jessica said. Brianna gets up and walks into the conference room. "Carlos had two warehouses in Cincinnati. One that is slated to be demolished and the other one that was a meat factory." Jessica said. "He used a meat factory as a front for his drug shipment business." Dean said. "Roman has to be there. Lets go." Brianna said

Roman came around after Jason hit him over to the head with a hammer. Even though his vision is hazy he can hear Leslie and Jason. He can also see Jason setting something up. "It is ready?" Leslie asked. "Just about." He said. "Good." She said and looked over at Roman. "Its gonna be a firework show at the airport." Jason said. "Everyone will know who we are after today." Leslie said. Roman closed his eyes to pretend he was still out. His eyes popped open when he heard tires screeching and sirens. Jason walked over and looked out the window. "Dammit! Its the feds!" Jason said. "Crap." She said. Jason walked over and got Roman up. Leslie grabbed her gun and pushed Roman pressing the gun against his back. "Walk." She said

Roman began walking towards the back door. Leslie opened the door and looked around and didn't see anyone. She then pulled Roman outside and Roman saw the black SUV they pulled up in. "Walk." She said. Roman began walking over to the car. Dean came around the corner and Leslie shot at him but missed as Dean ducked back behind the corner. "Leslie's outside." He said. "Were inside." Brianna said. Brianna walked into the room where Jason was. "Jason Wilson. FBI. Put the down the wrench." She said.

* * *

Jason put the wrench down as Brianna was talking to him, but Diamond saw reached behind him and a pull a lighter out. "Bri." Diamond said. "Jason put that lighter down." Brianna said. Diamond watches it as he begins to open it and puts her gun up grabbing Brianna by the arm and pulling her out of the building. The fall to the ground as the building blows up. "Jason!" Leslie said. "Leslie put the gun down!" Dean said. Leslie shot at them again and threw Roman to the ground and got in the car and drove off. Dean shot at the car as it drove off then ran over to Roman

"Roman." Dean said. The rest of the team ran over as fire trucks pulled up. Roman coughed as Dean sat him and took the handcuffs off of him as the paramedics walked up. "You remember anything?" Brianna asked. "Not really. Although I overheard them saying that there were gonna be fireworks at the airport and Leslie said that everyone would remember them after today." He said. "There's GPS tracking on government issued SUV in case they get stolen. Jessica's tracking it." Tianna said. "Okay. You get checked out." Brianna said

After the fire was put out and Jason's remains were taken away Brianna walked around the ruins of the warehouse. "He killed himself so he wouldn't have to go to jail." Diamond said. "Yeah. Rigged the place with pipe bombs." Brianna said. "What do you think they meant by fireworks at the airport?" Seth asked. "I have no..." Brianna trailed off. "She's gonna try and blow up the airport." Diamond said. "We gotta go." Brianna said.

At the BAU, Jessica stands in the hallway as the elevator opens and the team walks out. Roman walks out behind Dean and walks over to Jessica. "Oh thank god you're okay." She said. "I'm fine baby girl." He said pulling her into a hug. The hugged for a few minutes till Amelia came running down the hall. "Daddy!" Amelia said. Roman pulled away from Jessica and grabbed her. "Hey sweetie." He said. "Papa said you had some business to take care of." She said. "Yeah but everything's fine now." He said. "Good." She said.

A few minutes later in the conference room. "The two major airports in Cincinnati are Cincinnati Municipal Lunken Airport and the Cincinnati/Kentucky International Airport. So which one is she going to?" Diamond asked. "The Cincinnati Lunken airport has more foot traffic then the Kentucky airport." Dean said. "Yeah and more people." Brianna said. "That's where she's going." Roman said. Tianna walked in. "Okay there is an APB on the SUV Leslie is driving." Tianna said. "Right now she's at a gas station. The car is parked right now." Jessica said

Leslie stood in the bathroom wiping dirt off of her hands. She dried her hands and grabbed her bag then walked out. A guy was standing at the gas pump putting gas into his car. He heard his phone go off and looked it. _*Be on the lookout for a black Government issued SUV. FBI says it was stolen in order to abduct a Federal agent but the agent has since been rescued._

He looked up and saw the car, Leslie noticed the guy kept looking at her so st stuck her gun in the back of her jeans and walked over to the guy as he was finishing putting gas in his car. She grabbed her gun and shot him in the back of the head then got in the car and drove off. "She's moving." Jessica said. The team looked at the screen as Leslie headed to the airport. "She's headed to the airport. Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

Leslie parked in front of the airport then opened the back of the car and grabbed a tote out and walked into the airport with it. She walked into the bathroom and rigged the room with bombs as the team pulled up. "There's the car." Roman said. Brianna got out of the car and walked over to the car opening it. "Its clear!" She said. "She's inside." Dean said. "Tow truck is on the way. She sees us she's gonna try to get to the car and get away." Roman said. The team walked into the airport. Leslie walked out of the bathroom and began walking with the crowd.

Roman and Dean looked around the crowd as the rest of the team walked through the airport. Leslie put her hood up and walked with a family pretending she was with them. Diamond unknowingly walked by Leslie, she put her hands in her pocket. Diamond stopped and looked at Leslie who was wearing a black hoodie. "I got a girl wearing a black hoodie walking with a family." Brianna said. Dean and Roman see the family and then Leslie. Leslie stopped and grabbed the man putting a gun to his head. "Leslie Jones, put the gun down." Roman said

"No! You killed my father!" She said. "Your father was a drug lord and raped and abducted women." Roman said. "That's not true!" She said. "It Leslie." He said. Brianna walked into the bathroom and found the bomb. "Found the bomb." Brianna said. "Disarm is. We don't have time to wait." Dean said. "Got it." Brianna said and looked over the bomb. "Okay." She said. "Leslie, you need to put the gun down." Roman said. "No!" She said. Roman nods at Diamond who appears behind Leslie. Leslie turned and looked at her. She pushed the guy away and turned toward Diamond going to shoot her but Diamond shoots her instead. "Bomb is disarmed." Brianna said.

"We need a medic." Roman said. "It was a pipe bomb." Brianna said to the bomb squad member. She nodded and walk into the bathroom. "She awake?" Roman asked. The medic nodded. Roman walked over to her. "Why?" He asked. "I just wanted to be famous." She said. "There's other ways of getting famous. Not this way. You'll serve time in prison." Roman nodded to the medic and walked away. "You ready to go?" Dean asked. "Yeah." He said.

* * *

Jessica looked at Roman as he came in as she was unpacking a box. Roman sat his bag on the couch and laid his suit jacket on the couch. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss and rubbed her arms. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah now that I see your pretty face." He said kissing her again. She smiled. "Amelia's asleep, Joe went home." She said. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." She said. "Come on lets go to bed." He said. "Okay." She said closing the box. Roman grabbed her hand and took her upstairs

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R Enjoy :)**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


End file.
